El Cisne y la Rosa
by Sleepless Beauty Inc
Summary: El destino fluye, en ocasiones sin control, y su funcionamiento y designios resulta un completo misterio. En ocasiones, algunas de sus hebras se cruzan y se entrelazan... Para siempre. [Crossover WoD HP. Advertencia: Leer introducción principal antes.]
1. Intro de Intros: IMPORTANTE LEER

Saludos, lectores potenciales.

Sleepless Beauty Inc. se complace en ofrecerles su primera creación en conjunto, que se espera que no sea la última, para deleite, intriga, desesperación y/u otras posibles reacciones del personal ante él.

Pero antes de iniciarla, es pertinente hacer ciertas advertencias y aclaraciones acerca del fanfiction en cuestión. De este modo, si no están satisfechos, no les devolveremos su dinero dado que, de entrada, no cobramos nada por hacer esto (somos unas simples aficionadas que hacemos esto por amor al arte, créanlo o no, señores y señoritas... sobre todo señoritas); sin embargo estarán a tiempo de volver atrás y no leer si la perspectiva que obtienen del dicho fanfiction no es de su agrado.

Bien... empecemos.

En primer lugar, los protagonistas de ésta historia son dos hombres. Bueno, parten siendo poco más que dos adolescentes de 17... (ejem)...me estoy adelantando a los acontencimientos. Dejémoslo en que los protagonistas son del sexo masculino. Punto. Porque hasta aquí puedo leer; desvelar algo más sería perpetrar de forma vil y cruel el argumento de ésta... y no quieren eso, queridos lectores, ¿verdad que no? Bien, estamos de acuerdo en eso. De cualquier manera, por aquello que pudiera pasar en el transcurso... (ejemcof)...recomendamos a los homófobos que se replanteen leer ésta historia y que dirijan sus homófobas manos al ratón para apretar el botoncito ese de la X que está en la parte superior derecha de su navegador. Justo ese, exacto. Recomendamos el navegador del zorrito de fuego para el propósito; no por nada, simplemente razones personales y que no vienen en absoluto al caso para lo que estamos intentando hacer en este momento. Es aconsejable también que aprieten el botoncito de la X aquellos menores de 18 años. Por lo mismo y por más cosas que tampoco voy a mencionar aquí.

Aclarado éste primer punto, pasamos al siguiente. En segundo lugar, han de saber ustedes que nuestra historia está ambientada en una mezcolanza de mundos que no hemos creado nosotras; nuestro mérito en este punto consiste en que sólo los hemos metido en nuestra coctelera particular y agitado para obtener la ambientación adecuada y que se mantiene en ésta historia vigente. Es por esto por lo que éste fanfiction se encuentra en la sección de Crossovers, como habrán podido darse cuenta. Puede que se desorienten al leer ésto si no están acostumbrados o familiarizados de alguna manera a alguno de estos mundos. Tranquilos; tenemos eso en cuenta. Las explicaciones de autor, si se requiere, se harán a final del capítulo. Los mundos en cuestión son WoD (que corresponden a las siglas World of Darkness; Mundo de Tinieblas traducido al castellano, una conocida serie de juegos de rol... conocida, una vez más, si están familiarizados de alguna manera con ésto) y ese éxito superventas conocido como HP (y no, no es la marca de impresoras... las siglas son de Harry Potter, sí, el niño ese del relampaguito en la frente que está en todas partes). Pero no se vayan; aún queda más. Los juegos de WoD en los que aquí nos basamos son Changeling: El Ensueño y Mago: La Ascensión; este último es quien ha sufrido más la mezcla de coctelera; en éste caso, la fusión con HP(... el libro, -censurado-!). WoD pertenece a la compañía Lobo Blanco... perdón, White Wolf, y Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling, aunque del concepto original de éste aquí quede poco... bastante poco.

Por último, tercer punto a tener en cuenta: Ésta historia, en definitiva, está tomada y retocada de una que se ha realizado a lo largo de cuatro foros de RPG (Role Playing Game, Juego de Interpretar Roles... vamos, de rol, que una ya esta harta de explicar siglitas xD). El foro con el que ésta partió, sin que nosotras fuéramos apenas conscientes de ello, tenía por nombre Salem, al igual que la Academia de Magia del principio (y por tanto, basada en él), perteneciente a una muchacha que tiene por nick Isobel. Cuando éste cerrara, nuestros personajes se vieron obligados a trasladarse a otro foro, de temática mucho más oscura, de nombre Hogwarts: La Disciplina Secreta. Pese a que nuestro paso por él fuera breve, creemos que también es preciso recordarlo aquí, para que no se enfade nadie y predisponernos a futuras represalias... aunque avisamos desde ya que el nombre Hogwarts no prevalecerá; cosas de derechos de autor y tal (la Rowling antes mencionada). El autor del último foro responde a las siglas J.L(cuyo significado dejamos en incógnito). Para los otros dos foros que restan no tenemos que pedir licencias a nadie, ya que son NUESTROS. Nuestros; creados con nuestra sangre, sudor y tiempo de ocio sanamente invertido. Así como completamente nuestros son los protagonistas (Lucien pertenece a Sleepless,también conocida como Peach; Franz me pertenece a mí) y los PNJ (Personajes No Jugadores... venga, otras siglas más), o Personajes Secundarios que vayan apareciendo a lo largo de la historia. Provienen de nuestra retorcida y desbordante imaginación, y por tanto de nuestro consecuente aporte de Glamour (magia feérica, término adoptado de Changeling; acostúmbrense a la utilización de éste término desde YAM; Ya Ahora Mismo) al mundo.

Hechas ya las explicaciones, las advertencias y toda correspondencia de Copyright para evitar cualquier reclamación, demanda, queja, insulto, abucheo y demás sinónimos, si ustedes, lectores, han decidido llegar hasta aquí son ustedes completamente responsables de lo que van a leer a continuación. Así que, bajo su propio riesgo, sigan leyendo, disfruten, comenten y, si es posible, recomienden ésta historia a aquellos que crean que puede gustarles.

Atentamente,

Beauty(también conocida como Gwen), co-escritora y miembro de Sleepless Beauty Inc.

PD (siglas otra vez; Post Data) de Sleepless: Los Ratoncitos no pertenecen a nadie. Causan daño cerebral. Irreparable. (eso último añadidura de Beauty. Si ustedes quieren quedar sanos mentalmente, no pregunten. Por su bien. Esto no es más que un efecto de los susodichos Ratoncitos, lo que se traduce en los modismos españoles como una monumental ida de pinza, y en los modismos chilenos como una monumental wea sin sentido _of doom_. Ahora sí: Lean.)


	2. Prologo 1: Opera de Paris, 1775

_Ópera de París, 1775._

Extrañas horas de la noche para disfrutar de una ópera. Los carruajes llegaban a las puertas del magnífico edificio trayendo a hombres y mujeres ataviados con las más exquisitas y extravagantes galas, como si no fuese una obra sino más bien una fiesta de disfraces la que se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar.

La comunidad mágica parisina estaba emocionada con aquella presentación; sería la primera vez que verían a las valkirias interpretando su versión de los Nibelungos y aquello era un espectáculo que no solía repetirse en la vida.

Del brazo de su esposa Orchid, tan refinada y hermosa como su nombre lo indicaba, caminaba con su paso distinguido Cedric Porter, con sus largos cabellos platinados elevados en un peinado acorde a la época y sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas cubiertos por una gélida mirada, hijo de terratenientes y heredero de siglos de tradición de sangre pura de magos ingleses, que sin embargo veía ahora como aquella tradición peligraba. Ya llevaba cinco años de matrimonio y aún no había podido tener hijos y la familia comenzaba a preocuparse, por no mencionar las malas lenguas que comenzaban a murmurar.

Su interés aquella noche no era precisamente la música sino encontrar a uno de los más distinguidos de los asistentes.

Condujo a su esposa hasta el balcón, sentándose junto a ella mientras observaba nervioso y expectante al sitio reservado para los reyes, esperando que apareciera pronto quién había llenado sus sueños esas últimas semanas con promesas de mejores días.

Bajo el escenario los músicos preparaban sus instrumentos mientras el público tomaba sus asientos lentamente. Ya estaban sobre la hora del espectáculo pero aquel sitio continuaba vacío. ¿Sería que no vendría? Quizás le había tentado cada noche sólo para reírse de él, tal y como podría esperase de los de su especie, aunque ni siquiera se hubiese atrevido a profundizar en aquella idea; la _Buena Gente_ no debía ser molestada ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

Finalmente se hizo silencio en el teatro, los asistentes ya habían tomado sus lugares y los músicos se preparaban para seguir las órdenes de su director, todos aguardando que comenzara aquella maravilla, sin embargo quién aprovechó aquel interés no fueron las valkirias sino quien parecía ser la criatura más hermosa de la creación.

Un hombre de más de dos metros de estatura, ataviado con túnicas carmesí, bordadas en oro y que cubrían en parte la magnifica armadura de plata que vestía, con los cabellos largos y castaños y cientos de diminutas hadas revoloteando sobre él, meciendo sus hebras y haciéndolas brillar aún más de lo que de por sí encandilaban. Su piel era de un blanco cual nieve, de una tersura que asemejaba a la seda y que acentuaba sus facciones perfectas. Un par de orejas de puntas extremadamente largas iban adornadas con argollas de plata y piedras preciosas, unidas con eslabones de oro y que remataban en una gloriosa corona adornando su frente.

Junto a él iba su séquito de hermosas hadas, esparciendo pétalos de rosas a su paso y ondeando los estandartes reales de su casa. La legendaria familia de guerreros e insaciables de las pasiones humanas, los Ravlon.

El silencio fue absoluto en el teatro. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para darle la bienvenida a aquel rey feérico y también para intentar verlo más de cerca. Decían que podía vencer sólo a un ejercito completo, que la magia no podía afectarle, que era capaz de crear reinos con sólo desearlo, que cumplía los sueños más profundos de quienes llamaban su atención, pero que a cambio el precio siempre era mucho más alto de lo que en un principio aparentaba.

Sin embargo el precio era lo que menos importaba en ese momento a Cedric Porter. Continuó observando extasiado a aquella criatura de ensueño; vio cómo se sentaba en lo que parecía ser un trono hecho de cristal que en un movimiento de su mano había aparecido junto a él, observó como dirigió una venia al director para que comenzara con la obra, cómo si de él hubiese dependido que así fuese. Y luego, cuando ya los instrumentos comenzaban a sonar, Cedric pudo ver como aquellos ojos oscuros se fijaban en él, atrayéndolo como una orden que no podía dejar de cumplir, sintiendo de pronto que todo su ser era llamado a obedecer y a acudir cuanto antes so pena de estallar si se negaba.

Posó un momento su mano sobre la de su mujer antes de ponerse de pie y salir al pasillo, sintiendo que aquella urgencia se volvía cada vez más angustiante. Sus tacones le molestaban para correr, al igual que aquellas túnicas tan pomposas. Su rostro pálido iba tomando un tono enrojecido por el cansancio y la angustia de que aquella puerta no llegase nunca.

Pero finalmente llegó y antes de poder tocar ya la habían abierto para él y una de aquellas hermosas hadas le indicaba que siguiera con una profunda reverencia.

Cedric se inclinó levemente antes de continuar, acercándose asustado y nervioso hasta que la mano larga y delicada le indicó que se detuviera.

"¡Silencio! Esta es mi parte favorita" ordenó aquel rey con su voz profunda, aunque se adivinaba un cierto aire travieso en la expresión de su rostro.

El mago se detuvo tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido posible, quedándose como si fuese una estatua de hielo, petrificado hasta que recibiera la orden de volver a moverse. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y aquella orden no llegaba. Comenzaba a sentirse acalambrado de estar tanto tiempo sin poder moverse, sin contar que aquellos tacos le torturaban cada segundo más.

En su trono el rey movía su mano, siguiendo la música mientras sonreía embriagado de aquella delicia de ópera, ignorando por completo a su visitante. Sólo cuando hubo terminado aquella parte volvió a hacer un ademán para que el pobre hombre pudiese continuar hasta él.

Volviendo a moverse, Cedric fue a inclinarse junto a aquel hombre, presentándole sus respetos y dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a decirle.

Sin embargo el hada tenía muy claros los asuntos que deseaba tratar con aquel hombre.

"Me alegra que hayas podido acudir a esta cita" dijo él tomándose toda la confianza del mundo, "No estaba seguro de si habían sido claros mis mensajes, pero ya veo que sí. ¿Disfruta tu hermosa mujer de la ópera? Ojala que así sea porque pretendo entretenerme contigo mientras esta dura y no creo que vuelvas a su lado hasta que suene el último acorde…"

Cedric se quedó sin saber qué contestar ante sus palabras. Las hadas que acompañaban al rey le condujeron a un lugar junto al trono y le ofrecieron una copa con vino dulce y dejaron a su disposición una bandeja con variadas delicias.

"Así que te preocupa tu descendencia…" dijo el rey meciendo en su mano una copa de plata con hermosos relieves, girando lentamente su rostro hasta fijar su mirada en la del mago, "Me preguntaba cual sería la razón si no la tienes, hasta que comprendí que el no tenerla era el motivo de tu preocupación y también el motivo de las quejas que recibí de tus inquilinos…"

Aun sin poder articular palabra, Cedric logró abrir levemente más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y confusión que parecieron deleitar al hada.

"Te preguntarás qué inquilinos podrían tener tratos conmigo, quizás" continuó él casi leyendo sus pensamientos, "Aquellos que llegaron atraídos por los sueños de grandeza que tu familia ha sabido cultivar tan bien durante siglos, pero que ahora peligran porque todos ven cómo va pasando el tiempo y no has logrado darles un heredero. Mi gente comienza a angustiarse porque no quieren dejar sus palacios, pero tampoco pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en ellos porque se están desmoronando. Así que he decidido intervenir y ayudarte para así ayudar también a mis súbditos."

Inquilinos. Súbditos. Sueños. Aquello sonaba tan extraño como sólo podía ser todo lo relacionado con las _Buenas Gentes_. ¡Así que tenía hadas metidas en sus propiedades! Y al parecer no cualquiera sino nobles que podían dirigirse a su rey y presentarles sus reclamos. ¿Acaso había molestado a aquellos seres? De ser así, podría ser esa la razón de sus malas cosechas y de la pérdida de tantos animales. Quizás esos malos años que habían sucedido a su matrimonio se debían a su descontento.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él si ni siquiera las pociones ni los encantamientos funcionaban? Sólo le quedaba contar con que este rey feérico pudiese ayudarlo de alguna forma.

"Quisiera que me contaras la historia de tu familia" pidió entonces el rey mientras una de sus hadas rellenaba su copa, "Desde sus inicios y cada uno de sus detalles. Y quisiera sorprenderme, maravillarme y convencerme de que deben perpetuarse en el tiempo…"

Sonrió de una forma extraña mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano.

"Ya puedes empezar…"

Y dicho esto Cedric percibió cómo la voz y las palabras regresaban a él, sintiéndose en la necesidad de volcar todos los siglos de historia de los Porter, desde los lejanos tiempos en las tierras altas, pasando por la travesía de los valles hasta que tomaron posesión de los dominios entre Nottingham y Manchester, los mismos que aún les pertenecían y que manejaban como los terratenientes. Le habló de las hazañas de sus antepasados, ninguna muy grandiosa, después de todo eran una familia de nobles más que de guerreros y preferían la vida tranquila palaciega antes que los campos de batalla. Fue relatando generación tras generación todo cuanto sabía, todos aquellos siglos de pureza de sangre y de soberbia gélida, la que se demostraba en la mirada del mismo Cedric como un sello más evidente de su familia que su mismo escudo de armas.

Al cabo de horas de relato y ya habiendo acabado la ópera, finalmente llegó hasta su matrimonio con la hermosa Orchid Rosier, las más bella de muchas generaciones de aquella familia de tantas tradiciones como la suya propia, y de cómo a pesar del amor y los esfuerzos, aún no habían podido concebir hijos.

Su abatimiento era notorio en este punto, sin contar que se sentía extremadamente cansado con todo aquel relato, como si con cada palabra se hubiese ido un poco de su fortaleza.

En su trono el rey sonrió complacido mientras sus ojos negros observaban al mago desvanecerse en su asiento.

"Entiendo muy bien tu congoja, mi estimado Cedric, _Señor de los Silencios_" dijo el rey en voz suave y comprensiva que parecía calmar el corazón desesperado del mago, "Y está en mis manos el ayudarte para que tu familia continúe reinando en aquellos dominios. Ustedes nos proveen de sueños muchísimo más exquisitos que los de los hombres comunes, aquellos que ustedes llaman _Durmientes_, por lo tanto mi intención es que permanezcan en aquellos terrenos e impidan que se llenen de aquellos molestos pobladores que ya poco pueden ofrecernos."

Los tiempos en que los hombres creían en ellos y les rendían tributo ya habían pasado. Los palacios se caían, los feudos se esfumaban y sólo quedaba para aquellos nobles que no habían partido aún, el refugiarse en los terrenos de quienes llevaban la magia en la sangre.

La sangre pura que era el orgullo de aquella familia de cabellos de plata y ojos de esmeralda, con porte de ídolos hechos de hielo.

"Este es mi ofrecimiento" dijo finalmente con voz firme y sonrisa agradable, "Tendrás a tu descendencia asegurada por los siglos venideros, incluso en los tiempos tormentosos que se nos avecinan y que me han traído a estos parajes, mucho más allá de los tiempos que pudieses llegar a imaginar; seguirán siendo tan puros como se han mantenido hasta ahora y su orgullo crecerá cada vez más, alimentando a mi gente con sus vanidades…"

El mago sonrió, inclinándose agradecido y a punto de soltarle de inmediato una retahíla de bendiciones, pero el hada no había terminado aún.

"Sin embargo…" continuó el rey para dar finalmente su precio, "A cambio reclamaré a uno de tus primogénitos para mi reino."

Cedric se quedó petrificado. Sabía que era normal en las hadas llevarse a los niños de los hombres y cambiarlos por sus horribles engendros como una forma de burlarse de ellos y de conseguir nuevas sangres. Pero aquella era una práctica de los plebeyos, no sabía que los nobles también las practicaban, mucho menos se esperaba que uno de sus reyes lo hiciera.

"No te confundas, Cedric, _Señor de los Silencios_" siguió el hada con el mismo tono firme de su voz, "Me gusta tu estampa; tus cabellos de plata, tus ojos de frías esmeraldas, tu porte noble y altanero, y la deseo en mi sucesor para cuando yo abandone este mundo, para cuando los sueños se hayan acabado y deba marchar definitivamente a mis tierras. Aunque pasarán siglos antes de que esto ocurra…"

Esta última afirmación le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al mago. Quería decir que pasarían siglos antes de que cobrase su deuda y confió que para ese entonces lo hubiese olvidado como un capricho más de las hadas tan temperamentales como volubles.

Se inclinó aún más, como en una venia que aceptaba sus condiciones, incluso aquel titulo que de pronto se había ganado, entusiasmado con la posibilidad de que todas sus angustias desaparecieran.

"Me alegra que aceptes de forma tan efusiva" se burló el rey mientras se ponía de pie, seguido por sus hadas que levantaron nuevamente sus estandartes carmesí y volvieron a llenar el suelo con pétalos de rosas, "Regresa con tu mujer y tómala de inmediato, porque ella te recibirá encantada. Dedica tu placer a mi recuerdo y no olvides el trato que hemos hecho, pero tampoco lo menciones con nadie."

Cedric levantó su mirada para observar cómo el rey extendía su mano adornada sólo por un anillo de piedra negra, el mismo que fue rasgando el aire para abrir ante ellos un pasaje a lo que parecía ser un trozo del paraíso. Contuvo el aliento ante semejante visión mientras el rey se entraba junto a su séquito en aquel lugar, permitiendo que se cerrase sólo algunos segundos después.


	3. Prologo 2: La Selva Negra, 1800

_La Selva Negra, 1800._

Posiblemente aquella tierra no recordaba tanto frío en años, a pesar de que allí el clima suave era algo habitual.

El hielo y la escarcha se extendían allí por donde él pisaba, en un avance irrefrenable y devastador. Los árboles invernales que aún tenían hojas amarillentas en sus ramas se despojaron de inmediato de ellas. El verdor del césped se ocultaba bajo una gruesa capa de blanca nieve a cada paso que daba. Los colores desaparecían sobre grises y negros, cubriendo de luto el paisaje.

El invierno había llegado. Y quería que todos se dieran cuenta de ello.

Aquellos en la aldea que estaba próxima al bosque que tan drásticos cambios sufría y eran capaces de notificarlos, se encerraban en sus casas, aterrorizados. No podían alcanzar a entender por qué el invierno les llegaba tan pronto, de una forma tan cruda además; tampoco sabían nada acerca de la identidad de quien parecía ser su heraldo, una figura encapuchada (quizás un hombre por la constitución) vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. Nadie había alcanzado a verle el rostro cuando había llegado allí, y de haberlo hecho tampoco podrían haber sido capaces de reconocerle. Se decían múltiples cosas sobre él sin embargo; que era el Diablo en persona, o un emisario de éste, o un lúgubre servidor de la magia oscura. Uno o dos juraban haber visto un fulgor de ojos dorados bajo la capucha, una visión que les había helado la sangre. Y aun refugiados en la seguridad de sus casas, podían sentir aquél frío que de tan gélido quemaba en sus pieles; observar el avance que aquél invierno prematuro estaba realizando, invadiéndolo todo, y a esa figura oscura desaparecer entre los árboles desnudos, tomando sabía quién qué rumbo.

Siendo consciente de las reacciones que sembraba en los habitantes de aquella aldea, y también ignorándolas al mismo tiempo, aquella criatura(pues, era claro que no era humana) continuaba su avance sin aminorar el paso ni un solo instante. Eran las impresiones y las creencias de los seres humanos lo que le mantenía vivo; se alimentaba de sus miedos, de sus supersticiones y de su temor respetuoso, que le permitía aún caminar sobre aquellas tierras que estaban volviéndose cada vez más inhóspitas y letales para aquellos que eran como él. Incluso para alguien como él, que había tenido casi siempre al crudo invierno por distintivo. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para él para regodearse en aquello, mucho menos para prestarle más atención. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer allí antes de continuar su propio camino, uno que ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era.

Su memoria, que guardaba hechos del mundo cuando aún éste era joven, retrocedía en silencio algunos años más atrás al momento actual que le ocupaba en ese instante. No sabía decir cuántos exactamente, pues el tiempo siempre había resultado algo irrelevante para él, cuya edad se podía contar en más que milenios, pero en sus cuentas había resultado ser una insignificancia, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar su irritación. Demasiado poco tiempo atrás, él había estado en ese lugar antes, en busca de una mujer en concreto. La mujer que debía traer a su estirpe a aquél mundo, para que lo poblase, se mezclaran entre ellos y... cuando hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente, siglos quizás, pudiera reclamar a su heredero legítimo de entre ellos para sí. El que le sucediera en un reino que se encontraba demasiado lejos de aquellos terrenos mundanos. Pues sabía que su tiempo allí estaba próximo a finalizar, y cuando todo su poder, y en definitiva, su esencia, se desvaneciese por la creciente incredulidad humana, debería partir. A dónde, eso era algo que incluso él desconocía.

¿Por qué alguien como él, un rey de seres feéricos, de sueños y de pesadillas, que había vivido por eones, se había decidido en mezclar su sangre con la de los humanos, seres tan infinitamente inferiores? Ese era otro misterio que no estaba dispuesto a revelar, ni siquiera consigo mismo. No había revelado detalles sobre sí mismo de naturaleza menos importante con anterioridad, menos lo haría con aquello. Las hadas eran criaturas caprichosas y volubles, pero al mismo tiempo los motivos de sus caprichos y decisiones marcaban una huella con fuerza en los hilos del destino, dejando con sus palabras y sus actos la impronta de su paso por aquél mundo cambiante.

Así pues, había recorrido aquél territorio en busca de aquella mujer, una búsqueda que hasta entonces había resultado en vano. Aquella mujer que llevase su fruto y su cometido no podría ser una cualquiera; y los requisitos que él había establecido para ella, ninguna de las mujeres que él había conocido habían podido cumplirlos. Hasta el momento en que, por fin, la encontró; irónicamente, justo en un instante en el que él no estaba buscando.

No era una mujer de casta noble, como las que hasta entonces había conocido; llevaba una vida humilde en aquella aldea, en una existencia silenciosa y sin causarle conflicto alguno a nadie. Su belleza tampoco resultaba excepcional, al menos en cánones humanos. Mujeres mucho más bellas que aquella había visto con anterioridad, pero aquella poseía un atractivo y un encanto muchísimo más poderoso que en la mundanidad en la que vivía cotidianamente no podía mostrar de forma abierta. Un verdadero diamante en bruto, a la espera de ser tallado. Poseía el don de la curación mágica, y era por aquél que era conocida en la aldea donde vivía, una aldea que no estaba sujeta al inmenso daño que la humanidad estaba causando a los sueños y a la historia al estar apartada de civilizaciones que empezaban a adentrarse en lo que los humanos llamaban progreso y modernidad.

El nombre de esa mujer, como pronto él pudo saberlo, era Phyllis Abendroth. Y en el momento en que la vio, estando él de paso por la ya mencionada aldea, decidió que la haría suya, que ella era la elegida para llevar a cabo su cometido en la Tierra que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

Fue entonces que decidió actuar. Haciendo uso de sus artes transformadoras que había aprendido durante siglos y siglos de su estancia en el mundo y que le habían valido el título de _Señor de los Mil Rostros_, se presentó ante ella, disfrazado de un humano normal y corriente. De esa forma podría pasar desapercibido entre el resto, aunque sus artes tenían una falla, y esa era que no podían ocultar parte de su naturaleza, que se manifestaba a simple vista de todos en el color dorado de sus ojos, un rasgo llamativo y completamente inusual entre los seres mundanos. Sin embargo aquello no supuso ningún impedimento para acercarse a la curandera esa vez. La cortejó y la sedujo; trató de convencerla para que dejara su triste vida en la aldea y se uniera a él, prometiéndola en ofrecimiento maravillas, muchas de ellas nunca antes vistas ni imaginadas por el hombre, y que sus ojos no podrían observar de ninguna otra forma. A pesar de la duda que el corazón de la hechicera abarcaba en principio, él le insistió y esperó por ella con gran paciencia, hasta que finalmente ella acabó por ceder y aceptar su propuesta, movida por una irresistible curiosidad acerca de aquél hombre que tan misterioso le resultaba y de aquellas maravillas que le estaba ofreciendo. Sólo entonces el hada se mostró ante ella en su verdadera forma, una visión tan hermosa como aterradora a la vez que muy pocos seres habían tenido el privilegio de contemplar y de vivir más tarde para contarlo, y se la llevó consigo a su reino, aquél que estaba más allá de la realidad conocida por esa mujer, y que no estaba sujeto de ningún modo a las leyes que imperaban aquella. Los habitantes de aquella humilde aldea jamás volvieron a ver a Phyllis después de aquello.

Cierto era que al principio la hechicera se sintiera sobrepasada por el tremendo giro que había dado su destino, pero daba igual cuánto hiciera por rechazarlo o tratar de huir: la voluntad del rey era implacable. Una vez que ya se había propuesto algo en firme, nada podía poner impedimento en realizar sus objetivos, y Phyllis tampoco era una excepción, menos estando en un reino que se aseguraba de llevar a cabo dicha voluntad y que sobrepasaba con mucho las artes de ella. No obstante, logró en definitiva ceder a él y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y a su sino, llegando a aceptarlos con agrado. Y aún más que eso, ocurrió el milagro, algo que no estaba dentro de los planes del Fae. La sencilla curandera comenzó a enamorarse profundamente de él.

Aquél obtuso sentimiento, el amor, no había sido constatado de ninguna otra forma en el helado corazón del rey. Los Primeros Nacidos no eran capaces de experimentar ni ese ni ningún otro sentimiento por sí solos; debían tomarlos de otros seres que sí pudieran hacerlo. Era de sentimientos, de sensaciones y de ilusiones de lo que se sustentaban, al fin y al cabo. Lo que le había llevado a tomar a Phyllis había sido el puro capricho; empero, el amor que aquella le profesaba llegó a ser tan grande, tan poderoso y sincero que no pudo evitar embriagarse de aquél, como si fuera un licor que quitaba el sentido, un licor delicioso y cálido que derretía los hielos perpetuos de su ser. A raíz de esto, el Reino del Cisne sufrió un notorio cambio durante la estancia de Phyllis en él, y durante esos días, el frío que congelaba y dejaba ateridos de terror respetuoso a sus súbditos disminuyó de forma notable, así como las tinieblas casi omnipresentes se desvanecieron, y las pesadillas que habían circundado el reino hasta ese momento tuvieron que marcharse de aquél. Pese a que la luz inundó el reino por entonces y permitió formar paisajes cuasi primaverales, brotando vida por doquier que resistía frente a la nieve y el hielo menguantes, parte de la naturaleza que anteriormente lo había compuesto y caracterizado subsistió, y la brisa fresca que traía reminiscencias del invierno pasado permanecía sin llegar a marcharse del todo.

Sin embargo, y por desgracia, aquellos tiempos en los que el Reino del Cisne brilló bajo la luz y la vida que traía consigo la Dama Blanca, como se la acabó llamando a Phyllis entre otros epítetos, no duraron mucho. Ella era exactamente como las flores que habían surgido allí y que habían resistido fieramente contra toda tempestad helada, imponiéndose a ella... pero como toda flor, su vida era efímera. Quizás más efímera que otras flores, pues a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la muerte quería reclamarla para sí con mayor avidez, marchitándola poco a poco. Y a pesar de que ella poseía el don de la curación, no podía usar ese don en beneficio suyo. El hada entonces trató de usar sus propias artes para evitar que las garras de la muerte se la arrebataran de su lado, pero no pudo hacer más que alargarle un poco más la esperanza de vida... y con ello, su agonía. El destino de la hechicera parecía inminente; nada de lo que las artes mágicas fueran capaces de hacer, ya fueran feéricas o de otra índole, podrían cambiar su curso. Al final, la misma Dama Blanca tuvo que suplicar a su rey que dejase ir su alma atormentada, cuyo lugar ya no sería nunca más aquél al que las almas humanas iban a parar debido a su estancia en tierras de hadas. Contrariado, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacer lo que ella le pedía, y cuando el alma de Phyllis partió de su cuerpo, que quedó en los brazos del monarca, así también marchó la luz del Reino del Cisne, y el invierno volvió a entrar en él, congelándolo todo, del mismo modo que el hielo y la oscuridad se volvieron a apoderar de quien lo gobernaba.

Pese a todo, se había cumplido su propósito inicial. Phyllis le había dado tres hijos, y su prole ahora se multiplicaba y subsistía en aquél territorio que había dispuesto para ellos, mezclándose con los humanos locales y subsistiendo entre la banalidad del mundo. Le habían olvidado a él, habían olvidado de dónde provenía su sangre en verdad, pero no a la insignia del cisne bajo la que estaban dispuestos y protegidos, y para él con eso bastaba. Sabía que quien fuera a sucederle no estaba en ese momento entre ellos; al menos, no después de mucho tiempo. Cuando él viniera al mundo, lo sabría, y sólo a él le sería revelada la verdad de su linaje para reclamar su derecho a ocupar el trono en su reino.

Hasta entonces, él tenía una única cosa que hacer en esas tierras antes de abandonarlas.

Los pasos de la figura encapuchada se detuvieron al fin, después de mucho andar, frente al curso de un río que no había quedado congelado en su presencia. Él mismo no había dejado que sucediera; era necesario que el agua fluyera para su siguiente propósito. En su presencia, tan sólo una pequeña capa de escarcha empezaba a formarse, pero aún así el flujo continuaba bajo ella. El agua era su principal elemento, a pesar de que había otros aspectos que dominara, y serviría de conducto para el acto que realizaría allí.

El rey posteriormente se deshizo de su capa oscura, que cayó al suelo y le reveló en su forma verdadera, aunque enlutada: una figura humanoide de más de dos metros de alto aunque de constitución tirando a esbelta; de ropajes de fina hechura pese al aura de frío que él mismo despedía, de cabellos claros y largos que fluían a su espalda y de facciones regias, armoniosas e inexpresivas; quizás en los ojos dorados se podía intuir ciertos restos que podían quizás indicar amargura y aflicción. Una corona helada rematada en una piedra irisada adornaba su frente, la misma función que realizaban las joyas que colgaban y se cruzaban creando patrones intrincados entre sí de sus orejas, largas y puntiagudas. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un cristal de cuarzo hialino cuya forma se asemejaba a la de una lágrima, que tras unos segundos de observarlo en silencio arrojó a las aguas heladas del río sin más miramientos. Entre tanto lo hacía, pronunció las siguientes palabras, en una voz casi ominosa que retumbó entre los árboles grises y desprovistos de hojas:

"Que éste cristal se una al agua que aquí fluye, pero que sea capaz de seguir su propio curso. Que vague por los límites del río hasta encontrar a su siguiente dueño, quien lo reclamará para sí. Que el camino que siga no sea otro que el de llegar hasta él. Sea esta mi voluntad y el poder del Ensueño la respalde."

Observó a continuación cómo el cristal se perdía y era arrastrado por la corriente del río. Había cumplido con su propósito, a la postre. Ahora llegaba el momento para él de retirarse; al menos momentáneamente. Los únicos testigos que quedarían allí de su paso por aquella tierra sería su estirpe, protegida por el río al que acababa de tirar aquél cuarzo. Y protegida seguiría en tanto en cuanto no renegasen de su Casa, como lo habían estado haciendo hasta entonces.

Usó el anillo de oro blanco con la insignia del cisne que llevaba en uno de sus dedos para abrir la realidad rasgándola e introducirse en un paso camino a su reino. Después de que se metiera, la abertura se cerró tras él, con la certeza de que nadie habría podido presenciar aquél prodigio.

Y de haberlo hecho, no persistiría mucho en aquél mundo para poder dar fe de ello.


	4. Capítulo 1: Pie izquierdo, pie derecho

Capítulo 1: Pie izquierdo, pie derecho

_Massachussetts, Estados Unidos. Año 2022_.

Lejos y apartado de la civilización por un enorme y espeso bosque que la circundaba y mantenía a salvo de ojos Durmientes (así como una serie de encantamientos que impedían a éstos cruzar la barrera hacia aquél, ahí estaba. La Academia de Magia más famosa de Norteamérica, y para muchos de sus estudiantes, el punto final del recorrido.

El nombre de la susodicha academia era Salem. Tenía la apariencia de una enorme mansión victoriana que era todavía más colosal y amplia por dentro, desafiando así las leyes físicas del espacio. Pese a que era mucho menos antigua que muchas otras academias que estaban presentes en el Viejo Mundo y con muchísima más tradición que aquella, contaba desde luego con una historia propia y una reputación bien ganada; pese a todo, no es competencia de ésta historia rememorarla. Así como sí lo es el hecho de que era el principio de un nuevo curso, y, una vez más, las puertas de la institución estaban abiertas para todos los alumnos que regresaban a seguir con sus estudios allí... o para empezarlos... o... para finalizarlos.

Éste último era, por tanto, el caso.

Uno de estos estudiantes era el que estaba subiendo con los demás por el angosto camino marcado entre los árboles del bosque para guiarles hasta la antigua mansión. En un principio no difería de los otros alumnos masculinos que allí asistían, todos con el mismo uniforme de chaleco azul celeste, camisa blanca y pantalones de traje grises. Aquél muchacho llevaba las prendas impecablemente y en su sitio, corbata perfectamente anudada y zapatos lustrados por añadidura. Todo cuidado casi al milímetro para no empezar el nuevo curso con mal pie. Sin embargo, algo había en él que atraía las miradas de los estudiantes que tenía al lado, no se sabía si era a propósito o no. Andaba con paso soberbio, erguido en toda su estatura, que sobrepasaba en poco la media de los chicos de su edad, y con la cabeza bien alta, provista de un abundante y corto cabello rubio; miraba hacia el frente con la mirada azul profunda algo perdida en sabía quién qué pensamientos, y tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que ya comenzaba a mostrar rasgos un poco más afilados y masculinos. Pasara lo que pasara ese primer día, tenía algo muy claro, y era que no podía volver la vista atrás por ningún concepto. Si lo hacía, tenía la impresión de que todo se vendría abajo. Por eso era que miraba hacia delante todo el tiempo, absorto en sí mismo y sin estar atento a nada más.

Por otra parte llegaba un chico de pintas desgarbadas y completamente informales, desaliñado y pequeño a pesar de estar ya en su último año de escuela. Su pelo rubio platinado, muy desordenado y sucio, iba cubierto por una gorra negra muy gastada, cuya visera no lograba hacer sombra en sus ojos verdes, por lejos lo que más resaltaba de sus facciones suaves y casi infantiles. Su andar era tranquilo y despreocupado, las manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón cuatro tallas más grande de la que realmente necesitaba, la corbata desanudada colgando del cuello de su camisa abierta, que dejaba ver un estampado de superhéroes en la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Suponía que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a reprenderlo por el estado tan desastroso de su uniforme como siempre ocurría, a menos de que ésta escuela fuese en algo diferente a las demás, cosa que dudaba pues también en ese sitio se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, lo mismo que en todas partes.

Separados por varias hileras de alumnos, sin enterarse de la presencia del otro dentro de aquel grupo que continuaba avanzando entre variadas conversaciones, risas y murmullos, como un rebaño inconsciente fueron llevados por los pasillos hasta el salón principal en donde les esperaba un festín para conmemorar un nuevo año escolar. Sin embargo, antes de poder pasar al comedor tuvieron que esperar en el enorme hall, donde las filas de jóvenes que se habían hecho se rompieron y se mezclaron. Sólo entonces el chico que tan ordenadamente vestía volvió en sí para darse cuenta de lo que en la realidad estaba pasando. De repente se sintió completamente desorientado y un sentimiento terrible de soledad le invadió, sin saber a quién podía apegarse estando nuevo en aquel lugar totalmente ajeno a él... ¿Totalmente? Bueno... podía decirse que siempre lo había sentido así. Para no perderse todavía más de lo que ya estaba se separó del grupo compacto de alumnos que se estaban apegando los unos a los otros y moviéndose para abarcar todo el espacio del enorme vestíbulo, para dirigirse a un sitio más despejado. Pero no resultó una tarea fácil; el jaleo de conversaciones, pasos, risas y ruidos de maletas contribuía aún más a su desorientación. Finalmente logró salir de la vorágine, algo ahogado y con cara de no saber dónde meterse.

Mucho más tranquilo, se quedó en aquél rincón y se dedicó a observar a todos los alumnos que habían allí reunidos. ¡Eran muchísimos! Casi más de lo que la escuela en sí parecía poder abarcar, aunque siete años no pasaban en vano, y sabía ya de antemano que nada era lo que parecía... finalmente, la apariencia de uno en concreto le llamó la atención. De aquél bajito con gorra y ropa desordenada. No eran muchos los que se atrevían a llevar el uniforme de esa manera, y por esa razón era por la que resaltaba entre el resto. No pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa holgada que llevaba y preguntarse cómo era posible que pudiera andar cómodamente de esa forma sin caerse. Aunque también podía ser posible que se cayera varias veces; lo más lógico era pensarlo así... Más que nada por las manchas diversas y los rotos que lucía el mismo pantalón.

Lucía completamente ausente en su rincón, ajeno a todos los que lo rodeaban y que parecían apartarse de él sin que a él le importara en lo más mínimo quedarse solo. En su interior tarareaba una canción mientras su mirada vagaba por todas partes sin fijarse en nada ni nadie en especial, hasta que chocó finalmente contra la de él, aquel que se había quedado fijándose en sus pantalones, en su uniforme y posiblemente hasta en su tamaño, que era por mucho lo que más le acomplejaba.

"¿Qué me ves?" le preguntó el chico de la gorra negra y la pinta desgarbada, alzando la voz en un tono molesto mientras levantaba su mentón de forma desafiante, "¿Te debo algo, acaso?"

El otro chico, distraído, se dio por aludido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él y no a ningún otro. Alzó las cejas por la reacción tan extremamente a la defensiva que había tomado aquél e inmediatamente apartó la vista. No parecía ser alguien con el que fuera muy sabio meterse... aun cuando era bastante más bajo que él. Sin embargo murmuró una respuesta, una que con tanto alboroto alrededor probablemente no fuera capaz de oírse:

"No... Pero tengo ojos en la cara..." Se le veía bastante contrariado, pero tampoco se veía capaz de expresar su opinión en una voz más alta. El por qué, de momento, era un misterio.

Sin embargo aquel otro se tomó su murmullo casi como una afrenta personal, adelantándose hasta él para darle un pequeño empujón por el hombro.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" le preguntó entonces con el tono aún más molesto, creyendo que lo había insultado por lo bajo. Y aunque no fuera así, de todas formas eso de quedarse tanto rato en el mismo lugar sin hacer más que esperar a quién sabía qué le estaba afectando los nervios, sobre todo porque no le gustaban los espacios cerrados y llenos de gente como ese salón, "¡Dímelo a la cara, idiota!"

Quizás hubiese seguido todo en una curva mucho más violenta de no ser por la llegada de un tipo alto bien parecido y con una insignia de Prefecto en su túnica, que se interpuso entre ambos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" quiso saber el chico con aires de autoridad, mirando a uno y luego a otro.

"¿Y a ti quién te llamó?" le contestó de pésima forma el chico más bajo, aún manteniendo su aire desafiante, "¡No es contigo!"

"Bueno¡Ya esta bien!", hasta ahora, el otro se había contenido, apretando los labios para no perder los nervios como los estaba perdiendo aquél canijo desaliñado. Había hablado, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión tan alto, que los que estaban más cerca a su alrededor se callaron y se volvieron a mirarles. El silencio se estaba extendiendo, como consecuencia de aquella escena, por todo el vestíbulo. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rectificó, respiró hondo y se volvió al chico de la gorra. "Oye, cálmate¿quieres? Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, yo sólo había dicho que no tienes nada que me debas... o quizás ahora sí, una disculpa quizás, y que tengo ojos en la cara... Si quieres me los arranco..." Continuó, mucho más calmado, pero en un tono algo arrogante e igualmente molesto por todo lo que se había distorsionado aquello por un simple malentendido. Una situación extraña sin duda.

Tan extraña como era la mirada de todos los que estaban ahí observándoles, del prefecto y sobre todo tan extraña como la sonrisa de medio lado que se había dibujado en la boca del chico desaliñado.

"¿Una disculpa?" preguntó con un tono sarcástico segundos antes de levantar su mano y enseñarle su dedo medio al otro chico, "¡Toma tu disculpa!"

Después de eso vino un breve instante en el que todos parecieron contener la respiración, como si la tensión hubiese llegado a su momento cúlmine, aunque pronto fue rota por el Prefecto, quién tomó la mano del chico y le obligó a bajarla.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó mientras comenzaba a arrastrar sin mucho esfuerzo al chico de gorra por el pasillo, "¡Vas a ir de inmediato a ver al director, pequeño!"

Pero mientras se lo llevaban, aún con el orgullo roto después de ser tratado de pequeño, fue capaz de mirar al otro chico, aquel a quién podía culpar de todos sus problemas en ese momento y a quién podría agradecer por haber funcionado como una excusa para ser sacado de ese salón, dedicándole nuevamente su dedo medio alzado, lo cual fue suficiente para el muchacho de aspecto formal para decidir no intervenir como lo había pensado hacer en un principio, ya que le parecía excesivo que al tipo de gorra se lo llevasen al director por algo así, por muy maleducado que fuera. Se limitó a quedarse allí de brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada, interiormente irritado por haberse metido en problemas nada más habiendo puesto un pie allí y sin mirar cómo el prefecto se llevaba al enano aquél a rastras.

Luego de un rato de silencio, todos dejaron de prestarles atención para volver a lo que estaban haciendo, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Una vez algo calmada la situación, el rubio pensó que el mundo se le derrumbaba encima. Él que había pensado en rehacer su vida al otro lado del charco había empezado sin quererlo el curso de la peor forma posible: enemistándose con otro alumno.

_Piensa en algo alegre, piensa en algo alegre, piensa en algo alegre..._ No paró de repetirse a sí mismo, incesantemente, cerrando los ojos mientras se evadía del lugar de nuevo.

---

Si todo salía bien calculaba que podría batir su récord al ser expulsado de esa escuela en menos de dos horas. Sólo necesitaba ser aún más grosero que de costumbre, quizás encontrar la forma de sacar rápido de quicio al director diciéndole algo que lo molestara o acudiendo a alguno de sus tantos recursos.

No le gustaba ese sitio como nunca le había gustado ningún otro, al menos no desde que dejara la casa de su madre en París para irse con su padre a Inglaterra. Había pasado por tantas escuelas que ya no podía recordarlas a todas y había estado tantas veces en la misma situación que ya sabía bien qué esperar de todo eso. Posiblemente el director aparecería después de la cena, trataría de razonar con él sólo para terminar perdiendo los estribos y llamando a su padre para que dejara sus ocupaciones en el Ministerio Inglés y fuese por él. Usualmente las únicas veces en las que podía verle dentro de su ocupada agenda.

Había aprendido a que esa era la forma de llamar su atención y a esas alturas sabía que era eso lo que esperaba de él; meterse en problemas para luego recibir una reprimenda y regresar a la casona familiar en Nottingham hasta el siguiente colegio.

Aunque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo más. Pronto cumpliría su mayoría de edad y podría irse de su lado, vagar por donde quisiera o regresar finalmente a París, aunque ya no encontrase nada ahí para él.

"Lucien Porter" dijo una voz anciana a su espalda mientras entraba al despacho. Detrás suyo alcanzaron a escucharse los acordes provenientes del salón principal antes de que cerrara la puerta; al parecer aquel anciano había abandonado el salón y sus deberes de recibir a los alumnos a un nuevo año escolar para acudir a atenderlo."Es un placer tenerlo aquí"

El chico lo miró levemente extrañado antes de sonreírle de medio lado de forma burlesca.

"Y supongo que el placer se acabará pronto¿No?" preguntó de vuelta mientras subía los pies sobre el escritorio y cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Lo dudo", respondió el anciano acercándose a él y extendiéndole una bandeja con trozos de chocolates en diferentes formas y sabores, obteniendo por resultado que el chico bajara su guardia de inmediato, "No quisiera perder a un alumno tan valioso"

Lucien levantó la mirada de los chocolates para ver al anciano algo dudoso, aunque mientras lo hacía su mano iba sacando uno a uno los trozos de la bandeja.

"Entiendo que tengas un carácter algo difícil de tratar, pero ¿Qué genio no lo tiene?" preguntó en un tono risueño el anciano mientras estiraba sus informes sobre la mesa, una de las pocas veces que alguien se molestaba en ver sus calificaciones sobresalientes debajo de todos sus antecedentes conductuales que tanto le pesaban, "Créeme que no eres el primero que llega a mi oficina por alguna falta, pero sé diferenciar un buen corazón detrás de una coraza y tú tienes mucho que hacer en este lugar como para dejarte marchar tan pronto..."

---

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que entrara a Salem y ocurriera el incidente del primer día. Aunque en su momento se había sentido algo mal, habían pasado un montón de cosas que habían hecho relegar su incidente con aquél chico desaliñado a segundo plano. La recepción en general había resultado bastante calurosa, aunque también lo había sido al principio en Grosvenor, su Academia de Magia en Francia. Sin embargo él no quería desanimarse. Tan sólo sería un año el que estuviera allí, y después se marcharía, con lo que no le ocurriría lo mismo que le había ocurrido en su anterior Academia. Entonces, él saldría de allí, y haría su vida... tal como se esperaba de él. Del último heredero de la familia Schwanherz. Quizás volvería a Alemania y después... ¿después qué? Tendría que plegarse a los deseos de su padre de meterse en política tal como lo habían hecho todos antes que él...

No. Él quería pensar que finalmente no resultaría así. Que aún quedaba una esperanza para ser un alma libre y realizar sus sueños como realmente era su deseo. Sólo tendría que demostrarle a su padre y al resto de su familia que era capaz de eso. Eso era lo que seguramente querría su madre para él.

De momento, las cosas no pintaban demasiado mal para él. Aparte de una carta sellada del Ministerio Alemán que le había amargado algo la semana (su padre, quien le había enviado la carta sólo para recibir noticias suyas), la estancia en Estados Unidos estaba resultando de lo más agradable. Había conseguido hacer amistad con algunos alumnos ya, que curiosamente no eran americanos sino provenientes de otras partes de Europa al igual que él. Aun cuando el entorno resultase demasiado ajeno a él, estaba logrando sentirse cómodo allí. Y se sentía también respetado, admirado y tenido en cuenta, algo que siempre le había agradado al fin y al cabo. Aun cuando eso también resultara relativo, y acabara ocurriéndole como le había ocurrido en Grosvenor: siendo respetado, admirado y tenido en cuenta, pero sin un solo amigo verdadero.

Acababa de empezar, y él no veía ninguna razón por la que aquello acabara resultando de esa manera, por lo que se mantenía optimista como siempre lo había sido. Sólo necesitaba no meterse en problemas que sabía que no podía manejar. Aún tenía la espina clavada del primer incidente en la escuela, a pesar de todo, y hasta ahora había evitado al chico en cuestión. Su personalidad chocaba con él y le tiraba hacia atrás; sin embargo, aquella espina clavada le decía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que arreglar ese malentendido con él, para así estar libre de todo problema futuro... por el momento.

En ese instante se dirigía a las duchas del colegio para despejarse la cabeza y poder marcharse a dormir tranquilo. Dejó sus cosas en una de las taquillas que había antes de pasar a los múltiples cubículos individuales de las duchas, desnudándose también y dejando la ropa sucia en el contenedor que había dispuesto para ese propósito. Se metió a uno de los cubículos vacíos, aunque en ese momento no parecía haber nadie más aparte de él, colgó la toalla en la puerta y se encerró, dejando que el agua le cayera encima... y poniéndose a cantar allí mismo, sin pudor alguno y creyéndose solo. La voz atenorada conseguida después de muchos años batallando con los altibajos de los cambios de las cuerdas vocales adolescentes reverberó en los azulejos, por encima del sonido del agua, entonando una canción en francés que no estaba seguro de dónde la había oído antes.

_" J'écris des mots doux à toutes les filles de France_

_J'espère qu'elles y répondent_

_J'ai juré que je serai content avant la fin de l'année_

_J'écris des mots doux à toutes les filles de France_

_Chaque jour et chaque nuit_

_Mais à la fin de l'année je suis encore seul dans mon lit_

_Je ne manque à personne_

_Mais ce n'est pas grave_

_J'ai déjà passé un bon moment_

_Un bon moment autrefois..."_

Sin embargo no estaba solo.

Acurrucado dentro de uno de los cubículos de las duchas, dejando que el agua le cayera encima como pocas veces hacía, estaba aquel con quién había sufrido ese primer incidente nada más llegar a Salem. Debido a su insomnio casi crónico se había decidido por meterse debajo del agua y dejar que su tibieza lo adormeciera lo suficiente como para poder dormir luego de dos noches sin lograrlo. Había logrado al menos relajarse, pero la interrupción de su momento de paz por aquella voz que resonaba por todo el baño le hizo despabilar por completo.

Quién fuese el que estaba cantando, al escoger precisamente esa canción estaba tocándole una hebra sensible de la que siempre prefería olvidarse, aquella que lo conectaba de regreso a la casa de su madre en París, el único lugar en donde alguna vez se había sentido seguro y al cual había podido llamar hogar. Como una avalancha se agolparon en su memoria los recuerdos de aquella mujer de cabellos ensortijados castaños y ojos soñadores y extrañamente tristes, como si una enorme nostalgia no quisiera dejarlos nunca. Recordó su voz hermosa, su risa contagiosa, la misma que había heredado él pero que tan pocas veces podía dejar salir, los mejores años de su vida, comenzando a seguir la canción luego de pasada la primera estrofa, en memoria de lo que había perdido con su muerte. Su voz no era entonada como la del otro chico, ni clara ni agradable, muy por el contrario. Sin embargo estaba llena de una fuerza que sólo podía imprimir quién siente con toda el alma lo que está cantando.

_"... Je pense à elle avec beaucoup de tristesse_

_ Quand la lune est pleine_

_ Quelle fête, quelle danse et quelle chanson se passent sans moi_

_ Le soir commence comme une vieille chanson mais je ne peux pas chanter_

_ J'ai oublié la mélodie, il y a quelques années_

_ Je ne manque à personne_

_ Mais ce n'est pas grave_

_ J'ai dèjà passé un bon moment_

_ Un bon moment autrefois_

_ J'ai déjà passé un bon moment_

_ Un bon moment autrefois..."_(1)

Fue entonces cuando el joven de los ojos azules, advirtiendo que le seguían la canción aunque no de la forma más afinada posible, se calló y escuchó al que había empezado a cantar con él, hasta que la estrofa finalizara. Finalmente sonrió y aplaudió.

"¡Bravo!", exclamó con un entusiasmo que, a pesar de los pesares, no se oía fingido ni sarcástico; era sincero. "No sabía que nadie más la conociera. _Parles-tu Français_?", quiso saber mientras seguía enjabonándose, interesándose por el otro chico, sin reconocerle.

Lucien se sobresaltó al escuchar un elogio y una nueva muestra de _quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado_ de que su pronunciación del francés era impecable.

"..._évidemment_... aunque intento no hacerlo..." respondió por su parte el chico forzándose a recuperarse de su momento de debilidad, poniéndose de pie y tratando de asomarse un poco para ver quién estaba ahí, aunque sin lograr ver nada, "No me gusta presumir..."

"No me parece que sea nada malo, o algo por lo que haya que avergonzarse", dijo en respuesta, oyéndose en ese momento algo confundido. "Es una seña de identidad, igual que tu nombre, o tu color de ojos, o tu forma de ser... Yo lo suelo tomar muchas veces como algo que muestra que tienes conocimientos y cultura... En mi caso es mi lengua materna; hablo otras dos más... y ya está..." Rió levemente. "La verdad es que tampoco es lo mío, he tenido suerte de que me enseñaran pronto y..."

De repente se calló en mitad de la frase. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, contándole de repente su vida y milagros a alguien que no conocía? Aun cuando la voz parecía recordarla de otro sitio... Lo cual valía también viceversa sin que ninguno pudiese ubicar de forma alguna de donde se conocían.

Lucien se quedó en silencio esperando a que continuara. Nunca le había gustado la gente que hablaba por hablar, siempre la había considerado idiota, sin embargo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y de alguna manera le estaba entreteniendo aquel chico que de pronto se ponía a cantar una de las pocas canciones que podía recordar de su vida en París y que luego se lanzaba a hablar de lo importante que le parecía que alguien reconociera los idiomas que sabía hablar.

"Bueno... De ser por eso..." dijo Lucien tratando de continuar aquella conversación que de pronto y sin ninguna razón aparente se había detenido, "También podría decir que es mi lengua materna..."

"¿Ah, sí? Vaya, qué coincidencia...", comentó aquella voz del otro lado. "¿Francés, entonces? O eres de otra parte..."

"Francés... De París..." respondió Lucien volviendo a asomarse para intentar otra vez descubrir de quién se trataba, aunque lo único que logró ver en ese momento fue que la toalla de uno de los cubículos se deslizaba hacia dentro, señal de que quien fuera que fuese el que hablaba se encontraba allí. Así que al no obtener la respuesta de esa manera optó por su forma usual de conseguir las cosas: preguntando directamente "Oye... ¿Te conozco?"

El joven de los ojos azules se encontraba igual de intrigado, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo demasiado en la forma de hablar. Ya acabaría sabiendo quién era...

"Pues no lo sé... Creo que sí, porque tu voz me suena...", replicó, cerrando el grifo cuando hubo terminado de ducharse y empezando a secarse con la toalla. "¿Eres nuevo también aquí?"

"Ahá..." respondió Lucien regresando debajo de la regadera a terminar de enjuagarse el cabello, que como pocas veces quedaba en su tono platinado real en lugar del color grisáceo que tomaba pronto y que era el más común de verle, "Tú también entonces¿no?... Quizás nos conocimos en otro colegio... He pasado por muchos... "

"Así es... antes estudiaba en Grosvenor, así que, a no ser que hayamos coincidido allí, creo que es de aquí de donde nos conocemos...", replicó, pensativo. "También soy francés... bueno... en parte..."

Se hizo el silencio y luego el ruido de alguien que descorría un cerrojo. El muchacho entonces salió del cubículo, su cintura cubierta por una toalla, y el pelo rubio chorreándole. Miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie; estaban todos los cubículos cerrados, así que probablemente la otra persona también estuviera dentro de ellos, a juzgar por cómo de vacío se veía el baño. Se encogió de hombros y esperó fuera a ver si veía más indicios de su interlocutor, mientras tomaba otra toalla para secarse el cabello.

Mientras dentro de su cubículo Lucien seguía tratando de ubicar en su memoria aquella voz sin llegar a nada, terminando de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo para comenzar a secarse. Se puso una toalla al rededor de su cintura y otra cubriéndose los hombros de piel tatuada en curvas tribales y motivos celtas. Una de sus pasiones o quizás un intento más de llamar la atención, como le había dicho en algún momento su padre al enterarse de que había tomado por rutina grabarse algún nuevo motivo en la piel luego de cada expulsión.

Salió finalmente resintiéndose por el cambio de temperatura y esperando no agarrar algún catarro por eso, pues su salud era bastante deficiente como para poder resistirlo, aunque su verdadera preocupación en ese momento era finalmente enterarse con quién había estado conversando hasta ese momento. Quizás por el choque de su ansiedad con la realidad fue que se le escapó un grito al darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo había sido ese chico con el que había tenido un tan mal encuentro el primer día en Salem.

"¡¿Tú?!" preguntó mientras estiraba su dedo apuntándolo incrédulo para luego de superada su primera impresión se largara a reír, "No puedo creerlo..."..

De la misma forma, el otro chico se había quedado perplejo mirándole, aunque no apuntándole con el dedo sí con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión de haberle reconocido... para acabar, finalmente, riéndose con él sin saber muy bien por qué... O quizás sí. Pero era increíble lo que el destino disponía a veces para las personas...

"Increíble...", repitió en voz alta sus pensamientos, dándole la razón al otro muchacho mientras a duras penas reprimía sus carcajadas. "Demasiadas coincidencias, quién iba a decirlo... "

Finalmente logró recuperar la compostura y mirarle. Quizás era el mismo destino el que había querido que se encontrasen allí... y quizás también, era el mismo destino el que les disponía allí para, por fin, arreglar las cosas como dos personas civilizadas, como él mismo había pretendido desde un principio. Al final, resultaba que no era tan mal chico tampoco... o al menos, esa fue la impresión que recibió de él luego de aquella conversación. Había alguien más ocultándose tras esa coraza de chico malo y buscapleitos, al parecer. Sólo por eso merecía la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

"Bien... vistas las circunstancias... creo que va a haber que empezar de nuevo¿no te parece?", acabó sonriéndole amistosamente, señal de que no estaba guardándole rencor por el pasado episodio, y que en verdad quería hacer las paces. Se acercó a él, y le tendió la mano. "Me llamo Franz Schwanherz. Siento lo del otro día... No era mi intención molestarte."

Lucien observó la mano que le extendía el chico rubio con algo de desconfianza hasta que volvió a mirarle a los ojos; la sonrisa se le reflejaba en ellos de forma limpia, sin demostrar segundas intenciones, como sólo una vez la había visto antes en su vida y le hizo confiar plenamente en que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

"No importa... Me serviste de excusa para no estar más en ese lugar tan lleno de gente... " respondió entonces estrechándole la mano de vuelta, "Me llamo Lucien"

Sólo eso, nunca agregaba su apellido cuando se presentaba.

Franz esperaba que también el otro chico se disculpase por la forma tan ruda en que se había dirigido a él, pero aquella disculpa no llegó todavía. Se preguntó si es que seguía ofendido de alguna manera con él, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Él esperaba que las disculpas de vuelta le llegasen finalmente; si no era en ese momento, sería más adelante. De momento lo que primaba era intentar amistarse un poco con él.

"Bueno, Lucien... Encantado", dijo, sin redundar más en las circunstancias que les habían enfrentado antes.

"Ahá..." respondió él girándose para terminar de secarse y comenzar a vestirse con su ropa grande y gastada. "Así que francés..." continuó tratando de seguir con la conversación un poco más amena que la situación que en un principio los había enfrentado, "¿De qué parte¿París también?... "

El otro chico se dirigió por su parte a su casillero, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Realmente las disculpas del otro lado estaban tardando... quizás es que aquél Lucien no estaba considerando seriamente el tener algo por lo que disculparse. Bien, él ya había cumplido: tenía la conciencia tranquila. No era su problema si el otro era un maleducado.

"Mitad francés", le corrigió, sin perder la sonrisa. Antes de empezar a vestirse tomó una especie de brazalete de cuero trenzado del que pendía un cristal de cuarzo transparente y se lo cruzó y anudó en la muñeca izquierda, casi como si fuera un ritual. "Nací en Estrasburgo... justo en la frontera, y aunque teóricamente soy francés por territorio, también en teoría ese territorio está dividido y compartido con Alemania... Es por eso que soy de los dos sitios a la vez y de ninguno al mismo tiempo..."

Con esa explicación logró llamar nuevamente la atención de Lucien, quién dejó a la mitad eso de abrochar los botones de su camisa para volverse a mirarlo. Definitivamente a ese Franz le gustaba mucho hablar de si mismo, dar muchas explicaciones y demasiada información. ¿Acaso no sabía que todo siempre podían usarlo en su contra? Y encima se lo decía a él, quien ya le había mostrado que no era un buen chico en el que podía confiar. Su primera impresión de que era idiota fue sustituida de inmediato por la completa certeza de que simplemente era demasiado ingenuo.

"Ya... Entiendo" respondió Lucien dejándole saber que estaba escuchando lo que le decía, cosa que seguramente era lo que el chico quería, sino no hablaría tanto. Quizás era como él y le gustaba llamar la atención, sólo que sus métodos eran muy distintos, "Bueno... Yo también soy medio francés... La otra mitad sería inglesa..."

Quien se volvió a mirarle entonces fue Franz, dejando su tarea de vestirse a medio completar. Las coincidencias se estaban sucediendo una detrás de otra, creciendo por momentos... ¿Eran coincidencias realmente?

... Posiblemente lo fueran. No era el primer europeo que se encontraba allí, tampoco el primer francés desde luego... aunque... hasta el momento que les ocupaba, no se había encontrado a otro medio francés antes. Eso le daba ánimos para seguir intentando saber más cosas de él.

"Vaya... un poco más, me dices que tu otra mitad es alemana, y entonces ya podría empezar a creer una de dos; o que estoy loco o que me estás tomando el pelo..." Volvió a reír, animado, como si toda tensión pasada, e incluso la tensión existente en ese momento, no estuviera presente para él."Es curioso¿no crees? Dos franceses en parte encontrándose tan lejos de sus lugares de origen..." comentó, completamente despreocupado, mientras continuaba vistiéndose. "Aunque no es la primera vez que me ocurre aquí, al menos, con europeos..."

El otro chico había continuado vistiéndose a su vez, recordándose a si mismo que si no lo hacía iba a arrepentirse cuando le subiera la fiebre, sin embargo escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que le decía, buscando algo que lo hiciera desconfiar, pero nada pasaba.

"Si tú lo dices..." murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras se terminaba de abrochar el cinturón que era lo único que mantenía arriba sus pantalones, a pesar de que dejaban más de la mitad de su ropa interior a la intemperie y vista y paciencia del mundo, "Yo no he conocido a nadie, en realidad... De todas formas no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo más en este colegio" confesó finalmente, sintiéndose un poco en deuda luego de que Franz le hubiese dicho tanto de si mismo, "A lo más en un par de semanas me terminarán expulsando por algo..."

El de ojos azules iba a decirle que tampoco era tan grave, que sólo llevaba una semana, y que al menos ya le conocía a él, pero se olvidó de ello cuando el otro muchacho empezó a decirle aquello. Le miró algo conmocionado, antes de poder responderle:

"... Pero... no sé... acabas de llegar¿y ya estás diciendo que te vas a marchar? Si sólo llevamos una semana... además... ¿en qué curso estás tú? No vas a poder acabar bien los estudios de esa manera..."

Hablaba con la inocencia que tiene alguien a quien jamás han expulsado por mala conducta de ningún lado; tan sólo regañado o recordado deberes que era preciso que hiciera.

Muy diferente de lo que era Lucien.

"Estoy en séptimo" respondió ya acostumbrado a que creyeran que estaba en cursos inferiores debido a su estatura y complexión tan pequeña, "Y ya es parte de mi rutina..."

Se puso de pie tratando de calzarse bien sus zapatillas sin mejor resultado que cualquier otro día, suspirando para luego volver a su casillero a seguir con el resto de su ropa.

"Nunca he encontrado un colegio que me guste" continuó explicándose sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, "La mayoría de la gente que me encuentro es idiota o hipócrita; hablan de aceptación y no discriminación... Y finalmente es todo mentira y en cuanto te das vuelta te están atacando por la espalda... "

Franz le escuchó hablar mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones y los zapatos, y a continuación se ponía la camisa, sentándose para ello. Al parecer Lucien ya había pasado por multitud de colegios antes... a saber cuantos, y en todos le habían recibido mal. Después de estar unos instantes serio, volvió a sonreír con una calma inusitada.

"Sí, puede haber también gente así... pero... yo prefiero pensar que realmente hay gente que sí cree en la aceptación y la no discriminación... Mientras encuentre a una sola persona que valga la pena, puedo estar tranquilo... Los colegios son distintos los unos de los otros, además. Y a pesar de que ni el sitio ni la gente sea siempre de tu agrado, consigues aprender cosas, y no todo es una experiencia negativa... ¿Para qué quedarse sólo con eso? Habiendo tantas otras cosas que merecen la pena y las superan... Yo prefiero quedarme con lo positivo que he aprendido mientras sigo adelante..." Se abotonó la camisa y se anudó la corbata con dedos expertos del que lleva casi toda la vida haciendo eso, mientras hablaba con toda naturalidad, aunque algo ausente al mismo tiempo, y terminando así de vestirse.

También Lucien terminó de vestirse mientras se volvía a mirarle, realmente extrañado del espécimen que se había encontrado sin querer: Un chico capaz de creer aún en la bondad de la gente, de no guardar rencor sino que quedarse sólo con el lado positivo de las cosas. Quizás un poco como él mismo, que prefería encerrarse en su propia burbuja antes de aceptar lo que el mundo le tenía preparado.

Entonces su sonrisa se extendió un poco más, tornándose sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Eres un iluso que cree en la gente, como quedan pocos..." dijo finalmente cerrando su casillero y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Pero al ver que no iba a golpearlo por haberlo llamado de esa forma, continuó, "¿Vamos por una cerveza?"

Franz, entre tanto se peinaba y se arreglaba debidamente la ropa, sólo se encogió de hombros cuando el muchacho de pelo plateado le llamó iluso, como si estuviera completamente acostumbrado a eso... aunque a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a una invitación como la que acababa de recibir. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Lucien sonriéndole de forma sincera.

"¿Una cerveza?", repitió, como algo temeroso... pocas eran las veces que había acabado bebiendo alcohol. Sin embargo, le parecía que no podía rehusar la invitación; eso era de mal gusto, según le tenían dicho y redicho sus educadores. Aunque también sus educadores le habrían dicho que no era conveniente beber alcohol siendo un menor, sin embargo él ya estaba próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad; por una vez que decidiera salirse de lo moralmente establecido no había nada de malo... Podría, además, aprovechar aquél momento para poder afianzar su amistad con aquél chico que parecía tan peculiar como él mismo, salvo que difería en extremo de él.

"Bueno... ¿por qué no?" Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa nuevamente. "Sólo déjame ir a mi habitación por dinero..."

"¡Ni pensarlo!" lo interrumpió de inmediato Lucien de forma dura y cortante, "Yo invito, yo pago... Además que puedes tomártelo como una disculpa por haber sido tan imbécil contigo el primer día de clases..."

Y ahí estaba. Su disculpa.

El chico rubio, después de pasada su sorpresa, amplió su sonrisa, quedando por satisfecho cuando oyó aquellas palabras de Lucien, las palabras que quería oír desde el principio. Lo que le daba la razón en que la paciencia daba sus frutos, y que realmente había mucho más tras la coraza de: '_soy malo¿y qué?_' de su compañero. Con eso le bastó.

"Disculpas aceptadas entonces", accedió risueño, poniéndose en pie, se estiraba de nuevo la ropa, se aseguraba de que todo estaba en su sitio y se preparaba para lo que sería su primera salida del colegio... acompañado por un amigo potencial. "Vamos..."  
--------------------

(1) Canción de Pink Martini, "Autrefois", escogida por el significado de la letra. Aquellos que sepáis algo de francés podréis comprobar cómo se ajusta casi como un guante a los perfiles de los protagonistas.


	5. Capítulo 2: Dos de Copas

Capítulo 2: Dos de Copas

El bar del pueblo cercano al colegio los recibió con su ambiente cargado de humo de cigarrillo y música de una vieja rockola típicamente americana. El sitio estaba mayoritariamente ocupado por gente 'normal y corriente', sin embargo ya a esas alturas ver chicos con el uniforme de Salem era completamente normal, sobre todo porque la fachada de colegio particular de niños ricos funcionaba bien en las mentes de los Durmientes. Aunque en aquello de 'colegio para niños ricos' había bastante de verdad; la mayoría de los alumnos de las Academias mágicas solían ser hijos de familias adineradas y con recursos suficientes como para mantenerles en unas enseñanzas que normalmente resultaban en extremo costosas. Y en el caso de Franz y de Lucien, aquello no era una excepción.

A pesar de sus ropas gastadas y sucias, la familia paterna de Lucien llevaba una tradición de siglos de magos de sangre pura y grandes fortunas mayoritariamente en tierras desde Manchester a Nottingham en Inglaterra. Fortuna a la que él posiblemente no accedería a pesar de ser el heredero directo, hijo del primogénito de aquella casta.

Una situación completamente opuesta a la que vivía Franz. Su familia paterna era de magos extremadamente herméticos en buena parte del sentido de la palabra, que no sólo se enorgullecían de la pureza de su casta sino también de sus raíces exclusivamente germanas. Le habían aceptado entre sí tan sólo porque la misma tradición de los Schwanherz lo exigía: era el único hijo y primogénito varón del primogénito varón anterior y último heredero familiar; por tanto, el derecho de continuar con el patrimonio familiar, y todo el peso que eso conllevaba, caía directamente sobre él.

Pese a esto, no fue de las dispares circunstancias que ambos vivían de lo que habían hablado por el camino; tan sólo de cosas puramente triviales. Aunque las asperezas entre ellos habían comenzado a limarse, ninguno de los dos consideraba que sus familias fuera un tema apropiado de conversación cuando acababan de conocerse. De hecho, para ambos era el último tema a tocar de todos los que podían tratar.

Así fue que, en el momento de entrar a aquél bar, el tema de conversación a tratar estaba siendo muy similar a las reales posibilidades de que un cangrejo fuese inmortal.

"... Y es así cómo surgió la idea de que los cangrejos eran inmortales" terminó de explicar el chico bajito, abriendo la puerta del bar para Franz aunque adelantándose y entrando él primero. Se había pasado al menos diez minutos hablando sin parar de toda la historia que llevaba a que se creara esa idea y ese dicho tan popular. Quizás era la primera vez que alguien le escuchaba por tanto rato hablar de una de las millones de historias que tenía guardadas en su memoria, recopiladas durante años de estudio incansable en sus horas muertas de un castigo a otro.

Buscó inmediatamente una mesa no muy central pero tampoco tan escondida de las demás, aunque a esa hora y con lo concurrido que estaba el local, no había mucho de donde escoger, sentándose cómodamente y subiendo sus pies sobre una silla desocupada mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros y prendía uno, olvidando el detalle de preguntar si a alguien (como su acompañante) le molestaba el humo.

"Bien... ¿Qué vas a pedir?"

Franz alzó las cejas ante tal despliegue de pasotismo por parte de su compañero, pero no se atrevió a comentarle nada de eso. Ya estaba escarmentado de la vez anterior y no quería volver a cometer errores, no ahora que había empezado a haber buen ambiente entre ellos. Por el contrario, tomó asiento frente a éste, sentándose erguido y sin relajar demasiado la postura, como era de esperarse en él. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué pedir; no había ni que mencionar que ese tipo de lugares no eran los que solía frecuentar, pero iba a tener que pedir algo con alcohol para no causar mala impresión a Lucien. De modo que, indeciso, tomó la carta que tuvo más a mano, la de vinos, y empezó a hojearla.

"No sé...", admitió, revisando el variado listado de vinos que componían aquella sin saber por cuál decidirse. Sin embargo, interrumpió su tarea un repentino ataque de tos cuando el humo del cigarrillo del chico más bajo le llegó a él, llevándose la mano a la boca en un gesto automático. Cuando se calmó, con el rostro algo enrojecido, se volvió a mirarle. "Oye ¿te importa echar el humo para el otro lado, por favor...?", pidió, todavía algo ahogado.

El chico de gorra lo quedó mirando algo extrañado por su reacción hasta que finalmente comprendió que quien le estaba provocando ese ataque de tos era él mismo.

"Disculpa, pero el humo del cigarrillo siempre se va hacia quien no fuma..." dijo Lucien tratando de apartar el cigarrillo, aunque sin mejor efecto, "Es una ley natural, como la de la gravedad o esa que dice que el pan siempre cae por el lado de la mermelada..."

Finalmente optó por apagarlo para no seguir molestando gratuitamente al chico rubio. No quería que se molestara tan pronto ni que terminara dejándolo solo como siempre ocurría, cuando hablaba más de la cuenta y terminaba diciendo cosas demasiado hirientes para sus interlocutores como para poder soportarlo.

Quería que al menos pudiese durar el tiempo suficiente como para quedar inconciente de ebrio y poder dormir al menos una noche.

"Gracias..." Ajeno a estos pensamientos, Franz le agradeció el gesto que acababa de tener con él, sonriendo. "Lo siento, pero es que nunca he podido soportar bien el humo..."

Lo que el muchacho de ojos azules no decía era que desde pequeño había tenido siempre problemas de respiración que no llegaban a asma pero que le complicaban cuando se implicaba demasiado en ciertas tareas físicas, como correr durante mucho tiempo por ejemplo, o cuando estaba muy cerca de humo o nubes de polvo. Aunque con el tiempo se le había ido corrigiendo, algo de eso aún prevalecía, y ahora que había conseguido un nuevo amigo no quería que éste pensara que era un debilucho.

La conversación entre los dos jóvenes se vio entonces interrumpida por una camarera que se les acercaba para pedirles la orden. La chica se veía algo sofocada por el ir y venir constante que se veía obligada a hacer, y como esa, todas las noches en ese bar.

"¿Ya saben qué van a tomar?", preguntó en un tono de voz algo cansino, mirando primero a un chico y luego al otro para alzar las cejas en un gesto que se podría interpretar como sorpresa, aunque no dejaba entrever nada más de lo que pensaba de que dos chicos como aquellos estuvieran en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche.

Como un resorte al oír eso, el rubio se enderezó todavía más en la silla, volviendo su atención a la mesera.

"Buenas noches...", respondió, un poco incómodo pero haciendo gala de su educación de la mejor forma que pudo. Recordó que había estado mirando antes la carta de vinos, y recordó también que no se había decidido por ninguno de ellos todavía. Pero tampoco quería hacer esperar a la señorita, aun cuando era camarera(1), así que pidió lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Una botella de vino de Borgoña, por favor. Y... si no tienen, la mejor botella que tengan entonces"

"Y para... ¿¡¿Huh?!?"

La mesera se interrumpió en cuanto se encontró con la cara del chico de gorra casi pegada en su generoso escote, observándolo sin ningún tapujo.

"Pues... Lo que sea a su _busto_... ¡Gusto!... Gusto digo..." se corrigió de inmediato, apartando finalmente la mirada y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, "Lo mismo que él, supongo..."

Con el gesto torcido, la chica terminó de tomarles nota, echándoles una última mirada de reojo antes de irse que al rubio le pareció de muy pocos amigos, murmurando algo ininteligible entre dientes. Posiblemente se habría molestado con la obscenidad del comentario de Lucien. Suspiró y se volvió a mirarle de nuevo.

"¿Así es como ligas con las chicas?", inquirió, alzando las cejas y apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos, amplia y de dedos largos y delgados. No lo decía con ánimo de ofenderle, pero realmente lo que le había parecido es que aquél era el método contrario de cómo había que acercarse a una. De todas formas el bajito de cabello platinado no se lo tomó mal, de hecho luego de escucharle soltó una carcajada bastante sonora y muy contagiosa.

"Pues... Aunque no lo creas muchas veces resulta..." dijo finalmente una vez más calmado, "No con las mojigatas sino que con las desvergonzadas... "

Acto seguido Lucien imitó la postura de Franz, apoyando su barbilla en su mano de dedos toscos, uñas carcomidas y con un único anillo de ónix negro adornándola, volviendo su mirada un momento al vacío mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, recordando otros sitios en donde había comprobado lo que acababa de decir. El rubio le contempló unos instantes en silencio, preguntándose por qué de repente se evadía después de haber dicho aquello. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, trató de atraer de nuevo su atención hacia la conversación, fijándose en el anillo que llevaba.

"Bueno, si tú has probado eso y te funciona... Yo prefiero acercármelas de otra forma; de esa parece desagradarles a muchas, al menos por lo que he visto", comentó, sonriendo tranquilo. "Por cierto... bonito anillo..."

_¿Anillo?, _pensó el chico de gorra mientras salía de su burbuja feliz de recuerdos maracuyosos(2), fijándose en lo que le estaba señalando Franz.

"Ah... Éste anillo" dijo revisándolo para comprobar que estaba perfectamente en su lugar, "Gracias... Era de mi mad..."

Pero antes de terminar la palabra se detuvo en seco, carraspeando para luego fingir un poco de tos. No era un buen tema de conversación ese, no importaba que el chico pareciera bueno y agradable, Lucien no iba a ponerse a hablar de sus cosas tan fácilmente, mucho menos cuando ese tipo de recuerdos le dolían tanto.

"-cof- Creo que me hizo mal el humo también..." mintió el chico de los ojos verdes, apartando su mano para tratar también de apartar el tema. Franz le miró extrañado. No sabía qué era lo que había dicho para que su compañero reaccionara de esa manera de repente; lo único claro era que había metido la pata, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender en ese momento. Necesitaba arreglarlo, de alguna forma, así que trató de salir por la tangente.

"Si te hace mal el humo, entonces no sé por qué fumas", dijo tratando la conversación en un terreno algo más llano. "La verdad es que no acabo de entender el gusto por los dichosos _bastoncitos incandescentes_ de la gente... pero bueno..." Se encogió de hombros, y también él perdió la mirada azul por unos instantes, menguando su sonrisa y adoptando una expresión un tanto extraña en su rostro, como una melancolía que estuviera reprimiéndose. "Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo..." Murmuró distraído.

A veces se sentía como si no encajara, como si... no perteneciera a aquél lugar en el que habían pretendido educarle. La sensación de ser ajeno a muchos de sus compañeros magos, a la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, era constante y se hacía evidente en muchos aspectos de su personalidad. Se podría pensar que era por el ambiente en el que había sido educado, que no era en absoluto un ambiente de crianza corriente para un chico del siglo XXI, y que su carácter ingenuo y caballeresco chocaba fuertemente contra lo que se encontraba en sus otros compañeros, allí y en otras partes... Pero hasta en la mansión principal de Münich donde le habían criado en buena parte de su infancia, aquella sensación de repulsa no sólo persistía, sino que a veces y en determinadas personas se hacía más fuerte...

Aquel lapso de meditación duró apenas unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó Franz en volver a la realidad y en recordar que tenía a alguien delante hablándole, alguien con quien pretendía congeniar además. No era una buena idea perderse en sus pensamientos si realmente quería cultivar esa amistad recién conseguida como era debido. De modo que se volvió a mirar a Lucien, que en aquél momento estaba observándole también de vuelta, y le sonrió una vez más, como si no ocurriera nada en absoluto. Qué demonios... No ocurría nada en absoluto. Aquellas divagaciones suyas extrañas que tenía a veces no eran más que producto de su imaginación.

"Pero vamos, es algo completamente normal... Por eso estamos en un colegio ¿no?.¿Qué gracia tendría el estar aquí si lo comprendiéramos todo?", acabó, de forma despreocupada.

A cambio Lucien se quedó un momento más procesando lo que Franz le acababa de decir.

"Pues... La verdad es que no es mucho lo que enseñan en la escuela" respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros, "Al menos yo he aprendido mucho más por mi cuenta que en todas las escuelas por las que he pasado juntas..."

Claro que aparte hubiese sido preciso mencionar que su forma de aprender no era normal, que su pasión por los conocimientos sólo podían rivalizar con sus deseos hormonales adolecentes. Para él era muy normal leer enciclopedias completas en busca de verdades ocultas, perderse en fórmulas complicadas buscando alguna explicación a algo intangible, una idea de que algo no estaba bien, de que había algo más allá esperándole, un destino superior cómo aquel del que siempre le hablaba su madre cuando era un niño y para el que siempre se sintió llamado.

Más que nada sentía que las vidas normales que llevaban todos a su alrededor carecían del encanto que él anhelaba, no había en ellas una pasión por vivir ni una oportunidad de brillar más que el mismo sol. Tal vez por eso siempre se había concentrado en ser más, en hacer más y en buscar siempre dónde estaba el límite de todo.

"Aquí tienen..." murmuró malhumorada la mesera al dejar dos botellas de borgoña sobre la mesa acompañadas de dos copas grandes, sirviendo ambas mientras trataba de evitar aquella mirada sobre su escote de parte del chico de gorra. Por su parte, el rubio se volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y la obsequió con una sonrisa agradable, como intentando así disculparse por la mala impresión que ambos pudieran haber causado en ella antes y, de la misma forma, intentar reparar el daño hecho.

"Muchas gracias", respondió él, haciendo una inclinación ligera con la cabeza mientras aquella sonrisa no se desmoronaba en lo más mínimo. La reacción que tuvo eso sobre la camarera fue inmediata y progresiva; primero la sorpresa en sus ojos, luego el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y, justo cuando iba a marcharse, Franz alcanzó a ver en ella un atisbo de sonrisa algo nerviosa, lo que le hizo sonreírse a sí mismo de satisfacción por haber conseguido lo que quería.

Ajeno a aquella conquista por parte del chico rubio frente a él, Lucien había seguido aquel escote hasta que se perdió, volviendo de inmediato a su copa de borgoña y bebiendola completade una sola vez.

"Hmm... Creo que está bueno" dijo aprobando la elección mientras se servía otra copa más, rebozante al punto de la mala educación, levantándola luego para ofrecer un brindis "Salud... Por... Por la inmortalidad del cangrejo y los pechos de la mesera"

Ante la enormemente burda razón del brindis, Franz no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

"¡Dios...!. ¿En serio no se te ocurría otra cosa por lo que brindar?", exclamó, al punto de lagrimear entre risas. Finalmente logró recuperar la compostura, secándose las lágrimas y tomando su propia copa de Borgoña aún sin tocar para alzarla. "Por qué no brindamos... No sé... ¿Por que éste sea el comienzo de una larga amistad quizás?", le propuso en cambio a su brindis, sonriendo.

Pero a cambio, frente a él la sonrisa de Lucien desapareció por completo, observando en silencio y completa seriedad al chico rubio mientras bajaba su copa.

¿Quién era él que luego de un poco más de una hora le ofrecía su amistad? Podía contar a quienes consideraba amigos con una sola mano y aún así sobrarían dedos; su máxima siempre había sido no apegarse a nada ni a nadie nunca pues tarde o temprano debería partir o le dejarían... Sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada soñadora, proyectando una larga amistad con él, sin importar lo mal que habían comenzado todo, sin importarle que fuese un buscapleitos o un insufrible metiche.

Pero a pesar de lo completamente inverosimil que sonaba su propuesta, le resultó imposible negarse a su mirada, terminando por sonreirle nuevamente, mostrando sus dientes pequeños y filosos, mientras volvía a levantar su copa, chocándola con la de Franz.

"Vale... Por el comienzo de una larga amistad..." respondió Lucien.

Aquél ya se había temido que en su duda hubiera tenido una reacción completamente distinta; una reacción violenta y agresiva como la que había mostrado con él la primera vez, y por eso su sonrisa vaciló también en temor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le decidiera responder al brindis le devolvió el alma y el optimismo al cuerpo, devolviéndole la sonrisa con todavía más ganas.

"Salud entonces", proclamó solemnemente, llevándose su copa a los labios y bebiendo un trago más o menos largo de ella. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, ya más relajado que al principio, y le observó risueño.

"Bueno... así que dices que has aprendido más por ti mismo que en la escuela... debes de tener una mente prodigiosa entonces...", retomó el tema que habían dejado antes de que la camarera de pechos grandes que tanto le atraían a su compañero... a su amigo, les hubiese interrumpido. "Sólo por curiosidad¿como en cuántas Academias has estado hasta ahora?", quiso saber, volviéndose a llevar la mano al mentón.

Lo mismo que hizo Lucien, tornándose pensativo aunque sonriendo luego de aquel halago a su ego personal por haber notado lo de su mente prodigiosa. Y es que no andaba con su Coeficiente Intelectual escrito en la frente como quisiera para recibir ese tipo de cumplidos siempre, pero bueno...

"A ver... Creo que... Contando las que he estado más de un día..." comenzó a responder mientras hacía un cálculo rápido mental, "Unas cuarenta y dos... o tres... Por ahí"

Franz no pudo menos que quedarse completamente atónito, no sólo por el enorme número de Academias Mágicas en las que había estado, sino por el cálculo tan rápido que había hecho en sólo unos momentos. Él se hubiera tardado el doble... no, el quíntuple que él en calcular eso probablemente. Lo más acertado quizás podría ser que le hubiera llevado hasta el amanecer sacar las cuentas.

"Fiuuu...", dejó escapar un silbido sin querer del puro asombro, aunque en cuanto lo hubo hecho se dio cuenta de lo mal que había quedado en alguien que guardaba tan escrupulosamente bien las formas como él, no estando acostumbrado a ese tipo de salidas espontáneas. Se sonrojó un poco en vergüenza entonces y carraspeó, llevándose la mano a la boca de nuevo, para añadir en un tono más comedido, "¿Y dices que has estado en algunas menos que un día? Increíble... Y yo que he pasado seis años sólo en la misma..." Esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias entonces, todavía algo abochornado.

Mientras Lucien iba ya por su tercera copa rebozante de borgoña, la que bebió casi de un sólo trago antes de contestarle.

"Pues... Yo no sé cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo en Grosvenor" dijo el chico bajito terminando su botella de borgoña en su cuarta copa, "Yo al tercer día me piré de ahí... Todos esos _snobs _eran insufribles..."

Ante eso, Franz tomó su propia copa y jugueteó con el líquido dentro de ella, sintiéndose todavía más azorado por el apelativo ya que, según la definición que se tenía de _snobs_, él entraba dentro del mismo saco de toda esa gente que su nuevo amigo consideraba insufrible. Lo cual no era agradable por la parte que le tocaba.

"Bueno... Digamos que una de mis características más notables es mi paciencia...", explicó, con una sonrisa de circunstancias. "Siempre me ha dado buenos resultados...Y siempre le he intentado ver el lado positivo a todas las cosas... y tratar de meterme en problemas lo menos posible. Creo que ahí está la clave..." concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucien sonrió de medio lado mientras se llevaba su copa a la boca.

"Si me di cuenta de eso..." dijo en un tono que pretendia ser molesto aunque ya no lo era tanto, "Cualquier otro me hubiese buscado luego para golpearme por lo del primer día"

Y de esa idea podía dar fé luego de las muchas veces que le había pasado: Siempre que llegaba a alguna parte terminaba conociendo la oficina del rector o la enfermería antes que su propio cuarto. Era la paga por nunca haber podido aprender a medir sus palabras y por tener la mala costumbe de provocar a la gente hasta hacerlas estallar de alguna forma.

"... Pero bueno" dijo finalmente antes de terminarse su copa de vino para luego servirse de la botella de Franz, "Ya me di cuenta de que eres bastante... '_especial_'"

Y luego de eso alzó su mano para pedir una nueva botella para él.

El rubio alzó una ceja por el ritmo que estaba tomando Lucien con el vino. Parecía que realmente estuviera buscando emborracharse a propósito... pero no dijo nada.

"Me tomaré eso como un cumplido", dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "Simplemente pienso que a puños no se llega a nada... Y no sé que tiene eso de malo. Ya probé esa forma de resolver las cosas, de hecho... Y acabé llevándome las de perder..."

Calló al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba empezando a hablar demasiado, optando por beber lo que quedaba de su copa y luego llevándose la mano libre a su cabello para ordenárselo, en un pequeño tic nervioso.

Sólo segundos después apareció nuevamente la camarera, aún bastante reticente a continuar atendiendo aquella mesa con Lucien sin quitarle los ojos de su escote, a pesar de que lo había cubierto con un pañuelo.

"Bien... Quiero otra botella de borgoña" dijo Lucien levantando su mirada hasta fijarse en la de la chica, "Y también saber si te dolió mucho..."

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó la camarera confundida, dejando de anotar un momento para fijarse en los ojos verdes del chico de gorra.

"La caida desde el cielo... ¿Te dolió mucho?" insistió él con un tono bastante serio y preocupado, "¿O acaso extendiste tus alas de angel para descender sin problemas?"

Entonces el rostro de la chica tomó un repentino tono rojizo, quedándose sin saber qué responder por un instante, sólo un breve momento antes de girarse y partir rápidamente por el nuevo pedido de aquella mesa.

Sólo una vez que se fué Lucien miró a Franz, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole de medio lado.

"Era de las que les gustan los cumplidos idiotas..."

De vuelta él le sonrió también, bastante complacido porque hubiera abandonado las obscenidades con la chica.

"Bien, vamos mejorando...", le cumplimentó, sirviéndose otro poco de su propia botella. Al menos aquella pausa había servido para recuperarse un poco de lo turbado que se había sentido en la última parte de la conversación; los comentarios de Lucien podían resultar mordaces a veces, pero él prefería pasar su significado por alto... o simplemente no pensar mal y tratar de continuar en la línea amable. Como había dicho antes, era bastante bien conocido por su enorme paciencia...

"Y dime... ¿no te cansas? Digo... Cuarenta y tres escuelas distintas en sólo seis años... debe acabar aburriendo al cabo...", comentó para reanudar la conversación.

Lucien tomó su copa a medio llenar, meciéndola mientras sonreía con aquella pregunta.

"Pues... La verdad no" respondió otra vez encogiendose de hombros, "Nunca me ha gustado ninguna escuela tanto como para quedarme por más de un par de meses... Aparte que ver la cara de mi padre cada vez que tiene que salir del Ministerio para sacarme de donde esté... Es impagable"

Aquello llamó la atención de Franz, que le observó sorprendido y abandonando su sonrisa por unos instantes nuevamente.

"No me digas que tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio...", musitó, mirándole a los ojos como si aquellos iris verdes tan llamativos estuvieran ocultando todos los misterios de su persona. "El mío también... "

Y entonces quién dejó de lado la sonrisa fue Lucien.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó comenzando a contar las coincidencias que tenía con ese chico, "Bueno... Pero... No en el británico ¿O si?"

El rubio entonces retomó su sonrisa, calmado y tratando de esa forma tranquilizar a su amigo, que parecía estar inquieto por toda la suma de coincidencias que estaban recogiendo en toda aquella hora que llevaban conociendose.

"No, en el británico no... en el alemán", le explicó, bebiendo un sorbo pequeño de su copa. "Ya te dije, soy medio alemán... y la mitad alemana me viene por parte de padre..."

Lo que quería decir...

Franz empezó a atar cabos entonces. Recordaba que Lucien le había dicho que su otra mitad era inglesa. Si su padre trabajaba para el Ministerio Inglés, entonces debía ser seguramente de él de quien recibía esa herencia... lo que llevaba a una última coincidencia entre ambos.

Sus madres eran francesas.

Pero por algún motivo, Lucien no quería hablar de la suya... o eso le había parecido.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Franz, el chico de cabellos platinados sonrió de vuelta, terminándose su copa de borgoña justo a tiempo para que llegase un camarero con su segunda botella.

"¿Huh?.¿Y la chica?" preguntó de inmediato Lucien al encontrarse con un tipo con demasiados granos en la cara como para distinguir claramente sus facciones.

Pero el camarero no le contestó, ni siquiera le sirvió su copa, sólo se limitó a dejar la botella sobre la mesa y a retirarse bastante molesto por el hecho de que todos le coquetearan a la mesera.

Nuevamente le tocó encogerse de hombros a Lucien mientras se servía una nueva copa de borgoña, acabándosela de inmediato. Siempre tardaba en quedar ebrio, incluso cuando se lo proponía como una cura a su insomnio como esa vez; era la parte mala de tener tanta resistencia.

Franz miró de reojo al camarero mientras se marchaba, con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué tipo más borde(3)...", murmuró, meneando la cabeza en desaprobación a su evidente falta de educación. Al contrario que Lucien, que aún no quedaba ebrio, el rubio estaba comenzando a marearse, en correspondencia justa por no estar acostumbrado a beber, de modo que optó por no seguir bebiendo. Así, además, podría ayudar a Lucien a regresar de nuevo a Salem, como parecía inminente que así fuera debido a su insistencia en quedar beodo. "Oye... ¿no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?", le preguntó, con todo el tiento del mundo, a lo que el chico de gorra sólo respondió con una nueva copa de vino que se tomaba de golpe.

"No creo..." dijo finalmente, dejando su copa sobre la mesa mientras tomaba la botella para servirse, notando que al menos sus manos ya se sentían adormecidas, "Aparte que siempre es bueno tener una borrachera que contar en vez de preocuparse de si es demasiado o no... _je vis chaque jour avec la passion du premier et l'urgence du dernier_...(4)"

Y luego de aquella última frase sonrió como si le alegrara de forma especial haberla dicho.

Alzó una ceja mientras escuchaba hablar al chico de la gorra. Una frase que definía bastante bien su forma de actuar, desde luego... Aunque a él le habían enseñado a no ver la vida de esa manera.

"_Carpe Diem_", sentenció, mirando la copa llena una vez más de Lucien y pasando la mirada a él. "Ya veo..."

Suspiró mientras se volvía a pasar la mano por el cabello una vez más.

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso, en que hay que vivir sin preocuparse demasiado por aquello que dirán... Pero a veces resulta demasiado complicarlo hacerlo." comentó, esbozando una sonrisa triste en esa ocasión. Un eufemismo para decir que a él le suponía subir una cuesta arriba de una montaña enorme el no vivir pendiente de las impresiones, del qué dirán y de las repercusiones que una acción podía traer después. Tal como había vivido hasta ese momento, simplemente le parecía inconcebible.

Dejó apartada su copa para enlazar sus propias manos una con la otra. "¿De dónde has sacado esa frase?", quiso saber, advirtiendo que hasta entonces había usado el francés muy poco. Ingenuo, sí, pero no idiota.

Lucien levantó la mirada hacia Franz cómo si esa pregunta le hubiese molestado.

"¿Acaso no se me puede ocurrir a mi?" preguntó tomando una actitud defensiva de inmediato, aunque relajándola en seguida, luego de acabarse una nueva copa de borgoña, "Vale... De una puta francesa"

Franz alzó las manos como para calmarle los ánimos. Otra vez estaba volviéndose violento; iba a tener que tantear con cuidado el terreno poco a poco... y es que sí que parecía haber bebido demasiado.

"Lo siento, sólo era una pregunta", se disculpó en tono apaciguador. Volvió a suspirar y a jugar con sus manos sin saber que hacer; de nuevo estaba volviendo a sentirse incómodo y sin recursos para continuar con la conversación. Intentó pensar en algo mientras dejaba vagar la vista por el sitio. Ya muchos comensales estaban comenzando a abandonar el bar y Lucien parecía que finalmente estaba cediendo al efecto del alcohol.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a entrecerrarse mientras se apoyaba cada vez más sobre la mesa, quedando finalmente con la cabeza sobre ella.

"Esta bien..." respondió con voz pastosa producto del adormecimiento casi total de su lengua, "Era una puta que creía en los demás y se ilusionaba con todo... Igual que tú... Creo que le hubieses gustado mucho... Eres como el principe que describía en sus cuentos..."

Casi por inercia se sirvió la última copa de borgoña de su botella, bebiéndola igual de rápido que las anteriores, para luego tomar la que aún no acababa Franz.

"¿Vas a beber más?... ¿O tendré que terminarla yo?"

Con aquellas palabras de Lucien, volvió a prestarle atención, mientras le miraba con una mezcla de compasión, sorpresa y alarma. Ya se estaba dejando oír en su voz el deje característico de la embriaguez. Iba a tener que cortar con aquello de raíz si no quería acabar viendo un espectáculo todavía más lamentable. De modo que le arrebató la copa que había dejado de lado y que había tomado él para acabársela de golpe y dejarla vacía en la mesa, comenzando a toser luego de haber hecho aquello.

"Quien no va a beber más eres tú", declaró con una firmeza inaudita hasta entonces; quizás tan sólo entrevista antes cuando el incidente del primer día en Salem. "Me está dando cargo de conciencia el verte así, así que voy a pedir la cuenta... Ya no más vino por hoy..."

Y para mostrar su resolución alzó la mano en espera de que algún camarero les atendiera, lamentablemente el único que estaba dispuesto a ir era el mismo tipo con acné que no tenía ganas de hacer mucho esa noche.

Mientras, Lucien se levantaba un poco de la mesa, sientiendo que de pronto todo el bar le daba vueltas. Sin embargo aún quedaba una botella a medias y tenía la manía de nunca irse de un bar sin acabar con todo lo de la mesa, así que aún sin copa se acercó la botella a la boca con toda la intención de beber directo de ella, algo que Franz le impidió de inmediato, agarrando la botella por otro lado, horrorizado por lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

"La cuenta", ordenó al camarero con granos sin miramientos. "Y llévese ésta botella también, por favor..."

"Pero..." alcanzó a tratar de protestar Lucien mientras Franz le quitaba lo que quedaba de borgoña.

"¡Pero nada!.¿Tú te estás viendo?", exclamó aquél, provocando que algunos se volvieran a mirarles. El camarero con acné simplemente recogió la botella y se alejó de allí para tomarle la cuenta a esa mesa para que cuanto antes la abandonasen quienes en ese momento la ocupaban. "Luego todo lo que has bebido te va a pasar factura... Ya no bebas más, joder..."

Empezaba a sonar demasiado desesperado y demasiado tajante... ¿Por qué?.¿Por qué de repente le había dado por perder los estribos cuando él hasta ese momento había podido mantener las formas?.¿Por qué estaba intentando a toda costa que Lucien no bebiera más? Bueno, para él tenía una explicación simple esa última cuestión...

Lucien era su amigo... Era lo que le había considerado desde el principio, aunque aquél tuviera una increible tendencia de ir completamente a su aire, aunque fuera un maleducado y tuviera un caracter y unas ideas completamente distintas a las suyas. Por qué se aferraba tanto a él tan sólo una hora y media después de haberse empezado a conocer en las duchas, sólo podía explicarse al inevitable miedo que tenía de quedarse solo.

No quería quedarse solo... Otra vez.

Suspiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y se levantó para ponerse a su lado y servir a Lucien de apoyo si lo necesitaba.

"Venga, vamos... Pagamos y nos vamos de vuelta ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo, en un tono más conciliador y más habitual en él.

Pero Lucien no estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

"Olvídalo..." le respondió mientras llegaba el camarero con la cuenta y él comenzaba a buscar entre su ropa el dinero para pagar, sacando finalmente una vieja libreta negra con cerradura, lo que posiblemente fuese en algún momento un diario de vida, abriéndola en las últimas páginas para sacar de entre ellas varios billetes que dejó sobre la mesa, "Yo no vuelvo a Salem esta noche..."

Franz volvió a suspirar, mirando de reojo aquella libreta que le estaba sirviendo a Lucien como monedero mientras éste pagaba tal como lo había dicho.

"¿Y entonces?. ¿Dónde piensas quedarte?", preguntó. "¿Afuera, en el frío?"

Aunque pedirle pensar en un plan coherente en ese momento iba a costarle un poco, porque apenas si se podía mantener conciente. Sin escuchar más ni aceptar la ayuda de Franz, Lucien intentó ponerse de pie solo, queriendo probar que estaba tan bien como deseaba creer, que no necesitaba que se preocupara por él... Fallando lamentablemente cuando sus piernas se doblaron y él cayó sobre la mesa, volteándola y de paso quebrando el par de copas que aún estaban encima.

"Oops..." murmuró mientras las miradas de todos se iban sobre él, devolviéndole un poco la confianza al saberse dueño de toda la atención de quienes los rodeaban, "No pasó nada... Estoy bien..." dijo como queriendo tranquilizar a los presentes, sobre todo a Franz, que se agachó junto a él murmurando algo parecido a _'si ya lo sabía yo' _en francés, ayudándole sin más a ponerse de pie, y casi obligándole a que aceptara su ayuda, pasando uno de los brazos de él por sus hombros y afirmándole de uno suyo en la cintura; entre tanto recogió con la mano libre la libreta negra que se había caído al suelo cuando la mesa volcó. No le resultó nada difícil hacerlo por la complexión del muchacho de gorra, siendo además que había unos 10 centímetros de diferencia de altura entre ellos más o menos.

Ofreciendo una sonrisa de circunstancias y una disculpa apresurada a todos aquellos que aún les miraban, salió con Lucien a rastras del bar. "Venga, vámonos de aquí... No sé a dónde iremos si no es al colegio de vuelta, pero aquí no podemos quedarnos...", dijo mientras lograba abrir la puerta a duras penas y salir al frío de la noche, que ayudó al rubio a despejarse de su propio mareo pero que hizo estragos en su compañero. El que Lucien se hubiera emborrachado le suponía un problema extra, ya que él tenía otro defecto bastante importante: un nulo sentido de la orientación. Estando en un lugar que no conocía eso se acentuaba todavía más, y aunque el pueblo en el que estaban tenía letreros que indicaba donde estaban algunos de los emplazamientos más cercanos sabía que iban a perderse si no sabía exactamente hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse. Maldijo entre dientes, encogiéndose un poco por un escalofrío mientras mantenía sujeto a su amigo.

"_Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé_..." cantaba a todo pulmón el chico de gorra en cuanto salieron del bar, con una entonación horrible a pesar de su perfecta pronunciación parisina, lo último que quedaba para rematar la situación. Franz lamentó en ese momento no tener tapones para los oídos a mano. "_Aux armes, citoyens, formez vos bataillons, marchons, marchons! qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons! ... _Yo me pregunto qué tendrían contra los sangre impura... Porque esa parte claramente la escribió un mago de esos que... Por allá!" dijo finalmente Lucien, levantando su mano y apuntando hacia la siguiente esquina frente a ellos, deteniendo por fin su canto que destrozaba una hermosa canción, "Por allá está el hotel..."

Franz le miró perplejo. Al parecer, borracho y todo, el chico sabía orientarse mucho mejor que él, lo que internamente le provocó una punzada de dolor a su orgullo. Sin embargo, una vez más decidió ignorar aquello y seguir las indicaciones de Lucien mientras procuraba que aquél no se desmadrara demasiado.

"Sí... yo también pienso que el himno lo escribió un Hermético radical...", comentó, haciendo una mueca. "¿Has estado aquí antes, entonces?"

A lo que Lucien respondió con una risita torpe.

"Uf... Si supieras..." dijo con el tono de quién ha perdido toda dignidad por culpa del alcohol, "Yo creo que no me abrazarías tanto..."

Y posiblemente de pasada le quebraría varias ideas de cómo debían ser las relaciones entre dos personas con lo que pudiese contarle, porque a pesar de lo bajito, descuidado y desagradable que podía ser, desde muy niño Lucien había aprendido que el placer se podía adquirir de muchas formas y no sólo con chicas.

"Mira... Haremos esto..." dijo deteniéndose y apoyándose en Franz para no tambalearse tanto, "Tú me dejas en el hotel y te vas a Salem... Si entras por la cocina no te pescarán... Porque si llegases conmigo así... Te meterías en muchos problemas... Y yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa porque eres mi amigo..."

Aunque posiblemente no se lo hubiese dicho de estar sobrio, al menos no de esa forma, pero tenía que aceptar que quería creer que aquella amistad podría funcionar, que podía confiar en él. Posiblemente porque no podía dudar de esa mirada tan transparente que tenía Franz.

El rubio también se detuvo, sujetándole a pesar de todo porque sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo se caería con toda probabilidad, y le miró, esbozando una sonrisa entre agradecida y algo abochornada. Porque... él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar hasta el bosque en primer lugar, pero claro, antes muerto que decírselo...

... Bueno... Iba a tener que morir, entonces.

Porque si no sabía llegar a Salem desde donde estaba, entonces ¿dónde iba a quedarse?

"Vale, está bien... pero déjame acompañarte hasta que adquieras la habitación...", le ofreció, mientras seguían andando. "Creo que voy a necesitar un plano para situarme bien y encontrar el bosque... No es que no sepa orientarme... es sólo que como éste sitio no lo he pisado antes pues...", aclaró rápidamente...

Claro, no era que no supiera orientarse... Y mentir tampoco lo sabía hacer muy bien, de paso, pero nada de eso pudo notar Lucien en su estado etílico.

"Bueno... Entonces mejor te quedas conmigo en el hotel" le ofreció como si nada mientras giraban en la siguiente esquina y al fondo podía verse el letrero luminoso del Hotel Casablanca.

"Pero si no tengo dinero...", protestó Franz, no demasiado conforme con esa idea. "Aparte ya has pagado dos...Tres botellas de borgoña...", rectificó, con rostro apesadumbrado dándose cuenta de eso. "¿Es que piensas invitarme a un cuarto aquí también?"

La deuda que estaba empezando a amasar con el del pelo platino estaba empezando a ser considerable, pero para Lucien el hecho de gastar el dinero de su padre era sólo otra forma de molestarlo, nunca escatimaba en él.

"Te invitaría a muchas cosas más..." le respondió de forma extraña, quizás hasta sugerente, "Pero tómalo como mi forma de disculparme por todo el bochorno... Y el no aceptarlo sería una afrenta personal..."

Eso, además de que a pesar de su borrachera, comprendía perfectamente que dejar a ese chico vagando solo por las calles a esas horas podía ser muy peligroso.

"Y no voy a dejarte paseando solo por el pueblo y luego por el bosque... Tengo que cuidarte como tú me cuidas a mi..." le dijo con la voz en un murmullo adormecido. Después de todo el no dejarlo botado en el bar como otras personas lo hubiesen hecho ya era mucho decir.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

"Tampoco es que sea un desvalido precisamente...", respondió algo ofendido, empezando ya a manifestar su orgullo cada vez más herido. "Pero vale... dado que te lo tomas como una afrenta personal, me temo que no voy a poder negarme...", accedió finalmente, algo cansado y empezando a sentirse él mismo con los miembros entumecidos por el frío. Lo cierto era que verdaderamente no podía negarse porque él mismo admitía, a pesar de los pesares, que intentar aventurarse él mismo por el pueblo y el bosque de noche no iba a llevarle nada bueno.

Así fue como ambos muchachos acabaron entrando al hotel, sin siquiera sospechar de que aquél probablemente sería un punto de partida para un cambio de vientos en su relación...

---

Explicaciones varias

(by Peach)

(2) _Maracuyoso_: Éste término largamente acuñado por meses o hasta años, se remonta a una vieja historia que no vale la pena mencionar. Básicamente es un híbrido entre Maracuyá y Cachondoso, así que podrían comenzar a hacerse una idea de a lo que va. Se aplica a momentos, personas o asuntos varios en donde el líbido es tan alto que nubla la razón... O algo así...

(4) "_je vis chaque jour avec la passion du premier et l'urgence du dernier_": "Vivo cada día con la pasión del primero y la urgencia del último". Frase dicha por Lucien y sacada de '_una puta francesa_' que tendrá una relevancia importante en la historia una vez que se descubra quién es. Sin duda es la máxima de vida para éste chico.

(by Gwen)

(1) Es un juego tonto de palabras sacado del inglés, con el que se pretende hacer un chiste. La cosa va así: _to wait_: esperar; _waiter:_ camarero o mesero. Dado que se supone que están hablando en inglés (aunque un inglés bastante afrancesado, cabe destacar), Franz juega con los significados de ambas palabras para así pensar ésta parida que sólo se me podía ocurrir a mí.

(3) _Borde_: Dado que éste término propio del argot vulgar español causa confusión en los latinoamericanos, lo explico para que no haya dudas: Dícese del tipo (o la tipa) que resulta antipático, desagradable y mal educado. A pesar de que Franz no es muy dado a este tipo de expresiones (por lo redicho que es), hay veces que tiene que acabar usándolas. Después de todo sólo tiene 17 años, y en algo tiene que notarse que no sólo parece alguien sacado del puro estereotipo del caballero andante, sino que también es un chico en cierta medida como cualquier otro... -sonrisa cómplice- (Peach: "si si... _suuuper_ normal..." Gwen: "¡Por eso dije que _en cierta medida_! x3 Anda que tu Lucien también es muy normalito..." Peach: "La La La... ¡shh!.¡Que espoileas!")

Y de momento eso es todo. Cualquier duda que vayais teniendo nos la preguntais y tal...

-Sleepless Beauty Inc.


	6. Capítulo 3: El principio del fin

Capítulo 3: El principio... ¿del fin?

El viejo hotel Casablanca tenía más de un siglo de antigüedad, a pesar de encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Había resistido incendios, revueltas y muchas historias entre sus paredes, conservando el estilo clásico de mediados del siglo veinte. Una enorme puerta giratoria daba paso a un salón más bien pequeño, con mullidos sillones y algunos escaparates altos repletos de fotografías y recuerdos de pasajeros importantes que en algún momento pasaron por sus habitaciones.

En el mesón de la recepción estaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el uniforme impecable y una sonrisa que vaciló un poco al ver entrar a tan peculiares huéspedes a esas poco santas horas de la noche.

"Déjame por aquí..." dijo Lucien indicándole uno de los sillones a Franz, "Que me da vueltas todo..."

Franz accedió encantado. Estar cargando con un ebrio, al fin y al cabo, y por más bajito y ligero que fuera, terminaba cansando a cualquiera. Sobre todo a él, que, como ya se había dicho anteriormente, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer muchos esfuerzos físicos. De modo que le dejó sentado en el sillón indicado con el mayor cuidado que pudo poner, y le dijo:

"Bueno, pido las habitaciones entonces..." dando por hecho que cada uno tendría la suya individual.

"Claro, claro..." respondió Lucien mientras movía su mano indicándole que hiciera lo que quisiera, recordando sólo en ese momento el detalle de que quién tenía su libreta era él.

De inmediato levantó su cabeza, aunque al hacerlo terminó sintiendo náuseas por la forma en que todo le daba vueltas; tenía que recordarse nunca volver a beber con el estómago vacío.

"¿Tú tienes mi libro, cierto?" preguntó finalmente, una vez que pudo enfocar a Franz, a pesar de verlo muy extraño y borroso, "Lo tienes ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, lo tengo", aquél asintió con la cabeza, alzando la libreta que había rescatado del bar y que aún tenía en la mano que no había estado sujetando a Lucien.

Al verla suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer en el sillón para seguir tratando de no perder la conciencia. De haberle ocurrido algo a esa libreta no hubiese sabido qué hacer en ese estado.Franz una vez más se guardó los comentarios. Había visto que en esa libreta era donde llevaba el dinero, con lo que atribuyó la desazón del muchacho y luego el alivio que la precedió a que si hubiera perdido aquella libreta no hubieran tenido forma de pagar, ignorando que pudiera tener cualquier otro significado.

"Ahora vuelvo...", le dijo, dejando a un Lucien nauseabundo en el sillón y acercándose a la recepcionista que les miraba de forma inquisitiva. "Buenas noches; dos habitaciones individuales por favor...", solicitó, una vez más haciendo gala de sus correctos modales.

La recepcionista lo observó un poco sorprendida de que llegase ese chico a pedir dos habitaciones vestido con el uniforme de aquel colegio privado a esas horas de la noche, pero sin duda que su respuesta sería la que despertaría peores reacciones.

"Lo siento" respondió ella con una sonrisa de circunstancias, "Pero por el concurso de jardinería estamos casi copados de huéspedes"

_¿...Concurso de jardinería...?_ La cara que puso el rubio en ese momento era todo un poema... ¿cómo un hotel podía estar con casi todas las plazas llenas por un concurso de jardinería?... ¿Había oído bien o su inglés no era tan bueno como creía...?

Aunque, lo cierto era que estando como estaba estudiando en una Academia de Magia, tampoco era que tuviera mucho derecho a sorprenderse demasiado por algo como eso...

"Ehm... ya, vale...", balbució, tratando de reponerse un poco. "Entonces¿qué habitaciones les quedan?"

La mujer comenzó a revisar el grueso registro pensativa por un momento, hasta que finalmente respondió:

"Sólo una habitación doble..." dijo mirando de reojo al chico que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, reconociéndole como aquel bullicioso que llegase unos días atrás acompañado de otro y por el cual sólo recibió quejas de huéspedes ofendidos por el escándalo que protagonizara, "Pero no podría dejársela si piensan hacer mucho ruido..."

Sin entender el sentido en el que la mujer decía eso, el chico frunció levemente el ceño... ¿Qué clase de ruido iban a hacer?

"No, le aseguro que no haremos ruido señora...", le dijo, bastante extrañado aún. Por su parte podía asegurárselo, y Lucien no parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de armar algún tipo de escándalo por cómo se veía. "Necesitamos descansar, así que no se preocupe por eso... no es como si fuéramos a armar una fiesta privada o algo así..."

La recepcionista alzó una de sus cejas, tomándose aquello como una ironía de mal gusto viniendo de quién acompañaba al chico de gorra; precisamente por _'fiestas privadas' _era que habían reclamado los demás huéspedes.

"Bien..." terminó por aceptar ella, ofreciéndole el registro a Franz para que firmara mientras se volvía a sacar una de las llaves, dejándola en el mostrador resignada, después de todo tenía la orden de no dejar a nadie sin un lugar para dormir. Todavía sin entender la actitud de la recepcionista en absoluto, Franz tomó el bolígrafo y dejó su nombre seguido de una firma grande y rematada con una floritura que recordaba mucho a la de una clave de sol.

"Gracias...", recibiendo la llave con una sonrisa de circunstancias, abrió la libreta por la última página para pagar la tarifa que correspondía a una habitación doble normal. Después se giró y se acercó hacia Lucien de nuevo. "Ya está... lo que ocurre es que sólo tenían una habitación doble, así que he tenido que tomar esa... Espero que no te importe...", se encogió de hombros, con cierta resignación.

Lucien levantó su mirada llorosa sintiéndose terrible por todo lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo porque en ese estado usualmente quedaba vulnerable a recordar lo que usualmente mantenía alejado de su mente. En otro momento se hubiese burlado por el hecho de que dormirían juntos, quizás hasta hubiese tratado de seducirlo, pero no como estaba.

"Vale... Vamos entonces..." le respondió tratando de ponerse de pie solo, pero terminando otra vez en el suelo. Preocupado por el estado que estaba presentando,Franz se guardó la libreta y la llave para tener libres las manos y ayudarle a levantarse de nuevo, sujetándole.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó, aunque por la cara que tenía ya se imaginaba cuál sería la respuesta. Afirmándole de nuevo comenzó a andar hacia los ascensores para subir al cuarto luego de que Lucien sólo respondiera con una leve inclinación de su cabeza afirmándose de él para poder andar sin caerse.

Tampoco en el trayecto hasta el cuarto dijo nada, manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados mientras lo asaltaban demasiadas imágenes que hubiese preferido olvidar. Sólo logró espabilar un poco cuando el ascensor se detuvo, sintiendo que el remezón le agitaba demasiado.

"Franz... No me siento bien..." advirtió Lucien mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y comenzaba a toser.

_Oh, merde._ Ya le parecía a él que había aguantado mucho con todo el vino que había bebido sin recibir ninguna advertencia de eso.

"No, no, aquí no...", le trató de contener, alarmado, mientras le arrastraba consigo y trataba de abrir la puerta tan bien como se lo permitía estar sujetando a Lucien. "Aguanta un poco... Ya llegamos"

Después de cerciorarse de que estaba tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura que no era y que la puerta que les correspondía era la siguiente, murmuró una serie de juramentos mientras se apresuraba hacia ella y por fin lograban entrar,echándole un vistazo rápido al sitio para localizar el baño. Lo vio en la puerta que estaba justo a su izquierda nada más entrar, así que hizo cuanto pudo por llevar a su amigo hasta la taza del W.C., abriendo la tapa y dejándole inclinado sobre ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro agotado, sólo a tiempo para ver al pobre chico de cabello platinado perder el último poco de dignidad que pudiese haberle quedado al devolver todo el contenido de su estómago.

Sin duda un espectáculo que cualquiera hubiese deseado perderse.

Asqueado por lo que estaba presenciando sin poder evitarlo, Franz apartó la vista mientras dejaba a Lucien vomitando para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, que apresurado como estaba había dejado abierta, mientras que aquél continuó en su labor por un rato hasta que ya no pudo seguir, dejándose caer contra la pared del baño y comenzando a limpiarse con la manga de su chaqueta. El rubio entonces regresó para verle en aquella guisa lamentable. Volvió a suspirar, tirando de la cadena del inodoro y tomando un rollo de papel higiénico para pasárselo al muchacho.

"¿...Mejor al menos?", preguntó.

Lucien levantó un poco sus ojos llorosos para tratar de verlo, usando un buen poco de papel para limpiarse.

"No... Odio vomitar..." respondió con la voz enronquecida, "Lo siento... No era mi intención quedar así... Y cargártelo a ti..."

Franz se agachó junto a él, tomando otro trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarle la manga que él había usado como sustituto, tomándose su tiempo y con toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir.

"Te has metido dos botellas enteras de vino para el cuerpo... Y todavía querías seguir bebiendo...", comentó, aunque el tono que estaba usando no era de reproche. "Lo extraño hubiese sido que no lo hubieses echado...Y francamente, si no querías quedar así después de beber tanto, no sé cómo era que querías quedar..."

Tiró los trozos de papel higiénico al inodoro mientras se sentaba mejor en el suelo, volviéndose para sonreírle una vez más.

"A veces conviene expulsar los venenos que nos hacen daño...", dijo... aunque una vez hubo hecho esa frase, se dio cuenta de que tenía una mayor implicación que la que le había querido dar en un principio... y que él no era el más indicado para pronunciarla.

Lucien lo observó un momento antes de apartar la mirada. Ya era tarde para tratar de preservar algo de su coraza con él.

"Sólo quería dormir un poco..." se trató de disculpar, aunque sólo era una excusa burda, "Siempre tengo pesadillas... Desde que dejé París..."

El rubio se volvió a escucharle, sin moverse de donde estaba.

"El alcohol no es la mejor forma de tratar eso...", objetó, pasándose la mano por el cabello de nuevo que le molestaba en la cara. "¿Has probado ya con otros métodos que no sean tan agresivos? Yo que sé, los remedios típicos que suelen hacer los Verbenas(1)... las pociones para dormir..."

Lucien se encogió de hombros muy levemente, lo que su cuerpo adormecido le permitía al menos.

Daba igual lo que tratara, desde el mismo día en que abandonó la casa de su madre en París, cuando ella murió, que las pesadillas se adueñaban de sus noches, persiguiéndolo como monstruos al acecho que no le daban tregua. Nunca nadie le había creido que los veía sonreírle de forma amenazadora junto a su cama, que trataban de ahogarlo o de morderlo y que esos rasguños con los que a veces amanecía no se los provocaba él mismo para llamar la atención. Pero tampoco iba a hablar de aquello con Franz.

"No importa..." dijo finalmente el chico bajito antes de toser de nuevo, acercándose otra vez a la taza del W.C. por si era necesario, "Ahora tendrás para reirte de mi por el resto de tu vida..."

Aquello volvió a turbar al rubio, que le observó con rostro apenado.

"No sé por qué iba a hacer eso", fue lo único que dijo, sencillamente.

"Claro..." dijo entonces Lucien con la frente apoyada en la cerámica de la taza, manteniendo sus ojos entreabiertos para no marearse más, "Tú no te reirías de mi porque tú llegas a ser tonto de lo bueno que eres..."

Pero a pesar de lo rudo que podría sonar esa frase, iba dirigida con una emoción que la hacía sentir como un cumplido.

"... Mi madre era así de buena e ilusa... Igual que tú..." dijo finalmente, aunque de inmediato esa frase le hizo recordar algo más importante, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a Franz, "Su diario... ¿Lo tienes tú, verdad?"

La expresión que tenía el rostro de aquél en ese momento no era capaz de describirse; era una mezcla de conmoción y entendimiento.

"Sí... ¿esa libreta es... su diario?", preguntó, empezando a atar cabos de a poco de nuevo... Vuelta atrás, recordaba a la _puta francesa_ que le había mencionado cuando estaban en el bar. La había descrito de casi la misma forma a como estaba describiendo a su madre en ese momento. Por no decir que era la primera vez que le oía mencionarla.

Pero no podía ser que su madre y esa tal prostituta fueran...

"El diario de mi madre... Si..." respondió sacándolo de sus conjeturas para aclararlas de inmediato, sólo segundos antes de que volviera a darle un ataque de arcadas, viéndose obligado a doblarse nuevamente frente a la taza, devolviendo más vestigios de su paso por el bar esa noche.

Otro podría haber culpado al alcohol por lo que estaba diciendo, pero Lucien sabía que no era así; ya muchas veces había terminado mucho peor, como buen Cultista(2) que decía ser, pero jamás revelaba nada sobre su madre.

Ella era la espina que más le dolía en el pecho.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi ocho años de su muerte, aún no podía enfrentarse al hecho de que ella ya no estaba. Toda esa magia y esa luz que despedía siendo sólo una Durmiente le hacían falta para enfrentarse a ese mundo tan horrible, tan frío y carente de sueños, el mismo al que ella nunca salió, quedándose siempre dentro de aquel prostíbulo que regentaba hasta el último respiro.

Tomó un poco de papel higiénico, limpiándose otra vez antes de tirar la cadena, quedándose muy quieto por miedo a caerse.

"Te pareces tanto a ella... Tienes su misma mirada..."

Por su parte Franz se había quedado helado, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que había algo realmente vulnerable que la coraza de Lucien se empeñaba en esconder, pero no se había imaginado hasta qué punto podía ser eso así.

Ahora le entendía un poco mejor.

Mientras el platinado vomitaba una nueva tanda de toxinas de su cuerpo, él había sacado la libreta que ahora sabía que era el diario de la madre de aquél, abriéndolo por una página cualquiera y hojeándolo por encima. A pesar del aspecto viejo que sus hojas presentaban, éstas estaban increíblemente bien conservadas, lo mismo que la tinta con la que aquella mujer escribía sus memorias con una caligrafía cuidada y coqueta. Sólo ahora alcanzaba a entender el significado real que aquél libro negro tenía para Lucien . El hecho de que allí guardara su dinero era desde luego lo de menos. Y probablemente ningún otro podría entender tan bien que lo atesorase tanto y con tanto fervor.

Sin leer nada más, y ya confirmadas sus sospechas, volvió a cerrar el diario, sintiéndose abatido, en una extraña sintonía con el dolor que sabía que su amigo sentía. Era verdaderamente terrible, espantoso. No podría imaginarse soportando esa situación en su lugar. Al menos, su propia madre seguía viva... o eso quería creer, que lo seguía estando, aun cuando llevase siete años sin verla ni saber absolutamente nada de ella.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo finalmente, en voz baja aunque suficientemente audible. Había perdido toda sonrisa que hasta ahora pudiera haber estado tratando de sostener a cualquier precio, y su propia voz parecía a punto de quebrarse de un momento a otro. "No tenía ni idea. No podía ni siquiera imaginármelo..."

Intentó decir algo más, pero no pudo. Las palabras simplemente no le salían. De repente toda su labia y sus recursos para salir del paso se habían ido al carajo , dejándole solo y encarándose a aquella situación que ahora comenzaba a manifestarse en toda su crudeza. Dejó el libro a un lado, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, abrazó sus propias rodillas, intentando reconfortarse a sí mismo de alguna manera, continuar sereno y no ceder por ningún motivo a lo que su interior estaba exigiéndole a gritos, a chillidos insoportables, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

No podía ni siquiera permitirse eso. Y mucho menos ahora.

No cuando otro en esa habitación estaba igual o peor que él.

Finalmente Lucien pudo girarse, mirando a Franz de reojo para encontrarse con que le había afectado demasiado, quizás mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado de alguien tan positivo como se mostraba. Se acomodó lentamente a su lado, pasándole uno de sus brazos al rededor de los hombros del rubio, para terminar apoyando su cabeza en él.

"No tienes nada que sentir... Nunca fue algo malo, sólo perderla..." le dijo tratando de que no siguiera tratando de compartir su dolor.

Estiró su mano para tomar su libro, el diario de su madre, y guardarlo a salvo entre sus ropas. No había sido bueno que alguien más lo viera, sobre todo quién ahora podría ser su amigo; quizás sólo había conseguido espantarlo al dejar que descubriera aquella verdad que sólo él y su padre sabían.

"Mejor olvídalo..."

Franz salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Lucien de reojo, apoyado ahora en su hombro y diciéndole aquellas palabras. Eso fue lo que le bastó para reponerle de su acceso de debilidad.

Dejó de abrazar sus rodillas, enderezándose un poco para rodearle con el brazo también a él y volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa, aunque esta vez algo débil.

"No... Te doy las gracias por haber compartido esto conmigo", negó, tragándose su propia pena y circunstancias personales una vez más, lo que le provocó una punzada en el estómago, como si algo en su interior se resintiera después de tantas contenciones y represiones que se imponía a sí mismo. "Ha debido de ser duro para ti; el perderla... y tampoco debe de haber sido fácil contarlo, más aún cuando nos acabamos de conocer... Así que te agradezco mucho que confíes en mí..."

Sólo entonces Lucien se dió cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón; recién se conocían, a penas esa noche habían comenzado a hablar y ahí estaba él contándole algo que no había revelado nunca a nadie. Pero en lugar de extrañarle algo en ese chico le hacía sentir que podía confiar en él, que a pesar de todas las muchas diferencias en el fondo eran lo mismo. Ambos estaban solos, ambos se sentían extraños en ese mundo y finalmente ambos sólo buscaban a alguien con quién compartir esa soledad.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, estaba nuevamente abrazando la taza del W.C., terminando de devolver cuanto pudiese quedarle de toxina en el estómago.

Franz suspiró de nuevo, volviendose a pasar la mano por el cabello y esperando que a Lucien se le pasara su nuevo ataque de náuseas, mirando al techo. Parecía que aquella iba a ser una larga noche. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado si él le hubiera dejado seguir bebiendo...

"Creo que va a ser mejor que intentes descansar un poco", le dijo, cuando aquél acabó de vomitar una vez más. Se puso en pie lentamente y, después de que Lucien se limpiara otra vez, le ayudó de nuevo a ponerse de pie también, aunque al hacerlo todo pareció darle vueltas nuevamente.

Se abrazó a Franz, sin saber donde lo estaba llevando ni nada, como siempre sintiendo que le costaba encontrar el suelo al pisar.

"Hmm... Se me mueve el piso..." murmuró cerrando los ojos y dejándo caer todo su peso muerto contra el rubio, que lo tuvo algo difícil para arrastrarlo hacia la única cama que había, que era enorme... Sólo entonces reparaba en ello, y alzó una de las cejas, pensando en que tendría que compartir cama con él... hizo una mueca. Muy amigo sería, pero acababa de conocerle al fin y al cabo y la sola idea le daba reparo, pero al parecer no había otra alternativa... a menos que quisiera dormir en el suelo... O en el sofá...

De acuerdo, para él el sofá.

Dejó a Lucien tendido sobre la cama boca arriba, quitándole de paso los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado mientras él se sentaba hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama para también descalzarse.

Por su parte Lucien se pasó la mano por el cabello, quitándose finalmente la gorra que hasta ese momento y a pesar de todo el ajetreo, había permanecido perfectamente en su lugar. Luego de eso se giró a ver a Franz del otro lado de la cama, incorporándose un poco para acercarse a gatas a él, tomándolo de mala manera del cuello de su camisa para acercarse a él y mirándolo con toda la seriedad que su estado le permitía.

"Júrame que lo que te dije no se lo contarás a nadie", le exigió mirándolo a los ojos... Esos ojos azules tan lindos que tenía... Y que le miraban extrañados, después de dejar lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle de vuelta, y sonreír calmado.

"No sé a quién podría contárselo", dijo de forma natural, encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza. "Te lo juro...Pero no hacía falta que me agarrases...", añadió, soltando una de sus manos del cuello de la camisa, cosa que no le fue muy difícil de hacer en el estado en que se encontraba el otro chico.

Lucien se quedó un momento intentando estudiar lo que le decía, aunque finalmente tuvo que reconocer que le daba igual, que sólo le importaba lo que veía en el reflejo de sus ojos.

Suspiró levemente aliviado un momento antes de levantar su mano y llevarla hasta la mejilla de Franz, en un movimiento que le resultaba completamente natural, al igual que le parecía completamente normal el acercarse un poco más hasta que finalmente sus labios se rozaron con los de Franz, en un beso muy leve y apenas perceptible pero que al rubio le tomó por sorpresa por completo.

"Gracias..." dijo finalmente, soltándolo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, girándose y quedando casi de inmediato inconciente.

Entre tanto, el otro se había quedado completamente petrificado, intentando digerir de alguna manera lo que acababa de pasar. Lo más posible, y desde luego lo único que hacía sentido en su muy confundida mente, es que Lucien hubiese hecho lo que acababa de hacer promovido por los efectos del alcohol... sin embargo para él eso no podía quedarse ahí. En sus 17 años de vida, a él, que tanto se las daba de galán, nadie le había besado, y esperaba que su primer beso se lo hubiera dado con una chica linda, sentados en el cesped, bajo un cielo estrellado... pero en vez de eso, lo que acababa de pasar era que el que le había dado el primer beso de toda su vida había sido con un chico emborrachado que había conocido unas horas atrás apenas en condiciones muy bizarras. No eran sus expectativas precisamente.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, tambaleándose mientras estaba terminando de racionalizar aquello, llevándose la mano a los labios completamente incrédulo mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá y se dejaba caer sobre él. Tardó mucho tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño, llevado por el mero cansancio después de mucho rato dándole vueltas a ese detalle. Podría estar exagerando, podría no haber sido nada más que algo que en otra ocasión probablemente podría haber dejado pasar sin más... Pero aquello no podía ya quitárselo de la cabeza.

Se había traumatizado.

--------

La mañana siguiente los recibió con un sol esplendoroso colándose por las ventanas, un día radiante que sacó una exclamación de asombro del chico bajito que comenzaba a despertarse.

"¡¡WAGH!!... ¡Sol y la vikinga salsera que lo parió(3)!" dijo tratando de taparse la cara con la almohada sin lograr demasiado y sintiendo de inmediato que se le partía la cabeza por la cantidad industrial de neuronas que sufrían los embates de la caña(4) por la noche anterior. Más allá en el sofá, Franz se despertó sobresaltado por la exclamación que acababa de proferir Lucien y que había roto la tranquilidad del ambiente, más que por el sol que estaba haciéndose notar por la ventana, lanzando otra exclamación él también, seguida de un gruñido adormilado mientras caía de vuelta sobre los cojines, y sintiendo que uno de sus hombros y su cuello se resentían por la mala postura que había tomado al haber estado durmiendo ahí.

"Mhhhhh...Joder... ¿qué hora es...?", murmuró entre ahogado y adolorido; su mente obviamente no acababa de despabilarse.

Sólo entonces Lucien se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo en esa habitación... Que ciertamente tampoco era su habitación...

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de que no le estallara la cabeza por el dolor, y con los ojos entreabiertos logró distinguir al chico rubio en el sofá... De una habitación de hotel.

"... Ay Dios..." murmuró él, tratando en vano de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior.

En su imposibilidad por volver a conciliar el sueño, Franz finalmente acabó por desperezarse y enderezarse en el sofá... Dándose cuenta también no sólo del dolor de cervicales, sino también de donde estaba. Y también con quien estaba...

...Y también el ultimo acontecimiento de la noche anterior que le había dejado marcado de por vida, por menudencia que fuera.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Lucien, que estaba en la cama, resacoso, e inmediatamente la sangre se le subió a las mejillas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la vergüenza, apartando la vista luego para ordenarse un poco el pelo y las ropas.

"Ehm... buenos días...", dijo, incómodo sin poder evitarlo, aunque aquella incomodidad fue interpretada de otra forma por Lucien.

Poco a poco fué recordando lo que había pasado, desde las duchas hasta el bar y finalmente aquella confesión que le hiciera en el peor estado que hubiese imaginado posible. Y de inmediato asoció su incomodidad con el hecho de saber quizás más de la cuenta sobre él.

Tampoco era para culparlo. El chico se veía muy correcto y normal como para afrontar tranquilamente que a quién había llamado apresuradamente amigo no era más que el hijo de una puta francesa, algo que sin duda rompía sus esquemas de normalidad.

Así que también él apartó la mirada, avergonzado por su comportamiento la noche anterior y un poco dolido por la reacción de Franz.

Al ver que no respondía, Franz no supo qué pensar, de modo que se siguió arreglando en silencio mientras el primer beso de toda su vida comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo por su mente. Vale que el beso se lo hubiera dado borracho, que no hubiera sido consciente de ello, pero le había afectado de todas formas, y el simple hecho de que le hubiera afectado le causaba más incomodidad todavía.

"Esto... ¿Cómo estás?",preguntó finalmente, luego de un largo silencio. "¿Has dormido bien...?"

La tensión crecía cada vez más y más entre ellos, y Franz se temía que por ese beso fueran a perder la amistad que se había propuesto establecer con él a toda costa. Iba a tener que arreglarlo.

Mientras Lucien se trataba de poner de pie, notando de inmediato que estaba vestido, lo que ya era decir algo. Aún bastante tambaleante se puso su gorra en su cabeza y se fue directo al baño, enjuagándose la boca buscando quitarse ese mal sabor. Ni siquiera levantó un poco la mirada para verse en el espejo, usualmente ignoraba esos artefactos de vanidad, cómo también intentaba no mirar mucho a Franz, aún demasiado avergonzado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Ehm... Sí... Algo..." contestó finalmente, saliendo del baño un poco más decidido y mirándolo desde la puerta, "Disculpa por lo de anoche..."

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír eso, mirándole de nuevo a la cara y sintiendo enrojecerse todavía más, por no decir que se sentía completamente estúpido dandole tanta importancia al mismo tema.

"¿Eh...? No... si yo... Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que... así sin más pues... pues... " Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso, de modo que respiró hondo largamente para calmarse y poder continuar. Podía hacerlo... sólo había sido un... un...

"Que... _mebesarasperobueno..._ " Carraspeó, sintiendo que la rojez de su rostro estaba extendiéndose por momento.

Rojez que sin duda confundió a Lucien tanto como aquello que había dicho tan rápido que no había alcanzado a entender.

Arqueó una de sus cejas, acercándose a penas un par de pasos hacia él.

"¿Qué has dicho?" le preguntó confundido.

Oh, no.

Y ahora iba a tener que repetirlo...

Completamente abochornado y sabiendo que había metido la pata, Franz volvió a respirar hondo y a mirarle. Ya no podría dar marcha atrás, así que tendría que tratar de decirlo claramente, así saldría antes de ese atolladero y la tensión acabaría.

"...Que me besaste." Aclaró por fin, con el nudo en la garganta sin poderse deshacer. Bajó la vista y jugueteó con su corbata, sin saber qué mas decir.

Sólo entonces la mandíbula de Lucien cayó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente observando a Franz.

"Oh por Dios..." murmuró finalmente dando un paso atrás, llevándose de inmediato la mano a la boca... Para luego revisarse la ropa y comprobar que estaba en su lugar.

No recordaba haberlo besado, pero debía admitir que luego de dejar el baño todos sus recuerdos desaparecían hasta esa mañana y se conocía demasiado bien como para dudar que lo que le decía Franz fuese verdad.

Sólo que también se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con un chico tan guapo como era Franz, de haberlo besado...

"... Dime que fue sólo un beso..."

El chico guapo en cuestión entonces alzó la vista, confundido por la reacción que estaba viendo en Lucien. Recién estaba asimilando el que le había besado... De modo que...

"¿No te acuerdas?", preguntó, ya menos cohibido pero igualmente desconcertado. La verdad era que extraño no era; despues de todo iba bastante borracho esa noche, y tenía entendido que los borrachos al dia siguiente no tendían a recordar lo que habían hecho la pasada noche. "Sí, sólo fue un beso... luego te quedaste dormido como un tronco... pero... bueno... en fin..." Carraspeó y se puso bien el cuello de la camisa, llevándose la mano hacia éste para frotarse la zona de tortícolis. "... ¿Por qué me estabas pidiendo perdón entonces?" Frunció el ceño, sin entender, mientras Lucien respiraba aliviado y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón.

"Por el mal rato y todo eso" respondió el chico de gorra más tranquilo, aunque luego llevándose las manos a la cabeza, adolorido, "... Me asustaste... Pensé que... Tú y yo..."

Le miró sin entender unos segundos, hasta que de nuevo el color rojo invadió su cara al captar lo que le estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?.¡No! No, nada de eso...", dijo, negando con la cabeza profusamente y bastante turbado por la idea de que... oh dios. Mejor no pensar en eso... Si ya le había trastornado un beso lo suficiente, no quería pensar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese ido a más... Definitivamente era mejor no pensarlo. "Sólo fue eso... lo que pasa es que..."

El rubio suspiró y volvió a desviar la vista, avergonzado y humillado por lo siguiente que admitiría. Lo cierto es que jamás lo habría hecho de no ser por que era portador de un secreto muy importante que le había confiado al del pelo platinado la noche anterior.

"... Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que me besan... "

Y entonces quién quedó de una sola pieza fue el chico de gorra.

¿Cómo era posible que a los dieciseis que debía tener Franz y siendo tan guapo como era... Nunca antes se hubiese besado con nadie?

"No es cierto..." dijo finalmente, tratando de sonreir de medio lado bastante incrédulo, pero la mirada tan trasparente frente a él le decía que no era una broma, "¿De verdad que... Tú... Acaso pretendes ser Corista(5) o algo así?"

Franz le miró de vuelta, bastante molesto y herido en su orgullo.

"No...son cosas que pasan ¿vale?", espetó, malhumorado de sentirse arrastrado de esa manera. "Todas las veces que intenté besar a una chica... todas... fallaron estrepitosamente... No hubo manera, y empecé a pensar que estaba gafado(6), que alguien me había tirado un mal de ojo o algo así... Y de repente... de repente pasa esto..." Se llevó la mano a la frente para pasarla después por el cabello, mesándoselo casi de forma obsesiva. Resopló; el enrojecimiento de la cara se le estaba yendo progresivamente a medida que su enfado crecía y aquel color estaba comenzando a asustar a Lucien.

"Vale, vale, que no es para tanto..." trató de tranquilizarlo, levantando sus manos casi en rendición, "Si tampoco es tan importante, no ha debido ser la gran cosa si no me acuerdo..."

Al menos él estaba seguro de que no había sido nada tan apasionado como debía ser un beso, de lo contrario al menos se acordaría de eso.

"... ¿O acaso hubo lenguas involucradas?" preguntó dejando de lado cualquier toque de delicadeza que pudiese tener.

El rubio alzó las cejas ante aquello.

"No... sólo fue en los labios... ¡pero para mí fue importante!", reclamó, si bien no tan agresivo como antes, sonaba casi como si fuera un reproche. "¡Es mi primer beso, joder! Y no me pensaba, ni en lo más remoto, que fuera con... con un tío..." Se derrumbó finalmente sobre el sofá, viéndose bastante frustrado.

Lucien lo miró un momento para luego bajar la cabeza.

"Disculpa... Yo... No tenía cómo saber..." dijo a media voz, aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y se cruzó de brazos en actitud un poco molesta, después de todo lo acusaba de algo que no había hecho, "Pero que si fue sólo un roce de labios... ¡Hijo, que eso no fue un beso!"

Eso le hizo olvidar a Franz toda herida de orgullo que pudiera tener de golpe, mirando a Lucien sin entenderle de nuevo.

"¿Ah, no?", preguntó, verdaderamente desorientado. "¿Y si no fue un beso, eso que fue?"

Porque para él, el concepto de beso abarcaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con juntar los labios y posarlos sobre otra cosa... y el primer beso se daba en los labios siempre... ¡si era de lo más lógico!

Claro, para un chico tan inocente como Franz, porque para alguien que había aprendido a besar antes que a leer o a escribir, eso era completamente absurdo.

"Pues... Sólo un roce de labios" respondió Lucien encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía a modo de circunstancias, "¿Que no ves películas o telenovelas? Los besos son con lenguas y manos y todo el cuerpo inmiscuido... Jooo..."

Franz se le quedó mirando un rato, con una cara que indicaba que estaba sufriendo claramente el Síndrome del Buzo en el Desierto del Sahara(7). ¿Besos con todo el cuerpo inmiscuido¿Pero eso no era más tarde?

En fin... de todas maneras, el chico de gorra parecía saber mucho más del tema que él. Eso estaba claro. Así que tendría que creerle.

Para terminar, sonrió paulatinamente también para acabar echándose a reír, de nuevo avergonzado.

"Qué idiota he sido... ", admitió por fin su derrota, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, aunque en su fuero interno estaba mucho más tranquilo. "La verdad es que no es la clase de cosas que suelo ver... digamos que... mi familia es más peculiar de lo normal, sabes... Pero no tenía ni idea..."

Y sonrió por completo, mostrándole los dientes a Lucien radiante y una vez más pensando en positivo para que el sabor amargo de la humillación anterior no le embargase, sólo que esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto no deseado en Lucien.

"... Si quieres te enseño..." dijo sin pensarlo, para de inmediato carraspear y sonreir, tratando de que pasara como una broma. Y así fue como sucedió, el rubio riendo de nuevo, sin poder reprimir el alivio que le producía no haber perdido su primer beso y sin pensar en absoluto que eso hubiese sido dicho en otro sentido. Lucien se enderezó y se estiró, olvidándose por un buen rato de su dolor de cabeza mientras ocurría todo eso hasta precisamente ese momento, en que regresó con nuevas punzadas.

"Ay... Mejor volvemos a Salem... Necesito alguna poción o algo para esta resaca"

Aún risueño, Franz asintió, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las ropas.

"De acuerdo... vamos a la enfermería antes que nada para tu resaca y para algo contra la tortículis...", dijo, muchisimo más animado que antes. "Y luego te invito a algo para compensar el malentendido y pagarte la deuda de ayer... ¿de acuerdo¿Qué te gusta?" Mientras decía todo eso, comenzaba a andar hacia el baño para hacer su revisión rutinaria delante del espejo. "Y 'alcohol' no me vale..."

Y de inmediato, casi por reflejo, recibió la respuesta de Lucien desde la sala.

"¡Chocolate!"

"A chocolate entonces... ", accedió Franz, arreglándose frente al espejo y comprobando que estaba todo en orden antes de salir y sonreírle de nuevo. "¿Vamos?"

---------

Dos horas después estaban de nuevo en la mansión de Salem, descendiendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, frente a cuyas puertas se detuvo el chico bajito, tirando de Franz para que lo imitara.

"Espera... Que en estos momentos lo importante son las entradas dramáticas..." dijo él antes de arreglarse un poco su gorra y subirse las mangas de su camisa. El más alto se cruzó de brazos, esperando a ver lo que hacía.

Segundos después las puertas de vaivén de la cocina se abrieron de par en par luego de ser pateadas con fuerza por Lucien, llamando sobre si la inmediata atención de todos los elfos domésticos presentes que detuvieron sus labores expectantes de lo que fuese a pasar.

Con paso firme y una sonrisa de medio lado bastante sádica, Lucien entró con total propiedad a la cocina, deteniéndose y mirándolos a todos con una mano apoyada en su cinturón y la otra quitándose su gorra antes de hacer una breve reverencia.

"Muy buenos días, damas y caballeros" saludó con un tono endurecido y casi sarcástico, "Les informo que ésto es un asalto... Así que nos entregarán todo el chocolate del que dispongan vuestras alacenas... ¡O los liberaré a todos!"

Seguido de él, pero sin la pose western ya que ésta no iba con su persona, Franz entró en las cocinas, viendo cómo los elfos domésticos se apresuraban a cumplir lo que Lucien les había demandado, incentivado por su miedo a que aquél tipo cumpliera con su amenaza. Tuvo que reprimir la risa a duras penas.

"¿De veras era necesario pedirlo así?", comentó, alzando las cejas divertido por la movilización que estaba habiendo allí. "Con la de maneras que había de hacerlo y tú tenías que escoger la de villano del Oeste..."

A lo que Lucien respondió volteándose hacia él con aires ofendidos.

"¿Villano del Oeste?" preguntó con sus manos en la cintura y un tono algo molesto, "¿Acaso no sabéis distinguir a un pirata de un vaquero?"

Y hecha su aclaración, a la que el rubio respondió alzando las manos en tono excusativo mientras seguía aguantándose la risa, se subió de un salto a una de las mesas de la cocina, recorriendo y supervisando todo cuanto hacían los elfos, manteniendo su gorra en su mano y amenazando con arrojarsela a alguien en cualquier momento si no se daban prisa.

"¡Vamos vamos, que no tenemos todo el día!"

Sólo una vez que comenzaron a llegar las bandejas con trozos de chocolate a sus pies se sentó con las piernas colgando de la mesa y miró a Franz con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Nunca escuchaste eso de que lo importante es la primera impresión? Una entrada dramática siempre es mejor que sólo una entrada..."

Aquél tomó asiento en una silla que vio por allí, arrastrándola previamente al lado suyo, y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en su caso se vio algo ambigua.

"Créeme, llevo escuchando eso toda mi vida...", le aseguró, retirándose el cabello del rostro. De hecho se podía decir que era su segunda máxima de su código de comportamiento personal. La primera, por supuesto, era: '_Mira siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. Siempre. Y sonríe siempre que puedas.'_ Y en base a eso, sonrió de forma más animada "Por eso mismo es por lo que consideraría otro tipo de entrada, aun y siendo dramática... No puede haber sólo una manera de hacer las cosas ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no" respondió Lucien luego de desocupar un poco su boca llena de chocolate, "Pero al menos a mi me gusta hacer las cosas de la manera más piratesca posible. Mi madre me decía que yo era un Rey Pirata, así que si lo decía ella debe haber sido verdad..."

Como siempre pasaba por alto los leves cambios de ánimo de su amigo, no porque no le importaran sino que nunca había sido bueno fijándose en esos detalles de las personas. A cambio de su mente privilegiada, su inteligencia emocional era la de un retardado.

"Pero bueno..." dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a sacar chocolats de la bandeja que le habían dejado a Franz una vez que ya había acabado con la suya. Advirtiendo esto, Franz se apresuró a tomar puñados de ella para él, ya que su amigo podía considerarse, además de Rey Pirata, devorador de chocolate de primera categoría, y como se descuidara podría acabar con sus provisiones de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con la bandeja anterior.

"Oye, oye, guárdame un poco... que vale que yo te haya invitado, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga derecho a tomar mi parte...", le reprochó, comenzando a comer también.

Pero casi de inmediato tuvo que detenerse pues Lucien forzaba tratando de quitarle los trozos que aún quedaban.

"¡¡Es Mio!!.¡Mi Tesoro!..." dijo con una voz rasposa que recodaba a cierto personaje de alguna pelicula que viera en su infancia.

Ante eso el rubio se vio completamente desarmado. Dejó de forcejear para no poder contenerse más y soltar una sonora carcajada.

"¡Egoísta!", le acusó, cuando pudo reponerse, aunque cualquier tono real de acusación se veía completamente disipado por la enorme sonrisa que traía en la cara. "Serás todo lo pirata que quieras, pero las cosas se comparten... Además¿te recuerdo de quién fue la idea de ésto?" Alzó las cejas, tratando de convencerle de alguna manera, aunque para ese momento Lucien ya estaba del otro lado de la mesa, con las manos llenas y abrazándose a la bandeja de chocolates que le quitara a Franz y a punto de comenzar a gruñirle.

"¡Me da igual!.¡Nadie le quita su tesoro al Rey Pirata! Mucho menos un... un..." se quedó un momento mirando bien a Franz hasta que finalmente le soltó lo que le parecía lo correcto, "¡Un principito de quién sabe donde!"

A lo que Franz simplemente sonrió de forma altiva y vanidosa.

"Pero os equivocais, señor... No un principito cualquiera", le corrigió, levantándose de la silla y mostrando un porte real de forma completamente inconsciente, erguido y regio, alzando un dedo índice de forma explicativa y solemne. "¡Soy EL Príncipe de... las Tierras Intermedias! Y por tanto dueño y señor de gran parte del chocolate que aquí se produce, de modo que me debéis un respeto... y viendo que tan vilmente acaparáis mis posesiones para vos, he de tomármelo como una afrenta personal, por tanto lo diré así..." Y estrechó los ojos azules, mientras continuaba con postura y voz de mandatario, por entero metido en el papel. Le señaló con el dedo índice extendido. "O me devolvéis lo que me habéis robado de forma tan perversa... ¡O tendréis que véroslas conmigo!"

Y entonces quién se quedó impactado fue Lucien. Jamás nadie le había seguido sus juegos hasta ese momento, de hecho siempre le decían que era ridículo o absurdo y que era mejor que dejara de creérse esas cosas, pero ahí estaba ese chico tan normal respondiéndole con todo el porte de un príncipe de verdad y de paso, cabía decirlo, interpretando perfectamente bien el papel.

Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios manchados de chocolate del chico de pelo platinado, irguiéndose también de forma orgullosa... Con la altanería que podía tener un pirata.

"¿Y a vos quién os dijo que un pirata respeta a reyes de tierra firme? Ni respeto ni devoluciones... Y si he de luchar por mi botín ¡Entonces que así sea!" exclamó mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate, esgrimiéndola como si fuese una espada y apuntando con ella a Franz, "¡En guardia, Príncipe de las tierras de en medio!"

Franz corrió entonces a hacer lo mismo, tomando una de las que todavía estaban sin tocar y adoptando postura de esgrimista, acercándose a Lucien.

"Lamentaréis haber osado robarme y oponeros a mí, Señor Infame de los Siete Mares...", sentenció. "No dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra, vil hombre...¡Voto a tal!"

Dicho esto, lanzó una '_estocada_' hacia él, convirtiéndose la representación en un muy extraño duelo de espadas por la cocina, ante la visión aterrorizada e incrédula de los elfos domésticos, que podían apreciar una energía bastante peculiar fluyendo de ambos contendientes locos.

Ajeno al despliegue de _glitter_ que estaban protagonisando a los ojos de los elfos domésticos, Lucien dió un salto atrás al ver cómo se acercaba aquella barra de chocolate peligrosamente hacia él, arrojándole la bandeja vacía a Franz mientras se subía nuevamente a la mesa para luego dejarla como un obstáculo entre él y ese príncipe, que logró atrapar la bandeja con la mano libre y arrojarla a un lado antes de que se le estampase en la cara.

"¡INFAME SEÑOR!" le corrigió entonces algo molesto porque le hubiesen transgiversado su título, "¡Infame Señor de los Siete Mares!"

Y una vez hecha su apreciación, tomó una segunda barra de chcolates, usándola como si fuese un estoque en su mano izquierda y preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

"Anda... Que sabes que no podrás contra el Rey Pirata" dijo Lucien en un tono que pretendía ser conciliador a pesar de que mantenía su guardia en alto, "¿Por qué no mejor abandonas tu corona y te vienes a navegar los mares conmigo, eh?.¿A que no suena mejor que ser atravesado por el frio metal de mi espada?"

Franz ya iba a subir de un salto a la mesa, sintiéndose invadido por un subidón imprevisto de adrenalina, cuando de repente el pirata en cuestión le hacía aquél ofrecimiento. Alzó la ceja, bajando un poco la _espada_ pues parecía que esa era una tregua.

"No puedo... aceptar vuestra oferta", le hizo saber, jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho al que no estaba acostumbrado, después de haber estado persiguiéndole hasta allí, aunque al hacerlo Lucien dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo sus armas en alto, "Tengo un... deber que cumplir... No puedo dejar ésta tierra incivilizada... en manos de la anarquía y el desorden, como su Infame Señoría comprenderá..." Resaltó el orden de los epítetos del título con énfasis, sonriendo levemente en mitad de su discurso. "Por más atractivo que pueda ser su ofrecimiento, debo denegarlo"

"En ese caso..." dijo Lucien encogiéndose de hombros antes de hacer gala de una agilidad felina para enredar la espada de Franz con una mano mientras la otra llevaba su barra de chocolate hasta la mejilla del príncipe, manchándolo un poco, "¡_Touché_!..."

Y al segundo siguiente ya había girado para quedar a su espalda, nuevamente en guardia y listo para volver a la carga de ser necesario.

No iba a rendirse ante ese principito... Por muy hermosa que fuera su mirada.

_¿...hein?.¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Franz no dudó en aprovechar ese momento de distracción, rompiendo un poco el embalaje de su propia barra de chocolate, girándose con la mirada molesta y preparándose para contraatacar por la infamia a su bello rostro.

"¡Has osado mancharme la cara!.¡Pagarás por este crimen!", amenazó, asestando un nuevo ataque que se fue a manchar la barbilla del pirata...

... Antes de que el rubio príncipe, sin contar con que el suelo estaba resbaladizo en algunas partes, diera un traspié y se tropezara cayendo al suelo, amortiguando la caída con las manos, pero igualmente quedando bastante frustrado.

"...Demonios...", murmuró. Era por eso que no estaba hecho para las peleas.

Aún algo traspuesto Lucien terminó de bajar la guardia al verlo en el suelo, agachándose mientras se limpiaba un poco su barbilla manchada para luego apuntar con su propia _espada_ a la nariz del príncipe caído.

"Creo que yo gano..." dijo sin gran emoción en sus palabras, para luego sonreirle, "Gracias..."

Franz alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de él.

"Dejémoslo en empate...", aclaró, sin querer admitir su derrota... y quedando algo confundido cuando reparó en que Lucien le acababa de dar las gracias. "¿Eh?.¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por seguirme el juego" respondió él de forma muy sincera, "Nunca nadie lo había hecho, decían que era idiota o ridículo y que mejor lo olvidara y creciera... ¡Pero tú me has seguido!... Por eso, gracias"

Se quedó un poco aturdido mientras se quedaba mirándole, ya recuperándose un poco del arrebato. A decir verdad, había acabado tomándoselo un poco en serio de alguna extraña manera, aun cuando sabía que el duelo y todo lo demás era realmente un juego. De todas maneras, le sonrió también.

"No hay de qué", le dijo, enderezándose y limpiándose la _herida_ de chocolate que Lucien le hubiera hecho. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien... No, en realidad... si tengo que decir la verdad, nunca antes me lo había pasado tan bien..." y rió levemente, algo avergonzado por no haber tenido ningún tipo de juego así con otra persona anteriormente, aunque sin saberlo aquello era otro detalle que compartía con Lucien.

Siendo quién era, de pequeño nunca tuvo muchos amigos, porque ninguna madre quería que sus hijos se juntaran con un niño que vivía en un prostíbulo, y más tarde ya se esperaba que fuese maduro y que no inventara ese tipo de cosas.

Aún así, ese instante sería atesorado por el chico de gorra como uno de los pocos instantes mágicos que hubiese vivido afuera de la casa materna. Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se arrojó a abrazar a Franz con una efusividad que se guardaba sólo para quienes realmente la merecían. Una efusividad que el rubio no pudo preveer de ninguna manera. Sorprendido, cayó hacia atrás arrollado por la energía del muchacho del pelo platinado, provocando que aquél se le cayera encima por inercia y que el rubio se diese un golpe en la nuca, reavivando así el dolor de cervicales que se le había pasado con el remedio que le habían aplicado en la enfermería.

"¡Auch...!.¡Cuidado!"

Claro, tampoco Lucien esperaba que no lo pudiese aguantar firmemente, cayendo torpemente encima de su amigo rubio sólo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde que sus manos estaban prisioneras debajo de Franz, provocando que cuando tratase de levantarse la distancia entre su cara y la del otro chico fuese mínima.

"Ay Dios..." murmuró Lucien sintiendo que de pronto se le subía la sangre de golpe a las mejillas, tomando un color rosa que no le iba muy bien.

Sólo entonces se dió cuenta realmente de lo atractivo que era Franz, de lo realmente hermosos que eran sus ojos, de lo tersa que era su piel, de lo delicioso que olía su cabello y, sobre todo, de lo incitantes que eran sus labios.

Ajeno por unos instantes a la turbación del chico de cabello platinado, Franz aún se resintió del golpe por unos segundos más... sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía muy cerca la respiración del otro. De modo que alzó la vista, se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Lucien cerca... muy cerca... e inmediatamente su rostro tomó el mismo color, de nuevo algo nervioso ante la incómoda cercanía.

"Eh...", alcanzó a balbucir, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer por unos segundos. Luego se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Lucien estaban aprisionados debajo suyo, de modo que trató de moverse para liberarlos y así tomar distancia de alguna manera. "Perdona..."

Pero en lugar de sentir que sacaba sus brazos, Lucien sólo se acomodó mejor encima suyo, tratando de resistirse sin muchos resultados a esas ganas que tenía de acercarse más.

"No... Perdóname tú a mi..." le dijo mordiéndose un poco los labios, "No debí darte un beso tan torpemente anoche... Pero creo que puedo mejorarlo ahora..."

Franz abrió mucho los ojos después de oír eso, quedándose paralizado de nuevo... ¿Estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo?

"¿Qué...? Espera, no...", balbució, alarmado, alzando una mano para intentar frenarle. "No... estás hablando en serio..."

Pero Lucien no estaba en la labor de detenerse.

Tomó con fuerza esa mano que trataba de interponerse y la apresó contra el suelo, haciendo lo mismo con la otra por precaución, dejando a Franz a su maracuyosa merced debajo suyo.

"Muy en serio..." respondió, ofuscado, mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente a besarlo, "¡Quiero mi beso de vuelta!"

El rubio no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente. Sin embargo, estaba pasando, todo demasiado deprisa además y sin ningún tipo de sentido, o al menos eso pensaba él. De repente quien había quedado aprisionado era él, sin venir a cuento... como... como cuando...

Horrorizado, apretó los párpados y giró el rostro, tratando de huir de Lucien y forcejeando con él para intentar soltarse. Entre tanto, unas horribles imágenes le estaban viniendo a la mente... unas imágenes que habría querido olvidar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?.¡Suéltame!", exclamó, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa y haciendo lo posible para volver a relegar esos recuerdos a su inconsciente...sin lograrlo.

"¡Quiero mi beso de vuelta!" repitió levemente molesto el chico de gorra, tratando de alcanzar su boca entre tantos movimientos que hacía para rehuirle, "¡O me lo das o lo tomo por la fuerza!"

Se había vuelto loco. Completamente. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar Franz mientras seguía luchando angustiado contra Lucien, mientras aquellas imágenes seguían inundándole la mente sin poder evitarlo, golpeándole con fuerza y haciéndole daño... rasgándole algo por dentro...

...No...

...No iba a dejar que volviera a pasar. No dejaría que su orgullo volviera a ser destrozado, pisoteado y escupido. Nunca más lo aprisionarían contra el suelo...

Desesperado, el rubio recurrió a un recurso muy bajo pero al que no tenía más remedio que acudir: impulsó una de sus piernas, que era lo único que no estaba siendo inmovilizado, y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas todo lo fuerte que pudo, al que le siguió otro algo menos fuerte. Oyó que Lucien gritaba, y al segundo rodillazo, sintió su presa aflojarse sobre él, lo que le permitió liberarse sin mucho más problema y darle un empujón al chico de gorra, apartándoselo de sí, mientras perdía por completo los estribos.

"¡QUE ME SUELTES TE HE DICHO!", gritó, resonando su voz en toda la cocina con una fuerza en ésta ocasión realmente inaudita, llena de rabia y de dolor. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Lucien con éstos inundados de lágrimas, herido y desilusionado, y ésta vez en los claros iris relumbraba un fuego frío de furia que casi nunca se mostraba en ellos. Era como si el Franz pacífico y amable que todo el mundo conocía se hubiera desvanecido de repente para mostrar una cara que no había dado jamás al mundo. "¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?"

Mientras desde el suelo, bastante adolorido y con todo el cuerpo doblado tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba encogido Lucien. Sólo al escuchar su voz retumbando por toda la habitación salió de su estado de descontrol, sintiéndose de inmediato como una basura.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, nunca había sido así, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido forzar a alguien de esa forma tan vil.

Pero había algo en ese chico que le había despertado el deseo de tomar de él aquello que le faltaba, como si sólo en su boca pudiese encontrarse.

Trató de concentrarse, de volver a focalizarse en que estaba en la cocina de un colegio, tirado en el suelo terriblemente adolorido y con el orgullo roto, con un chico que pudo haber sido su amigo pero que ahora veía como todo se había ido abajo.

"Fue... Era una broma" se excusó de inmediato, mirándole de reojo, a pesar que esa mirada tan fría que despedían sus ojos le dolía bastante, "¿No tienes sentido del humor?"

Franz le siguió mirando molesto, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Ya. O sea que te ha hecho gracia. Cojonudo", ya no gritó, pero su voz seguía firme, y en ella se podía notar que su enfado era grande y real. "Pues que sepas que a mí no me ha hecho ninguna, ni puta gracia... Siento no compartir tu retorcido sentido del humor ni tener el mismo concepto de broma que el que tienes tú."

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, tan dignamente como pudo, pero apartó la vista de Lucien. Estaba desilusionado, realmente desilusionado. Lo cierto era que ya no sabía que esperar de él, y que en verdad, podía considerarse un completo iluso e idiota por ir ofreciendo su amistad a la buena de Dios.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida", sentenció con frialdad, dándose la vuelta mientras sentía que ya no podía contener más las lágrimas. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de la cocina, empujando violentamente las puertas de vaivén para salir de allí, disparado hacia no sabía donde. Lo último que quería es que alguien encima le viera llorar, aunque no pudo avanzar mucho más pues se encontró con Lucien interponiéndose en su camino, con la cabeza gacha y aún bastante adolorido por los golpes, aunque debía dar gracias a los años de recibir tantos que le habían dado el aguante necesario como para en ese momento haberse puesto de pie y haber salido detrás de Franz.

No lo iba a dejar ir. No tan fácilmente.

"Disculpame... No sé... No sé qué me pasó..." dijo con la voz a medio quebrarse y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, "Lo siento..."

Franz se detuvo en seco, pero tampoco le miró. No directamente al menos. El orgullo del rubio realmente era grande, y la herida que acababa de hacerle Lucien también. No iba a perdonar aquello con tan sólo un 'lo siento'.

"Por favor, déjame pasar", murmuró, tratando de sonar frío, pero sin lograrlo. La voz le salió quebrada, y lo odió. Se odiaba realmente a sí mismo. Una lágrima le estaba cayendo por el rostro libremente, la cual se limpió de un manotazo antes de que el otro la notara.

Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de entender qué estaba sintiendo.

"¡NO! No voy a dejarte pasar" respondió finalmente mucho más convencido, levantando su mirada decidida hacia Franz, "Porque si te dejo ir voy a perder todo lo que he ganado contigo... Vas a odiarme y vas a dejar de ser mi amigo y yo no quiero que eso pase... No quiero perder esto, aunque para ti pueda ser nada, para mi es importante... Por eso necesito que me perdones... Por favor, Franz"

El rubio respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Todavía tenía las horribles imágenes dándole vueltas en la mente. Las imágenes que había querido dejar atrás, tratado de olvidar. Las imágenes por las cuales estaba ahí, lejos de su casa, lejos de su escuela y lejos de todo lo que conocía. Había intentado huir de ellas, y creía haberlo conseguido. Se equivocaba.

Miró a Lucien de reojo, todavía con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Apretó los párpados para evitar que le salieran más, y se cruzó de brazos. Ahí estaba él, después de haberle atacado, proclamando que su amistad era importante, y que no le dejaría ir a ningún sitio si no le perdonaba la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer. Pero él todavía no podía perdonar. Lo tenía demasiado reciente.

"No lo entiendes, Lucien... Esto también es importante para mí", murmuró, dolido y roto, apoyando la espalda en la pared. "Yo fui el que quiso ser tu amigo, y yo tampoco quiero perder ésto. Me caes bien, a pesar de que eres un maleducado, y un impulsivo, y que a veces choque contigo en algunas cosas. Y tenía esperanzas en ti, y aún creo que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas... Pero definitivamente, los amigos no aprisionan a sus amigos, no los fuerzan a algo que no quieren... Y definitivamente, no les parece gracioso ésto."

Lucien terminó por agachar la cabeza, sintiéndose horrible por la forma en que su burbuja se había roto, teniendo que enfrentarse a una verdad que no quería aguantar. Dejó caer los brazos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Era un idiota que se había cargado algo importante por no poder contener sus impulsos.

"No fue gracioso..." dijo finalmente con la voz convertida en un susurro dolido, "No quería reirme de ti... Es sólo que..."

¿Qué?.¿Que le gustaba? No, no iba a decirle eso para terminar de romper con todo lo que había logrado construir.

"... Soy un idiota" dijo finalmente, tratando de levantar un poco la mirada sin llegar a hacerlo realmente, quedándose sin ver los ojos de Franz pues sabía que entonces no iba a poder guardarse más lo que realmente quería decirle, entendiendo que iba a tener que tragarse eso si no quería perder la amistad con Franz, "No tengo otra excusa que darte... Sólo pedirte que me perdones y jurarte que nunca más... Que... No voy a volver a hacer algo así, nunca"

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio tenso de nuevo entre ellos. Franz estaba escuchando a Lucien disculparse, y le parecía que estaba siendo sincero. O quizás fuera su buena voluntad, su maldito afán de creer en las personas a pesar de todo lo malo que pudieran abarcar, a pesar del daño que pudieran hacerle. Suspiró lentamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que todavía le quedaban en los ojos con la manga, mientras se giraba hacia el chico de gorra. Quería perdonarle, a pesar de que su orgullo seguía herido, pero aún más dolorosas que aquella, las heridas pasadas seguían abiertas, sangrándole profusamente y atormentándole de forma terrible. Todos los malos momentos que había pasado en su vida y que se había forzado a tragar le quemaban, dejandole un sabor terrible de boca.

No quería volver a estar solo. No quería...

Por fin, y después de unos angustiosos momentos en los que ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, Franz acabó por tragarse su orgullo por esa vez, abriendo los brazos y atrayendo al chico bajito en un abrazo fuerte, y silencioso, pero que decía mucho más de lo que podría decir con palabras. Porque las otras heridas eran mucho más graves. Y quería sanar, quizás tanto como Lucien necesitaba creer que era posible dejar de estar solo.

Se abrazó fuertemente a Franz, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del otro bastante más alto que él, sintiendo como por primera vez se calmaba un poco aquel ardor que siempre sentía adentro, como si finalmente hubiese encontrado a alguien capáz de apaciguar ese infierno para convertirlo en una sensación tibia y agradable.

"Gracias..." murmuró con la voz quebrada, tratando de dominar tanto las ganas de llorar como las de ir en busca de su boca.

Franz no contestó por el momento. Se quedó así, callado, abrazándole, durante unos instantes más. Notaba que Lucien irradiaba una calidez insólita, que le envolvía y que, de alguna manera, derretía su propia coraza, la muralla que se había construido él mismo para protegerse. Y era una sensación agradable. No era como la invasión forzosa de fuego apabullador que hacía unos instantes había sentido de él, y que había abierto una brecha, dejando pasar a sus propios fantasmas persiguiéndole. Aún así, no quería dejar caer esa muralla, no todavía. Era como si dentro de la fortificación que era su alma, un gran tanque lleno de agua estuviera contenido, a punto de desbordarse de un momento para otro. Tenía la impresión de que si la muralla se destrozaba, todo el agua saldría desbordada, dejándole completamente desprotegido. Y él no quería eso. No había otra cosa que odiase más que sentirse vulnerable y sin defensas.

Sin embargo, aquello le daba fuerzas para volver a recuperar la confianza en él, y el optimismo que siempre había tenido. La perspectiva de por fin tener un amigo verdadero le había llenado de esperanzas, y estaba más decidido que nunca a preservar aquello pasara lo que pasara.

Amistad, sí, pero no otra cosa. No era como si pudiera enamorarse de un chico. Era inconcebible, y tenía una vocecita molesta en la cabeza recordándoselo, producto de años y años de enseñanzas retrógradas y represivas, que una relación entre hombres que no fuera amistosa, filial o profesional no podría ser otra cosa que aberrante y antinatural. De hecho, hasta ese momento había siempre estado seguro de que a él sólo le gustaban las chicas, y no tenía por qué ser diferente a esas alturas. Aunque quizás, y sólo quizás, el hecho de que le hubiese concedido tanta importancia a ese roce de labios que había tenido con Lucien y que él había tomado al principio como primer beso podría deberse al hecho de que...

... No, de ninguna manera. Se aseguró de eso mentalmente, no había sido nada más que nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso en un momento así, además?

Por fin rompió el abrazo, dejando ir a Lucien y mirándole a la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero ya no le pugnaban lágrimas por salir. Y, por encima de eso, una sonrisa volvía a adornar su rostro. Otra vez. Una sonrisa sincera, aunque algo triste quizás, que fue recibida con una mirada cálida en los ojos verdes del chico de gorra.

"Todavía sigo un poco enfadado contigo", le advirtió, con la voz suave. "Pero no me parece que esta brecha no la podamos arreglar. Escucha, yo toco el piano; me parece que te lo dije ayer además... Suelo tener prácticas acompañadas los jueves por la tarde, pero hoy es sábado, y a veces la sala de música se puede ocupar por la tarde y por los alumnos que lo quieran solicitar. Yo tengo reserva hoy a las 19:30... allí aprovecho que estoy solo no sólo para practicar, sino para relajarme también. Si no tienes nada que hacer a esa hora ¿quieres venir a oírme tocar? No se lo había pedido a nadie antes aquí... me gustaría que vinieras. "

"¿Tocas el piano?" preguntó Lucien sorprendido, sin recordar en qué momento pudo haberle revelado semejante virtud.

Nunca había sido un amante de la música, prueba de eso era la forma en que la destrozaba cada vez que se le ocurría ponerse a cantar con su voz terrible, pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutar de la gente que era capaz de crear algo hermoso. Y no dudaba que Franz era de esos.

"Bueno... Me encantaría" dijo risueño, dándose cuenta sólo entonces que aún seguía abrazado al rubio, soltándose de inmediato con una risita torpe, "Ehm... Disculpa... "

Franz se echó a reír también con él, ya considerando enterrada definitivamente el hacha de guerra con él.

"No pasa nada", dijo, contento por que pudiera asistir. Le gustaba tocar para la gente, sobre todo para aquellos que él consideraba importantes, y recibir los aplausos y la admiración de los demás, cuando podía ver en sus ojos que realmente les había gustado una pieza que había tocado y por la que se había esforzado mucho, y cuando los halagos eran en verdad sinceros y no por cortesía. Pero no era la única cosa que le gustase de tocar el piano. No se limitaba a tocar el piano, de hecho. "Bien, lo haremos así entonces... mientras tanto, yo creo que hemos tenido suficiente chocolate por hoy." Se situó a su lado para empezar a subir las escaleras y marcharse de la cocina, con paso y porte aristocrático que ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta que estaba adoptando. "¿Qué hacemos mientras?", le preguntó, sonriéndole con cierto deje de orgullo para encontrarse con Lucien aún indeciso si abandonar la cocina o no.

Eso de que ya había sido suficiente chocolate no le había convencido en lo absoluto.

"Pues... Yo tengo que ir a la oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones..." dijo finalmente, mirándolo con una sonrisa de circunstancias, "No se tomó muy bien mis críticas constructivas a su forma de educar..."

Cosa que le resultaba bastante extraña siendo que le había dicho muy amablemente que su clase era una mierda.

"Supongo que te veré después..." le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa ilusionada en los labios, deseando ya que llegase la tarde para poder verlo y escucharlo tocar el piano.

Parecía que iban a tener que separarse, al menos momentáneamente. No importaba.

A pesar de que ya no quería estar solo, y de que parecía que en serio ya no lo estaría, Franz pensaba que a veces los ratos de soledad eran necesarios.

"Claro", le devolvió la sonrisa, sin que sus ánimos decayeran. "Si no nos vemos a la hora de comer en el comedor o en la sala común, ya nos encontramos en la sala de música... Ojalá y te vaya bien"

Dicho ésto, hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida mientras subía las escaleras para marcharse, dejando a Lucien un momento más apoyado contra la pared, observándole con una sonrisa en los labios mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que le daba la retaguardia de Franz marchándose escaleras arriba.

---

Definiciones (más y mejor!)

(1)Verbenas: Tradición de Magos(Magi) que aparece en el juego Mago: La Ascensión. Los Verbena son conocidos por realizar su magia siguiendo la teoría del ciclo vital. Son hechiceros y curanderos, que tienen como focos (objetos por los que canalizar la magia) elementos bastante tradicionales y rudimentarios como son brebajes, hierbas, y hasta su propia sangre.

(2)Cultistas: Otra tradición de Magos que aparece en el juego de Mago: La Ascensión. Los Cultistas del Éxtasis (nombre completo de la tradición) utilizan métodos poco ortodoxos para sus focos con la creencia que sólo en estados alterados de conciencia se puede crear magia pura. Así sus focos son drogas, sexo, alcohol y todas esas cosas buenas que tiene la vida.

(3) "La vikinga salsera que lo parió": Exclamación que se refiere a lo maldito que debe ser algo parido por una vikinga salsera, porque de por si una vikinga salsera ha de ser un adefesio bastante horrible...

(4) Caña: Dícese de aquel estado paupérrimo en el que queda un individuo una vez que ha pasado el efecto alegre del alcohol, dejándolo en la más absoluta miseria del ser y deseando morir por la sed, el dolor de cabeza y los dolores musculares varios... (Peach: y que usualmente se arregla con una cerveza) (Gwen: Osease, resaca)

(5)Corista: Tradición de Mago sacada de Mago: La Ascensión que creen que es la fé la que los lleva a hacer magia. Usualmente son fanáticos religiosos o simplemente curas de iglesia.

(6)Gafado: Dícese de aquél que tiene gafe,lo que se traduce del argot español como mala suerte; a dicho(a) desdichado(a) le suelen salir las cosas mal a su alrededor o al contrario de como él(ella) se lo espera de forma frecuente, y la gente suele rehuir de éstas personas. O por lo menos así lo cree Franz, que cabe destacar que es un supersticioso de cuidado.

(7)Síndrome del Buzo en el Desierto del Sáhara: Tomado de la frase hecha 'estar más perdido(a) que un buzo (Gwen: Hombre que tiene por oficio trabajar sumergido en el agua, y respira con auxilio de aparatos adecuados manejados en la superficie; definición de la RAE... y si no sabeis que es la RAE lo buscais, leñe) en el Desierto del Sáhara'. O lo que es dicho de otro modo: estar desorientado(a) completamente y no tener ni idea de dónde se está o de lo que se está hablando en ese momento.

[Fe de erratas: En el capítulo anterior se mencionó la palabra Herméticos, que no sólo se refiere a lo cerrados de mente que pueden ser los magos... (Gwen: que en algunos casos sí se cumple...), sino que hace referencia a la Orden de Hermes, Tradición de Mago:La Ascensión conocida por ser una de las más antiguas y por su tendencia a enseñar magia a pupilos. Las Academias de Magia a las que aquí se hace referencia son herméticas casi todas, aunque se supone que cada mago debería seguir su propia tradición después... en fin, un lío enorme que aquí ya no viene a cuento)


	7. Capítulo 4: Sonata para un Gato Gris

Capítulo 4: Sonata para un gato gris

Lucien había pasado toda la tarde en la oficina de la insufrible profesora de transformaciones, una mujer pelirroja muy atractiva pero con menos cerebro que una puerta giratoria. Finalmente el castigo que le había tocado por faltarle el respeto había sido pedirle disculpas, cosa que no hizo pues según él no tenía ninguna razón por la cual disculparse, porque sus clases sí eran pésimas, porque no tenía idea de lo que era pedagogía ni de cómo debía tratar a los niños más pequeños, que era extremadamente despreciable su patética idea de no querer enseñar bien para que no se notara lo idiota que era ella.

Y también que era mejor que comenzara a cambiar eso si no quería que se enteraran en la dirección que su titulo de profesora era falso y que realmente tenía varias causas pendientes en Europa como maga oscura con su identidad real, y que no era buena idea matarlo porque entonces alguien se encargaría de que se enteraran no sólo en la dirección sino también en la Agencia del Ministerio de Magia de inmediato.

Luego de un par de bofetadas y cuando finalmente ella entendió que era mejor dejar al chico en paz, lo dejó marchar.

Aunque si hubiese sabido que una de las pocas cosas que Lucien no haría jamás sería delatar a un colega delincuente, quizás lo hubiese dejado marchar antes.

Pero ya a eso de las siete, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, finalmente estaba en la puerta de la sala de música, con su sonrisa de dientes pequeños y filosos adornándole los labios, asomándose un poco para comprobar que Franz ya había llegado.

Éste, viendo que la sala estaba desocupada de su dueño anterior y habiendo llegado allí por media hora de antelación, estaba preparándolo todo para su práctica en solitario... que realmente no iba a ser tan en solitario esa vez, ya que tendría un oyente, del cual desconocía que también había llegado ya. Estaba completamente ensimismado, tarareando una canción con aquella sonrisa eterna en los labios mientras sacaba algunas de las partituras que guardaba con sumo cuidado en una carpeta que había traído consigo. Parecía como si el incidente ocurrido en las cocinas aquella mañana no hubiera sucedido en absoluto, aunque lo cierto era que luego de haberse despedido de Lucien subió a su cuarto para tratar de volver a olvidarse de los recuerdos que aquél incidente había vuelto a traer a su memoria. Una vez pudo desahogarse un poco consigo mismo, le pareció que su carga había disminuido lo suficiente como para enfocar sus pensamientos en otros asuntos mucho más animados. De ese modo no cargaría a nadie más con algo tan molesto como lo eran sus propias preocupaciones, y mucho menos a Lucien, que tampoco tenía la culpa de ellas pese a todo.

Aquella tarde se aseguraría de dar lo mejor de sí mismo al piano. Y ninguna otra cosa importaría más que el poder causar admiración por su talento a Lucien, lo cual tomaría por un nuevo restablecimiento de su amistad que tan agrietada se había visto en esas últimas horas... y eso que aquella era reciente y que ambos parecían concordar en querer que funcionara.

Aunque desde su lugar en el umbral de la puerta, en silencio admirando cómo se desenvolvía Franz con sus partituras, con esa forma tan principesca de erguirse en su asiento frente al piano, Lucien continuaba pensando que no era precisamente amistad lo que quería con él.

Nunca había tenido problema con el hecho de que le pudiese gustar un chico, incluso de pequeño sus tías en el burdel y su propia madre le habían inculcado que, si bien no era lo normal, era perfectamente posible; después de todo ni al placer ni al amor pueden detenerlos cosas tan superfluas cómo el género, pero una cosa era que él lo creyera así y otra muy distinta era que compartieran su idea.

Sabía muy bien que no era bien visto que a un chico le guste otro, sobre todo para personas tan conservadoras como parecía ser ese Franz.

Así que no le quedaba más que tratar de ignorar aquello como solía hacerlo cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidades de conseguir algo y en algún momento se le pasaría, contaba con eso.

Finalmente carraspeó para llamar la atención en él, entrando con todo su estilo desgarbado tan característico, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa torpe en su cara levemente amoratada por su tanda de castigo esa tarde.

"Disculpa el atraso" dijo Lucien deteniéndose junto a Franz y apoyándose de lado en el piano, "Pero recién me soltaron..."

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco por la irrupción de aquél, siendo que no le esperaba llegar tan pronto, ya que habían quedado para media hora más tarde... ¡Y aún así el chico se disculpaba por llegar tarde! Bueno, al parecer y a su pesar, de alguna forma Lucien había heredado algo de su lado inglés.

Franz se echó a reír entre dientes, mientras se giraba hacia él.

"¿Atraso? Recuerdas que te dije a las siete y media¿cierto?", comentó risueño, mientras terminaba de acomodar las partituras frente a él. "¡Llegas con media hora de antelación!" Lo cierto es que él también habría esperado que llegase tarde, ya que parecía que la puntualidad no era un rasgo que fuera con él, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Se fijó entonces en lo amoratado de su rostro, y su sonrisa disminuyó. "Oye... ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?"

De inmediato Lucien se cubrió la mejilla, apartando un poco la mirada mientras sonreía tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

"No es nada" respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros restándole importancia, "No calculé bien y me golpeé con el marco de una puerta..."

Una excusa perfecta para alguien como él, que tenía una increíble tendencia a sufrir ese tipo de accidentes todo el tiempo; como caer en una pelea contra tipos más grandes que no se tomaban bien sus críticas o sus bromas, o tropezarse con su propio orgullo y terminar en la enfermería con más de algún hueso roto, sin contar con su asombrosa capacidad de enfermarse cada semana de algo distinto y de pasar muchas veces días completos con fiebres muy altas que le subían de un momento a otro, como si de vez en cuando se descontrolara ese ardor interno que siempre lo quemaba.

Franz se quedó mirándolo un momento, con cierta consternación. En su inocencia no dudaba de lo que el chico de gorra le estaba diciendo fuera verdad, pero ya iba entendiendo cómo era la personalidad de aquél. Con razones justificadas, se temía que la tendencia tan acusada de su amigo a meterse en problemas, o a que los problemas le buscasen a él por su forma tan provocadora de ser, acabaría pasándole factura grave algún día, y le preocupaba. Si bien él podía comprenderle un poco al tratar de empatizar con él, estaba claro que los demás no serían ni mucho menos tan pacientes como él como para aguantarle el peculiar carácter que tenía. De cualquier forma, y por lo que a él mismo respectaba, mantenía las formas todo lo que podía.. Como se solía decir, '_dos no pelean si uno no quiere_'. Y Franz definitivamente no quería.

"Bueno..." terminó por encogerse de hombros y no concederle mucha más importancia a eso, volviendo la vista hacia sus partituras. Había algunas escritas a su puño y letra... sus composiciones. Porque efectivamente, había aprendido a componer en todo el tiempo que llevaba tocando, que no era poco: desde los seis años más o menos. "Pues ya que estás aquí antes de lo previsto, empecemos... creo que empezaré el recital por algo mío... ¿te parece?", le miró de reojo, como pidiéndole su aprobación sobre aquello. Después de todo, Lucien era el oyente.

De inmediato el de pelo platinado pareció interesarse aún más en aquel improvisado y particular concierto.

"¿Algo tuyo?" preguntó acerándose un poco más, poniéndo atención finalmente en las partituras y sólo entonces notando que estaban escritas con una soltura y delicadeza que pocas veces había visto antes. Más bien que sólo una vez había visto antes, "¿También compones?"

Notando el interés que Lucien le ponía a su música, Franz se enderezó todavía más en la banqueta de piano en reacción, orgulloso y a la vez agradecido.

"Sí... Pero tampoco he compuesto mucho; sólo algunas piezas pequeñas... y todavía no llego a conciertos enteros, pero ya llegaré a ello...", le hizo saber con una grandilocuencia que no fue capaz de ocultar. Ordenó un poco las partituras, decidiendo lo que sería que tocaría. "Tengo un vals en La mayor...Creo que tocaré este...", añadió, hablando más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Lucien abrió la boca para preguntarle donde estaba esa mayor de la que hablaba donde había dejado el vals, pero prefirió callarse y sentarse junto a él, sonriendo y asintiendo como un idiota para no demostrar tanto su completa ignorancia sobre el tema. Entre tanto el rubio seguía parloteando mientras realizaba los últimos preparativos.

"¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Franz Schubert? Es mi tocayo... y un compositor famoso...", añadió mientras empezaba a tocar algunos acordes al azar como siempre que hacía por costumbre, para ver si el piano estaba afinado. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras decía aquello, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad especial mientras realizaba lo que para él era casi como un ritual. "A mí me parece que fue un presagio el que me nombraran igual que él y que además me gustara el piano... Bueno, no te hago esperar más." Dejó las teclas por unos instantes y estiró los largos dedos entre sí. "Contempla en exclusiva la ejecución en directo de la _obra magna_ del célebre Franz Schwanherz..." terminó por fin en un tono solemne y pomposo, pero que al fin y al cabo era un poco de broma. Tendía a crecerse mucho cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a tocar, lo que en el pasado a veces le costaba errores. Los años no pasaban porque sí, y había aprendido un poco de ellos para entonces.

Finalmente, se puso serio y dirigió la completa atención a su partitura y a las teclas del piano para empezar a tocar por fin el mencionado vals. Ligera y alegre, la melodía fluyó sin problemas mientras las manos en una coordinación casi perfecta seguían lo que los ojos azules leían rápidamente y de pasada en la partitura con una concentración absoluta. No debía haber fallos ni errores esa vez, y ahora que tenía a alguien escuchándole de nuevo debía asegurarse por completo de que no se equivocase en la ejecución de la pieza. Al menos al principio no podía bajar la guardia.

Pero aunque se hubiese equivocado, Lucien no lo hubiese notado en lo más mínimo, sumido de pronto en una sensación agradable de estar flotando mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba en un cosquilleo que estando en otra circunstancia, hubiese reconocido como la aproximación de un orgasmo. Casi por reflejo cerró los ojos y dejó que cada nota fuese vibrando por su interior, llevándolo a elegantes salones de otras épocas donde parejas danzaban al compás de aquella hermosa melodía, alegres, sonriendo tal cómo él mismo sonreía en ese momento.

Quizás no sabía nada de la parte técnica de la música, pero sin duda Franz y su capacidad con el piano le provocaban algo en su interior que ningún otro músico antes había podido hacer.

El mismo pianista estaba comenzando ya a abandonar la tensión y la rigidez que los nervios y la incomodidad de la primera impresión siempre le producían, para olvidarse de todo cuanto le rodeaba y concentrarse por completo tan sólo en lo que estaba tocando. Él mismo sentía lo que estaba tocando, sentía las emociones y las imágenes que había querido plasmar cuando había compuesto eso, y de alguna manera el relajarse y abandonarse un poco del rígido esquema de la partitura hizo que su pieza sonara mucho mejor, como si ninguna estructura pudiera hacer justicia a la libertad con la que esa música quería fluir, como si tuviese voluntad propia. Una libertad que él mismo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sonreía calmado y movía ligeramente la cabeza al compás de la música, como siempre que le ocurría cuando acababa por sentirse cómodo con algo que tocaba.

Algunas notas se le escaparon al relajarse, pero no fue impedimento para acabar de tocar al cabo de un rato de la misma forma digna con la que había comenzado. Sólo entonces Franz aterrizó de regreso al mundo real y recordó a su oyente; sobreponiéndose a aquél estado de pseudotrance se volvió a verle, con una sonrisa expectante y nerviosa.

"¿Y bien?.¿Qué tal?", preguntó, intentando camuflar su inquietud todo lo posible. Realmente deseaba que la pieza hubiese sido de su agrado, que su esfuerzo en composición hubiera merecido la pena, aunque por el rostro que aquél tenía, el que 'hubiera sido de su agrado' casi se quedaba corto, sacándolo con sus preguntas de aquel estado tan placentero.

Aún obnubilado Lucien fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, como si de a poco regresara al mundo real luego de haber estado un momento en otro mundo, uno definitivamente mucho mejor que ese oscuro y aburrido en el que estaban. Trató de responder con algo que no sonara completamente estúpido, como halago de alguien que trata de seducir a otro alguien de forma burda, pero las palabras no acudían a su boca.

"Fue..." logró articular luego de intentarlo sin éxito un par de veces antes, luego de lograr devolver su respiración a un estado normal y de limpiarse sigilosamente el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón, "Fue... Perfecto"

No fue preciso que Lucien hubiera acabado de alguna manera la frase. La expresión que tenía fue suficiente para reemplazar todo su nerviosismo con un gran alivio y satisfacción, sonriendo todavía más al ver que su propósito se había cumplido sin ningún contratiempo que pudiese haber enturbiado su representación. Empezó a reírse de lo puro contento que se sentía entonces; para él aquello significaba muchísimo más que sólo el que se le reconociera su talento. Y por unos instantes, le pareció que ningún suceso triste, embarazoso o molesto podría empañar ni frenar su optimismo que crecía a un ritmo imparable en su interior, gratificándole.

"Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado", dijo, con una sinceridad absoluta.

Por eso era que le gustaba tocar el piano, y posiblemente ahora que tenía a un ferviente admirador le gustase más, porque la mirada de completa adoración que tenía el chico de gorra en sus ojos verdes era impresionante.

Aún intentaba en su fuero interno comprender cómo era posible que una melodía en el piano, una sonrisa en la boca de ese chico o tan sólo sus ojos azules de mirada soñadora fueran capaces de tocar fibras que creía rotas hacía mucho tiempo. Era imposible no recordar Paris cuando estaba a su lado, como si él tuviese algo que lo conectara con aquello que una vez tuvo en una casa llena de fantasías para que no quedase espacio alguno para que entrara la desagradable realidad. Por más que intentaba racionalizarlo no encontraba nada más que una sensación extraña de que tenía algo que le recordaba a su madre, algo en su mirada, en el sonido de su voz o en la forma en que permanentemente se arreglaba el cabello, casi de manera obsesiva.

Quizás fuesen sólo la belleza de los rasgos y el acento francés.

Pero lo que fuese, consciente o no, continuaba desconcertándolo por completo al estar a su lado.

Y también provocaba que ese fuego en su interior se encendiera, como si quisiera llegar de alguna forma a Franz y atraparlo... o derretirlo.

"Era imposible que no me gustara..." dijo finalmente, aún con la voz afectada por todo lo que se debatía en su interior, el deseo de quedarse a su lado en paz, disfrutando de su compañía tan tibia y agradable, y el de incendiarlo todo y dejarse llevar por aquel fuego que lo consumía, como siempre lo había hecho, "... Ha estado genial... Y no sabré de música pero sé reconocer cuando algo es bueno... Y tú eres muy bueno en esto"

En momentos como aquellos, Franz no cabía en sí de felicidad. Le había pasado desde pequeño, desde que había comenzado a tocar y a dominar aquél instrumento y al escuchar las alabanzas que sus maestros proferían de él. Podría decirse que quizás vivía por y para la aprobación y admiración de todo el mundo, pero francamente él pensaba que eso iba más allá de recibir cumplidos y palmadas en la espalda. El cosquilleo que sentía al ver las caras sonrientes y extasiadas, el escuchar de sus bocas las impresiones que habían recibido, más que ninguna otra cosa, era como una grata recompensa por todos los momentos malos que en su vida tuviera o hubiera podido tener. En verdad era difícil explicarlo de alguna forma lógica, y él desechaba cualquier intento de lógica atribuida al arte de inmediato. Aunque a decir verdad, muy pocos habían acabado tan impresionados como estaba viendo a Lucien; él no recordaba haber dejado en tal estado de conmoción a aquellos otros que habían podido oírle. O realmente había mejorado muchísimo o no había sido capaz de prestar la suficiente atención a las reacciones de los demás después de escucharle hasta ese momento. O las dos cosas.

"Yo creo... que de todas las cosas, es ésto lo que se me da mejor", reconoció, mientras adoptaba aquél tic de pasarse la mano por el cabello nuevamente, sin dejar de sonreír ni un poco. "Llevo tocando desde muy pequeño el piano e instruyéndome en música... aún estoy aprendiendo, lógicamente... pero a mí me encanta. No creo que haya otra cosa que me guste más que hacer esto..."

Volvió a reírse, un poco cohibido al hacer aquél pequeño intento de humildad. A decir verdad, a Franz no le salía demasiado el ser humilde; su padre solía decirle que vivía en las nubes, y que eso le hacía volverse ofuscado en sí mismo y narcisista. Pero él no lo sentía como algo en verdad defectuoso, ya que para él lo que le ocurría era que tenía la autoestima muy alta. Y eso en teoría no era malo en absoluto. No podía ser malo cuando se sentía tan bien.

"En cuanto a lo de componer, llevo haciéndolo desde hace unos cinco años más o menos. No quería conformarme con sólo tocar el piano o cantar, quería llegar más allá... por eso le pedí a mis maestros que me enseñaran. Y parece que ya voy cogiéndole el truco... Es muy difícil, y al principio me costó mucho... casi más que empezar a tocar el piano y coordinar las manos. Sabes, antes usaba la derecha como mano de apoyo para los acordes, porque soy zurdo... Pero luego pude asignar a cada mano la tarea que le correspondía..." Y de nuevo reía. Sentía que podría pasarse la vida entera hablando de aquello; de la música, y del solfeo, y de lo mucho que le gustaba y cómo se inspiraba para poder tocar y componer, y para su ventaja había encontrado justamente a alguien capaz de escucharlo en todas sus retahilas porque Lucien continuaba sin perderse detalle de cada palabra y cada gesto.

"No sabes cómo te admiro, yo no hago más que mirar un instrumento y ya se desafina" dijo Lucien cuando Franz se detuvo a respirar, aprovechando el momento de silencio, "Aparte que te envidio por tener claro a qué te vas a dedicar... Porque vas a dedicarte a esto¿Verdad?"

Aunque le parecía una torpeza preguntar siendo tan claro que a Franz se le daba tan bien lo de la música. Recordaba perfectamente su voz en las duchas, tan clara y profunda como agradable, y ahora agregando un instrumento tan complejo como el piano (al menos para él), siendo capaz de sacarle semejantes melodías que encima era él quién escribía, no podía haber otra opción más que esa.

Sobre todo porque él mismo había dicho que eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Y en efecto, eso era lo que había dicho, pero en cuanto Lucien dijo aquello la sonrisa de Franz vaciló, como si de repente ese estado de felicidad aparentemente invulnerable en el que se encontraba se desvaneciera mientras recordaba algo. Suspiró y tomó la partitura que acababa de tocar para guardarla de nuevo en su carpeta.

"Sí... me gustaría", dijo, ya en un tono mucho menos entusiasta. La sonrisa una vez más se le había tornado triste, y la mirada ausente. "Pero... la verdad, no creo que eso vaya a poder ser posible."

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó el chico de gorra confundido, volviéndose hacia él con una de sus cejas alzadas y demostrando la completa incomprensión de aquella herejía. El rubio soltó una risa entre dientes, algo forzada.

"En realidad, vas a pensar que es una tontería...", respondió, meneando la cabeza. Aunque de tontería no tenía nada, pero él seguía en su afán de quitarle hierro al asunto todo cuanto pudiese... sin acabar de lograrlo. "Si te lo digo te vas a reír..."

Lucien se giró completamente hacia él, mirándolo ya con un tono preocupado a pesar de la sonrisa y de que tratara de bajarle el perfil. Nada podía ser insignificante como para que él no pudiese tocar el piano si era lo que quería hacer.

"No me río, te lo juro" dijo con toda seriedad, pues un juramento, aunque fuese como un acto reflejo, era algo solemne para él, "Dime por qué no podrías dedicarte a esto..."

Por lo visto no había manera de evadir el tema, así que venía una parte realmente complicada para Franz: abordarlo. Y es que aún y con todo lo que confiaba de sí mismo, había cosas de las que prefería no hablar, y esa era una de ellas. Lamentablemente, tendría que hacerlo.

Suspiró y se giró hacia el chico de cabello platinado, ya dejando de sonreír casi del todo.  
"Mi familia se opone a ello", confesó al fin, encogiéndose de hombros como resignándose a un hecho que, era consciente de ello, en esos días muy pocos chicos lo compartían como problema en sus propias familias. "Mi padre piensa que no es un oficio con el que uno pueda ganarse la vida dignamente, y no quiere que me dedique a eso... quiere que me meta en política, o en algo de... de 'provecho'..." Bajó la vista al acabar la frase, muy a su pesar. No le parecía que estuviera desaprovechando su tiempo al tocar piano, pero eso había dejado de estar fuera de discusión después de que repetidas veces tratara de hacérselo ver a su padre en vano.

Lucien se quedó esperando a que continuara con una excusa mejor que esa, pero luego de algunos segundos mirándole en completo silencio sin obtener nada, se dio cuenta de que al parecer eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Y qué importa lo que digan? Si es lo que quieres hacer y lo haces así de bien ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerles caso?" le preguntó alzando la voz un poco molesto, "Si es lo que quieres hacer, si es tu sueño ¡Tienes que pelear por él!.¡Se oponga quién se oponga!"

Ante la regañina Franz no alzó la vista. Sabía que lo normal era tratar de conseguir a toda costa aquello que se quisiera, pero¿qué podía hacer él cuando su propia familia no quería apoyarle? Y después de todo, la opinión de su familia era importante para él.  
"Ya lo sé." dijo, sombrío. "Pero es que sí que importa lo que digan. Lo que ocurre es una historia muy larga, y... y yo..." Suspiró de nuevo, dejando la frase sin acabar y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no seguir por ese camino. Estaba empezando a agobiarse, y tenía que buscar una ruta de escape en ese mismo momento. No veía ninguna. Sintiéndose cada vez más y más frustrado, se giró hacia las teclas del piano, apoyándose sin querer en ellas y provocando un sonido discordante. Cuando se dio cuenta, apartó los brazos para seguir recogiendo las partituras.

"Ya sabía que te iba a parecer una tontería. Lo he intentado... varias veces, convencerles... pero no quieren dar su brazo a torcer...", se excusó, aún cabizbajo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. A pesar de todo, decía la verdad, y aún había cosas que no quería decir, como que algunos miembros de su familia se guardaban sus verdaderas opiniones sobre él. Ya les había oído murmurar a su espalda, cuando creían que él no escuchaba, en un par de ocasiones. Y las voces retumbaban en su mente, torturándolo y coaccionándolo.

"Ellos... esperan otras cosas de mí. Y yo no puedo defraudarles. No es algo que me pueda...permitir...", murmuró, con amargura.

En ese momento sintió el brazo de Lucien pasando sobre sus hombros de forma afectuosa aunque no invasiva, con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba.  
"Pero tampoco puedes ceder tus sueños por lo que otros quieran..." insistió con la voz más baja, ya no molesto sino dolido por no poder entender qué podía ser más importante que su felicidad. El rubio se volvió de nuevo para mirarle entre que él seguía hablando, "¿Por qué...? Por qué no puedes... Qué esperan... Qué..."

Se detuvo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos , bajando la mirada un momento para luego volver a fijarse en él, quizás demasiado cerca para su propio sonrojo.  
"¿Por qué no te dejan hacer lo que quieres?" preguntó finalmente perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, "Deberían querer lo mejor para ti... Y esto es lo mejor para ti... ¿Por qué...?"

Franz interrumpió su balbuceo alzando una mano, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa triste.  
"Ya te dije que era una historia muy larga", respondió, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras seguía con la vista fija en sus ojos. "Ellos piensan que lo mejor para mí no es ser pianista. Por eso se oponen. En realidad, yo tampoco lo entiendo demasiado bien, pero... se supone que les debo esto. Les debo complacerles, ya que me han aceptado entre ellos, y..." Desvió la vista de nuevo, algo avergonzado. Nuevamente estaba hablando de más, habiendo bajado la guardia con el gesto de apego de Lucien. "... La cosa es que mi familia tiene unas normas estrictas... Y yo... Soy mestizo. No tengo la sangre pura, como el resto. Y de todas formas, me aceptaron entre ellos... se supone que estoy en deuda con ellos... La verdad es que... me da miedo oponerme a ellos. Nada bueno pasa cuando se contradice la voluntad de ellos... Eso es lo que dicen..." Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, tratando de refrenar de nuevo el agua que parecía desbordársele peligrosamente otra vez. "Ya fue bastante duro... bastante duro, tener que perder a parte de mi familia... para arriesgarme a perderla toda por mis caprichos... Tampoco quiero eso..."

Entonces la actitud de Lucien volvío a cambiar, demostrando como siempre lo inmensamente voluble y explosivo que era, tomando entre sus manos la cara de Franz y mirándolo directamente, con una convicción enorme en sus ojos verdes que parecían arder.

"¿Qué importa que seas mestizo? No les debes nada, no los necesitas... ¡No si te obligan a complacerlos por sus estúpidas normas!" dijo el de cabellos platinados con la voz saliendole entre sus dientes filosos y pequeños, "No pueden obligarte a abandonar tus sueños... No puedes dejar que te quiten lo que quieres por complacerlos ¿Para qué?.¿Miedo?"

Sacó de dentro de su chaleco el diario de su madre del cual no se separaba nunca.

"Yo también soy mestizo, Franz" le recordó mostrándole aquel libro negro, "También mi padre es de una familia de Herméticos cerrados de mente y sangrepuristas que nunca iban a aceptarme... ¡Y prefiero que así sea! Prefiero quedarme con mi lado normal y ser libre de escoger lo que me haga feliz... ¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo!"

En respuesta el rubio se sobresaltó por la vehemencia de su amigo, retirándose un poco de él mientras en reflejo cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios, como siempre tratando de contenerse a toda costa. Pero ya era tarde. Una lágrima se le escapó de los párpados cerrados, y luego otra, recorriéndole las mejillas.

"... No es tan fácil... Si les dejo atras por hacer lo que quiero... me desheredarán... ¿Y qué hago entonces?.¿A dónde voy? No tengo a donde ir... Ni dinero propio... ni nada...", murmuró con la voz quebrada, tratando de rehuirle la vista, avergonzado por la debilidad que estaba mostrando. "Y todos me señalarán con el dedo y sabrán lo que he hecho, que les he faltado... y no..."

Volvió a dejar la frase inconclusa, pues parecía que realmente el desbordamiento estaba comenzando a afectarle gravemente. Necesitaba pararlo, poner contenciones de nuevo, a pesar de que en el fondo lo que de verdad quería era liberarse de todos los problemas que las imposiciones sociales suponían para él, ahogándole. Pero hacerlo le arriesgaría a desprotegerse, y nuevamente, eso era algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reprimiendo los sollozos, antes de proseguir con algo más de calma.  
"Si al menos supiera dónde está mi madre...", susurró al fin, algo que pocas veces había dicho en voz alta. Y las veces que se le había ocurrido decirlo... No habían acabado bien.

Pero esa vez tuvo a alguien que le ofreció su hombro, abrazándolo de manera protectora mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
"Oye... Tampoco es para que te pongas así" le dijo Lucien con el tono más conciliador que pudo, "Créeme que ganarse el pan no es tan difícil como parece... Además que tienes un talento muy grande que va a sacarte adelante, sin duda... Y siempre puedes contar con la gente que te quiere..."  
Nunca había sido bueno para hacer sentir bien a la gente con sus palabras, usualmente terminaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo cuando quería consolar a alguien, pero estaba intentando firmemente el irse con cuidado para no hacerlo esa vez.  
"... ¿Qué hay con tu madre?"

A pesar de que le molestaba muchísimo el no ser capaz de mantener la compostura y el que se compadecieran de él por ello, esa vez Franz tuvo que admitir que el apoyo de Lucien le hizo sentirse algo mejor, ayudándole a recuperar la calma que le caracterizaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse al mundo exterior, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo en ese momento. Estaba acostumbrado a la comodidad de una vida en donde no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que por guardar modales y seguir protocolo, de que se lo dieran casi todo hecho y al acogimiento de personas que, si bien sabía que no le profesaban demasiado afecto en muchos casos, eran lo único que él tenía por entonces para aferrarse. Era por eso por lo que no se atrevía a plantar cara a sus familiares, y no por otra cosa.  
Pero no insistiría en eso. Su orgullo ya estaba resultando demasiado dañado de _per se_.

Luego de un rato se separó de Lucien para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, mucho más tranquilo y con una mirada algo húmeda aún pero agradecida.  
"Verás... mis padres hace tiempo que están separados", le explicó, mientras se componía un poco luego de la bajada de ánimos. "Fue cuando tenía diez años. Desde un principio, ella no vivía con mi padre y su familia en Münich... no la querían con ellos. Ya sabes la clase de prejuicios que tienen con los Durmientes y todo eso... Mis padres se casaron en secreto, y sólo se supo cuando ya ella estaba embarazada de mí. Al poco de nacer yo, mi madre se trasladó conmigo de Estrasburgo a Fontainebleau... le había surgido un trabajo en París y allí estaba más cerca. Yo viví casi todo el tiempo entre Fontainebleau y Münich, sobre todo a partir de los seis años, que fue cuando mi padre me llevó allí... " Su rostro tenía cierto aire sombrío en tanto que le explicaba muy por encima las circunstancias en que había vivido su infancia.

"Yo no me quejaba, pero mis padres se veían cada vez menos... en los últimos años era todo muy tenso. Y entonces fue cuando tuvieron una última discusión y se separaron. Yo me quedé entonces definivamente en Münich y no volví a saber nada de mi madre, porque después de eso desapareció. Cuando me llevaron a Grosvenor intenté ir a buscarla a Fontainebleau, yo solo... pero en la casa donde vivíamos no había nadie." Se ahorró deliberadamente el hecho de que realmente no fue del todo solo, pues si no jamás hubiera sido capaz de encontrar el sitio y mucho menos de volver. "Y en años sucesivos seguí intentándolo, pero tampoco hubo suerte... No tenía manera de ponerme en contacto con ella, ni saber cómo estaba... Pero a pesar de todo yo siempre he querido creer que ella estaba bien, en algún sitio no demasiado lejano..." Suspiró y sonrió un poco, mientras volvía la vista a una de sus muñecas. Ahí descansaba la pulsera con aquél cristal de cuarzo que no se quitaba ni para dormir, sólo para meterse al agua. "Ella seguramente sí me hubiese apoyado con lo de la música... es por eso por lo que lo digo..."

Y Lucien comprendía perfectamente lo que podría estar sintiendo Franz. Nuevamente vio como algunas vivencias personales se parecían sin llegar a ser iguales, mostrándole nuevamente que tenían tanto en común a pesar de las muchas diferencias que deberían alejarlos. Nadie mejor que él para comprender lo mucho que podía hacer falta el apoyo materno, lo necesaria que podía ser a veces una caricia dulce y desinteresada que sólo podía dar una madre, esa calidez que sólo podía encontrarse en su regazo, donde todos los problemas quedaban afuera y dejaban de importar. Con todo lo que él extrañaba a su madre sin poder verla nunca más, comprendía perfectamente la angustia que podría estar sintiendo Franz sin saber donde estaba, suponiendo que estaba bien en algún sitio y creyendo que podría ser aquel apoyo que necesitaba para seguir sus sueños sin sentirse solo ni rechazado por su demás familia.

Entonces la mirada de Lucien se iluminó, tomando a Franz de los hombros mientras le sonreía.  
"¡Ahí está!.¡Esa es la solución!" dijo con entusiasmo, como si acabara de descubrir la verdad del universo, "Encontramos a tu madre y tú podrás dedicarte a la música... Así de simple"  
Porque para Lucien todo parecía simple cuando se lo proponía, inclusive encontrar a una persona a la que Franz llevaba años sin poder contactar aún siendo su propia madre y sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.

Franz le devolvió la mirada, completamente perplejo. Para empezar, no entendía qué conexión podría haber entre el encontrar a su madre y el dedicarse de pleno a la música, siendo que su madre no era nadie influyente... pero por otro lado, era lo que siempre había querido. Encontrar apoyo en alguien de su familia consanguínea, con la que podía contar de antemano... aparte de que la echaba mucho de menos, todo había que decirlo. Su corazón había dado un vuelco tan sólo con la simple mención de encontrarla.  
"No entiendo... ¿simple?" Esa era otra; no podía entender cómo lo que a él le había llevado seis años sin éxito a Lucien podría llevarle menos y conseguirlo. "¿Qué piensas hacer para encontrarla?"  
  
Entonces una extraña sonrisa de aspecto felino se dibujó en la boca de Lucien.  
"Eso... Es un secreto..." dijo de forma misteriosa mientras abría aquel libro negro y sacaba de la parte de atrás un par de pergaminos demasiado doblados, abriéndolos y comenzando a anotar con una letra pequeña y desordenada, "Dices que vivía en Fontainebleau y trabajaba en Paris... Hace unos seis años ¿No?... ¿Y su nombre era...?"

Entre tanto, los ojos azules de Franz se abrían progresivamente de par en par, apenas asimilando que en verdad su amigo se lo estaba tomando en serio. Iba en serio. Iba a ayudarle a encontrar a su madre...  
Su rostro se le iluminó de pronto mientras su corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad.  
"Vivienne", respondió rápidamente, emocionado, juntando ambas manos y enlazándolas en expectación mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. "Vivienne Lacroix... ¿Qué más necesitas?"

"Todo lo que puedas decirme de ella" respondió el chico de gorra sin levantar su mirada de lo que escribía, sonando sus palabras algo difusas por estarse mordiendo las uñas de su mano libre, cómo siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a planificar cosas de ese estilo. Desde pequeño que le gustaban los planes grandiosos que involucraban hazañas asombrosas y búsquedas inimaginables, cosas que otros sólo podían soñar pero que él se encargaba de hacer realidad.  
De pequeño había conocido a una mujer que era capáz de mover el mundo a su favor con tal de conseguir lo que buscaba. La última vez que supo de ella comprendió que ya había superado a su maestra. Y es que tener acceso a falsificar documentos del Ministerio gracias a su propio padre, quizás como una forma más de molestarlo, sin duda le daba una ventaja enorme cuando se trataba de ejecutar esos planes.  
"... Necesito saber cómo es, en qué trabajaba entonces y en qué podría trabajar ahora, si tiene más familia... Todo cuanto sepas" continuó, levantando finalmente sus ojos hacia Franz, esta vez con cierto grado de malicia en ese aspecto felino que había tomado, "Y también... Saber qué estarías dispuesto a pagarme por encontrarla..."

La sonrisa de Franz disminuyó en cuanto dijo eso último. Ya se suponía que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...  
"Ya... pagar..." dijo, mientras nuevamente la sonrisa acababa de borrársele. Aún cuando se suponía que eran amigos, él le pedía un precio a cambio de hacerle el favor de encontrarle a su madre. De repente no le gustó cómo había sonado eso...  
Sin embargo, estaba desesperado. Ya poco tenía que perder, y podría recurrir a sus ahorros para pagar la cantidad que fuera necesaria. E incluso hacer alguna prueba humillante si era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, no podría ser peor que lo de la última vez...  
En un alarde de impulsividad que ni el mismo rubio supo explicar, agarró la muñeca de la que Lucien estaba mordiéndose las uñas, mirándole con una seriedad extrema.  
"Tú... Me juras que me vas a ayudar... Me vas a ayudar a encontrarla... ¿verdad?" le dijo, en un tono de voz tan grave que sonaba casi gutural. Era importante aclarar eso.

Lucien lo miró reflejando la misma seriedad en sus propios ojos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por apartar su mano ni por levantar su guardia, completamente seguro de si mismo como sólo en esos casos solía estarlo.  
"Te lo juro" respondió sin dudarlo y con voz firme, "Un mes, a lo más dos si se complica... Pero voy a encontrarla como que me llamo Lucien"

"Entonces me da igual el precio", sentenció Franz de forma solemne, todavía sin soltarle ni apartar la mirada. "No me importa cuánto haya que pagar; ni qué es lo que tenga que hacer, ni nada... dime qué necesitas y yo te lo doy. Lo prometo. Aun cuando me lleve una vida reunirlo..." Le soltó finalmente y se enderezó, relajándose un poco. "Hace mucho que necesito encontrarla... Esto es muy importante. Lo que tenga que pagar por ello es lo de menos..."

Y era mejor que estuviese dispuesto a cumplir con eso, porque lo que Lucien iba a pedirle no era una simple cantidad de dinero.  
"A ti..." dijo finalmente, bajando su mano que Franz había retenido y mirándolo aún con la misma seriedad, dando a entender que lo que decía no era una broma, "Quiero que me des un beso, no un simple roce sino que un beso de verdad... Tampoco necesito que lo sientas, me basta sólo con que seas tú quien me lo de..."  
No necesitaba el dinero, aparte del que podría seguir sacándole a su padre por un buen tiempo, tampoco quería otro tipo de pago, sólo tener la ilusión de que podría sentir nuevamente esa dulce tibieza.  
"¿Aceptas?"

El rubio se quedó entonces algo traspuesto. De todas las cosas que se había esperado que le pidiera a cambio, eso no entraba en la lista. Recordó fugazmente aquella mañana cuando había tenido aquél arrebato que por poco y había arruinado su amistad, cuando había querido robarle el mismo beso que le estaba demandando. De todas maneras, y aunque la situación no era ni mucho menos la misma, aquello le ponía en una encrucijada mayor que el que le tuviera aprisionado contra el suelo, si era eso posible.  
Se quedó un rato en silencio, evaluándolo. Ya no podía irse atrás, iba a tener que aceptar el precio tal como había prometido, aparte de que el asunto en verdad era serio y no se trataba de ninguna broma. Pero le resultaba embarazoso en extremo.  
"¿Eso es lo que necesitas?", preguntó aún dejando la pregunta de él en el aire, después de un rato sin decir nada. "¿Es tan importante para ti ese beso?"  
  
Lucien se encogió de hombros.  
"Pues... No" mintió descaradamente, apartando su mirada de la de Franz, "Encontraría a tu madre de todas formas... Es sólo que tú me gustas y me hace ilusión imaginarme que algún día tú podrías..."  
De inmediato lo miró, tratando de correjir su dirección.  
"No quiero decir que seas gay, yo tampoco soy gay... Más bien un _hetero curioso_, por llamarlo de alguna forma..." dijo girando sus ojos, evitando en todo momento el contacto con los de Franz, "Pero... Bueno, no sé... Es sólo un beso, no te pido que te conviertas en mi esclavo sexual ni nada por el estilo..."

A Franz se le puso un tic en la ceja. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?.¿En ese momento?  
Eso sí que no...  
"Mira... si es un beso lo que quieres, yo te doy el beso...", le soltó, cruzándose de brazos molesto. "No es cuestión de ser gay o no; ya he dicho que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. A estas alturas, ya lo que se me pida a cambio de encontrar a mi madre me da exactamente lo mismo... Sólo te pido que no juegues conmigo. Por lo que más quieras. Podré ser muy paciente, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Te lo pregunto otra vez¿De verdad quieres el beso?"

Y a una pregunta directa, una respuesta directa.  
"Sí" dijo Lucien sin dudarlo, volviendo a fijarse en los ojos azules de Franz para luego morderse el labio por lo fácil que había sido cogerlo esa vez en su mentira, sintiéndose incapaz de esconder sus intenciones al chico rubio como podía hacerlo con todo el resto del mundo, "Y no jugaría contigo... Nunca"  
  
De nuevo se hizo el silencio, con el enfado de Franz disipándose mientras daba paso de nuevo a la conmoción. Eso sí que se lo había dicho de verdad. Estaba seguro.

Después de un rato pensativo, con todo lo que había pasado aquél día y las últimas palabras que Lucien le acababa de decir en la mente, tomó una decisión. Asintió con la cabeza, con el semblante grave, pero a pesar de todo con los nervios y la incomodidad burbujeándole en su interior.

"_Très bien_..." Se descruzó de brazos y se acercó otro poco a él. Había dado su palabra, y ya no podía echarse atrás; un beso no era nada comparado con toda la enormidad de una búsqueda como la que pretendía emprender, y si era un beso lo que quería, se lo iba a dar. Y para que viera que su resolución era completa, lo haría... en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, existía un problema. En verdad, existían varios.

Aquél sería en verdad su primer beso. Y lo iba a entregar. Voluntariamente(o casi, ya que su determinación, por más sincera que fuera, estaba un poco forzada al fin y al cabo). Con un chico. Con su amigo. Y no sólo era eso, sino que además le había pedido un beso de verdad... Según Lucien en sus propias palabras, los besos de verdad se daban 'con todo el cuerpo inmiscuido'. Y él, que era del todo novato para esos temas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era que se daba un beso _con todo el cuerpo inmiscuido_. Estaba comenzando a sudar, las manos le temblaban, y temía que su nerviosismo acabase de empeorarlo todo y que acabara aquello siendo un desastre y más traumático todavía para él.

Pero lo había prometido. Y como caballero que era, iba a cumplir su promesa. Con todas las consecuencias.

Tomó mucho aire para intentar calmarse; mientras lo soltaba, acercó una de sus manos(que a juzgar por cómo temblaban, casi parecía que padeciera el mal de Parkinson) al mentón del chico de gorra para levantárselo y acercárselo hacia sí, entre tanto él mismo se acercaba otro poco, tragando saliva y mirándole a la cara todavía muy serio y con un sonrojo progresivo en sus mejillas. Su rostro poco a poco acortaba distancias con el de él, y a más cerca que estaba, más nervioso que se ponía Franz.

_Sólo es un beso, sólo es un beso... no es como si fueras a... Mierda, eso no es precisamente lo más adecuado para pensar ahora mismo... Dijo que no era necesario sentirlo... Sólo será un momento y habrá pasado. Vamos... Ahora cierra los ojos..._  
Incluso los labios, que había entreabierto mientras se acercaba, estaban trémulos, y el corazón le volvía a latir inquieto en el pecho...

Y entonces... Todo se detuvo.

Lucien cogió la mano de Franz apartándola de su barbilla mientras él mismo se echaba hacia atrás, tomando distancia a pesar de haber estado a punto de ceder al deseo de acercarse un poco más hasta encontrarse con esos labios que lo llamaban con tanta fuerza, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cara para no verlo, porque sabía que sería mucho menos difícil de esa forma, que no podría contenerse nuevamente si volvía a ver esos ojos tan cerca.  
"No..." dijo finalmente luego de tragar saliva con algo de dificultad, "Te dije que quería un beso como pago y aún no he hecho nada por encontrar a tu madre... Y también te dije que no era necesario, sólo quiero creer que lo harás algún día... "  
Suspiró largamente mientras se apartaba un poco de él, bajando su mirada a las hojas a medio escribir para continuar con aquello, ignorando lo que pudiese estar pasando por la mente de Franz.  
  
Y lo cierto era que Franz en ese momento no pensaba. No estaba seguro de qué pensar.  
Bajó la mano que había levantado y se enderezó entre que él también tomaba distancia, dirigiendo la vista al piano. La cara aún le ardía de vergüenza y podía sentir su corazón bombeando con fuerza. No podía creerse lo que había estado a punto de hacer.  
"Ya... sí... perdona..." murmuró después de un silencio incómodo, fijando la vista en sus partituras para continuar ordenándolas. "Lo siento..."  
Se sentía abochornado, confundido, tenso, y también un poco humillado luego que podía rumiar con más detenimiento lo que acababa de ocurrir. Iba a haberle dicho algo más, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz, y tampoco sabía muy bien el qué decirle. Sólo había querido demostrarle que en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, y como tampoco le había especificado si querría el beso en ese momento o después se había lanzado... eso era lo que podía racionalizar de lo ocurrido, pese a que había sido una acción completamente impulsiva. Impropia de él. Sin embargo, parecía que aquél chico conseguía, de alguna manera, hacerle desinhibirse, olvidarse de sus maneras y de las contenciones que él mismo se imponía, del pensar antes de actuar. Prueba de ello era las múltiples veces que había dejado de lado su carácter calmado y pasivo a causa de una acción suya hasta ese mismo momento. Se preguntaba por qué era así. Rara era la vez que perdía las formas; nadie hasta entonces había conseguido sacarle verdaderamente de sus casillas. ¿Y por qué él sí podía, sin apenas esfuerzo?

El caso era que ahí iba otro intento de beso fallido para él. A ver si iba a resultar realmente que estaba gafado...

"No tienes que disculparte" le dijo Lucien al levantar los ojos de sus papeles y con un leve tono sonrosado en las mejillas que le desentonaba mucho, "No has hecho nada malo, pero supongo que querrás practicar con alguna chica linda antes en vez de darme tu famoso primer beso a mi ¿No?" Sonrió y terminó de escribir uno de los pergaminos para luego abrir el siguiente y finalmente mirar a Franz, aún bastante nervioso pero ya más tranquilo. "Sigamos mejor con lo de tu madre ¿Si?"

El rubio le miró de reojo, dejando los papeles que tenía entre manos sobre el piano para, de nuevo, esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía todavía.  
"Sí, me parece mejor...", apoyó.  
Definitivamente, era mejor dejar eso de lado. No podía dejar que una cosa así afectara a su amistad...  
Porque seguían siendo amigos... Eso suponía. Después de lo último que acababa de pasar, tenía la impresión de que Lucien le estaba mirando con otros ojos. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y para los dos era preferible no seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Podría acabar siendo catastrófico...  
"Vamos a ver... me habías dicho que necesitabas más datos de ella..." Se ordenó una vez más el cabello con la mano, mientras alzaba la mirada al techo pensativo, tratando de evocar todo lo posible acerca de su madre, todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella cuando era pequeño. "Ella es enfermera... en París trabajaba en un colegio de enseñanza primaria... así que supongo que debe seguir trabajando de lo mismo esté donde esté ahora... tenía una hermana mayor... la tía Juliette, y también estaban mis abuelos maternos, que no sé si siguen vivos... creo que sí. Mh... No era muy alta. Mediría alrededor de 1,60 y pico, tenía el pelo muy largo... y rubio, y ondulado... Olía muy bien... A lavanda silvestre..." Sonrió, levemente más relajado al evocar su aspecto físico... Aunque ciertos detalles que se le venían a la memoria no eran muy válidos para una búsqueda como aquella, sin embargo Lucien tomaba nota de cada uno de ellos. "Y tenía los ojos azules, y las manos pequeñas y suaves, y siempre sonreía, siempre... era muy guapa..." Se remangó la manga izquierda, levantando la muñeca de donde colgaba aquél brazalete que llevaba consigo. "Ah sí, y esto me lo dio ella... No sé si valdrá de algo para ésto, pero..."

"Uhmm..."murmuró el chico de gorra, tomando su mano para observar mejor ese brazalete, sobre todo aquel cuarzo que colgaba de él que se le asemejaba más a un trozo de hielo, "Pues la verdad no mucho a menos..." Dejó a frase a medio terminar en cuanto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por el sólo contacto de esa piel tan suave y fresca. Terminó levantando la mirada hacia Franz, mordiéndose un poco los labios en un gesto que comenzaba a hacerse habitual en él, "¿Y si... Practicamos lo de...? Ehm..."  
De inmediato le soltó la mano, carraspeando y girando los ojos por el salón.  
"Nada... Así que te pareces a tu madre ¿Cierto?"

Franz se le quedó mirando con consternación de nuevo y con el nerviosismo volviéndole a aflorar. También a él le había dado una especie de descarga eléctrica cuando él le había cogido la mano, y no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar eso.

"Eh... podría decirse que sí... algo... un poco...", balbució, bajando la mano. Carraspeó para componerse un poco. No podía comportarse así, menos después de lo que había pasado... "Oye... ¿a menos que qué?", quiso saber, intrigado.

"A menos que fuese un CSI o algo por ese estilo, cosa que sin laboratorios no puedo ser" respondió Lucien encogiéndose de hombros, porque no le veía el caso de tratar de rastrear de donde podría haber salido el amuleto que llevaba Franz si con lo que le habia dicho de su madre ya podría empezar a trabajar en su pista.  
Suspiró y guardó aquellos papeles dentro de su libro negro, quedándose en silencio contemplativo un momento hasta que finalmente se giró hacia Franz, con actitud decidida y dispuesto a terminar con todo ese ambiente.  
"Mira, tú me gustas ¿Sí?" le dijo sin previo aviso y con esa asombrosa capacidad que tenía para romper cualquier tipo de momento con sus palabras, "Te comería a besos y quién sabe qué más... Bueno, yo sé qué más te haría pero dudo que quieras saberlo... -Ehem- El asunto es que da igual, me caes bien y prefiero tenerte de amigo a que seas un polvo más y luego nada, que es como suele funcionar esto, así que lo olvido y ya ¿Sí?... ¿Te parece?"

Silencio incómodo otra vez. La expresión que tenía la cara de Franz en esos momentos no era posible describirse con palabras; sobraba decir que el sonrojo le había vuelto al rostro y que parpadeaba cada cinco segundos, algo incrédulo pese a que sus sospechas infundadas resultaban ser correctas. _Vale... sí... ¿Y cómo se supone que debo digerir ésto...?_  
"Ehm... Ya... Vale... No sé... No sé a qué ha venido esto... pero vamos, me parece... claro que me parece bien... " Se echó a reír, forzado y bastante nervioso mientras desviaba la vista de nuevo. Suspiró mientras volvía poco a poco a su serenidad y le hablaba de vuelta, serio. "Escucha... tú eres el único amigo que tengo ahora... Esto me parece muy violento, así que yo preferiría que simplemente dejases estar el tema... ¿Vale?" Se giró a verle, y de nuevo le sonrió. "No sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés haciendo esto por mí. Lo de mi madre... Estoy muy endeudado contigo..."

Al menos se lo había tomado con calma en lugar de estallar, algo que Lucien agradeció en silencio con una simple sonrisa.  
"Es lo que hacen los amigos¿No?" dijo de vuelta mientras se encogía de hombros para luego comenzar a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la tapa del piano para finalmente agregar, "No te preocupes, se me pasa luego... Nunca me gusta nadie por más de un par de días... Y ya no digo más"

Y con eso dió por finalizado su parte del tema.

Suspiró y se guardó su libro de vuelta entre su ropa.  
"Bien... me pondré a trabajar en esto en seguida" dijo en un tono mucho más serio mientras se ponía de pie, "Si todo sale bien para mañana ya podría tener algún avance..."

"¿Tan pronto?" Franz abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. "Vaya..."  
Sonrió un poco más, mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada a la muñeca de su brazalete. Parecía que en verdad iba a poder ver pronto a su madre, por fin... Después de tanto tiempo sin encontrar resultados de ningún tipo sobre la búsqueda que emprendía él cada año. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Lucien en verdad... aun cuando la situación aquella de que Lucien se le hubiera... declarado, por decirlo de algun modo, no dejase de parecerle embarazosa. Aún así, él prefería ignorar eso, como si no le hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.  
Era mejor así. No estaba preparado para otra cosa que no fuese una amistad. Y quién sabía si realmente estaba preparado para tener una amistad verdadera, como era lo que él había pretendido desde un principio...

"Bueno... Y con una cosa y con otra, ya se me ha pasado el tiempo de estar aquí... o eso creo", cambió el tema, mirando su otra muñeca para consultar la hora. "Sí, ya son las ocho... Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí."Recogió el resto de las partituras y se levantó de la banqueta de piano, haciendo ademán de irse.

Aquél había sido un día muy raro.


	8. Capítulo 5:Sueño de una noche de Samhain

Capítulo 5: Sueño de una noche de Samhain  
  
Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que se había iniciado el curso en la Academia Salem. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban cada vez más cerca, y el otoño, que ya estaba llegando a su fin, se despedía llenando los patios de hojarasca caída que los jardineros se ocupaban de limpiar cada día y de colores ocres y rojizos de los árboles del bosque que les rodeaba. Cada vez hacía más frío, había lluvias copiosas y rachas de vientos fuertes a menudo, y los días cada vez se hacían más cortos. Signos inequívocos de que estaba al caer una fecha clave para el mundo mágico: Samhain, que se conocía también como la fiesta en que se celebraba la despedida del buen tiempo y la entrada progresiva del invierno, y que estaba más popularizada incluso entre los Durmientes con el nombre de Halloween.

A pesar de que aquella fecha fuera tan importante, ese año se decidió, por motivos que no se sabían ni se querían dar a conocer, que por Samhain no habría ningún tipo de celebración especial salvo por la noche y continuaría habiendo clases como cualquier otro día, pese a las protestas reiteradas de los alumnos que esperaban que el 31 de Octubre resultara ser festivo, protestas a las que extrañamente un chico en especial no se había unido pues según él había que aprovechar cada día para estudiar, ganándose aún más el repudio de varios que se sintieron muy ofendidos cuando los llamó '_vagos, holgazanes y abanderados a la causa de la estupidez colectiva'_ mientras era arrastrado por su buen amigo Franz para intentar salvarle el pellejo un día más, el mismo chico de gorra que en ese momento estaba concentrado en una fórmula de aritmancia cuántica en plena clase de herbología luego de haber terminado, no sólo con la tarea para ese día sino la de todo el resto del semestre de esa clase.

"... Porque si el exponente es una variable imaginaria, entonces... hmm..." murmuraba para si mientras continuaba concentrado en los diminutos números que llenaban de forma desordenada sus pergaminos, "¡Pon atención a lo que dice el maestro, Franz, porque no estoy tomando apuntes!"

En el pupitre de al lado, Franz, que garabateaba distraídamente en los pergaminos algo que era bastante parecido a un comienzo de una rapsodia (con las líneas de partitura y todo) y miraba de cuando en cuando por el cristal del invernadero que permitía observar las múltiples plantas que allí se albergaban, reaccionó tan sólo cuando oyó su nombre a su lado. Un poco sobresaltado se volvió a mirar a Lucien, de reojo, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaban en clase, algo de lo que parecía haberse olvidado en sus divagaciones.  
"¿Eh?.¿Decías algo?", le susurró de vuelta, intentando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando y se consiguieran una amonestación por ello. Después de todo, hasta entonces él no había recibido casi ninguna en todos sus años escolares.

"Que escribas algo de lo que dice el maestro" repitió Lucien sin levantar sus ojos de sus números ni dejar en ningún momento de escribir, como si fuese completamente normal que estuviese sacando formulas mientras regañaba a Franz, "Porque lo que está hablando ahora no sale en los textos como para que lo estudies después solo..."

El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo en todo momento al profesor, que parecía no notar nada de los murmullos que se producían.  
"¿Y cómo puedes saber eso si estás a otra cosa tú también?", musitó enfurruñado, apartando la hoja donde había estado garabateando y tomando una limpia para intentar captar algo de lo que estaba diciendo el profesor en ese momento. Cosa muy difícil porque la explicación parecía ya muy avanzada y hablaba no-sé-qué de propiedades de una variedad extraña de plantas llamada _delangriofinosas._ Parecía que una vez más, iba a tener que esmerarse en pedir apuntes ajenos para poder tener al completo la lección de ese día; quizás alguna de esas chicas tan simpáticas que últimamente no hacían más que rondarle en la sala común y en cualquier rato que tuvieran libre pudiesen echarles una mano si él se lo pedía.

"¿Qué cómo puedo saber eso?" preguntó Lucien, por primera vez apartando sus ojos brillosos de sus números para mirar a Franz con un gesto molesto, "¡Porque en el texto sólo hablan de las _planginitoláfilas_, que tienen mayor cantidad de _metapropilmetildiamextrina_ que las otras que sólo sirven para curaciones superficiales!.¡Porque si no tienen más de 45 de _hidropano_ entonces no generan suficiente _metaglicuosos_ para que sirvan!.¡Dios!.¿No has leido nada?"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó el profesor luego de escuchar el arrebato de Lucien, "Diez puntos para las Gárgolas gracias al señor Porter"

"¡Métase sus punt...-hmmph!!-" no pudo seguir con el improperio porque la mano de Franz se encargó de taparle la boca, con cara de circunstancias.  
"Ya es suficiente..." dijo con una calma que, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, era tan solo aparente; era una suerte que todavía gozase de esa paciencia casi infinita en momentos como esos. "Cálmate un poco y no la cagues; acaban de darte puntos para tu casa... "  
Por algo que podría ayudar a limar asperezas con todos aquellos alumnos que querían cargárselo, no podía dejar que además le quitasen puntos que acababa de ganar por contestarle mal al maestro.

"-hmmnph!!-" respondió Lucien mirando a Franz de reojo, aún con su mano cubriéndole la boca, sintiéndose herido en su orgullo como siempre. Este suspiró por toda respuesta.  
"Prométeme que si quito la mano guardas silencio y te tranquilizas... Hazlo, por favor...", murmuró, en un tono en el que definitivamente no admitía réplicas ni de él ni de nadie, aunque lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron los ojos verdes de Lucien afilándose más al mirarlo mientras dejaba de intentar hablar. Porque por supuesto, él también tenía orgullo, y era mucho más grande que el del chico de cabello platino, y no le había gustado nada que le diera esas peroratas con palabrejas impronunciables por las que había conseguido puntos para su casa accidentalmente. Hecha esa advertencia, le quitó la mano de encima y volvió la vista al pergamino.

"No era necesario eso..." dijo finalmente Lucien, incapáz de quedarse en silencio luego de aquel ataque a su persona y a su libertad de expresión, "La próxima te voy a morder la mano y ahí te quiero ver sin poder tocar... Hay más de 400 bacterias que habitan en mis dientes y muchas de ellas son patógenas ¿Sabes?"

"Muy bien" respondió átono Franz, mientras escribía un poco de lo que había alcanzado a oír de la explicación en el pergamino antes de que Lucien le acribillase con su soliloquio de sabihondo. "Haz eso y yo me aseguro de no volver a sacarte las castañas del fuego cuando tengas problemas con los tipos esos de atrás... No mires atrás ahora..."

Porque atrás del todo estaban unos matones que parecían querer merendarse al enano aquél que tantas molestias suponía para ellos y para su casa. Pero decirle que no mirara era para él casi como una orden de que lo hiciera, volviéndose de inmediato hacia ellos para tener que agacharse y esquivar un hechizo dirigido en su contra.  
"¿Y esos por qué están molestos?" preguntó volviendo a sus números, tratand de recordar alguna de las muchas razones que podrían ser las causantes de ese ataque, "¿Por lo del examen?.¿Por lo de las porristas?"

Franz puso los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones le parecía que hablaba con la pared.  
"Yo diría que las dos cosas... o a lo mejor es porque no te has callado en toda la hora", musitó algo irritado, dándose por vencido y dejando de escribir para mirar de nuevo hacia el cristal que tenía al lado... y vislumbrar algo que no estaba ahí antes. O al menos eso le había parecido a él la última vez que había echado un vistazo.  
Sus ojos se fueron a encontrar con unos magenta que le observaban curiosos desde fuera, procedentes de una criatura diminuta y alada que estaba del otro lado. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño (no más que unos cuantos centímetros de alto) se podía apreciar que tenía una forma humanoide, de mujer, con ropas de hechura bastante peculiar que rememoraban los pétalos de una flor, y un cabello azul que fluía tras de ella, al tiempo que las alas de insecto se agitaban un poco.  
Al verse descubierta, aquella criatura, un hada según el folklore popular, profirió una pequeña exclamación antes de esconderse rápidamente tras un helecho, dejando al rubio completamente conmocionado.  
"Pero qué..." murmuró, sin apartar la vista del cristal.

"-Argh- ¡Que tomes apuntes, joder!" volvió a regañarlo desde su concentración Lucien.  
Saliendo nuevamente de su impresión, Franz se giró para fulminarle con la mirada.  
"Ya me he perdido de demasiado", le espetó. "Y además había algo ahí fuera..." Se calló. Sabía que no era bueno decir esas cosas... No lo era, porque sabía que cuando dijera que había visto a una especie de hadita pequeña esconderse tras un helecho nadie le iba a creer. Pues aquello no era algo que no le hubiera pasado antes... De hecho, tenía la impresión de que había visto a esa misma criatura mucho antes, pero en ese momento no podía recordar de dónde.

"A menos de que me digas que ves gente muerta, no vas a impresionarme..." le espetó Lucien de vuelta, volviendo a mirarlo con los ojos brillosos y molestos sólo un instante antes de regresar a sus números, que cada vez se hacían más difusos en su pergamino, "¿Por qué no tomaste apuntes desde un principio... si te dije que...Ay..."  
Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, quitándose un momento su gorra para desagrado de muchos, pues su pelo debajo de ésta parecía un muestrario de grasa.  
"... Creo que... "

La expresión de cabreo se borró del rostro de Franz para dar lugar a una de extrema preocupación.  
"...¿Lucien?", murmuró con cuidado, intentando verle la cara. Últimamente su amigo tenía accesos como ese muy seguidos... Y no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero parecía como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta todo el tiempo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ahá... No es nada" respondió el chico volviendo a ponerse su gorra y tratando de seguir concentrado en sus cuentas, "Es sólo... Nada, no importa..."

Pero en esa ocasión, el rubio no lo pasó por alto. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo, desde que había empezado con eso, tratando de restarle importancia, pero aquello había llegado a un punto ya no podía hacerlo.  
"Sí importa", insistió, inclinándose un poco hacia él. "Mírame... Tienes fiebre otra vez,. ¿verdad?"  
Y sin que el otro pudiera impedírselo, le colocó una mano sobre la frente para verificarle la temperatura, como había comenzado hacer desde hacía poco.

Y Lucien trató de apartarle la mano de inmediato, tal y como había venido haciendo durante el mismo tiempo.  
"Que no es nada..."

"¿Qué está pasando allá atrás?" preguntó molesto el profesor al ser interrumpido nuevamente por las mismas vocecitas desde el mismo sitio del invernadero.  
"Profesor Jones..." Franz al instante alzó la mano libre, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Lucien le estaba diciendo. Como ya había dicho, no iba a pasar eso por alto otra vez. "Mi compañero no se encuentra bien... ¿Puede darle el permiso de ir a la enfermería?"

"¡Que estoy bien!" insistió Lucien, apartando la mano de Franz de su cabeza de una manera que recordaba mucho a un felino pegando un zarpazo.

Pero el mismo maestro se acercó al ver el rostro de enfermo de Lucien, quizás más de lo común, poniéndole la mano en la frente sólo para quitarla de inmediato.  
"¡Pero si estás ardiendo!" exclamó el señor Jones observándole consternado mientras algunos alumnos al rededor del chico de gorra se apartaban por si repetía lo de unos días atrás, cuando devolvió todo el desayuno en clases de pociones, "¡Ve de inmediato a la enfermería!"

"¡Pero si no es nada!"

"¡He dicho que a la enfermería, Porter!"

"Termino ésta ecuación y voy..."

"¡AHORA!" terminó gritando el profesor mientras le quitaba los pergaminos a Lucien con una mano y con la otra golpeaba su pupitre, "¡Schwanherz!.¡Acompáñelo!"

Franz se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie y esperaba por Lucien para levantarse, siendo consciente de las muchas miradas que se estaban clavando en ellos en ese momento y que le estaban crispando los nervios.  
"Lucien, ya has oído al maestro." le instó, con rostro muy serio y el porte soberbio que solía adoptar sin darse cuenta tan a menudo. "No seas cabezota y vamos."

Mientras el chico de gorra estiraba su mano para tratar de quitarle sus pergaminos al profesor.  
"Pero cómo joden... ¡Que no tengo nada, les dicen!" insistió él antes de que el profesor hiciera una floritura en el aire con su varita haciendo desaparecer sus ecuaciones.

"En cuanto esté mejor puede ir a buscarlas a mi oficina" dijo el profesor con tono ya bastante irritado, "Ahora... ¡Haced el favor de ir de una vez a la enfermería!"  
"¡Ya vete, enano!" dijo uno de los grandulones que estaban detrás, "O te llevamos nosotros..."

"¿Es eso una amenaza, Wayne?" inquirió el profesor notando como todo comenzaba a descontrolarse en su clase por culpa de ese chico.

"Yaa... Jooo... " aceptó finalmente Lucien, poniéndose de pie lentamente, pues no quería que se notara cómo se le movía el suelo al andar, "_Ya me voy... Que LÁstima pero adiOOS.._(1)"

A lo que varias chicas se taparon los oidos, afectadas de inmediato por esa voz rota que tenía el pobre chico al intentar cantar. Incluso el mismo Franz hizo una mueca y se encogió de dolor antes de tomar uno de sus brazos y sacarlo del aula que estaba en el invernadero a rastras.

"Por lo que más quieras... No cantes...", murmuró, sin mirar a ningún lado más que hacia delante. Ya estaban perdiendo demasiado el tiempo y estaba claro que los delirios de la fiebre empezaban a afectarle; necesitaba reposo enseguida. Por fin salieron y el rubio le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para sostenerle mejor mientras avanzaba a grandes trancos, intentando encontrar la salida.

"A ver... la salida estaba...por ahí...", hablaba consigo mismo, mirando a su alrededor tratando de orientarse minimamente.

"Oye... Se me quedó mi pluma" reclamó Lucien tratando de regresar, "Además que la salida está hacia la derecha... Por aquí se llega al clima tropical... "

"Volvemos luego... ¿Para qué narices quieres la pluma ahora, además...?", le insistió Franz con tono cortante, volviendo a tirar de él mientras avanzaba. "Derecha... nuestra derecha... vale..." Giró tal como le había indicado, comenzando a andar. Aún seguía mirando a todos lados mientras avanzaba, agarrando fuerte a Lucien para que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería de las suyas y ambos tuviesen que lamentarlo después.

"Uy... Me agarras tan firme... Ni que me quisiera escapar..." murmuró todo risueño y maracuyoso Lucien, recargándose contra Franz mientras dejaba que lo guiara, cerrando los ojos por si así, de milagro, se le pasaba un poco el malestar que sentía. Aquél suspiró, meneando la cabeza resignado.  
Lucien siempre había sufrido de fiebres altas que le subían de un momento a otro, pero esos últimos días se habían vuelto cada vez más comunes, al igual que sus noches de sueño habían disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, perseguido por pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y que cada vez le parecían más reales.  
"... Tú sabes que me gusta que me abraces..." murmuró sintiendo de golpe el aire frio del otoño en la cara al salir del invernadero, retorciéndose entero en un escalofrio, "... Ay... Hace... Frio..."

"Es normal... hoy es Samhain¿recuerdas?", le dijo Franz, pasando por alto deliberadamente los comentarios de Lucien, ya que eran producidos por la fiebre. O eso era lo que él quería creer. "A partir de hoy entra el invierno, eso es lo que dicen..." A pesar de que también él se estremeció un poco, no se vio tan afectado como el chico de gorra; podía decirse que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de climas suaves tirando a fríos. "A ver si puedes mejorarte después de que lleguemos... Con la tontería te vas a perder la fiesta..." comentó, mientras se alejaba del invernadero y se adentraba en el bosque casi sin darse cuenta.

"¡Pero si estoy bien!" volvió a insistir Lucien, aunque el sólo hecho de que no se percatara de que Franz los estaba perdiendo a ambos dentro del bosque en vez de tomar el único camino claramente marcado y señalizado que llevaba de vuelta al edificio principal, era una muestra clara de que no estaba bien, "Me tomo una poción y listo... Vas a ver como en un par de horas estoy como nuevo..." Y para afirmar eso lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, "A todo esto... ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?.¿Con la pelirroja de las Quimeras?"

El rubio resopló entre tanto caminaba en lo que él interiormente llamaba 'un atajo' para llegar más rápido al edificio principal, armándose de nuevo de toda la paciencia que tenía. _Claro, claaaro... tú estás bien... y yo siempre saqué dieces en Aritmancia...  
_"Pues al final no supe a quién decírselo...", respondió algo distraído. "Estaba entre ella o la chica de gafas de mi casa, de los Leviatanes, que también me lo había pedido... Veronica me parece que se llamaba... creo que sí... bueno, el caso es que luego de un rato decidí que iría solo y que ambas podrían pedirme bailar por turnos, para que ninguna se enfadara... ya sabes como se ponen... " Se encogió levemente de hombros. "Me pareció la solución mejor, ya que me había parecido que Felicity también quería pedírmelo y... Un momento..." Se interrumpió y detuvo en seco de nuevo.

Acababa de ver un destello cerca pasar a un lado, desapareciendo tras un sauce muy fugazmente. Miró a Lucien. "¿Has visto eso...?" Le señaló con la mano libre aquello que había visto, descompuesto.

Lucien levantó la mirada, tratando de enfocar hacia donde apuntaba Franz sólo para encontrarse con el tronco del árbol.  
"Claro... Un sauce... Que no debería estar en el camino al colegio..." dijo con la voz enfadada, "Ya nos perdiste..." dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

El rubio resopló, exasperándose.  
"¡No nos hemos perdido, es un atajo!", exclamó para seguir caminando, muy ofendido."Y no me estaba refiriendo al sauce... Fue... Era..." Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "En fin, olvídalo... "

"¡Atajo mis pelotas, Franz!" exclamó Lucien cansado, sintiéndose cada vez peor y obviamente desquitándose con quién tenía más cerca, para mala suerte del pobre chico rubio, "¡Tienes menos sentido de orientación que brújula sin norte!.¡Y encima estás alucinando cuando el de la fiebre se supone que soy yo!"

"He dicho que lo olvides, vale... qué pesado que eres a veces...¿lo de la brújula sin norte se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?" murmuró Franz, siguiendo el rumbo que a él le parecía, y confirmando así la acusación del de cabello platinado; al menos, en parte. "Ya verás cuando lleguemos y te des cuenta de que sí que es un atajo... Ya vas a ver..."

"Pero si te creo que es un atajo" le dijo Lucien con la voz un poco más baja que antes y temblando de peor forma a cada paso, "Sólo que no hacia el colegio..."  
Y dicha aquella pesadez sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder, dependiendo sólo de Franz para seguir moviéndose.  
"... Dios... No... No me siento bien..."

Franz alzó la vista al cielo unos instantes, afirmando al chico de gorra un poco mejor. El trayecto iba a ser largo, estaba claro...  
"Por fin y te das cuenta, plasta(2)..." murmuró. "Venga, aguanta un poco. No estamos lejos, ya vamos a llegar..." Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaban perdidos... pero no quiso que Lucien siguiera pensando eso, así que siguió andando subiendo entre los árboles. Entre tanto, cierta presencia escondida tras esos mismos árboles les estaba observando... y tal como estaban las cosas que no se arreglaban por sí solas, decidió intervenir, acudiendo a los dos estudiantes para salirles al paso. Al menos, estaba segura del todo de que ellos sí podían verla.

"¿Sabes?... Verónica es una tabla en la cama... No creo que lo haga mejor en un baile" le soltó sin previo aviso Lucien antes de levantar los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos, deteniéndose de inmediato al ver frente a si una pequeña criatura con formas femeninas y alas de insecto, observándole de vuelta, "Pixie... O... no... No es una pixie... es... ¿Qué cosa es eso?... Debo estar realmente muy mal..."

Franz miró también al frente, sobresaltado... viendo a la misma criatura de antes delante de ellos, soltando una risita que sonaba como si hubieran rasgado las cuerdas de un arpa o algo por el estilo. Con los ojos desorbitados miró después a Lucien.  
"No me digas que tú también la ves..." dijo, tan conmocionado que sin querer aflojó un poco la presa sobre su compañero, que tuvo que afirmarse de la ropa de Franz para no desplomarse.

"Por supuesto que la veo" respondió Lucien con la voz entrecortada por los escalofrios, "Estoy alucinando ¿No es obvio?"

"¡No puedes estar alucinando si estás viendo lo mismo que veo yo!", exclamó el rubio algo airado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo el hada alzaba el vuelo de nuevo para llamarles la atención, aunque su vuelo descendió un poco repentinamente. "... A dónde va... ¡Espera!" Agarrando de nuevo a Lucien retomó la marcha de nuevo, tratando de seguirla.

"Ayy... ¡Que no llevo ruedas!" protestó Lucien al verse arrastrado de improviso por Franz, tratando de seguir a aquella pequeña hada que revoloteaba un poco más adelante, "¡Nos vas a perder más!.¡Joder, Franz!... Llévame a la enfermería y luego persigues chicas en miniatura ¿Quieres?"

Pero el hadita en cuestión se había girado a ellos, indicándoles con el brazo dónde era que tenían que ir.  
"Me parece que la chica en miniatura ya nos está guiando", dijo Franz más para sí mismo que para Lucien, aminorando un poco la marcha en favor suyo pero sin pararse. "Conoce el sitio... pero me pregunto cómo será eso... A ella ya la había visto antes, y no había sido aquí..."  
Hablaba sin darse cuenta, estando como medio en trance mientras perseguían a aquel ser que les estaba sacando del bosque para llevarles hacia el camino marcado que llevaba, en efecto, hacia la mansión que era Salem.

"Lo que nos comprueba que una chica en miniatura es mejor guía turística que tú..." respondió de forma mordaz Lucien, aunque su voz casi se había apagado. Ya saliendo del bosque el frio del viento hizo estragos en él, haciendo que terminara por perder el último poco de equilibrio que le quedaba, "... Sólo llévame... Donde sea que no haya frio..."  
Porque sentía que el choque del invierno que se venía encima contra el infierno que sentía ardiéndole por dentro, era de lejos lo peor.  
Franz le miró de reojo, entre compungido y cansado de tener que soportar los comentarios hirientes de Lucien aun cuando estaba febril.  
"Ya vamos... estamos en el camino...", le apremió, sujetándole para volver a buscar de nuevo al hada con la mirada. Esta se había detenido para esperar por ellos, meneando la cabeza para después continuar con el vuelo en dirección a Salem. En pasos que resultaron agónicos para el estado de Lucien, llegaron a la entrada y el rubio empujó con la mano libre el portón tan fuerte como pudo para entrar y por fin resguardarse del viento que había amenazarlo con tumbarles de un momento a otro. El hadita aún continuaba revoloteando por allí, siendo ignorada por algunos estudiantes que se estaban dirigiendo al comedor al no ser capaces de verla, y siguió en su misión de orientarles escaleras arriba.

"... No puedo más Franz" murmuró Lucien aferrándose como podía de la ropa del rubio mientras sus pies chocaban con los escalones en lugar de subirlos.

Quizás de haber sido la situación inversa, muchos se hubiesen acercado a tratar de ayudar a Franz, pero siendo el pequeño demonio Porter el que estaba enfermo, la gran mayoría simplemente sonreía al verlos pasar, algunos incluso murmuraban alguna burla. En menos de un mes el chico de gorra se había ganado varios adversarios.

Sin embargo, también se había ganado un pequeño grupo de admiradores.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó un tipo de la casa de las Quimeras, de cabellos negros, ojos café y un muy atractivo estilo italiano, arrebatándole el chico a Franz y cargándolo en sus brazos como si no pesara nada, "... De vuelta a mi, pequeño"

Lucien abrió un poco los ojos, tratando de zafarse de ese otro tipo al reconocerle de inmediato como uno de sus revolcones que prefería olvidar.  
"¡Suelta!" exigió con la voz enronquecida, tratando de bajarse sin mucho éxito mientras ya era conducido por el pasillo de la enfermería.  
Franz resopló, dirigiéndose hacia ellos a zancadas luego de revisar que el hada de repente había desaparecido. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido.  
Al menos ahora tenían ayuda extra, aunque no se esperaba que fuera del italiano del demonio aquél. No le había caído demasiado bien cuando le había conocido hacía una semana o dos, cuando se le había abrazado mientras dormía en la sala común sin previo aviso. ¡Y ni siquiera se había inmutado por ello después! Ni le había pedido disculpas ni nada...  
Pero eso no era lo peor, claro. Aún más faltas de educación había cometido con los que le rodeaban, sobre todo con aquél que tenía en brazos, y la actitud que tenía de pasearse por todos los lados como Pedro por su casa le disgustaba.  
"... Gracias por la ayuda, Angelo", dijo, luego de que había conseguido alcanzarles. "Pero podías avisar antes de aparecer de la nada..."

El italiano en cuestión se dió una vuelta muy agraciada hacia Franz, guiñándole el ojo de paso y haciendo que Lucien se mareara aún más con ese movimiento.  
"Pero entonces se perdería la sorpresa..."

"¡Sorpresa y la Santa Maracuyosa(3), spaghetti y la... ¡Bájame!" siguió reclamando Lucien con la voz enronquecida, deteniéndo sus protestas en cuanto tuvo la cara de Angelo demasiado cerca de la suya.

"¿Te he dicho lo sexy que es escucharte chillar, minino?" le preguntó el italiano casi rozando su nariz contra la del chico de pelo platinado y mejillas mucho más enrojecidas que sólo unos segundos antes.

"... ¿Y te he dicho lo insoportable que eres?" le preguntó Lucien de vuelta mientras entraban a la enfermería, "Además que sólo hablas mucho y en realidad duraste menos que un... ¡WAAAGH!"  
No alcanzó a terminar su crítica pues el muy sensible italiano lo había dejado caer sin mucha consideración en la camilla más cercana con una mirada asesina en sus lindos ojos. Franz llegó poco después, mientras clamaba por nuevas dosis de paciencia para el gran despliegue de _sutileza_ que destilaban aquellos dos; sin embargo no estaba aún seguro de qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos... ni tampoco lo quería saber, conociendo la fama de promiscuo de Lucien y que había revalidado en muy poco tiempo, aunque la mayoría de sus conquistas prefirieran negar lo ocurrido por miedo al repudio público.  
"Bueno... ya estamos aquí", dijo, dejándose caer al lado de la camilla y ordenándose la ropa como pudo. "Ahora falta que los enfermeros se hagan cargo... Yo debería irme a clase... " Miró de reojo a Angelo, que sonreía con cara de no muy buenas intenciones. "Es verdad... ¿Y tú por qué no estabas en Herbología?"

El italiano se volvió a mirar a Franz con la ceja alzada.  
"... Porque no me tocaba Herbología sino Historia, Franzi..." le respondió con un tono burlón y todo su seductor acento italiano sólo milésimas de segundo antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cabeza.

"¡No lo llames Franzi!" chilló Lucien desde su lecho de enfermo, con las mejillas enrojecidas como pocas veces antes, dándole una extraña apariencia de un tomate maduro con gorra y un par de ojos verdes vidriosos por la fiebre, "No le gusta que lo llamen así... ¿Cierto, Franzi?"

Aunque cualquier estallido que amenazaba en ese momento con hacer explotar todo el edificio fue de inmediato apaciguado por la entrada del enfermero.

"Vaya, ya me había parecido que éste escándalo me sonaba de algo..." éste, que era un hombre alto, pálido y con claros síntomas de no dormir bien por la noche, se acercó a los tres estudiantes. Alzó una ceja al ver a Lucien escondiéndose un poco debajo de las mantas; de tanto que había pasado por la enfermería en aquél mes ya le conocía de sobra. "Tú por aquí otra vez... ¿os importaría bajar la voz? Y eso va por los tres... Aquí hay más convalecientes que necesitan reposo y no se lo estáis dando en absoluto..."

Franz, que también estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza y de rabia contenida (efectivamente, no le había gustado nada que le llamaran _Franzi_, y menos por partida doble), apretó los puños, teniendo que tomar parte de la regañina como los otros dos aunque él no hubiese hecho nada en absoluto.

"Lo sentimos..." Tuvo que humillarse dando la cara por los que realmente habían cometido la falta. "No se preocupe, él y yo ya nos íbamos de aquí..." miró de reojo a Angelo, asesinándole con la mirada y mordiéndose la lengua para no llamarle _Angie_ de vuelta en venganza.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Angelo, recién enterándose que ya tenía que irse, pensando aún en alguna venganza contra ese minino que había ofendido su orgullo masculino, aunque la mirada de Franz decía mucho de eso último, "Bueno, sí, ya nos vamos... Tengo que ir a recoger a mi cita para el baile"  
Pero antes de eso se acercó rápidamente a Lucien, que a penas alcanzó a quitarse para no recibir de lleno el beso del italiano.

"¡¡QUITA!!" le gritó el chico de gorra mientras era el mismo enfermero quién se encargaba de coger a Angelo de un hombro con una mano y a Franz con la otra para sacarlos finalmente a los dos de la enfermería. Aquél ultimo se zafó de su agarre, indignado.

"Ya iba a salir yo por mi propio pie, gracias..."

"¡Bien hecho, principito!" reclamó el italiano cruzándose de brazos y mirando al rubio una vez que las puertas de la enfermería se habían cerrado detrás de ellos, "Hiciste que nos sacaran... ¿No podías quedarte quieto?"

Y ya el aludido no pudo más.

"...¿Hice?.¿Yo? Vete un rato a tocarle las pelotas a otro, Angelito...", le espetó dejando las contenciones acumuladas a un lado, tirándole de nuevo una mirada fulminante y casi tan helada como el viento de fuera. "Erais vosotros dos los que estabais armando jaleo ahí dentro... Encima no vengas a cargarme con las culpas. Agradéceme mejor que no te hayan sacado de ahí a patadas...literalmente." Alzó la cabeza y se ordenó la ropa, muy digno. "Si me disculpas tengo que volver al invernadero..."  
Se pasó la mano por el cabello una vez más mientras se alejaba altanero, aunque en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo regresar.  
_Sonríe... sonríe... Vaya día más malo. Cómo se nota que el invierno ya viene..._ Por no decir que últimamente perdía los estribos con más facilidad que lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Sería el cambio de clima. O quizás la influencia de estar casi todo el día con Lucien...

O quizás que...

-"..._Con el invierno la oscuridad viene... Samhain saca a relucir el lado más oscuro de nosotros..._"-

Franz se detuvo en seco, perplejo y tratando de mirar a ver quién era el que había dicho eso... Pero aparte del italiano que se iba por su lado, no vio a nadie que pudiera haberse dirigido a él. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, rascándose la nuca mientras se empezaba a llenar de una profunda intriga.  
¿Primero veía hadas en los alrededores de aquella mansión y luego oía voces misteriosas en su cabeza?  
_Me estoy volviendo loco..._

-------

Los acordes de las alegres melodías que salían del salón principal, tres pisos más abajo, se escuchaban apagados adentro de la enfermería. El baile de Samhain estaba en su apogeo y ni siquiera el enfermero se había perdido de esta fiesta, dejando durmiendo al único paciente que había permanecido enfermo a pesar de las pociones y los tratamientos que hubiese intentado con él. Luego de batallar toda la tarde con una fiebre que no quería bajar, finalmente Lucien había podido conciliar un sueño intranquilo pero suficiente como para permitirse ese descanso. Así que el pálido enfermero se encontraba conversando en el salón con la maestra de vuelos, ignorando por completo el hecho de que aquel chico que le había llegado a provocar una fuerte jaqueca, en ese preciso momento despertaba sobresaltado, a pesar de los somníferos que llenaban su cuerpo.

_-"... Un vestigio del Verano... Hay que apagar al sol..."_-

"... ¡Váyanse... Déjenme en paz...!" trató de defenserse Lucien, aún demasiado drogado como para despertar del todo, sintiendo como siempre que sus pesadillas llegaban a molestarlo, con sus garras filosas y sus alientos pestilentes encima suyo, subiéndose a su cama y luego sobre él, tratando de ahogarlo, de 'apagarlo' , "... Por favor... "

--------

Ya se lo había imaginado.

Vestido de traje y después de haberse estado turnando para bailar con las chicas que le solicitaban, Franz se pidió un descanso para sí, en el que aprovechó para buscar con la mirada entre los presentes algún signo de que Lucien hubiera bajado, ya sano.

No lo encontró.

Las fiebres que sufría no le habían durado tanto tiempo como hasta ese momento, al menos que él supiera, lo que era lo suficiente preocupante como para decidirse a abandonar la sala y averiguar noticias nuevas suyas. Si no estaba allí, estaría en la enfermería todavía, o si no estaría en la sala común decidiendo ahorrarse las molestias de acudir al baile sin pareja...  
... No, debía de estar en la enfermería.

Despidiéndose de sus muy contrariadas compañeras de baile, se dirigía ya hacia la puerta esquivando a las parejas que bailaban o charlaban cuando cerca de ésta vio al enfermero conversando con su pareja. No parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado, al contrario que la profesora con la que estaba, que parecía realmente animada y completamente enfrascada en el tema que fuera que estuviesen tratando. Decidió dirigirse a ellos antes de intentar irse a ningún sitio, tan sólo para asegurarse.

"-Ejem- Disculpen..." Franz llamó la atención de ambos carraspeando, llevándose la mano a la boca. Los docentes interrumpieron su conversación para volverse a verle; de alguna manera, el enfermero parecía bastante aliviado de su intervención.

"¿Sí?.¿Pasa algo?", le preguntó al rubio, ya sin rastro del mal humor de hacía unas horas.

"Perdonen que les moleste... Quería preguntarle por un amigo mío que había dejado en la enfermería con fiebre hacía unas horas... Lucien Porter..." le especificó Franz, alzando la voz un poco para hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruido en la sala. "¿Cómo está?"

"Ah, él... Hace poco le dejé allí... está descansando... Pero yo que tú no pasaría, le costó mucho poder bajar algo la fiebre y conciliar el sueño...", respondió el enfermero, arqueando una de las cejas al recordarle el alboroto que se había armado cuando él y otro chico le habían traído. Su pareja también le miraba, intrigada de que un chico tan problemático como aquél del que hablaban tuviese amigos realmente.

"No iba a molestar... sólo quería saber cómo estaba, eso es todo...", le hizo saber él un poco molesto de que siguiera considerándole a él como un alborotador por culpa de Angelo... Al cual había visto a lo lejos en la fiesta hacía poco con una acompañante muy voluptuosa, pero al que no se dignó en saludar. Tampoco era que el italiano le hubiese visto a él, o al menos eso parecía. "Gracias, no necesitaba nada más. Buenas noches..."

Y sin más se dio la vuelta, abandonando a la pareja para seguir caminando hacia la puerta y salir de la sala. Ahora sólo quedaba recordar el camino a la enfermería desde allí...

------

Los viejos pasillos de la mansión, con paredes cubiertas con cuadros de personajes que a esas horas de la noche, y especialmente esa noche, lucían intimidantes estaban completamente desiertos. Muy a lo lejos se escuchaban aún las risas, las conversaciones y la música del baile, pero aún así no eran suficiente para cubrir sus pasos resonando en la soledad del tercer piso y su respiración jadeante mientras trataba de llegar de alguna forma a la sala común y luego a su cama, donde quizás, si tenía suerte, podría esconderse de sus pesadillas.  
O quizás podría arrimarse al fuego de la chimenea y permanecer ahí, guardándose del frío que parecía perseguirlo como si quisiera que el invierno entrara en él también.

"... no son reales... son sólo producto de la fiebre..." se repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba, mientras huía de aquellas criaturas que lo observaban desde las sombras, "... no son reales..."

Pero era difícil seguir creyendo que eran sólo un producto de las alucinaciones cuando sentía como lo arañaban cada vez que pasaba demasiado cerca de una sombra o cuando escuchaba sus amenazas tan cerca de sus oidos, congelándole la espalda el sonido espeluznante de sus voces guturales.

Y eso no parecía ir a mejor cuando, un poco más adelante en aquellos pasillos, se escuchaban pasos en mitad del silencio en los que realmente estaban, ni demasiado rápidos ni demasiado lentos, en dirección hacia allí. Y cada vez se oían más y más cerca de donde Lucien se encontraba.  
Se tambaleó un poco, buscando instintivamente su varita de entre su ropa sin éxito alguno. Seguro que en algún momento la había perdido, cómo solía pasarle más a menudo de lo que hubiese deseado, sobre todo en momentos como ese. Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, buscando de inmediato refugio debajo de una de las antorchas que iluminaban un poco el lugar tomándola con ambas manos temblorosas lo más cuidadosamente posible, mientras aquellos pasos continuaban acercándose cada vez más, como una amenaza que se cernía sobre él a punto de atraparlo en cualquier momento.

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron por unos angustiosos segundos. Silencio absoluto...

Y después...

... Un... ¿traspié?

"..._Merde..._", se oyó maldecir por lo bajo al fondo del pasillo, y a la débil luz que las antorchas ofrecían Lucien consiguió alcanzar a ver una figura que trastabillaba... Una figura bastante humana, completamente desorientada y que, para acabar de rematar aquello, tampoco tenía su varita consigo... pero aquello se debía a un simple despiste muy habitual en el dueño y que no era de extrañar conociendo su carácter.

En efecto, Franz había conseguido llegar por fin al pasillo de la enfermería, después de mucho buscar, de probar caminos y ver que aquél que decidía seguir era aún más erróneo que el anterior, y para colmo, al no tener la varita consigo y hallarse los pasillos en una semipenumbra bastante acusada, se veía obligado a caminar casi a ciegas, tropezando alguna que otra vez como consecuencia. Aquél era el tercero, exactamente, y el rubio comenzaba a ganar de nuevo un mal humor importante.

"¿... Franz?" murmuró entonces el chico de pelo platinado en cuanto pudo notar que aquella criatura que había esperado apareciera para desgarrarle las entrañas no era otro que ese rubio desorientado, "... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?"  
Porque según recordaba debería estar en la fiesta de Samhain, complaciendo a sus muchas fanáticas que habrían de querer un poco de su atención esa noche. Pero si sus sentidos no volvían a engañarlo, ahí estaba, frente a él, levantando la vista al oír su voz con un rostro casi tan sorprendido como el suyo.

"¡Lucien!", exclamó, reconociendo al muchacho y acercándose rápido hacia él, al tener un referente claro de luz por fin a lo largo de todo ese pasillo gracias a la antorcha que el platinado llevaba en la mano. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí...?.¡Pensaba que estabas en la enfermería!" Por fin se detuvo frente a él, retirándose el cabello de la cara algo agotado en su tan característico tic mientras le miraba. "Había venido a buscarte..."  
¿Cómo era eso que había ido a buscarle? Si la enfermería quedaba del otro lado del edificio... Pero ese pequeño detalle Lucien prefirió guardárselo en ese momento, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y afiebrados, a penas entreabiertos por el cansancio al que debía ganarle para mantenerse en pie a pesar de los somníferos que le había dejado el enfermero antes de irse.  
Apartó la antorcha hacia un lado para luego dejar caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Franz, apegándose a él cuanto podía sin quemarlo, abrazándolo con su mano libre.  
"Sácame de aquí..." le murmuró con la voz apagada por la tela del traje de gala del rubio, "... Por favor... "

Franz le abrazó de vuelta casi en acto reflejo, conmovido por el aspecto no sólo enfermo sino aterrorizado que presentaba su amigo. Y aún no sabía a qué era debido eso último...  
"Eh, eh, está bien...", le tranquilizó, tomando con una mano la antorcha que Lucien portaba y alzándola por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que con la otra trataba de consolarle en la espalda. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"... pesadillas..." murmuró en respusta Lucien, aferrado a Franz mientras se dejaba guiar con los ojos cerrados por los pasillos oscuros y desiertos, "... no me dejan en paz..."

Comenzaban a alejarse de aquél pasillo,mientras el rubio emprendía un rumbo lento y pausado a quién sabía donde... él, desde luego, no lo sabía.  
"Bueno... ya está, no te preocupes...", continuó consolándole, esbozando una sonrisa de serenidad a pesar de que Lucien no la veía en ese momento. "Ahora ya no van a molestarte... te lo aseguro..."  
Avanzaba con la mano de la antorcha por delante, iluminándoles el camino y pretendiendo ahuyentar así a los demonios del chico, donde quiera que aquellos estuviesen, para que no pudieran tocarles. Y si bien las pesadillas eran producto de la mente que se alojaban en los rincones más oscuros y recónditos de ella, aquél no era sino un simbolismo para expresar la voluntad de querer alejarlas. Y para Franz los símbolos eran muy importantes. Quizás mucho más que para el resto.

Sin embargo para Lucien, aquellas criaturas estaban en un nivel muy diferente de realidad; eran completamente palpables y sus filosas garras sí que dolían.  
"... no dejes que me atrapen..." murmuró Lucien, tropezando cada tantos pasos por no ir viendo donde pisaba, manteniendo la cara escondida en la ropa de Franz, habiéndola manchado ya con el sudor por la fiebre y un poco de sangre por las rasmilladuras de sus mejillas, algo que el rubio no pudo notar en ese momento, "... pensé que las había perdido a la salida de la enfermería... pero siguen ahí... ¿No las ves?"

"¿Verlas?", repitió Franz confundido, borrando la sonrisa del rostro. Las pesadillas eran producto de la imaginación... habitaban en la mente de quien las sufría, y normalmente no atormentaban mientras se estaba en vigilia... Sin embargo, Lucien afirmaba que seguían ahí, afirmación que podía deberse a su fiebre. ¿Y por qué iba él a poder ver... ?

Ahora que se fijaba bien, advirtió que algo se movía cerca de ellos, pero no era como si fuera una figura definida... era como si la misma sombra que les rodeaba realmente retrocediese al tiempo que la luz de la antorcha hacía su avance. Literalmente. Era algo oscuro y amorfo que huía fuera del alcance de su campo de visión, perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad...

"... Qué..." balbució incrédulo, meneando la cabeza. Aquello ya era lo último que le faltaba para acabar de rematarle el día... "Qué fue eso..."

Entre sus brazos Lucien se estremeció, aferrándose más contra él mientras su cuerpo emanaba un calor típico de un cuerpo afectado por una fiebre demasiado alta.  
"... me vienen siguiendo..." murmuró tratando de hacerle entender a Franz lo mismo que había intentado explicar siempre, desde que salió de París: Que las pesadillas eran reales, que se arrastraban por las sombras y que iban por él.  
Siempre iban por él.

"... sácame de aquí... por favor... sólo sácame de aquí..." volvió a suplicarle, levantando a penas un poco su mirada vidriosa hacia él, temeroso de llegar a entrever a aquellas criaturas a su alrededor, "... el siguiente pasillo, a la derecha... "

Fuera lo que fuera lo que a Lucien le estaba pasando, no iba a discutirle en ese momento que era imposible que las pesadillas siguieran a uno incluso estando despierto. No era nadie para contradecir nada de aquello además, que había sido perseguido hasta allí no por pesadillas sino por una criatura diminuta y alada de la cual no sabía nada más que la había visto en algún otro momento antes y que aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. Ahora que lo pensaba, le había hecho mucha falta mientras que había tratado de buscar a su compañero por todo Salem. No estaba seguro de si era real en verdad o no, pero a él se lo había parecido. Sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido ese día, y sobre todo después de que Lucien también la había visto.

"Vale... oye, tranquilo... yo te saco de aquí... y sea lo que sea eso, con la luz retroceden... no van a acercársenos mientras tengamos la antorcha encima... creo..." una vez más, Franz trató de apaciguarle, tomando la dirección que le había indicado inmediatamente. "Creo que va a ser mejor que vayamos a la sala común... No podemos estar aquí de todos modos, y menos contigo así... " Odiaba admitirlo, pero él estaba más preocupado en ese momento por la fiebre de Lucien que no se bajaba con nada que con las pesadillas que caminaban y les seguían, aunque él realmente no pudiera ver si realmente les seguían o no y le pareciera que más bien, la cosa que estuviera allí se estaba alejando de ellos.

"... siguiente... a la izquierda..." le indicó el chico enfermo, que a pesar de todo aún sabía perfectamente donde estaban y hacia donde debían ir.

Luego de un par de vueltas y de indicaciones más finalmente entraron en la sala común de las tres casas, una estancia agradable y bien iluminada, con cómodos sillones, mullidas alfombras y una enorme chimenea a la que se acercó de inmediato, tendiéndose en frente y haciéndose un ovillo junto al fuego, como si a pesar de su fiebre, aún sintiera frio. Franz, por su parte, después de dejar la antorcha sobre una argolla desocupada de la pared de la sala se desplomó sobre un sillón cercano, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y enterrando los dedos en el cabello para darse un pequeño respiro. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo había estado él caminando por la escuela buscando a Lucien casi a oscuras, y empezaba a tener un bonito dolor de cabeza, además de sentir los miembros cansados.

Ya estaban guarecidos allí dentro, pero aquello no se había acabado. La fiebre de Lucien parecía persistir y se negaba a marcharse, y si el enfermero no había sido capaz de hacérsela bajar hasta ese momento, no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer él, teniendo unos conocimientos muy vagos de cuidados a enfermos que recordaba de haber visto actuar a su madre.

"... ¿Cómo estás ahora?", le preguntó después de una pausa, con los ojos cerrados para tratar de que el dolor de cabeza le dejara en paz un momento.

"... mejor..." murmuró Lucien desde el suelo, con la voz a penas audible entre pequeños quejidos que se le escapaban en cada respiro.  
Ya bajo esa luz podía apreciarse mejor su aspecto enfermo, su piel parecía hecha de cera perleándose en la frente por el sudor, el mismo que había empapado su cabello platinado otorgándole un aspecto grisáceo y aún más sucio de lo normal. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, recorrido de vez en cuando por calambres y sin poder controlar el temblor permanente que sólo podía atribuir al frio que, a pesar de todo, sentía. A penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, tanto por el cansancio como porque de vez en cuando sentía que se desvanecía arrastrado por la fiebre.  
Sin embargo, estando finalmente frente al agradable fuego de la chimenea y con las luces de la sala ahuyentando toda sombra a su alrededor, era verdad que se sentía mucho, mucho mejor.

El rubio abrió los ojos de nuevo y se giró hacia Lucien.  
"Deberías ir a tu cuarto a intentar dormir un poco... ", le aconsejó, compungido de verle de ese modo y de no saber qué hacer al respecto. Se levantó del sillón para acercarse a él y se acomodó un poco las ropas, ahora manchadas del sudor que Lucien había dejado al apoyarse en él y de...  
... ¿Sangre?  
"¿Y esto?" se despabiló un poco al reparar por fin en las pequeñas manchas que tenía su camisa, extrañado, sin poder entender de dónde habían salido de repente.

Sólo cuando Lucien se volteó un poco para ver de lo que hablaba Franz, sintiendo que le daba vueltas todo el cuarto en ese esfuerzo, pudo apreciarse un rasguño que surcaba una de sus mejillas de Lucien, aunque ya reseco.  
"... ¿qué cosa...?"  
"Pues que de repente en mi camisa...", empezó a explicarle, quedándose la frase al medias al ver el rasguño del muchacho enfermo. Ahí se explicaba de dónde había salido la sangre... "Pero... ¿cuándo te has hecho eso?" Se agachó junto a él para examinarle la herida, frunciendo el ceño.  
De inmediato Lucien se llevó la mano a su cara, terminando por suspirar y dejar caer su cabeza de vuelta a la comodidad de la alfombra.  
"... no he sido yo..." dijo como única justificación, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que no le creyeran cuando decía que habían sido sus pesadillas.

"Ya me imagino que no te lo habrás hecho a posta...", replicó Franz, alzando una ceja. "Sólo preguntaba que cómo era que te habías llevado el rasguño..."  
Suspiró a continuación, aflojándose un poco la corbata que llevaba. "Bueno, déjalo... éste no ha sido un buen día para ninguno..."

Asintió desde el suelo, tratando de incorporarse lentamente aunque finalmente decidiendo que no quería moverse más. Por él estaba bien pasar el resto de la noche en ese lugar, a pesar de su fiebre. "... quédate... al menos hasta que me duerma" pidió Lucien sin girarse a mirar a Franz, concentrado en el danzar de las llamas en la chimenea. Aquél se volvió a mirarle de nuevo con las cejas arqueadas.  
"¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?", preguntó, con toda la cara de pensar que aquella no era muy buena idea. Sobre todo porque luego cuando se durmiera no podría llevarle a su cuarto, ya que eran de distintas casas, y tampoco podía pedir a ninguno de las Gárgolas que lo hiciera, conociendo lo mucho que odiaba la mayoría al de cabello platinado. Aunque había a uno de ellos que podría pedírselo quizás, ya que en los primeros días había simpatizado con él, a pesar de que luego de las primeras semanas no había vuelto a intercambiar palabra con él.  
Pero ese minino ya había encontrado su lugar frente a la chimenea.  
"... mi cuarto es muy oscuro y debe estar muy frio..." respondió el chico con la voz muy baja y cerrando un momento los ojos, "... prefiero quedarme a... -bostezo-... aquí..."  
Franz volvió a suspirar, recostando la espalda sobre el sillón para acomodarse un poco mientras se quedaba allí para hacer compañía a Lucien.  
"Como quieras... ", dijo, resignado. No había mucho más que hacer en esas circunstancias sino esperar a que un alma caritativa le ayudase cuando él ya se hubiera quedado dormido.  
Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos del traje durante unos segundos, para acabar sacando un pañuelo de papel algo arrugado, con el que se inclinó a secarle el sudor de la cara a su compañero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lucien le había tomado su mano, poniéndola sobre su mejilla enrojecida por la fiebre y dejándola ahí mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
"... te quiero, Franz" murmuró quedándose dormido.

El rubio se quedó traspuesto, sin atreverse a apartar la mano que había acercado, viendo cómo la respiración de Lucien se hacía más pausada mientras se rendía al sueño y al cansancio. ¿Acababa de decirle que... le quería? Bueno, también podía referirse al hecho de que le apreciaba como amigo... pero...  
Recordó la tarde posterior a cuando se habían conocido, en la sala de música, donde el platinado le había dicho que le gustaba él. Y después, había añadido: "..._No te preocupes, se me pasa luego... Nunca me gusta nadie por más de un par de días"_  
Un mes y medio después, en que había pensado que en efecto lo que Lucien le había dicho se había cumplido, recibía esa declaración de vuelta. Y no estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir.  
Para ser sincero consigo mismo, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras de boca de nadie dirigidas hacia él. Y tampoco había esperado antes haberlas oído de un chico. Un chico no le decía a un amigo suyo que 'le quería', al menos no con esas palabras. Eso podía suceder entre las chicas, pero si sucedía entre hombres implicaba algo más, y ese 'algo más' no estaba bien visto en absoluto. Era así como le habían enseñado que era. Era así como había pensado hasta ese momento, y tan solo pensar que algo así le estaba sucediendo a él le causaba una notable incomodidad.  
Sin embargo...  
A pesar de todo el conflicto que comenzaba a tener en su interior a causa de eso, a pesar de que en todo el mes y medio que le conocía había visto cómo era que a Lucien no sólo le gustaban las chicas, sino que los chicos también, y no tenía ningún tipo de complejo en admitirlo; a pesar de que ya eran dos las veces que se le había declarado, Franz no había expresado ningún tipo de rechazo hacia él. No podía. Había continuado a su lado, apoyándole, escuchándole, pasando mucho tiempo con él; protegiéndole de aquello y aquellos que pretendían hacerle daño, que no eran pocos. Y si era cierto que a veces habían discutido, ya que eran muy distintos el uno del otro, también era verdad que sólo se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, que sabían más secretos del otro que ninguna otra persona sabía y que quedaban entre ellos. Franz no quería que fuese de otro modo. Así era como veía la amistad, y una amistad duradera era lo que había deseado desde el principio.  
Y después de todo¿no implicaba la amistad cariño?  
Consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa tras haberse pasado casi todo el día sin poder hacerlo, limpió con cuidado el rostro de Lucien con el pañuelo que aún tenía en la mano, intentando no despertarle. No sabía qué era lo que Lucien sentía por él exactamente, pero él prefería creer que a pesar de todo, había conseguido mantener la amistad que había querido tener con él estable hasta ese momento.

Y esperaba que así siguiera siendo en los días venideros.

Poco después, ya cuando el fuego de la chimenea había comenzado a apagarse, una mano se posó en el hombro de Franz, remeciéndolo un poco para despertarlo.  
"¡Hey!.¡Que éste no es el mejor lugar para dormir con el novio!" dijo la voz de un tipo en un tono algo más chillón de lo que se hubiese esperado al verle tan compuesto y con la insignia de prefecto en su túnica de gala, "¡Ya están por subir los demás y no es buen ejemplo para los más pequeños!"  
El rubio abrió los ojos, somnoliento, mirando al chico que tenía enfrente de pronto y que le había sacado de su breve momento de descanso.  
"Ah... ¿qué...?", balbució, frotándose los ojos e incorporándose; sin quererlo se había quedado dormido junto a Lucien mientras él había tratado de permanecer en vela en espera de que alguien más entrase a la sala común para ayudarle, evidentemente sin mucho éxito. "Agh... lo siento, no me di cuenta y perdí la noción del tiempo..." Volvió a mirar al prefecto, que le observaba con cara de circunstancias...

Silencio... Y entonces se le vino de golpe la sangre a las mejillas, encendiéndolas. "Ah... eh... No, oye, te equivocas... no es lo que parece para nada..." Movió las manos en aspavientos y rió entre dientes, nervioso y aterrorizado de que algún otro antes que él les hubiera visto de la misma guisa y hubiese pensado lo mismo.

El prefecto de las gárgolas sólo sonrió, arqueando una de sus cejas.  
"Ya me parecía a mi que andabais muy juntitos..." murmuró en un tono que pretendía ser cómplice.

Franz frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", inquirió, molesto y aún con la cara ardiéndole. "No es eso, te digo... Es mi amigo,. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que...? Joder..." Suspiró hondo para calmarse, meneando la cabeza. Vaya día aquél... "... Vamos a dejarlo mejor... Escucha... Se quedó dormido aquí, y no podía llevarlo para vuestra sala común. Necesito que me eches una mano...", le explicó al prefecto, más tranquilo.

Luego de un momento de lo que parecía ser un análisis de la situación, finalmente el ruidoso prefecto pareció tomar una decisión.  
"Pero luego te vas a tu casa ¿eh?" le dijo a modo de advertencia, a pesar que el tono casi afeminado no provocaba mucho respeto, "Nada de quedarse con él a cuidarlo ni nada de esas excusas..."

El rubio le miró con un tic en la ceja. Parecía que ese Samhain era más bien el día internacional de Molestemos Todos A Franz Schwanherz... a juzgar por la manera en que casi todo el mundo parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo. "Tampoco pensaba hacerlo...", dijo secamente, antes de dirigirse hacia Lucien que aún reposaba dormido en la alfombra. "Anda, ayúdame..." Trató de levantarle con todo el cuidado que pudo, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros y sujetándole. _Está empapado..._

"¡Eewww!" exclamó el prefecto en cuanto le puso una mano encima al chico enfermo, "¡Pero que asco!"

"... ¿de cuando tan sensible...?" preguntó Lucien despertando un poco con tanto movimiento y chillidos, "... no te quejabas tanto el otr..."  
Pero él mismo se detuvo en cuanto se percató de que Franz era quién estaba del otro lado, tomando nuevamente un tono carmesí intenso, muy parecido al que el mismo prefecto había adquirido de un momento a otro. El rubio tan sólo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, guardándose cualquier tipo de comentario mientras empezaba a andar. Quién le había mandado chillar al prefectito...

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra más desde la sala común hasta la entrada de las habitaciones de las gárgolas, donde sólo sonó la contraseña para entrar.  
"... En fin... ¿ahora por donde?", preguntó Franz, armado con una nueva carga de paciencia para ese nuevo tramo de trayecto, luego de haber atravesado la sala común sólo para las Gárgolas y dirigiéndose hacia unos pasillos casi en penumbra donde parecía que estaban los accesos a los cuartos, igual que sucedía con la estructura de la sala de los Leviatanes. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos chicos de las Gárgolas indicaron la única puerta con dibujos y grafitis encima... Y ninguno muy amigable.

Lucien se puso de pie por si mismo frente a la puerta, acercando su oreja a ella como si esperase escuchar algo, pero al parecer no lo esperaban las pesadillas ahí adentro.  
Abrió, encendiendo de inmediato la luz, dejando al descubierto el inmenso desastre que era su habitación, tanto que ya ni siquiera los elfos domésticos se molestaban en tratar de ordenarla.  
"... sabía que estaría helada..." murmuró quedándose de pie sin querer entrar.

Eso, hasta que notó un par de cartas sobre las colchas de su cama desarmada, acercándose de inmediato a ellas.

"...¡Franz!"

El aludido, que todavía estaba reponiéndose de la impresión que le había causado ver aquél inmenso caos que se suponía que era el cuarto de Lucien y se preguntaba cómo era posible que su propietario pudiera sentirse cómodo allí o tan siquiera encontrar su propia cama, volvió en sí, girándose hacia él.

"¿Qué...?" trató de avanzar también sorteando los obstáculos que le suponía la ropa sucia, libros y apuntes desperdigados. Hizo una mueca y apartó la vista del panorama, prefiriendo fijarse mejor en las cartas que habían llamado la atención del platinado, mirando por encima del hombro de aquél. En cuanto al prefecto, había preferido quedarse atrás, callado y cohibido, pero sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría ahí dentro, parado en el umbral.

Lucien tardó un momento más en verificar los remitentes con aquellas letras danzándole frente a los ojos, hasta que finalmente confirmó su sospecha, levantando su mirada hacia el rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bastante cansada.  
"... ¡La encontré!"

--------------------

----------------  
Definiciones (sabemos que las echabais de menos):

(1) Se denomina a ésta criatura durante el resto del capítulo como hada siguiendo el estereotipo popular... Pero... ¿es un hada realmente? La respuesta es, obviamente, no, al menos según los cánones del juego Changeling: El Ensueño y según lo que se ha dejado ver en los prólogos. Hay otros tipos de criaturas pululando por estos mundos, y son muy variados. Las apariencias engañan, queridos lectores, recuérdenlo bien. No se desesperen: sabrán todo a su tiempo, incluso la razón de las breves apariciones y desapariciones de éste personaje secundario invitado en éste capítulo, y muchas otras cosas más que tienen una enorme incógnita por el momento.  
(2) Canción de Julieta Venegas "Me voy". Seguro la han escuchado... Bueno, también Lucien la habría escuchado, después de todo es el tipo de canciones que habrían sonado en las radios de su niñez.  
(3) Plasta: Saltándonos las definiciones pedantes de pseudo diccionario... Plasta se traduce a términos coloquiales como pesado. Solo que plasta suele tener un sentido algo más peyorativo todavía.  
(4) Santa Maracuyosa: Figura religiosa que despierta una gran vocación por sus muchos milagros. En realidad es una santa inventada por las prostitutas francesas que, sin ser bien recibidas en las iglesias pero necesitando alguna imagen a la cual pedirle favores, la tomaron como patrona y protectora.

Explicación extra: En Samhain, o Halloween como prefiráis llamarlo(se ha llamado a la festividad Samhain por motivo de que ese es el verdadero nombre que tiene en la tradición celta, que es de donde viene... y porque realmente, en ésta historia, se hace importante denominarla así), la línea entre mundos se hace algo más fina. Es por eso que pueden suceder, en estas fechas, cosas... en verdad fuera de lo común.


	9. Capítulo 6: El regazo de una madre

Capítulo 6: El regazo de una madre

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre aquel lúgubre callejón de un mal barrio de Toulouse, donde el frio calaba los huesos y el barro se pegaba en los zapatos como una desagradable argamasa. Debía ser cerca de la medianoche y no había un alma por las calles colindantes en ese momento, ni mucho menos en aquella, salvo la 'honrosa' excepción de unas pocas prostitutas a las afueras del barrio, algunas pandillas de juerguistas trasnochadores y algún que otro borracho extraviado. Pero allí donde se encontraban, reinaba el más absoluto y sepulcral silencio.

Luego de dos meses de búsqueda, finalmente había llegado la tan esperada respuesta de los contactos de Lucien, indicando el paradero de una mujer con las características de la madre de Franz en aquel sitio tan apartado y horrible, algo que agregado a los detalles que conocía, sin duda iba mucho más allá de lo que podía soportar. Habían dejado América sólo un día antes, sin embargo a Lucien aquellas horas le habían parecido eternas en la espera de una última confirmación que, quizás lamentablemente, había llegado a penas al anochecer.  
No tenía dudas de que aquella mujer era la madre de Franz, se había asegurado varias veces para no llevarlo ilusionado tras una pista falsa pues estaba seguro de que no hubiese soportado el fallarle.

Finalmente se detuvo delante de una de las casas pareadas del callejón, todas muy antiguas y descuidadas, aunque ésta tenía al menos ciertos toques de gracia, como cortinas limpias y plantas bien cuidadas en las macetas. El chico de la gorra empapada por la lluvia se quedó mirando un momento más el umbral de la puerta, comprobando la numeración, para luego volverse hacia su acompañante con un claro nerviosismo dibujado en el rostro.

"Es ésta"

A su lado, Franz observaba la casa que su amigo le señalaba con aire consternado. La lluvia le estaba dejando calado casi por completo a él también, ya que aquella les había pillado de imprevisto, y eso que antes de llegar allí le hubiera importado bastante hasta el punto de obsesionarle (preservar bien su imagen para estar presentable para el tan esperado reencuentro) ya le había dejado de importar en ese instante. Le costaba creer que verdaderamente en un barrio tan sucio y triste como aquél viviera su madre, a quien recordaba siempre tan risueña y alegre, pero ya Lucien le había asegurado varias veces que aquella información que había recibido no estaba errada, y confiaba ciegamente en su palabra. Tragó saliva, intentando escudriñar algo más en aquella casa, como esperando ver la silueta de su madre por la ventana, pero sin éxito.

"Hay luz en los dos pisos", dijo, lo más calmado que pudo y sin apartar la vista de la ventana, no habiendo perdido las esperanzas de poder ver algo más; sin embargo, el ligero temblor de su voz emocionada le estaba empezando a traicionar. "Ella debe de estar aquí ahora... y despierta, seguramente. Vamos..."  
Sin más echó a andar hacia la entrada, muy decidido. No había tiempo que perder. Había esperado casi siete años para ese momento, y ya no iba a esperar ni un segundo más.

Pero la mano de Lucien en su hombro lo detuvo, retrasando aún más ese reencuentro.  
"¡Espera!" le dijo tratando de conservar la calma pero en vano, "Hay... Un par de _pequeños_ detalles que no te he dicho..."  
Aunque, a pesar de su esfuerzo por restarle importancia al hecho, tanto en la voz como en el gracioso gesto que hizo, el asunto no tenía nada de intrascendente.

"Bueno... " continuó asumiendo un estilo un poco más serio, aunque queriendo terminar pronto pues eso de estar bajo la lluvia para alguien con tendencias tan felinas como él, era demasiado angustiante. "En estos años han habido un par de cambios en la vida de tu madre... De partida se casó de nuevo y tiene una hija pequeña..."

Franz se giró hacia él, apartándose el cabello mojado de la cara mientras escuchaba aquellos _pequeños detalles_ que no había tenido la molestia de comentarle antes cuando estaban en el hotel.  
Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, que duró el rato que el rubio tardó de asimilar esa información, para luego fruncir el ceño.  
"¿Y me lo dices ahora?", le reprochó, un poco molesto. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. "Entonces ella no está sola..." Ya se veía que iba a tener que conocer a... a su _padrastro_, algo que no le hacía demasiada gracia pero que tendría que aceptar ya que era la persona que había escogido su madre para rehacer su vida. Y además ahora tenía una hermanastra... Bueno, siempre había querido un hermano para poder jugar con él de pequeño, o una hermana, aunque se temía que ya había llegado demasiado tarde para poder hacerlo.

Pero Lucien volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
"... Que eso no es todo" siguió ahora con un aire bastante más apesadumbrado, fijándose muy bien en la expresión de Franz para intentar saber cómo se lo iba a tomar, "Lo que pasa es que... Éste tipo no tiene buenos antecedentes, de hecho fué por sus conflictos con los apostadores y la ley que fué más fácil encontrarlos... Es... Es un tipo muy... ehm... Violento y problemático... Y... Me temo que..."  
Pero ya no pudo seguir, aquello que sabía simplemente no podía decirselo a Franz.

De todas formas, aquello fue suficiente para que éste abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y torciera el gesto, no tomándose la noticia demasiado bien.  
"¿Que... QUÉ?.¡Joder, Lucien!", exclamó, olvidándose de que podrían oírles desde fuera si alzaba la voz con ese silencio de fondo. "¡Has tenido todos estos días para decírmelo! Y se te ocurre soltarme todo eso ahora..."  
Lo que faltaba, que el segundo marido de su madre fuera un delincuente que le estuviera dando problemas por sus crímenes y su carácter... Pero eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Podría ser que su madre hubiese querido cambiar de aires, pero no quería un ambiente así para ella en absoluto.  
"Cambio de planes... Vamos a intentar sacarla de ahí, a ella y a la niña...", decidió muy serio, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el umbral y caminando a grandes zancadas. Cómo lo iban a hacer, no lo sabía, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenían que hacerlo. Aquello se presentaba cada vez más negro...

"¡Franz!" volvió a detenerlo, dando la vuelta para ponerse en su camino, mirándolo con gesto preocupado, "... Si no te lo dije antes fue porque... Porque sabía que te lo tomarías así y... Mira, sólo... Sólo déjame entrar a mi primero y... Argh¡Saca tu varita y ya!"  
Y mientras lo decía, él mismo sacaba su propia varita y comenzaba a dar largas trancadas hacia la puerta, tocándo un par de veces la puerta descolorida.  
"¿La varita?" repitió Franz, bastante contrariado. Aquella no era la forma en que pensaba actuar, desde luego... "... No estarás diciendo que hagamos magia aquí... ¿verdad?", añadió, llegando junto a él y bajando la voz. Las consecuencias que podrían llevarse por hacer magia frente a Durmientes podrían ser terribles, pero Lucien no parecía compartir sus sutilezas en ese momento, volviéndose hacia él algo enfadado.  
"Si tienes una mejor idea, bien ¡Porque yo puedo aguantar muchos golpes, pero soy un inútil si se trata de devolverlos y hasta donde yo sé tú eres peor!..." le dijo esgrimiendo aquel trozo de madera en frente de la cara de Franz, "¡Ésta es la única ventaja que tenemos y si tú no quieres usarla, entonces me dejas el trabajo sucio a mi y ya!"

Y justo cuando terminó de hablar, luego de un muy breve silencio, se escucharon pasos ligeros que se acercaban a la puerta desde el interior de la casa.  
"... ¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz femenina muy suave del otro lado.

Franz había estado a punto de replicar a Lucien que sí que tenía una idea mejor que no implicaba liarse a golpes físicos o siquiera arriesgarse a que no fuera el marido de su madre quien les golpease de vuelta sino la Paradoja(1), bastante molesto, pero al oír la voz del otro lado de la puerta, aquél tema y cualquier otro habían pasado momentáneamente a un segundo plano.  
Podía reconocer esa voz. Podrían haber pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la había oído, pero aún sabía relacionarla a aquél rostro dulce y sonriente que, incluso con aquella puerta deslucida de por medio, podía visualizar en su mente.  
De repente las piernas le fallaron un poco, apoyándose en el muro de pizarra mojada que estaba al lado del quicio de la puerta y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la puerta como si su vista quisiera traspasarla y eliminar la única barrera que en ese momento estaba separándole de la propietaria de aquella voz para poder abrazarla.  
"... Mamá..." consiguió articular por fin, con la voz ronca y casi tan temblorosa como él mismo, sin poder ocultar su emoción ya. "Mamá... soy yo..."

Un silencio angustioso siguió a aquellas palabras, una espera que se extendió por lo que se sentía como una eternidad, hasta que finalmente aquella voz suave del otro lado volvió a hablar.

"...¿Franz?" se escuchó al mismo tiempo que se descorría el seguro interior. Un muy breve instante de esperanza antes de que todo estallara nuevamente al interior de aquella casa, que guardaba en sus paredes demasiados secretos.

Desde afuera el par de chicos sólo pudo escuchar el ruido de pasos fuertes bajando una maltratada escalera, refunfuñando algo en un francés que sonaba a que escupía cada uno de los insultos. Luego una cruda discusión, aunque muy breve, que terminó en el ruido sordo de un golpe y un pequeño grito de dolor que desgarró el corazón de ambos, y que especialmente sobrecogió el de Franz, que sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies.

Sin embargo, después de ser testigo de eso sabía que ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras aquél monstruo golpeaba a su madre, ni tampoco actuar como había pensado hacerlo antes. Como había dicho Lucien, ya no quedaba sino la magia como medio.  
Rebuscó desesperado su propia varita en su gabardina; esta vez sí se la había llevado consigo ante la insistencia de su amigo, y aunque no había esperado usarla, agradecía haberle hecho caso después de todo. Finalmente la sacó, y con ella trató de abrir la puerta para ellos. Fue como si la cerradura no existiera; la puerta se abrió y golpeteó con violencia la pared, permitiendo ver a ambos jóvenes la escena terrible que estaba teniendo lugar en el mismo vestíbulo y que hasta ahora nadie, ni siquiera algún otro en la vecindad, había sido capaz de ver; el ambiente al interior era espantoso, no tanto por lo viejo de los muebles o lo estropeado de la construcción, sino porque se podía respirar el dolor y la desesperanza en el aire y el miedo se sentía de inmediato como un habitante más de ese lugar.  
Al abrirse la puerta, lo primero que se pudo apreciar era una mujer joven y de cuerpo delgado, de largos cabellos dorados atados en una coleta deslucida y algo desordenada, arrodillada en el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro magullado, girándose hacia quienes entraban en ese momento para observarlos con sus asustados ojos azules.

Al menos para Lucien aquello fue demasiado. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido que a una mujer no se la maltrataba y punto. Habría defendido mil veces a muerte a aquella mujer como a cualquier otra, sin embargo en ese momento sólo un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza mientras se apresuraba a ayudarla: '_Franz no debe verla así_'. Aun cuando aquél, desencajado, era capaz de ver la misma escena que estaba viendo él.  
Quizás por ese pequeño descuido fue que no se percató de que aquel quién le había propinado ese golpe a la mujer se encontraba aún junto a ella, un hombre corpulento y de aspecto desaliñado, aunque lo más apropiado era decir que ése adjetivo no le hacía justicia. Los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol y cegados por la ira, la barba de varios días y la ropa sucia que llevaba conformaba en sí un espectáculo desagradable y a la vez terrorífico de ver. Al ver a aquellos intrusos irrumpir de esa forma en su casa que además estaban siendo testigos de aquella escena, se interpuso de inmediato entre Vivienne y el chico más bajo que se acercaba a toda prisa, alejándole con un derechazo que le dio en plena mandíbula, apartándolo pero no botándolo, para su muy mala suerte.

En menos de un palpitar, antes incluso de terminar de recibir todo el golpe, la varita del chico de cabellos plateados ya se había levantado, apuntando contra aquella bestia humana.  
"¡_Propulsum_!" alcanzó a gritar antes de llegar al suelo, impactando con un rayo rojizo a ese hombre y lanzándolo expelido algunos metros hacia atrás, para mayor desconcierto de éste. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, y trató de levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera unas cuerdas habían surgido de la nada, reptando hasta el hombre y apresando sus extremidades, atándolas firmemente al suelo y dejándole inmovilizado, por obra y gracia de una floritura con la varita de Franz, que aún en el umbral no había querido quedarse atrás, mirando jadeante y furibundo a aquella escoria que se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo forcejeando con las cuerdas y clamando una explicación a bramidos sobre lo que estaba pasando allí.

"Lucien, llévate a mi madre a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargo de éste" Más que como una petición, la frase sonó como una orden que no quería que se contradijera, pues había tomado la firme resolución de enfrentarse él solo a ese monstruo y darle su merecido por él mismo, habiendo desaparecido toda actitud diplomática que hubiese podido mostrar en un principio sin dejar ni rastro y dejándole casi irreconocible. Quería recuperar el honor propio y el de su madre que ese hombre que no se podía llamar hombre había mancillado de la peor forma posible, y para él sólo importaba eso en ese momento.

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, recogiendo de inmediato su gorra y escupiendo la sangre que sentía en su boca, Lucien se giró para ver por primera vez al siempre amable y paciente Franz tornarse en una figura de la cual emanaba poder, junto con una sensación de frío intenso que le hizo estremecer. No dudó ni un sólo segundo en obedecerle, aunque su conciencia tratase de decirle que no debía dejarle solo, que no debía separarse de su lado, que debía seguir protegiéndolo de toda esa realidad horrible que hubiese deseado ahorrarle, pero no podía negarse a aquella mirada que ésta vez fulminaba de una manera terrible.  
Sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima se puso de pie, tomando a tientas a la madre de Franz y sacándola de aquella estancia, en donde su despreciable marido observaba aún estupefacto y sin lograr entender cómo era que había acabado atado de esa forma por dos mocosos.

Franz le observaba de vuelta en silencio, con los puños apretados, sin advertir las miradas de Lucien y de su madre sobre ellos dos. Tenía la razón nublada, sólo sentía la frustración y la rabia por haber visto la lamentable condición en que su madre había debido sufrir todos aquellos años y no haber podido ser capaz de hacer nada en absoluto; todo eso le llenaba de una energía sobrecogedora que tan sólo una vez en su vida había sentido, tiempo atrás. Sus ojos no podían acabar de expresar la absoluta repulsión que le provocaba aquél hombre. Sentía el profundo deseo de golpearle, de devolverle todos los moratones y las magulladuras que había visto en el cuerpo y rostro de su madre, de procurarle el mismo sufrimiento que le había procurado a ella. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo, por lo que su impotencia crecía todavía más.  
"Bastardo inmundo...", juró entre dientes, con la voz enronquecida de la furia contenida, acercándose amenazadoramente a él. "No vuelvas a atreverte a ponerle una sola de tus asquerosas manos encima... ni a ella... ni a nadie..."

Sólo entonces aquel hombre de aspecto tosco y aliento alcohólico pudo concentrar la suficiente atención y rabia como para sobreponerse a la impresión de lo que estaba ocurriendo e intentar retomar un poco de aquel control de macho dominante en su propia casa.  
"¿Y QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TÚ, MOCOSO INSOLENTE?" le gritó escupiendo de forma desagradable en cada palabra, con su cara contorsionada en una rabia casi animal... y recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por respuesta, sin conseguir amedrantar al aludido en lo más mínimo.

No estaba para que le gritasen en ese momento.

"¡NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO!.¡¡Soy Franz Schwanherz, el primer hijo de Vivienne!!", exclamó, ya completamente fuera de sí. Sentía cómo le estaba empezando a faltar el aire, pero no era algo que fuera a detenerle por ese momento. Era como si todo el agua que había llevado conteniendo durante años se le estuviera comenzando a desbordar en una tormenta pavorosa fuera de control. Paradójicamente, ese frío que albergaba en su interior y que normalmente lograba apaciguar sus ánimos se había vuelto tan helado que ardía, y avivaba las llamas de sus impulsos más primarios. "He venido a llevármela... a ella, y a mi hermanastra, para apartarlas... de escoria como tú... pero te juro... te juro que ésto no va... a quedarse así. Voy a encargarme de que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho... hijo de puta..."

Volvió a levantar la mano contra él, olvidándose de la varita que llevaba en la otra y sin pensar en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo... Sólo quería hacerle todo el daño posible, o al menos la mitad de lo que se lo había hecho a su madre, aun cuando los golpes que daba le dolieran más a él mismo.  
------------  
Vivienne subía las escaleras, llevada por aquél muchacho que había irrumpido allí junto con su propio hijo. para detener una nueva golpiza más que conformaban el infierno en que su día a día se había acabado convirtiendo. Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a acabar así; los actos que había cometido luego de separarse de Wolfgang y abandonar Fontainebleau habían sido propios de una autómata en la que nunca habría querido verse convertida. Pero en el momento en que había escuchado esa voz tras la puerta una nueva esperanza se había encendido en ella. Aun cuando lo que estaba aconteciendo allí abajo no era precisamente el modo en que habría querido que su salvación ocurriese. La idea de dejar a su hijo solo con esa bestia que tenía por marido era angustiante por sí misma; sin embargo, entre él y el otro chico, que parecía ser amigo suyo, habían conseguido controlar un poco la situación a su muy bizarra manera, y la determinación que había visto en Franz había sido tan clara que sabía que no podría entrometerse, muy a pesar suyo. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado y crecido su hijo; la expresión que había visto en él antes de abandonar el vestíbulo le había recordado mucho a su anterior marido y padre de él.

Una vez estuvieron en el piso de arriba, miró al chico que le acompañaba, todavía con el susto y el miedo metidos en el cuerpo, pero bastante más tranquila que antes.  
"¿...Cómo me habéis encontrado...?" preguntó en susurros, dejando entrever la sorpresa que ese hecho le había producido.

Lucien aún se debatía entre quedarse con la madre de Franz y bajar a ayudarlo de alguna forma cuando levantó su mirada luego de su pregunta, encontrandose por primera vez con los ojos profundos de aquella mujer. El parecido con Franz era muy grande; los mismos rasgos armoniosos y bellos, el azul de su mirada, el rubio de sus cabellos, sin embargo las magulladuras y el miedo no eran algo propio de aquellas facciones, era algo que desentonaba demasiado y que claramente no debía estar ahi. Puso sus manos de la forma más suave que pudo en los hombros de ella y trató de sonreir, aunque al hacerlo sólo consiguió que su boca sangrara más.

"Eso no importa ahora" le respondió algo apresurado, levantando la voz por encima de los ruidos provenientes del primer piso, "Vamos a sacarlas de aquí de inmediato..."  
Vivienne le llevó hacia el cuarto de baño, alejándose así del alboroto que abajo estaba teniendo lugar, para tener un poco de tranquilidad y también para tomar un poco de papel higiénico con lo que pararle la hemorragia del labio al chico, a falta de algo mejor a mano.  
"Llamaré a Mireille y prepararé las cosas...", le dijo, en un tono amable y dulce a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban. Consiguió esbozar finalmente una sonrisa, después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo de forma espontánea. "Tú límpiate esto y mantenlo ahí un rato para que te deje de sangrar mientras tanto. Siento no tener nada más eficiente aquí ahora, pero imagino que tendréis prisa... ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?"

"Lucien..." respondió manteniéndose la improvisada compresa un momento antes de girarse hacia el espejo, encontrándose con todo su aspecto lastimoso de gato mojado y ahora encima golpeado. Tomó su varita y comenzó a curarse él mismo con ella, al parecer sin importarle ya en lo más mínimo aquello llamado Paradoja, como nunca le había importado en realidad, ni siquiera cuando se asomaron los ojos de una niña muy pequeña, atraida por todo el escándalo a esas horas de la noche, azules también al igual que los de su madre, que estaban muy abiertos.

"... mamá... No puedo dormir, tengo miedo...", hizo saber ella a Vivienne, logrando llamar la atención de ella luego de que aquella hubiera apartado la vista de lo que Lucien hacía. A pesar de sabía que cosas como la magia y aquellos que la practicaba no sólo existían sino que estaban cercanos a ella, siempre se había sentido incómoda cuando había algún efecto de magia cerca, como era completamente normal, más aún si se trataba de una acción que ella hubiese podido realizar de forma normal. Aún sonriendo, se agachó para abrazar a su hija pequeña.

"No tengas miedo, cariño... Ya todo va a pasar, ya lo verás...", la consoló, acariciándole el cabello rubio. La niña la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar.  
"...Pero quiero que acabe ya... No quiero que papá te grite ni te pegue más...", balbució entre sollozos. Debía de contar acerca de unos 7 u 8 años, y se la veía aún más afectada que a su propia madre por lo que veía que le estaba ocurriendo aun cuando nadie se lo dijera.

Lucien dejó a medio conjuro la curacion de su boca, girándose hacia ellas para romper aquel momento que lo estaba mareando; una mujer golpeada y una niña llorando no eran el tipo de cosas que él se tragara fácilmente y lo estaba afectando más de lo que hubiese querido.  
Había pensado en sólo entrar y sacarlas y luego regresar a Salem y seguir con su vida, pero ahora que había visto cómo era la realidad de la familia de Franz ya no podía apartarse como siempre lo hacía.  
"Tomen lo que puedan" les dijo con una voz mucho más decidida de la que había esperado que le surgiera con el nudo que sentía en su garganta, "Sólo lo que puedan cargar... ¡Rápido!"  
Vivienne se volvió a mirarle para después asentir, levantándose pero manteniendo a su hija rodeada con sus brazos.  
"No tardaremos mucho... Gracias por todo, Lucien", le dijo, para después salir del baño junto con la niña, que observaba a aquél muchacho extraño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero curiosa. "Ven, Mireille... vamos por las cosas..."  
"Mamá... ¿quién es ese...?", quiso saber Mireille entre hipidos, caminando con su madre.  
"Es un amigo de tu hermano mayor... han venido para ayudarnos..." le explicaba la mujer calmadamente, atravesando el pasillo para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Su voz cada vez se oía más apagada, pero clara, ya que había dejado de oírse ruido proveniente del piso de abajo. "...¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de tu hermano mayor...? Pues también está aquí, ahora le conocerás..."

Luego de que madre e hija se marcharan, lo único que quedó en la casa fue silencio, un silencio casi tan mortecino como antes de que llegaran a la casa... roto por el sonido de pasos pausados por las escaleras hacia arriba. Lucien se asomó finalmente sólo para apartar la mirada de inmediato en cuanto vió los ojos de Franz acercándose.

"... Perdóname" le murmuró el chico de cabellos platinados con la cabeza gacha y sintiéndo que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento por lo horrible que era toda esa realidad, "No pude llegar antes... Yo..."  
Pero Franz no le dio tiempo a que siguiera disculpándose. Luego de haber llegado al piso de arriba, con la moral y con los nudillos escociéndole luego de haber salido de aquél acceso de furia en el que se había visto inmerso, se acercó a Lucien y le abrazó sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Aún respiraba jadeante, como cuando hacía algún esfuerzo que superaba a lo que él acostumbraba, y se sacudía levemente en sollozos silenciosos, quebrantado luego de que el razocinio y la calma hubiesen vuelto a él.  
"...Tonto... No tienes que pedirme perdón", murmuró, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que ya no podía mantener dentro de sí. "... Bastante... es que la hayas encontrado... viva... y bien, relativamente... ahora esta a salvo..."  
Lucien sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cara hundida en el pecho de Franz, aguantándose las lágrimas sólo porque no quería perder el poco autocontrol del que disponía en ese momento.  
"... Pero si la hubiese encontrado antes..." insistió el chico antes de optar por apartarse, pues ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para refugiarse en ese abrazo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y de lo bien que se sentía.  
Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y la soltó de golpe, tratando de calmarse y de ordenar un poco la situación.  
"Luego... Todo esto puede venir luego... Ahora hay que concentrarse en... En salir de aquí"  
El rubio asintió también con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Nada lograba con ponerse a llorar en ese momento, y lo sabía, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo le había golpeado de una forma increíble. Empero se recompuso para poder decirle a su amigo lo que había acabado ocurriendo allí abajo.  
"... Le dejé inconsciente... con un conjuro...", le hizo saber, tomando aire profundamente en cada frase que decía. "... Y luego llamé a la policía. No quiero... que nos interroguen... así que tenemos que salir antes de que lleguen..."

"¿Llamaste a..."  
A penas un segundo después, aquel instante emotivo se había acabado.  
"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre llamar a la Policía!?" le gritó Lucien retomando su mala costumbre de coger a Franz del cuello de su camisa, "¿Quieres joderme, acaso¿Tienes idea de...¿¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Franz!?"  
Pero al parecer no le iba a dar el tiempo ni para responder ni para desquitarse.  
Con la misma agilidad que lo caracterizaba, Lucien ya estaba asomándose a la pieza de la familia de Franz, apremiándolas para que salieran rápido. No tenía ningún interés en enfrentarse a la policía de ningún tipo, sobre todo porque tendría demasiado que explicar y en ese momento no tenía ninguna buena respuesta y terminar pasando una noche en una prisión francesa no era su idea de terminar aquella cruzada por rescatar a esas dos damiselas en peligro.  
"¡No hay tiempo para más!" les dijo tomando el par de bolsas que habían preparado y cargándolas afuera sólo para detenerse a penas unos pasos después al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las patrullas, volviéndose hacia Franz con un destello fulminante en sus ojos verdes, "Bien hecho, principito..."  
"No me jodas, Lucien...¿Qué coño querías que hiciera?", exclamó aquél dolido, mientras se encargaba él de tomar una de las bolsas que las mujeres llevaban consigo, arrebatándosela a Lucien. "Es un criminal, no podía dejar esto así... Además, ya te vale a ti también... para empezar no tenía ni idea de que..." Se detuvo en su defensa exasperada para tomar aire y volver a calmarse. Vivienne y Mireille ya estaban alcanzándoles por detrás, apresuradas y asustadas. "Olvídalo¿quieres? Vamos a alejarnos de aquí y a pensar una forma de largarnos sin tener que cruzarnos con ellos... Rápido... Vosotras también¡vamos!"

"... Si ya sabía yo que no tenía que dejarte solo con..." continuaba reclamando Lucien, deteniéndose para tomar en brazos a la pequeña Mireille y taparle la vista cuando cruzaron la sala para que no tuviera que ver el estado lamentable en el que había quedado la bestia de su padre; en su fuero interno entendía que imágenes como esas no eran adecuadas para niños, después de todo, aunque sean unos monstruos despreciables, siempre queda algo guardado para los padres en el corazón. Él mismo se mordió el labio para reprimirse el continuar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento cuando lo que apremiaba era huir cuanto antes.

Abandonaron la casa a paso ligero para alejarse a un par de cuadras más en dirección contraria a donde se oían las sirenas. Por suerte, la lluvia fuera ya había amainado y sólo caían cuatro gotas. Mientras corría, Franz rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su empapada gabardina algún objeto que pudiera servirles para lo que tenía en mente hacer, sin más éxito que su propia varita, y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué idea iba a tener él de que el gran salvador tuviera problemas con la policía? Claro, como esos eran _pequeños detalles sin importancia_ que no valía la pena comentarle hasta el último momento...  
_Cálmate, _se dijo a sí mismo._ No hay motivo para que pierdas los nervios otra vez justo ahora. Tenéis que volver al hotel sanos y salvos, los cuatro...  
_Por fin, llegaron a un tétricamente vacío y destrozado parque infantil, un poco resguardado de miradas ajenas, donde le pareció buena idea pararse mientras podía llevar a cabo su idea.  
"A ver¡ayudadme un poco!", exclamó un poco nervioso, parándose mientras en la arena empezaba a trazar un círculo grande con el pie. "Mirad si tenéis con vosotros algún objeto lo suficiente grande para que los cuatro lo podamos agarrar, que no sean las maletas... Deprisa..."

Lucien dejó a la niña en el suelo y se quedó mirando lo que hacía Franz, abriendo mucho los ojos y corriendo a detenerlo en cuanto pudo comprenderlo.  
"¡Ni se te ocurra!" le dijo tirando de su brazo para apartarlo de su trazado, "¡Son _Durmientes_! Está bien hasta una varita, pero ésto te va a costar demasiado... "  
Porque hasta ese momento todo había andado bien; un par de hechizos sin más testigos que la madre de Franz, que ya sabía de la existencia de la magia, una niña pequeña que podía entenderlo como una fantasía o un sueño, y un tipo ebrio que debía entender menos de la mitad que pasaba. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era hacer un ritual complejo de traslación en pleno parque infantil.  
Franz se volvió a mirarle un poco molesto todavía. Entendía que los riesgos eran muchos, pero la forma más rápida de irse de allí era aquella y no otra. Por allí no pasaban coches, mucho menos taxis, y no es que tuvieran muchos más recursos para trasladarse tal como estaban de apurados.  
"Si tienes una idea mejor, adelante, te escuchamos", le espetó, soltándose y cruzándose de brazos. "A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero tal como están las cosas no sé qué otra cosa podemos hacer..."

Lucien se quedó tratando de devolverle la mirada molesta, pero al abrir la boca para responderle se dió cuenta de que tampoco tenía una mejor idea.  
"¡Entonces apártate y ocúpate de encontrar un puto foco, mejor!" le dijo finalmente, empujándolo fuera del circulo para continuarlo él, "Que lo único que falta es que encima lo hagas mal y nos jodamos todos..."  
Si iba a explotarle a alguien la paradoja, prefería que fuera a él y no a Franz ni a su familia.  
"Ya iba a ello... Quiero sacarnos de aquí, no sé si te has dado cuenta...", le respondió aquél, humillado, enderezándose la camisa y la ropa mojada para apartarse y rebuscar en las maletas cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles de foco y canalización para llevar bien a cabo aquello. Vivienne y Mireille observaban la escena mientras tanto, la primera preocupada y aturdida, la segunda sin poder acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando salvo que necesitaban un objeto grande para... ¿irse?  
Miró el osito de peluche que tenía entre los brazos, un poco sucio y falto de un ojo, y tomó una decisión. Pues ella también quería ayudar.  
Se acercó a pasitos cortos hacia Franz, que volvía a desesperarse por completo sin encontrar en el equipaje nada que pudiera servirles, y le tiró de la manga para llamarle la atención. Acto seguido, le tendió el osito.  
"Toma." Le ofreció, tímida. Su hermanastro dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarla conmovido y perplejo. ¿Usar el peluche... como foco?  
"Pero...", balbució aquél, indeciso de pronto. No es que tuvieran de momento nada mejor, pero tanto como para aceptar un oso de peluche para que éste se expusiera a las fuerzas de la Paradoja... no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Aunque finalmente quién tomó la decisión fue el chico bajito de gorra, cogiendo el zarrapastroso peluche y agitando su varita sobre él.  
"Menos sentimentalismos y más acción ¿Sí?" dijo ya bastante nervioso mientras tiraba a Franz hacia el circulo ya terminado, con varios símbolos extraños al rededor y lineas para indicar los puntos cardinales, porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era terminar perdido.  
Miró al oso un momento, mordiéndose el labio pues tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar, pero ya no tenía tiempo para ningún tipo de lamentaciones.  
"¡Todos adentro y agárrense del peluche!" ordenó apartando de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiese surgirle con lo que había dicho; No era el momento para dobles interpretaciones. Vivienne y Mireille tomaron sus objetos personales un poco aturdidas para unirse a los dos magos y hacer lo que decían, disponiéndose dentro del círculo y agarrando cada uno con una mano el peluche.  
"Hay que ponerse cada uno en un punto cardinal...",murmuró Franz, que aunque no lo mostraba exteriormente estaba tan nervioso como el chico del cabello platinado, desplazándose sobre la línea que marcaba el sur en el círculo. Jamás había hecho aquello verdaderamente antes, y sabía que cualquier error sería llevar a todos a lo más hondo de los abismos, y a otros riesgos que hubiera preferido no correr.  
"Y es mejor que cierren los ojos" agregó Lucien tomando una de las patas del oso con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a agitar su varita, trazando en el aire los mismos símbolos que estaban en el suelo.  
Miró de reojo a Franz y tuvo que forzarse a dejar su mente en blanco nuevamente. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a arriesgarse de esa forma por nadie, pero ya puestos no tenía vuelta atrás.  
"Tú también cierra los ojos, Franz" le ordenó al chico rubio junto a él, "Esto voy a manejarlo yo..."  
Franz no estaba de acuerdo con eso en absoluto. Si algo salía mínimamente mal, la carga se la llevaría Lucien por completo, y no quería que eso sucediera por su culpa. Sin embargo, no estaban para discutir en un momento como ese, y tendría que acatar la decisión de él, ya que las nociones que tenía de ese ritual eran mínimas.  
"Suerte...", le dijo con toda sinceridad, tratando de relajarse e inspirar hondo para cerrar él también los ojos.  
Y precisamente suerte era lo que iban a necesitar.

Lucien inspiró profundamente mientras levantaba su varita en el aire, agitándola mientras pronunciaba un conjuro en una lengua muerta, la única que pudo recordar en ese momento. Todo el circulo a sus pies se iluminó como si hubiese sido trazado con fuego, ardiendo mientras el mundo al rededor comenzaba a girar cual torbellino hasta convertirse en manchas borrosas que sólo conseguían marearlo, tirando de ellos en todas direcciones hasta que todo se detuvo de golpe, a varios centimetros del suelo, dejándolos caer sobre la mullida alfombra de la lujosa habitación de hotel que habían pagado para quedarse esa noche.

Como todos los demás, Franz cayó hacia atrás, quedándose tumbado en el suelo mientras esperaba a que la impresión de mareo disminuyese para poder abrir por fin los ojos. Había podido sentir perfectamente cómo habían podido elevarse en el aire durante el ritual, y aquello no le había gustado para nada. Desde pequeño había sentido pánico por las alturas, pero, al igual que sus otros defectos, no quería admitirlo abiertamente.  
"... ¿Ha funcionado...?", preguntó al aire con un hilo de voz, atreviéndose a abrir al fin uno de los ojos para ver dónde habían caído. Se relajó un poco al ver la decoración que recordaba de la habitación de hotel; al parecer por eso no tendrían que preocuparse. Ahora habría que ver cómo estaba el resto, o si estaban realmente todos en la habitación... O si era en verdad SU habitación.  
Pero por el desorden que había en uno de los lados, que recordaba claramente la propia habitación del chico de pelo platinado, era claro que al menos habían acertado en la habitación.

"... Claro que ha funcionado" dijo Lucien levantándose de a poco del suelo, bastante adolorido por el golpe, "¿Están todos bien?"

"Yo sí...", respondió Franz, abriendo el otro ojo e incorporandose a duras penas. "Vivo, que es lo que importa...¿vosotros...?" se giró a ver al resto.  
Vivienne abrió lentamente los ojos, aun bastante conmocionada y sin comprender por completo lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente más tarde buscaría alguna explicación lógica o simplemente trataría de olvidar todo aquello como una especie de trance extraño en el que se había sumido para que su emnte pudiese comprender lo que había pasado aquella noche.  
Observó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, aún aferrada al oso de peluche que parecía estarse descociendo por todos lados, como si los hilos que lo mantenían armado se rompieran todos al mismo tiempo. En menos de un par de segundos sólo quedaban trozos de tela y mucho algodón desparramado por todas partes.  
Mireille observaba horrorizada el espectáculo, intentando frenar el proceso sin éxito, y quedándose sólo con un pedazo de peluche en la mano.  
"... Mi... mi osito...", balbució incrédula, con los ojos volviéndosele a llenar de lágrimas.  
Franz se sentó poco a poco en la alfombra, observando con pena lo que había sido el oso de peluche y a su hermanastra a punto de volver a llorar desconsolada. Era claro que algo así pasaría al exponer algo tan frágil como foco, pero ya no había nada que hacer sino tratar de dar una solución a aquél desastre.  
"No te preocupes... tendrás uno nuevo... y mejor...", intentó consolarla, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias.  
"Pe... Pero... a mi me gustaba este..." hipó Mireille, aferrando el trozo de peluche como si hacerlo se lo recuperara en su forma original.

Vivienne trató de juntar los trozos desparramados al rededor.  
"Tranquila, Miri" le dijo ella abrazándola, "Quizás podemos arreglarlo..."

"Mejor ni se le ocurra" dijo Lucien interrumpiendo para tomar los trozos de peluche que quedaban en el suelo, "Hay que deshacerse de estas cosas de inmediato... No queremos que..."

Pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo y la mirada severa de Franz, que le decía que no debía seguir hablando con esa falta de sensibilidad, pues estaba empeorando el llanto de Mireille.  
"No os preocupeis...", intervino él, ayudando a recoger lo que quedaba del peluche de Mireille. "Ya haremos algo al respecto. Ahora manejar éstos trozos puede ser peligroso, después de lo que acabamos de hacer... así que habrá que esperar..." Se acercó a la niña para acariciarle la cabecita. "Miri¿verdad? No llores más... volverás a tener tu peluche...", le prometió, sonriendole paternalmente. La chiquilla finalmente se dio por satisfecha con eso, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza para tranquilizarse y enjugándose las lágrimas.  
Vivienne le sonrió a su hija, estrechando aquel abrazo protector antes de dirigirle una mirada molesta al chico de gorra.

"¿Qué me ve?" preguntó éste bastante nervioso aún por todo lo que había pasado, aunque de inmediato el gesto de la madre de Franz cambió a uno de preocupación.

"Tu... Tu nariz..." dijo ella apuntándolo casi al mismo tiempo que Lucien se llevaba las manos a su cara al sentir de pronto el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

"... Dios... Si ya sabía yo que no me la iba a llevar gratis..." murmuró aún más contrariado, poniéndose de pie para irse al baño a intentar pararse la hemorragia que de pronto tenía, producto sin duda de la mala ejecución de aquel ritual de traslación.

"Pero... ¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Vivienne viéndole partir dejando gotas de sangre marcando su camino. Franz le observó también preocupado, levantándose de golpe para ir a ayudarle pero resintiéndose de inmediato por el mareo que le produjo eso, por lo que se volvió a sentar.

"...Es muy largo de explicar, pero no te preocupes... se le pasará pronto...", logró explicar a su madre, volviéndose a girar hacia ella y Mireille. De repente los ojos volvieron a humedecersele al hacerlo.  
Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, y tenía toda la impresión de que ella no habría querido volver a verle después de lo que él había causado entonces, aun cuando fuera completamente accidental. Había querido pensar que durante todos esos años sin verse había estado viviendo aquella nueva etapa de su vida bien y feliz, pero haberse encontrado con el panorama que había visto en ese barrio de mala muerte había sido más de lo que había podido soportar. Los moratones que tenía su madre le dolían como si él mismo los hubiera sufrido.  
Se quedó mirándola, queriendo ir a abrazarla pero sin saber muy bien si debía hacerlo, con los labios temblándole. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella en ese momento después de haberles visto realizar a él y a Lucien tanta magia junta, algo que ella habría querido apartar de él?

"Estas hecho todo un hombre" dijo finalmente Vivienne, sonriéndole con aquella forma luminosa y bella de siempre, como si floreciera nuevamente luego de todos esos años y de tantas penas vividas. Estiró su mano para deslizarla por la mejilla de su hijo con ese toque tan suave y cálido que sólo una madre puede tener, "... Me alegra tanto..."  
Él se quedó mirándola durante un momento, dándose cuenta de que no le estaba rechazando, sino todo lo contrario. Aquella calidez de su mano bastó para acabar de quebrantarle de nuevo y que las lágrimas surcasen de nuevo su cara, decidiéndose por fin a acercársela para abrazarla.  
"Te he echado mucho de menos..." sollozó, apoyando el rostro en uno de sus hombros mientras conseguía al fin desahogarse, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos sin querer dejarla ir, como si soltarla supusiera que se desvaneciera una vez más, como tantas veces le había pasado en sus sueños.

Sin embargo aquel no era uno de esos sueños, la calidez y la ternura con que lo recibieron los brazos de su madre eran demasiado reales como para poder desvanecerse; se sentían fuertes e infinitos.  
"También yo te extrañé muchisimo, tesoro mio" le murmuró ella, besandole el cabello a su hijo adorado, aquel que se había visto frozada a abandonar en favor de un mejor futuro para él, aunque aquel sacrificio le hizo pedazos el corazón y la sumió en aquel estado de absoluto vacío del cual a penas se sentía despertar.  
Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato, intentando recuperar así el tiempo que habían pasado separados, ante la mirada atenta y aún algo húmeda de Mireille que los observaba en silencio. Aquél debía ser el hermano mayor del cual su madre le había hablado tanto, sin embargo aún le costaba un poco asimilarlo, aun cuando era cierto que se parecía mucho a ellas dos. Sin embargo esperaría a que el abrazo acabara para que pudiera conocerlo por fin.

"Lo siento mucho... hasta ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde estábais...", murmuró Franz, tras un rato sin decir absolutamente nada. "Te buscaba, todos los años, pero no conseguía dar contigo..."  
Tenía toda la impresión de que el haber dejado que su madre hubiera acabado como había acabado era culpa suya, por no haberse sabido oponer antes a su padre para que éste le hubiera dejado ir con ella antes de que ella partiera, por no saber orientarse ni encontrar pistas de algún tipo por ningún lado. Se sentía un completo inútil.

Vivienne continuó en silencio disfrutando de aquel abrazo, tratando de no pensar en nada más que aquel reencuentro.  
"No importa, amor" le dijo ella con la voz tranquila mientras desenredaba su cabello húmedo aún con sus largos y delicados dedos, "Estamos juntos de nuevo, sólo eso es lo que vale..."  
Finalmente la mujer suspiró y se separó un poco de su hijo, sonriéndole a él y luego a su pequeña hija.  
"Por fin tengo a mis dos amores juntos" dijo ella besándoles a ambos mientras un par de lágrimas de emoción se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El joven se limpió sus propias lágrimas mientras se decidía a sonreír también, abrazando no sólo a su madre sino también a Mireille, que algo azorada también correspondió al abrazo.

Su madre tenía razón. Las visicitudes que pudieran haber pasado ya no importaban.

Lo que importaba es que de nuevo volvía a sentirse parte de una familia, que su madre hubiera vuelto a acogerle en su regazo a pesar de todo, y que además esa familia había crecido. Desde ese momento en adelante tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder ponerse al día y contarse el uno al otro cuántas cosas habían ocurrido en sus vidas en esa larga ausencia, y desde entonces trataría de no volver a dejar de recibir noticias de ninguna de ellas, protegiéndolas con todo cuanto fuera necesario mientras de él dependiese.

------------------

Mientras, adentro del baño Lucien permanecía en completo silencio sin querer interrumpir ni siquiera con un quejido aquella hermosa escena.  
Al final, luego de varias semanas de seguir pistas fallidas por parte de su red de contactos en toda Europa, luego de arriesgarse una y otra vez falsificando documentos para poder agilizar todos los trámites necesarios y de encima estar sufriendo en ese momento las concecuencias de la Paradoja, por fin había conseguido darle a Franz lo que más deseaba.  
Sonrió a pesar de lo adolorido que se sentía. Ninguno de esos sacrificios tenían importacia alguna ahora que podía verlo feliz.  
Y luego de aquel pensamiento terminó de caer en cuenta que todo seguía igual: Seguía queriéndolo, seguía deseandolo, aún no podía quitarse las ganas de estar con él, de abrazarlo otra vez.  
Incluso, si lo pensaba bien, ahora era peor, pues por él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por entero con tal de verle sonreir.

Levantó su mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo; todo magullado y tan patético como siempre. Puso su mano sobre esa imagen para cubrirla y no tener que verla más.  
Estaba perdido, completamente perdido...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta, unos instantes después.  
"¿Puedo pasar?", inquirió la voz de Franz.

Lucien se sobresaltó, mojándose la cara para limpiarse cualquier asomo de malestar antes de contestarle.  
"Claro... Entra"  
La puerta se abrió luego de que aquél le diera su consentimiento, y entró en el baño ya mucho más sereno pero algo preocupado, denotando que venía en son de paz con él. "¿Cómo estás? Ellas ya se fueron a acostar, dijeron que estaban cansadas... Yo mientras llamé al servicio para ver si nos podían traer algo de cena... ¿tienes hambre?"

Lucien negó en silencio, bajando de inmediato la mirada.  
"No podría comer nada ahora" dijo disculpándose, terminando de secarse la cara con una toalla que ya había quedado manchada con su hemorragia, "Todo el ritual me revolvió el estómago y... Bueno, ya sabes cómo termino cuando..."

Franz rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.  
"Bueno, está bien...", le contestó en tono conciliador, yéndose a sentar en el inodoro. "Oye... perdona por lo de antes. No quería haberte obligado a haber hecho ese ritual... y que encima la Paradoja se ensañara contigo...", se disculpó luego de una pausa, con la cabeza gacha y verdadero arrepentimiento. Pues en verdad no había querido que las cosas se hubieran dado de la forma en que lo habían hecho.

"No importa" le interrumpió él sin querer escuchar más de eso, yendo a apoyarse contra la pared contraria a Franz, "Debí planear mejor nuestra salida... Pero... No pensé que las cosas se fueran a complicar tanto... Debí decirte que..."

"De acuerdo... tampoco importa ya", le interrumpió Franz a él, esbozando una leve sonrisa. "Más vale tarde que nunca...y además, eso ya ha pasado. Ahora estamos sanos y salvos, que en verdad es lo que importa...No podría pedir nada más." Alzó la vista hacia Lucien y le sonrió un poco más. "Asunto olvidado, y ya está..."  
De repente, su rostro se contorsionó un poco, y giró la cabeza para proferir un estornudo.  
"-ATCHIS!- ...Vaya..." tomó un trozo de papel higienico para limpiarse...

Y al levantar la mirada tenía a Lucien con los brazos cruzados y cara de oficial al mando.  
"Te quitas esa ropa mojada y te acuestas ¡Pero ya!" le ordenó sin ningún indicio de debilidad aprovechable en su voz, "Lo que falta es que te enfermes... Y mañana tenemos que salir temprano"  
El rubio le miró con una ceja alzada, un rato en silencio... para echarse a reír.  
"¿Qué te ha dado de repente, Lu?", preguntó entre risas, poniéndose en pie. "Sólo ha sido un estornudo, no voy a enfermarme por eso... pero sabes... creo que me voy a dar un baño o algo antes de acostarme, ahora que lo dices: estoy hecho una pena..." Y dicho eso empezó a preparar la bañera, llenándola de agua. "Mientras lo hago¿puedes estar atento al servicio? No vayan a llegar y se marchen al ver que nadie les responde... y yo sí que tengo hambre, sabes..." Y todo eso lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Lucien asintió, sintiendo que se le subía la sangre a las mejillas con sólo pensar en que Franz se daría un baño, apresurándose a salir aunque deteniéndose finalmente en la puerta, manteniéndose de espaldas a él.  
"Hay... Hay un par de cosas que no te dije..." murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo.  
Por respuesta aquél le miró de reojo y resopló.  
"Ya estamos...", murmuró, empezando a desvestirse, despojándose de su gabardina, su chaqueta y su corbata y camisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. "Bueno¿y se puede saber qué par de cosas son esas?", le instó, ya sin molestarse en tomárselo a mal. Parecía que iba a tener que aceptarlo como un rasgo más de su amigo.

"Cuando me dieron los últimos datos de tu madre..." comenzó a explicar Lucien sin mirarlo, manteniendo su cabeza agachada y la voz baja, "Supe que ella no se había ido por su propia voluntad... Y que éste tipo con el que estaba casada... Bueno, al parecer recibió una buena cantidad por seducirla y llevársela..."

Con eso la sonrisa de Franz volvió a desvanecérsele. Se giró lentamente hacia él, a medio desvestirse.  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?.¿Alguien ha... planeado todo esto?", preguntó con aire consternado y un poco sombrío. Al parecer todo el asunto de su madre no habría acabado ahí, como había querido pensar, sino que aún quedaban más cabos sueltos de por medio...

"Al parecer..." dijo manteniendo la mirada apartada de Franz en todo momento, sin ser capaz de mirarlo para darle esas noticias ni mucho menos a medio vestir, "Sólo he podido encontrar un par de iniciales y... Pero nada importante"

Sin embargo Franz no iba a contentarse con esa explicación. Volvió a sentarse en el inodoro, para quitarle los zapatos mientras miraba a la espalda de Lucien.  
"¿Qué iniciales eran aquellas?", quiso saber, muy serio.

"No tiene importancia. No pienses en ello y deja que yo me ocupe ¿Sí?" volvió a insistir Lucen, cerrando los ojos para no ceder a la tentación de girarse y verle semidesnudo, "... Tú disfruta a tu familia y déjame a mi ocuparme de la parte sucia de todo esto..."

"Lucien... Es mi familia. Y si alguien le ha hecho daño a mi familia deliberadamente, tengo derecho a saberlo" Franz no dio el brazo a torcer, a pesar de todo. Se cruzó de brazos, todavía clavando la mirada en su espalda. "Por favor, dime qué iniciales son esas... Prometo que no me enfadaré... " Ya se había enfadado lo suficiente esa noche como para no volver a hacerlo en una buena temporada más, y no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento, pero Lucien tenía muy claro que no podía prometerle no enfadarse cuando se lo dijera.

"Son W y S... " respondió sabiendo muy bien al menos lo que la S significaba pero sin querer decirlo en voz alta para no crear una realidad. Ya era suficiente para Franz todo lo que había encontrado como para tener que afrontar que fuese su propia familia paterna la que lo había separado de su madre.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde para eso. El silencio volvió a flotar entre ellos, mientras que Franz acababa de desvestirse y le daba vueltas a la cabeza a lo que su compañero acababa de decirle. Esas siglas podrían pertenecer a muchas personas. A demasiadas en el mundo. Pero tenía un presentimiento demasiado malo sobre una de ellas en concreto... con las cuales coincidía perfectamente.

No podía ser verdad...

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, no queriendo manifestar en voz alta el conflicto interior que acababa de desencadenarse en él. Había prometido no enfadarse, y en realidad esa posibilidad estaba dentro de una entre millones... pero el sólo pensar que fuera una posibilidad le corroía y volvía a reabrirle heridas antiguas.

"Gracias", respondió finalmente, átono, cortando el agua y acabando de desnudarse para meterse dentro de la bañera.

Desde la puerta Lucien dejó ir un profundo suspiro.  
"No pienses en nada de eso ahora, Franz. Voy a encargarme de todo esto, tú sólo preocupate de que esten bien." volvió a pedirle con la voz cansada, "Mañana vamos a sacarlas de Europa a América. Iré ahora a buscar todos los papeles que necesitaremos y a contactarme con quienes puedan ayudarnos..."  
Y aún luchando con las ganas que tenía de volverse a mirarlo, finalmente pudo salir de ese baño, a buscar todo cuanto iba a necesitar para batírselas como el maestro criminal que de vez en cuando debía ser.

Entre tanto,el otro rubio no pudo evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que Lucien le hubiera pedido que no lo hiciese. No podía evitarlo, porque la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente era demasiado terrible.  
Si en verdad resultaba que esas iniciales, como pensaba, correspondían a _Wolfgang Schwanherz...  
... _No podría perdonarle jamás por un acto tan vil. No sólo se atrevía a abandonar a su madre por su estúpido puesto en los altos cargos del Ministerio, sino que además se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible...  
...Lo cierto es que era algo que no se esperaba de él, por otro lado, así que por eso decidió darle un nuevo voto de confianza, al menos hasta que pudiera conseguir desvelar por su cuenta a quién pertenecían esas siglas, ya que sabía que Lucien jamás se lo diría.  
Se había prometido a sí mismo proteger a su madre y a su hermana a toda costa, y no descansaría nunca hasta encontrar a la persona que les hubiera provocado ese infierno.  
Y con ese pensamiento, sumergió la cabeza en el agua un rato, tratando, ahora sí, de evadirse del tema una vez más, algo en lo que ya estaba especializado.

------------  
(1) Paradoja: En palabras simples, una paradoja es 'lo opuesto a lo que uno considera cierto'. Si todos los seres humanos creen que la magia no existe, ésto genera una fuerza contra la que el mago debe enfrentarse para realizar su magia. Si no hay testigos, pues no importa, pero si un Durmiente es espectador de un efecto mágico, ésta idea de la realidad se opone al mago y produce efectos contraindicados, que pueden ser desde simples malestares hasta la muerte misma. O incluso, algo peor que la misma muerte. 


	10. Capítulo 7: Colisión

Capítulo 7: Colisión

Luego de una intensa noche de lluvia, el amanecer de Toulouse era gris y bastante frio. La luz no lograba entrar por las cortinas del hotel, iluminado a penas la estancia desordenada y la habitación en donde aún dormía el chico rubio.  
"Franz..." murmuró una voz rasposa y al parecer algo disfónica, a su lado, "Despierta... Ya son las seis, tenemos que irnos"  
"Mmmmh...", gruñó aquél por respuesta, acurrucándose un poco más sobre la cama sin querer despertar del todo. Perezosamente se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotárselos y, después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, abrirlos somnoliento, y de paso apartándose el pelo de la cara para poder mirar a Lucien, que estaba sentado en la cama apremiándole para sacarle de ella. Pero por una vez, él no quería despertar. Había tenido una noche pésima, cosa muy extraña en él, y apenas había conseguido dormir más que unas escasas cuatro horas, dando vueltas en la cama.  
"... ¿Ya...?.¿No pueden ser unos cinco minutos más...?", musitó, asomando un poco más las hermosas facciones algo pálidas y afectadas por el sueño entre las sábanas, haciendo que el pobre chico de ojos verdes tuviese que tragarse como siempre las ganas de saltarle encima.  
"Ni cinco ni medio" respondió Lucien tratando de mantener todo su porte firme, "Tenemos que tomar el tren a Barcelona en media hora"  
Y sin decir más le arrancó las cubiertas de encima de un tirón y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la sala para continuar inspeccionando que todo marchase como debía marchar, dejando al rubio gruñendo y protestando al verse obligado a dejar la calidez de la cama de forma tan brusca.

Vivienne y la pequeña estaban en la sala, vestidas con ropas nuevas y portando cada una un bolso de viaje. Sin duda una noche de buen dormir y algo de mejores pintas que las que llevaban habían bastado para devolverles el estatus de nobles que aparentaban aún sin serlo en realidad.  
"Bien... Repasemos una vez más todo esto" dijo Lucien mientras se ponía su chaqueta gastada sobre la misma ropa que no se había quitado en toda la noche, pues ni siquiera había podido detenerse a dormir como lo había hecho Franz, "Vuestros nombres son Elizabeth y Lindsey Wood, sois canadienses que estábais de vacaciones en España en casa de una amiga llamada..."

"Llamada Carmen" se apresuró en contestar Vivienne, ya cansada de que ese chico les repitiera lo mismo toda la mañana, "Y ahora vamos a América, a Maine, antes de regresar a Canada"

"Muy bien", asintió Lucien, tratando de calmarse un poco, "Al parecer su hijo no sacó a usted lo poco astuto..."

"...¿Qué estás diciendo de mí, Lucien?", le reclamó desde su cuarto la voz somnolienta de Franz, que luchaba por vestirse aun cuando parecía que no lograba acertar bien a ponerse la ropa con el sueño. "... Mierda... esto iba al revés..."

"Nada que no te haya dicho antes..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque esa vez tuvo que enfrentarse a los ojos amenazantes de una madre al escuchar una ofensa en contra de su hijo, "... En plan de broma, claro..."  
Deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, pero como eso no iba a ocurrir, optó por tomar una de las bolsas que aún quedaban por abrir y sacar de ella una muñeca vestida de princesa, con rizos colorines y pecas en sus mejillas rosadas, entregándosela a Mireille sin mucha ceremonia de por medio.  
"... No tenían ositos de peluche, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar" le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con sus dientes pequeños y filosos, apartándose de inmediato por si comenzaba a reclamarle algo. Pero eso fue algo que no pasó; aunque aún apenada por la 'muerte' de su osito, la niña aceptó la muñeca con una sonrisa iluminada; sabía que le habían prometido restituirle el oso en cuestión, y que solo tendría que esperar.  
"_Merçi beaucoup_", le dijo en su francés impoluto con aquella vocecita dulce que tenía, abrazando la muñeca contra su pecho, sin parecer guardarle ningún tipo de rencor a Lucien, lo que ya era un avance dentro de aquella familia que parecía querer acribillarlo.

"De nada", respondió Lucien devolviéndole la sonrisa un momento antes de volver a tomar las riendas de todo ese movimiento matutino, "Bien, tomen sus cosas y vámonos. Tomaremos uno de los taxis del hotel. Los espero en el vestíbulo en dos minutos."  
Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación luego de tomar su propio bolso y de ponerse su infaltable gorra en su cabeza.

"¿Franz?" preguntó Vivienne asomándose a la pieza donde aún estaba terminando de vestirse su hijo, "Tesoro mio... ¿Estás bien?"

Aquél ya había batallado por terminar de abrocharse los botones de la camisa y estaba tratando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata sin éxito. Un poco sobresaltado, se volvió a ver a su madre con la cara de dormido que aún no se le quitaba.  
"... Eh, sí... sólo tengo que anudarme la corbata, ponerme los zapatos, lavarme la cara y estoy como... -UAAAH...-... nuevo...", bostezó enormemente sin poder evitarlo. Mireille también estaba acudiendo al cuarto tras su madre, asomándose tímidamente sin soltar la muñeca que Lucien le había regalado "... Perdón..."  
Vivienne dejó salir una risa cristalina y armoniosa, como hacía mucho no lograba sacar, acercándose a su hijo para ayudarle con el nudo de su corbata, terminando por darle un beso en la mejilla y ordenarle un poco su pelo con sus dedos.  
"Mejor nos damos prisa o ese amigo tuyo va a sacarnos aún más de quicio" le dijo ella recogiendo un poco la ropa tirada en un acto completamente automático. Franz asintió con la cabeza, empezando a calzarse.  
"No le guardéis rencor, es que tiene un carácter muy especial...", le excusó, peleándose un poco con los cordones. "Pero no lo hace a mala fe, es sólo que es así. Sabéis, casi desde que empezó el curso me ha estado ayudando a encontraros..." Esbozó una leve sonrisa. "No voy a poder acabar de agradecérselo..."  
Aquello le recordó cierta conversación que habían tenido aquél mismo día, y se sonrojó un poco.  
"...Es... el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca", aclaró finalmente, un poco cohibido mientras seguía atándose los zapatos. Para ser sinceros, podía decir aquello ya que en toda su vida no había tenido un mejor amigo en verdad.  
Vivienne estuvo a punto de decirle que podría haberse encontrado uno mejor, pero se lo guardó tratando de pensar en el lado positivo, que era que al menos ese chico, por muy extraño que fuese, había sido quién había ayudado a Franz a encontrarlas.  
"No podría guardarle rencor" dijo ella finalmente, tomando nuevamente la mano de Mireille y volviendo a la sala para coger los bolsos que debían llevar, "Es sólo que... No se, hay algo en él que me da mala espina"  
Aunque no quería decir nada, aún teniendo en su poder el par de pasaportes y de identidades falsas que el chico les había entregado esa misma mañana como si nada, sin contar con todo esa historia que debía aprenderse sin saber bien la razón de tanto secretismo.  
"Pero eso es porque no le conoces bien, mamá", continuó Franz, como si alegando eso estuviera diciendo que realmente él sí que le conocía bien... tampoco estaba demasiado alejado eso de la verdad, aunque no era exactamente así por completo. Se levantó de la cama tomando la chaqueta, poniéndosela por el camino y yendo al baño para lavarse la cara y allí continuar hablando. "Puede dar mala impresión al principio con sus formas... pero en realidad es una buena persona, yo lo sé... Lo que pasa es que suelta las cosas muy de sopetón y claro, pues eso molesta a veces..."  
Vivienne le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, como tratando de cerrar el tema en ese punto. No tenía intenciones de seguir hablando del amigo de su hijo ahora que lo tenía a él de regreso a su lado.  
"Mejor bajemos" dijo finalmente abrazándolo por la cintura, descubriendo que su hijo ya le había superado bastante en altura, "Ya tendremos tiempo de seguir hablando de mejores temas en el tren..."  
Claro, eso sería así si él no echaba una cabezada en el tren, como su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo casi a gritos que hiciera... pero ya mucho más despierto, el rubio no dijo más palabra, sonriendo a su madre y rodeándola por los hombros con una mano mientras que con la otra se ordenaba el cabello en su tic habitual y recogía su propia maleta, para abandonar por fin la habitación acompañado de ambas señoritas.

Ya en el vestíbulo los recibió un muy nervioso Lucien, casi tirando de ellos hacia un taxi que los esperaba en la puerta.  
"¡De prisa!" les apremió casi empujándolos en la parte posterior para luego subirse rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto, girándose de inmediato para constatar que estuviesen bien y que llevasen todo lo que necesitaban, "Lleváis todo ¿Verdad?"  
Vivienne asintió levantando un poco su cartera, en donde estaban sus papeles y los de Mireille.  
"Bien..." asintió Lucien, abriendo su propio bolso para sacar de él un billete con un pasaporte y entregárselos a Franz, "Aquí están los tuyos... Es mejor que los lleves contigo por si te los piden después..."  
"Gracias..." aún un poco aturdido, éste tomó ambas cosas y las revisó antes de guardarlas en su chaqueta. Ya antes de viajar a Toulouse, Lucien le había explicado muy por encima cómo era lo que tenía pensado hacer luego de que encontrase a su madre, aunque los acontecimientos se habían visto tan precipitados y accidentados la noche anterior que habían tenido que ajustar de nuevo los planes. Y como siempre, Franz era el último en enterarse de los detalles de éstos, una vez más. Sin embargo no se molestó en protestar con ello, ya que había aprendido que no le serviría de nada.  
Al gato ese le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera y sin que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos.

El viaje en el taxi fue más bien silencioso, al menos por parte de Lucien que revisaba una y otra vez que estuviesen en orden todos los papeles que había sacado para Franz y su familia. No podía permitirse fallar de ninguna forma, en ese momento el bienestar de todo cuanto le importaba a la única persona por la que sentía podría dejarse apresar estaba en juego. Y sólo por eso no había escatimado en esfuerzos por que todo resultara de la forma más perfecta posible.

El chofer se detuvo en la entrada principal de la estación de trenes, a penas a tiempo para que alcanzaran a correr para abordar. La carrera que se dio allí fue digna de ver; Franz, su madre y su hermanastra arrastrando su propio equipaje a duras penas y sorteando a otros viajeros para poder alcanzar como podían al chico de gorra que iba unos metros más adelante de ventaja, hasta que por fin llegaron a la cinta transportadora que precedía al acceso a andenes, donde debían dejar sus maletas y efectos personales para comprobar que no llevaban dentro nada que pudiera considerarse peligroso para la vida de otros pasajeros.

"..._Señores pasajeros, el tren con destino Barcelona-Estación de Sants con salida 6:35 horas cerrará su acceso en: Andén 3, dentro de 5 minutos..."_, anunciaba una voz impersonal de mujer por megafonía.

Fue en ese momento, mientras pasaban el detector de metales, que tuvieron el primer contratiempo.  
"Puede pasar nuevamente, por favor" le dijo el agente de la estación al chico de gorra, que maldijo por lo bajo por haber olvidado algo tan obvio como efectuarse un hechizo contra esos molestos artefactos.  
Al pasar otra vez por la máquina, volvió a sonar el mismo pitido molesto.  
"Vacíe sus bolsillos en la canasta, por favor" ordenó el guardia entregándole un cesto de plástico, frente al que él resopló antes de mirar a Franz.  
"Váyanse ustedes" les dijo con las cejas alzadas, "Ya los alcanzo..."

"¿Cómo nos vamos a ir sin ti?", protestó Franz, no conforme con eso aun cuando el acceso a andenes estaba cerca de cerrarse. Estaba convencido de que la reacción del detector de metales ante Lucien debía ser producto de algún error... ¡no era posible que manejase armas!  
Sin embargo, antes de que el chico de gorra pudiera estallar, cosa que se veía bastante viable, Mireille tomó su bolsita de viaje y luego a Franz de la mano, arrastrándole hacia dentro de la estación.  
"Él vendrá luego", dijo ella, muy convencida y resuelta. "Puede hacerlo, como lo de ayer..."

'Claro', pensó Lucien en su interior, tomando su varita dentro de su bolsillo, 'Exactamente como lo de ayer'.

Tomó aquella canasta luego de fijarse bien en donde estaban las cámaras, dándole la espalda a ellas y con toda calma comenzó a dejar varios artefactos prohibidos en la gran mayoría de los paises por ambas policías, tanto la _durmiente_ como la mágica. El guardia observaba horrorizado y sin poder moverse cómo era que el chico ponía, no sólo armas, sino frascos con líquidos de colores llamativos y etiquetas impronunciables, pequeños trozos de pergaminos con signos extraños en ellos y uno que otra piedra semipreciosa.

"Pero... ¿Qué significa todo ésto?" alcanzó a balbuciar el guardia mientras se giraba hacia aquel chico de rostro sonriente que de pronto lo apuntaba con un trozo de madera.

"¡Obliviate!" dijo Lucien sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios para luego proceder a volver a guardarse todos aquellos artefactos de regreso en sus bolsillos, dedicarle una breve sonrisa a la cámara y luego continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando al guardia bastante aturdido en la soledad de su puesto ahora que la entrada ya se había cerrado.

Tuvo que correr y subirse con el tren ya andando, pasando de un carro a otro hasta finalmente dejarse caer en el asiento junto a Franz.  
"Por poco..." dijo soltando un suspiro bastante largo.  
Con esa movida tendría que pensarselo dos veces antes de volver a pisar suelo francés, al menos hasta que consiguera alguna forma de borrar lo que habían captado las cámaras de seguridad.  
Franz, que había desistido de pensar que Lucien pudiera alcanzarles en el tren cuando éste ya se hubo puesto en marcha, y que no se reuniría con ellos al menos de la 'forma convencional' y había empezado a intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pegó un salto en su asiento al oír llegar a Lucien, mirándole como si acabara de ver alguna aparición.  
"Pero qué...", alcanzó a articular, observándole de hito en hito. Al fin, y al darse cuenta de que en verdad era él y que en verdad había conseguido embarcar por los pelos, suspiró y se relajó en su asiento luego de pasado el susto. "... Ya pensaba que no ibas a alcanzar el tren... ¿qué te pasó en el detector?"

Lucien se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.  
"Se me había olvidado una llave en uno de mis bolsillos" respondió mirando de reojo a Vivienne, que parecía no creerle nada de lo que decía, "Pero ya pasó, que es lo que importa"  
Y luego de eso desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el paisaje en silencio.

"Oh, bueno... está bien...", sin darle más importancia, el rubio se encogió de hombros, acomodándose un poco mejor y cerrando los ojos para volver a intentar dormir un rato. Mireille, por su lado, estaba sentada al lado de su madre, jugando ensimismada con su nueva muñeca y un poco ajena a lo que había ocurrido mientras Vivienne se entretenía desenredando cada uno de los dorados rizos de su hija con una paciencia infinita y una dedicación admirable.

"Todo va a salir bien..." murmuró desde su asiento Lucien, "En cuanto lleguen a América podré conseguirles un par de nuevas identidades para..."

"Gracias" le interrumpió Vivienne con la voz dulce levemente endurecida, "Pero no vamos a tomar nuevas identidades; No hemos hecho nada, no somos fugitivas ni tenemos nada que esconder..."

El chico de gorra se volvió hacia ella, mordiéndose el labio sin saber si hablar o no.  
"No es que hayan hecho algo malo" dijo él de la forma más calmada que pudo, tratando de buscar cómo explicarse sin decir demasiado, "Es... Por su protección..."

"¿Protección?" preguntó ella de vuelta, con la mirada molesta en la de Lucien, "Hasta ahora sólo he visto que se complica cada vez más el salir de un país hacia otro, siendo que ni yo ni mis hijos hemos hecho algo como para andar de fugitivos."

"Usted no entiende..." trató nuevamente de explicarle Lucien, pero Vivienne no quería escuchar más.

"Ni tampoco quiero entender" dijo ella con firmeza, llamando la atención de Mireille con su voz. La niña dejó de jugar y alzó la vista; sin decir nada pasó la mirada de su madre a Lucien, sintiendo que de repente el ambiente se volvía tenso. Después de un rato más de silencio, se atrevió a hablar en un tono de voz casi inaudible para romperlo:

"Mami... quiero ir al baño...", se giró a su madre, un poco incómoda y dejando su muñeca a un lado para ponerse de pie.  
Vivienne la miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, dando por terminado aquel incidente con el amigo de su hijo.  
"Vamos de inmediato..." dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie y llevándose su bolso con ella en una mano y a Mireille de la otra.

Una vez que salieron del carro Lucien se dejó caer de regreso en su asiento, agotado como si aquella hubiese sido una extensa discusión que había requerido demasiado de él. No entendía qué había hecho mal como para que esa mujer la cargara tanto con él, quizás si le decía lo que sabía lo dejase en paz, pero todos esos detalles horribles que habían debajo de su desaparición le parecía que era mejor mantenerlos escondidos de ellos, incluso de su propio amigo.  
Se giró a mirar a Franz durmiendo a su lado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras su mano se movía sola hasta su rostro.  
"...Dios... Que hermoso eres" murmuró a penas rozándole la mejilla, apartando casi de inmediato sus dedos por si regresaba Vivienne.  
Casi como si le hubiera oído, el rubio sonrió levemente en sueños, una mezcla de la sonrisa vanidosa e ilusionada que le solía cruzar el rostro cuando alguien le soltaba un piropo o le hacía un cumplido pero aún más conmovedora si era posible. Ladeó la cabeza de forma inconsciente, cayendo poco a poco hacia el lado de Lucien hasta acabar rozando apenas su gorra con la nariz. Se encogió un poco en sí mismo, murmurando algo entre dientes, ininteligible en su mayoría excepto por algo que había sonado vagamente como un 'no te vayas' y 'deja mi almohada'. Quién sabría lo que estaba soñando en ese momento...

Sin embargo lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de Lucien en ese momento era tratar de definir qué era lo que soñaba. Ya con tenerlo tan cerca, con sentir su respiración encima de su frente, su cuerpo a sólo centímetros del suyo...  
Sentía que iba a explotar, que algo en su interior se estaba desbocando, como un enorme incendio que de pronto estaba completamente fuera de control.  
"... Franz... Oye..." murmuró a penas audible, sintiendo que ya no sólo eran sus mejillas las que estaban ardiendo sino todo su cuerpo, "... Que no soy tu... almoha...da..."  
Quiso apartarlo pero el sólo hecho de poner sus manos sobre él produjo que toda su piel se erizara, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle en el pecho.  
"... Oye... Que... Que no..." siguió murmurando mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a acercarse más a él, "Que... No soy de acero..."  
Por unos instantes, Franz no se movió ni se despertó, ignorando por completo lo que sin querer le había provocado a Lucien, que seguía acercándosele cada vez más al no encontrar resistencia alguna. Sin embargo, un carraspeo fuerte tuvo que detenerle. Una mujer vestida de uniforme que la reconocía como parte de la tripulación y que portaba un carrito metalizado observaba la escena con rostro de circunstancias.  
"...Ehm, disculpen... ¿Van a querer algo de beber?", preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Lucien casi saltó del asiento con aquella interrupción, apartándose de Franz con las mejillas convertidas en dos muestras de tomates maduros.  
"Ehm.. Nada para mi..." respondió él mirando al suelo mientras se mordía nervioso los restos de uña que le quedaban, "... Gracias"  
Sólo entonces Franz despertó, abriendo los ojos vagamente para ver a Lucien sonrojado y nervioso a su lado, no sabía por qué razón.  
"Nhhh... ¿Qué pasa...?", preguntó, enderezándose en el asiento y dándose cuenta de que la chica del carrito de bebidas todavía les estaba mirando con un rostro muy difícil de definir, entre incómoda y suspicaz. "Ah... No, no quiero nada de beber, gracias..." Se enderezó y espabiló un poco más, viendo que las dos mujeres que escoltaban no estaban de repente en sus asientos. "¿Y mi madre y Miri...?", preguntó confundido.  
"Fueron al baño" respondió Lucien sin levantar la vista del suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que ambas aparecían por el pasillo, esquivando al carrito de las bebidas para regresar junto al par de chicos.

Fue así que, después de haber pedido un zumo de piña para Mireille y que la chica se alejara con su carrito para seguir atendiendo clientes, que el resto del viaje transcurrió sin otro incidente más. Franz, ya despierto y todavía sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido justo antes de eso, charló con su madre animadamente un rato sobre temas un tanto triviales, mientras que Mireille volvía a jugar con su muñeca, atendiendo sólo a ratos a la conversación. Por su parte Lucien se escabuyó al baño al poco rato, refugiándose ahí durante gran parte del viaje, golpeándose la cabeza varias veces contra la pared por lo idiota que era, sin querer enfrentarse nuevamente a Franz. Recién después de que pasaron un tunel fue que regresó bastante tembloroso.  
"Odio los túneles..." murmuró por toda excusa, sentándose otra vez junto a Franz pero tratando de ni siquiera rozarse con él.

Finalmente, tras una hora más de trayecto y tras una indicación en un cartel, pasaron la frontera hacia España. Pronto se iban mostrando ante ellos por la ventanilla unos paisajes de costa algo enturbiados por el cielo encapotado y el viento que agitaba las palmeras, antes de poder llegar a su destino, la oscura estación de Sants de Barcelona. No había acabado de detenerse el tren cuando ya muchos pasajeros se levantaban de sus asientos a recoger sus equipajes.  
"De prisa" volvió a apremiarlos Lucien en cuanto comenzó a ver cada vez más cercana la estación, "Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de una hora... A penas tendrán tiempo para registrarse..."  
Tomó su bolso y se lo puso al hombro, tomando también la mano de Mireille casi de forma automática; según cómo lo veía, si se llevaba a la niña la madre le seguiría y de inmediato Franz, aunque su perfecto plan falló en cuanto Vivienne le quitó a su hija a aquel chico que sólo lograba darle mala espina cada una de las cosas que hacía.  
Franz se encargó de bajar cada una de las maletas que estaban en los compartimentos de arriba, tambaleándose un poco al igual que el resto de los pasajeros que estaban de pie al dar el tren un pequeño frenazo algo imprevisto. Por fin el tren se detuvo por completo, lo que permitió a los cuatro poder salir por fin al andén. Lo siguiente, pensó el rubio, sería guiarse hacia la salida para tomar un taxi y luego al aeropuerto, pero por su parte lo iba a tener difícil ir hacia allí ya que parte de los letreros que por allí veía estaban en un idioma que no comprendía en absoluto, y que no parecía ser francés ni tampoco español pero que se parecía algo de ambos, por lo que conocía y lo extremadamente poco que había visto del español.  
"Cosa más extraña...", murmuró, acabando de bajar todas las maletas que les pertenecían. Al menos abajo de otros estaba también en inglés... Y parecía que en español, también, pero tampoco es que supiera lo que ponía allí.  
"¡No te distraigas!" le dijo Lucien tirando de él y arrastrándolo para bajarse del tren, "Que lo que falta es que te pierdas acá y luego ya no te encuentro más..."  
"No voy a perderme...", protestó Franz en defensa, aun sabiendo que sería en vano, cargando con su propia maleta y con la de su madre.

Consiguieron finalmente colarse entre la gente que se agolpaba para descender pronto una vez que comenzaron a abrir las puertas y nuevamente Lucien tomó la delantera, apurando el paso y forzándolos a seguirle entre ese mar de gente. No tardó en perderse de vista; a pesar de que la gorra negra era inconfundible, la poca altura acabó por traicionarle allí.  
"¡Lucien!", llamó Franz, abriéndose paso todo lo educadamente que pudo entre los viajeros, y procurando tambíen que ni su madre ni Mireille se les perdieran también por el camino. Luego de salir de entre el resto de los pasajeros, apartándose en el andén, pudo volver a verle... sin embargo éste estaba parado frente a un hombre, a quién miraba con una mezcla de miedo y odio, que aunque guardaba mucho parecido físico con él le superaba con mucho en altura y porte, de aspecto severo y con un aire que hasta al mismo Franz le heló la sangre, incomodándole.

Aquel hombre llevaba el cabello rubio platinado, muy largo y bien cuidado, perfectamente recogido en una coleta a la espalda, y los mismos ojos verdes que Lucien tenía centelleaban en su rostro de facciones angulosas y pálidas, pero al contrario que los de su amigo, los de aquel hombre tenían un deje gélido y reprochante, y sin apenas brillo en ellos. Vestía un elegante traje color negro y corbata del mismo color; casi parecía que acabase de salir de algún funeral, otorgándole una apariencia aún más sombría.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel encuentro, ambos sólo observándose sin decir palabra alguna, con aquella mezcla de sentimientos enrareciendo el ambiente a su alrededor, que no parecía notar la presencia de ninguno de los dos. Aquel instante pareció extenderse como un quiebre de la misma realidad, que sólo regresó a su andar normal cuando aquel hombre levantó su mano y, en un movimiento seco y certero, abofeteó fuertemente a Lucien, cogiéndolo luego de uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a él a la fuerza.

"... ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?" le siseó aquel hombre con demasiada rabia saliendo de sus ojos mientras Lucien trataba de zafarse.

"... Suéltame" le siseó él de vuelta, con la mejilla enrojecida e ignorando por completo toda la gente que se detenía a observarlos al pasar.  
También Franz se había quedado paralizado, y tras él, Vivienne y Mireille, observando aquella escena que no estaban seguros de cómo interpretar. Franz mismo no sabía qué hacer, si acercarse a ellos, si seguir su camino hacia la salida de la estación aun arriesgándose a perderse o si alejarse un poco de ellos y esperar para no tensar aún más el ambiente enrarecido, pues sabía que las miradas fijas y descaradas causaban molestia. Al menos, a él le ocurría.  
Tratando de ser discreto, se fijó un poco más en aquél hombre que tan rudamente sujetaba a Lucien. Se le parecía mucho a él, realmente; aparte de algunas diferencias notables casi podría decirse que cuando éste creciera se parecería a él... ¿sería algún pariente suyo...?.¿Su padre?  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la posibilidad de eso último. Pues sabía muy bien lo que ocurría con el padre de Lucien, y podía presumir que tenía más conocimiento de ello que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué, si él en verdad era su padre, estaba allí, en pleno andén de la estación de Barcelona.  
Sin embargo sus mismos pensamientos debieron congelarse en cuanto aquel hombre fijó su mirada fría en los suyos, irguiéndose en todo su porte para acercarse hasta Franz, arrastrando de paso a Lucien.  
"Así que estos son tus complices ésta vez..." dijo aquel hombre con su voz gélida, pasando su mirada desde Franz a las dos mujeres.  
"¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con ésto!" intentó defenderles Lucien, aún forcejeando por soltarse.  
_¿Cómplices?.¿De qué?_, pensó Franz perplejo, sin entender en absoluto lo que estaba diciendo ese hombre. Sin embargo mantuvo el porte sin amedrentarse ante la mirada fría de aquél hombre. Podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a miradas todavía más heladas que aquella en él, y había podido sobrevivir a esas, luego podría hacerlo a la del caballero del cual su identidad aún desconocía.  
"Buenos días... Disculpe, señor. ¿Ha habido algun problema?", preguntó, muy tranquilo y sincero pero sin renunciar a los buenos modales, tal y como le habían enseñado y como solía ser habitual en él.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre.  
"Me temo que si, señor Schwanherz" respondió con un leve tono irónico en su voz impersonal, "Tanto usted como sus familiares están metidos en un buen lío gracias a su amigo aquí presente..."

"¡Que no tienen nada que ver!" volvió a tratar de defenderles Lucien, "¡Franz, sólo vete! Los esperan afuera y tienen ..."

"... No irán a ninguna parte" le interrumpió aquel hombre, "¿Crees que no sé que los papeles que llevan son falsos? No creo que a su padre le agrade la idea de tener que dejar sus responsabilidades como Ministro para ir a sacarlo de una prisión..."  
"... Que su... Padre..." murmuró Lucien incrédulo, volviéndose de inmediato hacia Franz como esperando a que le diese una explicación.  
Al oír eso, los ojos de Franz se abrieron desmesuradamente, para bajarlos al suelo evitando toda mirada acto seguido y apretar los labios, en un claro disgusto que no era capaz de ocultar. Hasta entonces no había querido mencionar cuál era exactamente el cargo de su padre en el Ministerio precisamente por vivencias pasadas, y porque tampoco le gustaba alardear de ello, pero al parecer, ese hombre familiar de Lucien sabía muchas cosas. Demasiadas, y había conseguido sacar precisamente esa a la luz. Iba a haberle dicho que no sabía de qué lío les estaba hablando, pero despues de eso ya se lo había dejado suficientemente claro, sin saber qué hacer o qué replicar. Tampoco iba a aquello solucionarse con una disculpa, como solía pasar con otros problemas que había tenido sin quererlo.  
_...Entonces... ¿Aquí se acabó el viaje?_._  
_  
"No... " dijo Lucien reaccionando un poco luego de aquella noticia, "... No les hagas esto... Al menos deja que ellas se vayan, déjalas marchar a ellas..."

Aquel hombre se volvió a ver a un lastimoso y suplicante Lucien, quizás como nunca antes le había visto; con su orgullo por los suelos, humillándose por primera vez ante él para pedirle que dejara marchar a esa gente.  
"... Por favor, Ragnor... "

Después de un buen rato sin hacer nada, Vivienne decidió intervenir en vista de las circunstancias que cada vez estaban empeorando más y más. Avanzó para colocarse al lado de su hijo, rodeándole con un brazo protectoramente mientras mantenía fuertemente sujeta la mano de la pequeña y confundida Mireille en la otra, sacando fuerzas que hasta entonces se había guardado para sí misma, pero que en ese momento necesitaría para hacer frente a ese hombre.  
"Caballero, si usted piensa arrestarnos, entonces hágalo ahora", le dijo, con firmeza en su voz y en sus ojos azules, centelleantes. "Pero si no, le ruego que nos deje marchar. Tal como... el que presumo que es su hijo ha dicho, debemos irnos. Hay un vuelo que nos espera, y es urgente. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero no nos haga perder el tiempo."

"Le ruego que no me malinterprete, señora" respondió ese hombre con un tono sereno y respetuoso a pesar de lo extremadamente distante y frío que sonaba, "No es mi trabajo arrestarles ni nada parecido; sólo he venido a intentar prevenir un nuevo desastre de... Mi hijo"  
Y al decir aquellas palabras, volvió a mirar a Lucien con aquella rabia que le hacía arder los ojos. Sin embargo el chico estaba lejos de amilanarse.  
"¡No entiendes!.¡No tienen otra opción!" le gritó su hijo, devolviéndole la mirada con la suya cargada de un odio infinito, "¡Déjales ir en paz!.¡Tu problema es conmigo!"

Nuevamente un silencio tenso e incómodo volvió a hacerse entre el grupo. Finalmente Franz, que se había mantenido callado un buen rato rumiando la situación en la que estaban, alzó la vista.  
"... Señor Porter... Deje marchar a mi madre y a mi hermana, por favor. Ellas no tienen culpa de nada de esto... ", dijo, muy serio y tomando la resolución de quedarse allí si era preciso, purgando con Lucien la parte de culpa que le correspondía a él. "Si no va a retenerlas, no hay ningún motivo para que sigan aquí soportando ésto... Es importante que salgan lo antes posible..."

Ragnor miró a Franz afilando aquella mirada tan gélida que tenía mientras apretaba con más fuerza en brazo de su hijo, logrando arrancarle un muy leve quejido.  
"Bien..." respondió finalmente luego de recorrer otra vez los ojos de Vivienne, "Creo que saben a lo que se están exponiendo. Si insisten ya no es problema mio..."

"Nos marchamos entonces", repuso Vivienne impertérrita, aun cuando esa era la impresión que parecía dar por fuera y nada más. Miró a su propio hijo. "Franz, ya está. Ven con nosotras..." le sonrió, sabiendo que aquello actuaba de bálsamo para él. Sin embargo él no se movió.  
"Id adelantándoos vosotras... Yo también tengo algo que hacer aquí...", le dijo a su madre, todavía con semblante serio pero con la mirada compungida. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que había tratado de hacer a sus espaldas, estaba perdido. Aún más si esa era la suerte a la que había querido condenarlas...  
Apretó los párpados por unos breves instantes. No podía pensar en eso.  
"Venga, iros... hay prisa", apremió.

"Vete con ellas, Franz" le dijo Lucien con la voz bastante compungida, probablemente por la forma antinatural en la que estaba siendo doblado su brazo, "Ya los alcanzo después..."

"Ni lo pienses..." le siseó su padre al oido, comenzando a arrastrarlo en sentido contrario a la salida, "Tú y yo tenemos mucho que conversar..."

"¡QUE TE VAYAS, FRANZ!" le gritó Lucien girándose molesto al verle aún de pie sin moverse. Pues él no quería marcharse, ni dejar a Lucien a la suerte de su padre. Sin embargo, no parecía poder hacer algo por él. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas con las que interceder por él, pero tampoco quería marcharse sin él...

... No en ese momento.

Apretando los puños, vio a su madre y a Mireille, esperando por él unos metros más adelante. Su madre tenía el rostro preocupado mientras veía la forma en que Lucien era arrastrado por su padre fuera del andén. A pesar de la mala primera impresión causada, había empezado a sentir lástima por el muchacho que tanto se había esforzado por ayudarlas, muy a su extraña manera.  
Entonces, Franz se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que hacer, muy a pesar suyo.  
Volviendo a apretar los labios amargamente, se dio la vuelta por fin, alcanzando a ambas mujeres con ese paso tan característico suyo, sin permitirse el mirar atrás. No podía miras atrás, nunca.  
Si lo hacía, sabía que todo se vendría abajo.  
Y no podría continuar.

"... Adiós, Lucien." murmuró para sí mismo, manteniendo la mirada baja y siguiendo los pasos de su madre para abandonar la estación, aunque sólo unos metros más adelante fueron asaltados por una mujer que rozaba la curva de los cuarenta, de cabellos rojos y unos enormes lentes de sol cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, quién los abordó como si los conociera de toda la vida, abrazándo a Vivienne y luego a Franz, para finalmente tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña Mireille y comenzar a caminar sin más hacia un automóvil que los esperaba.

"Pensé que les habría pasado algo" dijo ella en un perfecto francés una vez que habían salido del cúmulo de gente, "¿Han llegado bien?... ¿Donde está Lu?"

Reponiéndose un poco del susto que le había dado el que aquella mujer desconocida llegase de la nada, Franz seguía arrastrando las maletas de él y de su madre como un autómata.  
"Su padre ha venido y se lo ha llevado", respondió él, tratando de sonar normal pero sin lograrlo, tiñendo de amargura la frase. Una vez más se sentía frustrado por no poder haber aportado nada importante a todo eso, y no solo eso sino que además había logrado torcer las cosas, y esta vez de forma definitiva según temía. Lucien le había ayudado con lo que había llevado buscando hace años, pero cuando era él el que había tenido problemas, no había sabido ayudarle... ¿Así se llamaba amigo suyo?  
_Sólo espero que esté bien... que no le pase nada demasiado malo... _Aun cuando eso no estaba asegurado. Se veía que su padre empleaba mano dura en él, y que no escatimaría en castigos cuando se lo hubiera llevado consigo, considerando el lío en que se había metido por sacarles de ahí.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se detuvo en seco luego de semejante noticia.  
"¿Su padre?" repitió ella mirando a Franz y luego volviéndose hacia el terminal, como si esperase ver algo, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba nuevamente apremiándolos para que subieran pronto a su automovil, "Si ha aparecido Ragnor... Bueno, no os preocupeis, que los gatos tienen siete vidas, dicen"

Y sin mediar más palabras, una vez que hubo embarcado a todos en el coche de vidrios polarizados, se lanzó en una loca carrera por la autopista más cercana hasta el aeropuerto. A duras penas alcanzó Franz a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y el de su hermana, volviendo la cara hacia la ventanilla un poco ausente. Fuera quien fuera esa mujer estrafalaria, que luego de una curva cerrada se presentó a si misma como Carmen a secas, esperaba que tuviera razón en lo que dijera. Al menos quería despedirse de él, si en verdad ya no iban a volver a verse más.

Luego de un rato el coche aparcó en un hueco libre que milagrosamente mostraba el párking del aeropuerto de El Prat, y una vez más la mujer les apresuró en bajarse, tomar sus pertenencias y correr hacia facturación. Parecía que llegaban con algo de tiempo de sobra antes de que su avión saliese, lo cual parecía ser otro milagro, uno de los muchos que aquella mujer era capaz de obrar sin hacer magia en lo absoluto.  
"Bien... Pónganse en la fila mientras yo reviso que los pasaportes estén bien" dijo ella tomando la cartera de Vivienne para ir registrando con un ojo experto cada mínimo detalle de aquella falsificación.

"¿Cree que estén en orden?" preguntó Vivienne bastante preocupada, mucho más luego de las amenazas del padre de Lucien.

"¿En orden?" preguntó Carmen de vuelta, regresándole aquellos papeles con una sonrisa casi orgullosa en los labios, "Están perfectos..."

Siendo ella quién en un principio había iniciado al chico de pelo platinado en aquellos negocios, el ver sus progresos tan asombrosos para su corta edad siempre le producían una cierta satisfacción.  
Continuó en aquella fila que se hacía eterna mientras sonaban cada cierto tiempo los anuncios de los vuelos que salían y los que llegaban. La humedad del ambiente se volvía incómoda y algunos ya comenzaban a desesperarse por lo lento que todo parecía avanzar.  
Cuando aún quedaban cuatro personas más para registrarse, aquella fila se vió rota por la súbita irrupción de un chico de gorra negra, con cabellos platinados revueltos que se abrazó sin decir palabra alguna a Carmen, escondiendo su cara entre sus pechos generosos mientras todo él parecía estremecerse en un llanto silencioso. La mujer de cabellos rojos le cobijó y comenzó a murmurarle algo en español, el mismo idioma que usó él para responderle un par de veces, quedándose luego inmóvil un momento más hasta que al parecer se hubo recuperado.  
Siempre que se encontraba con su padre terminaba así.  
Finalmente se giró para enfrentarse nuevamente a Franz y a su familia; Además de sus ojos algo hinchados por el llanto y su mejilla algo amoratada por aquella bofetada recibida antes, no parecía tener otros vestigios de su encuentro con su padre.  
"... Lo siento" dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, "No pensé que fuese a encontrarnos tan pronto, pero ya está todo bien... No hay peligro de nada..."  
Franz le observaba atónito de nuevo, una vez más recibiendo la sorpresa de su repentina llegada cuando pensó que no volvería a verle hasta un tiempo después, quizás cuando ya hubiesen llegado a los Estados Unidos... Lo cual le demostraba que aún no lo sabía todo de él. Y que aún tendría que conocer muchas cosas de él... de lo cual no había otra cosa de la que se alegrara más en ese instante.  
"No importa", le tranquilizó, sonriendo tranquilo como era habitual en él. "Lo que importa es que haya salido bien... ¿vas a venir con nosotros, entonces?", le observó expectante, a ver lo que respondía.

"No lo creo..." dijo él, "Aún tengo mucho que hacer acá... Tú sabes..."  
Y con eso miró a Franz de forma significativa, como si tratase de darle a entender que se refería a toda la sucia investigación en la que se había autoembarcado con la sola esperanza de arreglarle la vida a él. Éste asintió, comprensivo.  
"En ese caso...", empezó, mientras volvía a recordar aquella conversación... pensarlo mucho le ponía nervioso, pero en realidad podía decir que se lo había merecido. Tenían aún un poco de tiempo, para poder despedirse y él darle las gracias, tal como había pensado hacer.  
Puso una mano en el hombro de Lucien, mientras se volvía a mirar a Carmen y a su madre.  
"¿Os importa si vais haciendo vosotras los trámites? Aquí está mi pasaporte...", sacó con su otra mano de la chaqueta el pasaporte que le habían designado para entregárselo a la pelirroja. "Él y yo ahora volvemos. No tardamos..." Y dicho esto, miró a Lucien. Sus ojos que no sabían mentir por él pero tampoco ocultar lo que pensaba le estaban pidiendo que no contradijera lo que había dicho.

Miró a su alrededor, localizando los baños al otro lado de los pasillos. Confiaba en poder ir y volver sin miedo a perderse.  
Lucien le siguió en silencio, aún bastante apenado por todo lo del encuentro con su padre y sin entender bien a qué iba todo eso.  
"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre era el Ministro?" preguntó antes de abrir la puerta del baño.  
"Por la misma razón por la que tú me has tenido el último informado de los _pequeños detalles_ que te llegaban", replicó Franz escuetamente, esperando a que Lucien pasara al baño. "No pienses en eso ahora."  
"Lo hice para protegerte... " pudo escuchar que Lucien le murmuraba a su espalda.  
Progresivamente nervioso, echó un vistazo al baño para comprobar con decepción que no estaban solos allí sino que había más hombres en él. Así pues sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tomó a Lucien del brazo y tiró un poco de él para entrar ambos en uno de los cubículos vacíos, encerrándose en él. Esa sería la mayor intimidad que podrían lograr estando tan apretados de tiempo y careciendo de éste para poder hacer lo que era preciso.  
"Franz... ¿Qué haces...?"  
Sin dar tiempo a que Lucien pudiera pedir explicaciones de ello o tratar de salir de allí, le acorraló, bloqueándole con uno de sus brazos apoyados a un lado de él, mirándole con un semblante muy serio mientras el otro sólo atinaba a observarlo confundido.  
_No hay marcha atrás._

_Lo he prometido._

_Sólo es...  
_Apartando rápidamente el resto de sus pensamientos que pudieran entorpecerle en su tarea, respiró hondo y enseguida se inclinó sobre él, cerrando los ojos deprisa y con fuerza cuando ya tenía el rostro cerca del de él y presionando sus labios contra los suyos. En su nerviosismo e inexperiencia no sabía hacer otra cosa mejor para comenzar, aunque con sólo ese roce de sus labios logró despertar en Lucien aquel infierno que lo quemaba por dentro, sintiendo que le estallaba hasta hacerle hervir la piel en un fuego abrasador y que, sin embargo, aquellos labios podían calmar.  
Luego del primer impacto también él cerró los ojos, tendiéndole los brazos y apegando todo su cuerpo al de Franz, buscando que aquella deliciosa tibieza lo calmara por completo.  
Al mismo tiempo, los nervios del rubio también parecían amainarse, y la calidez que su compañero irradiaba acabó por contagiarle a él, sintiendo algo que no había pensado sentir cuando había tomado la decisión de hacer aquello. Era como si aquellas nieves que en parte aún le cubrían se derritieran al instante, destensándose él mismo también y aflojando la presión de sus labios, así como la expresión de su rostro. Despacio fue también rodeando con el otro brazo el cuerpo menudo que tenía enfrente apegándosele a él con desesperación, comenzando a dejar un poco de lado la inhibición que tanto se había empeñado en ejercer sobre sí mismo y a dejarse llevar. Lenta y muy tímidamente, empezó a atrapar esos labios en los suyos, tratando de abrirse camino entre ellos para poder llegar a su boca, tal como el chico de gorra le había pedido que fuese.  
Un beso con todo el cuerpo inmiscuido, un beso como aquel que estaba sintiendo Lucien como si fuese el primero, a pesar de su tan mentada basta experiencia; pues por primera vez sentía que todo en él reaccionaba, con olas de un extraño placer recorriéndole cada fibra mientras abría su boca para ir en busca de la tímida lengua de Franz, dejando que también él entrara para unirse finalmente en un beso profundo.  
Y Franz, cuyas expectativas no habían alcanzado en un primer beso para tanto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal por entero; sin embargo aquél escalofrío no era precisamente de desagrado, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Su corazón le latía como jamás le había latido, completamente apresurado y enardecido en los rescoldos de un fuego que se encendía en él poco a poco, consiguiendo encender una luz nueva en sí mismo; sus manos habían adoptado el mismo compás que sus latidos sin él proponérselo, recorriendo la espalda de Lucien y deslizando una de ellas por su nuca, mientras que su lengua comenzaba a acariciar la suya, no atreviéndose del todo, como si estuviera tanteando un terreno muy parecido a arenas movedizas.  
Empero, aún cuando había parecido que ese momento iba a perdurar por toda la eternidad, sintió entonces un pinchazo en la parte posterior del cráneo, como un recordatorio molesto y terrible, obligándole a sí mismo a pararse poco a poco y a dejarle ir en su abrazo de igual manera, enderezándose con el rostro completamente enrojecido y la respiración alterada.

Frente a él, Lucien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo aún estremeciéndose, con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos, dejando caer lentamente los brazos mientras iba apoyando su espalda contra la pared del cubículo. Hubiese deseado que aquel beso no se acabase nunca pues lejos de esos labios, de esos brazos, estaba esa realidad que los volvía a separar y que dolía. Demasiado.  
Se llevó sus manos a su boca, como si quisiera atrapar el último recuerdo de aquel beso, pero ya era tarde. Volvía a sentirse ardiendo sin control alguno, sin esa paz que sólo durante ese breve instante había logrado tener en aquel beso refrescante en los labios de Franz.  
"No... No debiste..." jadeó a media voz Lucien, bajando la cabeza y sintiendo que iba a romper a llorar mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo, quedando agachado, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondiendo su cara entre ellos.

Por su parte, Franz se apoyaba en la pared contraria, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho en verdad. Había besado en la boca al único al que en toda su vida había podido llamar abiertamente amigo. Su mejor amigo, como le había llamado antes. Y además, había entregado el que había sido el primer beso de su vida, y éste era de verdad, de forma completamente voluntaria cabía añadir. Pero el hecho de que hubiera sido su primer beso no había importado tanto como otras cosas. Él tenía sus motivos para haberlo hecho, motivos perfectamente plausibles que no tenían por qué atribuirse a la atracción sexual. Sin embargo, dos amigos no se besaban en la boca, mucho menos de la forma en que lo acababan de hacer ellos, no importaba cuán íntimos fueran. Por no decir que no esperaba que un beso de ese modo con un chico pudiera gustarle, para nada...  
... Y a pesar de todo, le había gustado. Vaya que si le había gustado...  
"Lo hecho, hecho está", respondió, aunque firme mirando al suelo, con la voz ronca. "Ya sé que dijiste que no era necesario hacerlo... Pero es que a mí sí me lo pareció. En todo este viaje, quien peor lo ha pasado, quien más palos se ha llevado de los dos has sido tú. Y a pesar de todos los problemas has conseguido salir adelante con todo lo que habías planeado... Yo... me siento fatal por no haber podido aportar nada, y por no haber podido ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas tú... después de todo lo que me has ayudado a mí. Y no sabía hacer otra cosa para agradecértelo en éste momento antes de que me fuera, o para quitarte el mal trago... Aparte de que lo había prometido. Y yo no rompo promesas." Habló con el corazón en la mano, con la voz empezando a temblarle ligeramente por la emoción.

"No entiendes..." murmuró Lucien sin levantar su cabeza pues no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a esos ojos azules en los que sabía, se perdería irremediablemente, "No quería que lo hicieras... No quería... Yo... Yo todo lo hice por ti, porque quería que tú... Que estuvieras bien, quería hacerte feliz, devolverte a tu familia y que tuvieras todo el apoyo que necesitabas para cumplir tus sueños, porque... yo..."  
Entonces detuvo su balbuceo angustiado, mordiéndose los labios para no continuar diciendo más de lo que quería, pues llevar a palabras aquello que crecía en su interior, darle un nombre a ese sentimiento que ya no podía contener, era condenarse a algo imposible.  
Franz sonrió de medio lado.  
"Sí que lo entiendo. Pero me parece que eres tú el que no me entiende a mí.", respondió, con la voz suave. Sabía perfectamente que sí que había querido que le besara; al fin y al cabo había sido él quien se lo había pedido, de formas diferentes además, y sabía muy bien que no había sido en broma. "Tú también eres importante para mí, y lo eres mucho... eres mi amigo... el mejor que tengo...y tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ya sé que todo lo que has hecho, lo has hecho desinteresadamente... Aún así, yo... decidí hacerlo... porque también quería verte feliz a ti."

Nuevamente pudo escucharse claramente como Lucien reprimía sus sollozos.  
Su amigo... Nunca iba a ser más que eso y era precisamente aquella la razón por la que no podía siquiera levantar la mirada, porque luego de aquel beso al menos para él todo había cambiado, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba, que no sentía lo que estaba realmente sintiendo por él.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el altavoz anunció el abordaje del vuelo que le correspondía a Franz a América.

Entonces se forzó a calmarse, se obligó a si mismo a guardarse todo aquello que había desencadenado aquel beso y pensar sólo en un hecho importante: Si quería seguir a su lado tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos de alguna forma.  
"Ese es tu vuelo" dijo levantando un poco su cara de entre sus brazos, "Olvidemos ésto... Hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado..."

Franz no le respondió a eso. Estaba volviendo a frustrarse. Para una cosa en la que podría haber equilibrado la balanza y enmendar los malos ratos que Lucien había tenido, y había vuelto a meter la pata de una forma monumental, pues decía que hasta de aquello quería olvidarse.  
¿Cómo quería tener amigos si no sabía mantenerlos ni devolverles los favores que ellos le hacían? Y eso no era lo peor...  
...Pues Lucien no era el único con un conflicto interior estallándole y librando una auténtica batalla campal en su mente, caotizándola.  
"Vale... ya me voy", murmuró, evitando mirarle y descorriendo el cerrojo de la puerta del cubículo. "Ya nos vemos en Salem, supongo... espero que te vaya bien con el tema de la investigación... y que encuentres algo..."

Pero él no respondió, permaneció inmóvil dentro de aquel cubículo, moviéndose sólo para volver a encerrarse en su interior una vez que Franz salió. Aquél suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, empezando a sentir remordimientos. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubiese hecho nada, después de todo, y se hubiese quedado quieto donde estaba...  
... No podía quedarse allí de todos modos. Le estaban esperando. Así que, echando una última mirada triste al cubículo, salió a grandes pasos del baño y esperando ver a su madre y a su hermana o a Carmen en el sitio donde las había dejado, dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido allí atrás todo el tiempo, a pesar de que no quería, que sabía que debía dejar atrás eso como otro incidente más. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar su primer beso?  
Algo había cambiado para siempre, no sólo para él sino para ambos. Y ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían bien hasta qué punto ni cuán grande podía ser ese cambio en verdad.


	11. C 8:La insoportable levedad del silencio

Capítulo 8: La insoportable levedad del silencio

Hacia finales de Noviembre, cuando tanto Franz como Lucien hubieron regresado de su breve viaje a Europa, el frío se había asentado de forma definitiva en Salem y sus alrededores. Y ya no sólo fuera de la mansión, sino que también dentro... en muchos sentidos.  
Esto resultó ser especialmente cierto en la relación entre aquellos dos. Aquellos que les rodeaban, como algunos alumnos cercanos a ellos, no podían comprender cómo era que, habiendo sido casi desde principio de curso como uña y carne, viéndoseles juntos en todos sitios, en ese entonces cada uno fuera por su lado y deliberadamente trataran de evitarse el uno al otro, sin ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra a veces más que para lo mínimo imprescindible. Lo que era más, ninguno de los dos quería mencionar el tema con nadie.

Durante esos días que precedieron a las vacaciones de invierno, Franz pasó más tiempo que de costumbre metido en las prácticas de la sala de música o encerrado en su cuarto, practicando el compás con las claves o intentando escribir partituras, aun cuando parecía que la inspiración para componer se le había quedado en Francia. Sin embargo, eso era para él la mejor forma de evadirse de unos pensamientos que le resultaban perturbadores y que le asaltaban con frecuencia, cuando menos se lo esperaba. En esos momentos estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, sin parar de pensar en lo que le había venido acosando desde que se había marchado de Barcelona en avión y que a duras penas había logrado cubrir ante Carmen, su madre y su hermana.

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que le provocaba esos pensamientos. Y por supuesto, sabía que él era el culpable de que eso fuera así.

¿Quién le mandaba a él dar un beso en la boca al único amigo que había conseguido hacer no sólo en esa escuela, sino que en toda su historia como estudiante? En otra ocasión podría haber culpado a Lucien, pero bien sabía que para entonces no podía hacerlo. Daba igual que anteriormente hubiera sido él quien se lo hubiera pedido por activa y por pasiva, la decisión definitiva de tomar aquella acción había salido de él mismo, y de nadie más. La pregunta entonces era... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
Había querido convencerse a sí mismo de que lo había hecho por cumplir una promesa, o porque había querido con ello poder enmendar todo el mal trago que había tenido que pasar él a su causa; algo de lo que enseguida se dio cuenta que se había equivocado rotundamente, o eso parecía. Lo cierto era que no existían razones; al menos ninguna que tuviera lógica. La acción había surgido por pleno impulso, algo que no podía estar atado a razón alguna, al igual que los sentimientos que se le habían desencadenado a consecuencia de eso. Eso era lo que le estaba obsesionando, persiguiendo, confundiendo y, por último, llegándole a asustar realmente. Pues¿cómo era posible que considerando como le consideraba su mejor amigo, aún y todo después de aquél beso... hubiese encontrado un placer insólito en aquél que en otras circunstancias no se habría esperado encontrar? Y la cosa no se quedaba ahí; a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo fantaseando con otro más, aún más largo e intenso que el anterior, recibiéndole en aquellos labios que ardían en ansiedad y que conseguían prender en él un fuego y una pasión increíble que no había recordado sentir en ninguna otra ocasión antes con una intensidad semejante, ni aún cuando tocaba el piano o las pocas veces en que se enfadaba de veras.

Todo eso le estaba mortificando y le hacía encerrarse en sí mismo más y más, pues no tenía a nadie con quién compartir un secreto de semejante índole, teniéndoselo que tragar y enterrar bajo capas y capas de fingida despreocupación e indiferencia, una vez más, aun cuando era muy poco lo que podía fingir de eso. Pese a que tenía conocidos y admiradores, y un par de compañeros con los que se podía decir que había confraternizado más que con el resto pero a los que sabía que no podía hacer confidencias, si se le ocurría desahogarse con alguno de ellos corría el riesgo de que fuera el hazmerreír de toda la Academia con ese asunto. Ni siquiera se lo quería decir a su madre, ya por el puro impulso adquirido del miedo a lo que podría pensar ella y a lo que podría malentender de su problema. La única persona a la que se lo podría haber dicho era la única que también le esquivaba, y que encima resultaba ser aquel con quien estaba teniendo el conflicto. Aquello le molestaba todavía más si era posible, ya que estaba minando y echando por tierra esa amistad que tanto se había esforzado por construir y mantener con él. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que arreglarlo de alguna manera, ya que había sido él el del error, pero¿cómo iba a hacerlo si las pocas veces que lograba encontrárselo y acercársele él buscaba alguna excusa para marcharse y alejarse de él?

Quizás podría haberse librado de la maldición de no haber besado a nadie... pero la verdadera maldición y gafe, la que le impedía relacionarse con los demás como cualquier otro chico de su edad podría haber hecho sin problemas ni diferencias, seguía vigente.

Poco a poco había acabado por pensar que era mejor dejar la situación como estaba por el momento. Aquél tiempo de distanciamiento le serviría para poder ordenarse la cabeza adecuadamente y dejar de pensar en tonterías o de confundirse. En esos días no hacía más que desear que las vacaciones de invierno llegasen por fin, para así poder marcharse de Salem y pasar la Navidad con su madre y con Mireille. Pasar las fiestas navideñas en familia, en un ambiente en verdad familiar, era algo que no había podido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi todas las Navidades que podía recordar las había pasado en aquella enorme mansión opulenta en Münich, con grandes adornos y festines copiosos, todo apariencias que se quedaban en artificio. El ambiente que se podía esperar de una época como la Navidad, lleno de ilusiones y propósitos para el año entrante de paz y de mejorarse a sí mismo, no existía en absoluto. Todo era tenso y frío, pomposo, recargado y vacío, preocupándose excesivamente de la etiqueta y de los modales que de celebrar alguna festividad, como resultaba ser el resto de los días allí, los 365 días del año. No había apenas respiros allí, y Franz había llegado a sentirse realmente ahogado en aquella casa en la que podía sentir la presión y las expectativas de todo el mundo, clavadas sobre él como agujas despiadadas, atentos a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, y a todo lo que decía. El único consuelo y por lo tanto la única razón por la que había permanecido allí de pequeño eran las clases de música que recibía a domicilio, la gran ilusión de toda su vida. Casi podría decir que había sido por eso, y porque también se había visto obligado a ello, cuando había tenido que permanecer en esa mansión en vez de marchar con su madre como en verdad había sido su deseo, cuando sus padres se hubieron separado.

Las Navidades pasadas con su madre no eran como las de los Schwanherz, marcando una diferencia abismal con aquellas. Éstas sí estaban llenas del espíritu de ilusionarse y de hacer propósito de enmienda para mejorar cada año, con unas miras nuevas cada vez. Aunque su madre no era católica ni creyente, celebraba la Navidad pese a todo, precisamente por esas razones. Las cenas navideñas en la casa de Fontainebleau carecían de la esplendidez y la pompa de las que se celebraban en Münich, pero la comida allí sabía mil veces mejor, y el ambiente era infinitamente más cálido y hogareño. Después de cenar, y cuando ya tenía la edad para ello, Vivienne permitía que tocara el piano para cerrar la velada. Luego se quedaban observando la nieve caer, si es que nevaba, desde la ventana, y si no se quedaban junto a la chimenea, charlando o ella contándole cuentos hasta tarde mientras él acababa dormido sobre su regazo. A pesar de que estaba privado de esa forma de la suntuosidad en que había acabado por ser criado y mal acostumbrado, él prefería pasar la Navidad con ella antes que con los Schwanherz, desde luego, aun cuando no tuvo opción una vez viviendo de forma definitiva con ellos. Y aún entonces le hacía ilusión, aunque ya hubieran pasado algunos años y no supiera la forma en que se celebrarían las fiestas cuando él llegase a la casa que su madre había adquirido, más todavía que ahora tenían a una más con ellos en la familia.

Luego de que llegasen a Estados Unidos, ellas habían acabado abandonando Maine para trasladarse a una residencia que se les había conseguido en la otra punta del país, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, así como un trabajo para Vivienne y un colegio para Mireille. Todo, por supuesto y una vez más, gracias a Carmen y a aquellos contactos que intercedían por Lucien, pero tal como estaban las cosas no había tenido las agallas de agradecérselo. En verdad pensaba que pasar una temporada alejado de allí y cambiar de aires le vendría bien; así, cuando comenzara el nuevo año y las clases en Enero y tuviera las ideas claras, podría intentar arreglar las cosas debidamente.

Eso si no era demasiado tarde para ello, claro... algo que Franz, en su eterno optimismo, no era partidario de pensar. Apreciaba a Lucien, y le importaba demasiado como para que el verlo todo negro para ellos en esos momentos fuera lo que le hiciese tirar la toalla sin más. A menos que algo en verdad grave ocurriera, él mantenía la esperanza de que las aguas alborotadas volvieran a su cauce, algún día.

-----------

"Vas a escribir '_Debo aprender a callarme la boca_'" le ordenó aquella maestra que ocupaba una de sus tantas horas de castigo.  
Lucien suspiró, apoyando su pluma sobre el trozo de pergamino y comenzando de inmediato"¿Cuantas veces?" preguntó luego de la primera linea.  
"Hasta que lo aprendas" respondió ella, sentándose con su mirada fría y afilada frente al chico.  
Él sólo asintió débilmente, continuando con aquel castigo sin decir ni una palabra más. Esas últimas semanas hasta sus ganas de contestar se habían ido.

Su horario se había convertido lentamente en una sucesión de horas de castigo que lo mantenían alejado del resto de los alumnos y de la rutina normal del colegio, y aquel aislamiento era precisamente lo que necesitaba.  
Desde su regreso de Europa que Lucien parecía irse apagando en la misma medida en la que se alejaba de todo y de todos con tal de evitar sólamente a una persona.

Mientras iba deslizando rápidamente su pluma sobre aquel pergamino, trazando aquellas palabras que pronto olvidaría con su letra diminuta y desordenada, sus pensamientos volaban a cualquier otro sitio, como solía ocurrir siempre que lo ponían a ejecutar alguna acción que no requiriera de su concentración. Recordó sus últimos días en castigo, donde se había visto obligado a hacer las más increibles labores, desde limpiar pequeñas esculturas con agujas hasta servir de modelo para las clases de arte, en donde muchos quedaron asombrados al ver su pequeño cuerpo de piel blanca cubierto casi por completo por una maraña incomprensible de tatuajes, varios de ellos aún cubiertos por costras, demostrando lo recientes que eran. Y es que uno de sus últimos pasatiempos había sido precisamente llenarse de cuanto diseño nuevo se le ocurría, muchas veces sin tener relación alguna con los demás, desde símbolos religiosos hasta runas y tribales, pasando por un sinúmero de dibujos de criaturas feéricas que habían poblado siempre su imaginación, muy diferentes a aquellas pesadillas que más que nunca le perseguían por las noches.  
Al principio había pensado que tatuarse en tal medida no era más que otra muestra suya de rebeldía, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que a través de ese dolor que iba perforándole la piel, lograba mitigar un poco aquel otro aún más intenso que seguía atormentándolo siempre. También había tratado de hundirse en juergas interminables con otras personas sólo para terminar sintiéndose aún peor.  
En su interior sentía aquel fuego tan intenso quemándole por dentro, consumiéndolo de a poco como a un madero tirado a la chimenea. Y como tal, sabía que pronto sólo quedarían sus cenizas y que terminaría apagándose cuando ya no quedase nada más por destruir.

Y era así como lentamente se había ido apagando.  
Del chico rebelde y risueño ya poco quedaba, convirtiéndose en una sombra que rondaba por el colegio, que se escondía en la biblioteca o en la sala de Aritmancia cuando tenía algún momento libre entre sus horas de castigo, las que había ordenado cuidadosamente para cubrir cada una de las clases que pudiese tocarle encontrarse con Franz, incluso ocupando las horas que suponía serían de esparcimiento para los de la casa Leviatán, con tal de ni siquiera correr el riesgo de encontrárselo por los pasillos o en la sala común, pues el sólo hecho de verle provocaba en él la inmediata sensación de que se estaba ahogando; sentía su pecho oprimirse mientras todo su cuerpo se descomponía de dolores imaginarios, llevando al plano físico aquel mal que lo estaba matando.  
Ese mal llamado amor y del cual había pretendido huir sin éxito.

"¿Ya te ha quedado claro el mensaje?" preguntó la profesora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que ya llevaba tres pergaminos escritos con la misma frase.  
Levantó la mirada para fijarse en las agujas del reloj y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un nuevo pergamino para continuar escribiendo lo mismo por toda respuesta.  
La primera vez que había hecho magia había sido con un reloj. Lo recordaba perfectamente como la única vez que había visto una mirada aprobatoria de su padre para con él. Antes de eso Anaïs le había educado como a un simple durmiente, quizás fomentando mucho más las fantasías de lo que una madre normal hubiese hecho, criándolo dentro de aquel palacete de ensueño con paredes cubiertas de terciopelo rojo, sedas y encajes, con hermosas mujeres paseándose semidesnudas como las ninfas de un cuento de hadas en el que ella se empeñaba en vivir. Sin embargo aquel día esa ilusión tomó un nuevo significado, cuando el pequeño Rey Pirata, como le había llamado Anaïs, detuvo el reloj del salón con sólo mirarlo, volviendo a hacerlo andar en cuanto recibió una advertencia de su madrina Justine de que con el tiempo no se jugaba.  
Aquella misma noche tuvo que repetir su truco frente a la mirada atenta de su padre, quién había acudido extraordinariamente aquel día de mitad de mes en lugar de esperar hasta el siguiente cambio de luna, como solía ser su rutina, y también esa misma noche escuchó desde su cama la única discusión entre sus padres, pues Ragnor insistía en que era mejor llevárselo consigo a Inglaterra para educarlo, sin embargo Anaïs se mantuvo firme en retenerlo dentro de aquella casa, tal como lo había hecho siempre en su forma sobreprotectora de salvarlo del horrible mundo real que existía más allá de las paredes de aquel prostíbulo.  
Nunca supo qué ocurrió una vez que cerraron la puerta de ese cuarto, pero luego de aquella pelea Ragnor no regresó a la Casa Rosa, como se llamaba aquel sitio, hasta la noche en que su madre murió, luego de varios meses de una intensa agonía y de una profunda desolación en la que se sumió Anaïs, marchitándose como si realmente fuese una flor a la que tocaba el invierno.

Suspiró mientras continuaba con su escritura, comprendiendo que era ese mismo mal el que lo estaba apagando a él en ese momento.  
Siempre había culpado a Ragnor por la muerte de su madre, por haberla dejado morir de tristeza, con el corazón y los sueños destrozados, pero sólo entonces pudo comprender que también ella era culpable por haber amado a quién no podía corresponderle. Tal como a él mismo le ocurría con Franz.

Aquella tarde en la estación de Barcelona, cuando Ragnor le había apartado para pedirle explicaciones de por qué había vuelto a falsificar su firma como Agente del Ministerio para sus delitos, amenazándolo con que ésta vez no lo sacaría de los líos en los que se había metido, finalmente Lucien había podido soltarle todo aquello que llevaba tragándose por tantos años. Sin embargo lejos de sentirse mejor liberando todo ese rencor que le guardaba a su propio padre, se había encontrado con que el dolor seguía ahí.

Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, observando aquel octavo pergamino a medio terminar.  
"Creo que ya entendí" dijo finalmente, sin levantar la vista de su apretada y desastrosa caligrafía mientras la profesora se acercaba a revisar lo que había hecho.

"Muy bien, Porter" dijo ella examinando detenidamente cada uno de las lineas escritas, "¿Puede decirme qué ha aprendido?"

"Que es mejor que me quede callado" respondió mientras levantaba un poco la mirada hacia el reloj, deteniendo las manecillas, "Sobre todo cuando lo que tengo que decir no sirve de nada ni le importa a nadie..."  
  
-----------

Una vez entrado el nuevo año de 2023 y ya un poco comenzado Enero, Salem volvió a retomar su ritmo lectivo, que se había visto algo deteriorado en los dos meses anteriores por las expectativas vacacionales, para reticencia de la mayoría de los profesores. Con el empiece de las clases, regresaron también los alumnos que habían decidido pasar las vacaciones fuera, entre los cuales se encontraba Franz, que llegaba a la mansión agotado después del viaje desde Los Ángeles. Pues aún y cuando se usasen medios mágicos para viajar, aún se seguía viajando de una punta del país a la otra de todos modos, y el cuerpo no sólo se resentía sino la mente también. Sobre todo si, como a él le ocurría, se prefería usar técnicas y métodos alternativos a los ya prestablecidos para ejecutar un determinado conjuro o ritual, cosa que no solía gustar en la rígida enseñanza de las Academias herméticas por regla general. Todavía recordaba la regañina que había recibido delante de toda la clase una vez en Grosvenor, cuando estaba en segundo, por no haber realizado una transformación exactamente por el procedimiento que el profesor había requerido. Aún en cursos posteriores y estando en séptimo le habían ocurrido anécdotas parecidas, y en cada una de ellas había sentido la misma humillación acometiéndole.

En ese momento se encontraba relativamente sereno y relajado. Tal como había previsto, las vacaciones y las sencillas celebraciones navideñas que su madre acostumbraba hacer y que tanto había añorado, le habían ayudado mucho a destensarse. Más aún, la compañía de su madre, que siempre había actuado como un alivio por sí misma, como si su habilidad para la cura fuera más allá de las técnicas de enfermería, había hecho que Franz recuperara algo del ánimo y optimismo nato que le caracterizaba, olvidándose por momentos del conflicto que le había perseguido esas semanas atrás. Incluso había logrado ganarse la confianza y cariño pleno de la tímida Mireille, al lograr reconstruirle una réplica nueva, flamante y casi exacta de su querido oso de peluche, cuyo original había quedado destruido por las fuerzas de la Paradoja, y habiéndosela entregado por regalo de Navidad tal como había prometido. Los únicos momentos de tensión entonces habían sido cuando alguna de las dos había preguntado por Lucien, donde él tuvo que apañárselas para responder sin dar a entender que evadía la pregunta de forma descarada y encima sin mentir, ya que a él se le notaba una mentira enseguida. Aunque ocultar las cosas sin tener que mentir se le daba bastante mejor.

Quizás eso era lo único que enturbiaba su recién adquirido sosiego, el tener que enfrentársele una vez que volviera a pisar la escuela. Eso era una de las cosas que se había propuesto por Año Nuevo, el poder poner final a aquél silencio que ya se había prolongado demasiado. Y no importaría cómo lo hiciera, pero sin duda lo haría mucho antes de que acabara ese mes, tal como se llamaba Franz Schwanherz.

Lo difícil sería, en todo caso, poder abordarle.

---------------

----------

Por su parte Lucien había pasado otra de esas frías navidades en _Silent Meadow,_ la mansión de Manchester de su padre, solo con el mayordomo pues Ragnor no dejaba su trabajo en el Ministerio ni siquiera para esas fechas y el resto de la familia Porter sólo se dedicaba a la aburrida vida social de Nottingham y jamás lo hubiesen recibido en alguna de sus celebraciones de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa, dejando como siempre en claro que, si bien llevaba el apellido y que se le aceptaba su lugar como hijo del primogénito, no sería nunca parte de ellos. Un asunto que al mismo Lucien tenía sin cuidado, pues nunca había deseado tampoco pertenecer a esa familia.  
El día que llegó a aquella mansión de su padre desde Paris, un par de las damas de la familia le estaban esperando para reprobar de inmediato aquel escándalo de llevar al hijo bastardo a vivir entre ellos. Recordaba muy bien que la sola mirada de aquellas mujeres se habían sentido como dagas que deseaban despedazarlo, hacerle desaparecer para así tratar de borrar aquella mancha en la siempre impecable tradición de los Porter. Si bien siempre había considerado a su padre como un monstruo fue sólo hasta ese momento que se dió cuenta de que él no era ni una mínima parte de lo horrible que eran esas otras personas, y por primera vez aquella realidad de la que su madre le había protegido toda su vida, le golpeó con una violencia asombrosa, provocándole incluso que comenzara a perder el conocimiento.  
Quién lo salvó en aquella ocasión era el mismo anciano con quién había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en Silent Meadow, el fiel mayordomo que había estado siempre atento a cada uno de sus avances académicos y mágicos, preparándolo mejor que cualquier tutor e incentivando ese apetito insaciable que tenía el pequeño por el conocimiento. El mismo que lo recibía cada vez que lo expulsaban de algún colegio, quién se ocupaba de mantener las luces prendidas por las noches para que no lo asaltaran sus pesadillas y quien cada año recordaba su cumpleaños y hacía un poco más acogedoras las fiestas con alguna comida deliciosa.  
Sin embargo aquel año ni siquiera esa pequeña alegría le sirvió.  
Había pasado toda aquella semana encerrado en su cuarto, a penas recibiendo una que otra merienda y saliendo sólo para ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro para leer. Aunque el cariño que sentía por ese anciano mayordomo era muy grande, nunca se hubiese podido sincerar con él respecto a lo que estaba destrozándolo por dentro.

Y muy a su pesar aquellos días habían terminado, regresando a América para volver a su rutina de huir cuanto fuese posible, rogando por que el año acabase pronto o simplemente por dejar de sentir aquello, pero era tan imposible como el mismo objeto de su amor.

Esa mañana, como ya era su costumbre, se había levantado antes que la gran mayoría de los otros alumnos para no toparse con nadie. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era con que la última tanda de alumnos que quedaban por llegar antes de que las clases dieran inicio al día siguiente estaban entrando en ese momento, justo a esa hora temprana, a las puertas de Salem. Pronto esos mismos alumnos harían acto de presencia en la sala común y romperían la quietud y la soledad en las que el chico de cabellos platinados había pretendido sumergirse para concentrarse en una de sus muchas fórmulas. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la sala común se había llenado de varios alumnos que entraban con sus bolsos llenos de sus regalos recibidos en navidad y sus gruesas túnicas de invierno, ocupando el doble de espacio del que usualmente llenaban. Eso junto con sus voces y sus risas terminaron de crisparle los nervios a Lucien, levantándose de su lugar mientras recogía sus cosas para irse de ahí.  
Pero sólo en ese momento sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco, cuando de entre todas las voces pudo reconocer una en especial, y de entre todas aquellas presencias que lo rodeaban una le hizo estremecer, como si pudiese sentir la frescura de su cuerpo a pesar de la distancia.

"Franz..." murmuró para si mismo, quedándose un momento más sin poder moverse, sintiendo de inmediato como aquella opresión en su pecho hacía estragos, impidiéndole respirar.

Aquél que estaba provocándole sin saberlo aquellos estragos a Lucien estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, conversando animadamente con una chica de su casa que se estaba interesando por cómo había pasado las vacaciones. Iba a responderla cuando pronto sintió la atención de alguien más puesta en él, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes que le observaban del otro lado, angustiados.  
Supo entonces que había llegado el momento de actuar, ya que si no daba el paso él ahora, la próxima oportunidad que se le presentase sería mucho después, y postergarlo sólo sería peor.  
"Ah, lo siento... Lorraine, te llamabas¿verdad?", miró a la compañera que tenía al lado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable y de disculpas. "Perdona, pero no puedo seguir hablando ahora, hay algo importante que tengo que hacer en este momento, y me corre prisa... ¿Podrías cuidar de mis cosas mientras tanto? Espero no tardar mucho... "  
"Pues claro...", aunque algo tomada por sorpresa, la tal Lorraine acabó por esbozar una sonrisita que pretendía ser coqueta ante la petición del muchacho.  
"Muchas gracias, luego vuelvo...", dedicándole una inclinación de cabeza, Franz se despidió de la chica y empezó a abrirse paso entre los demás alumnos para llegar a la mesa donde había visto a Lucien, pero para entonces ya era tarde, pues el chico de gorra ya no estaba ahí.  
Había logrado meterse entre todos esos otros detestables y sonrientes alumnos para escabullirse afuera de la sala común de las tres casas, corriendo luego por los pasillos hasta el único sitio que casi siempre estaba vacio en un colegio: La Biblioteca.  
Llegó jadeando, no sólo por la carrera sino porque seguía sintiendo su pecho apretado. Caminó lentamente hacia la sección de Historia, aquella que todos consideraban la más aburrida de todas pero que a él en lo personal le encantaba por su silencio, y fue deslizándose por uno de los costados de los libreros hasta el suelo, quedándose quieto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero parecía que aquellos ojos azules con los que se había topado en la sala común eran los que seguían provocándole aquella sensación de ahogo, incluso cuando ya no los tenía en frente.  
"... ¿Por qué no puedes desaparecer?" murmuró en un tono muy parecido a un quejido, "Déjame en paz... Deja de torturarme..."

Pero el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas así. Ésa sería la última vez que Lucien huyera de él, lo había decidido en ese mismo momento, y no iba a detenerse en su propósito hasta encontrarle y hablarle cara a cara. Había logrado saber por otra alumna que acababa de salir de la sala común, y había salido disparado fuera de allí enseguida, corriendo también por los pasillos mientras se exprimía el cerebro intentando adivinar a dónde podría haber ido el chico de ojos verdes.  
... A dónde más si no...  
"¡¿Dónde está la biblioteca?!", exigió saber a uno de los alumnos que estaba llegando también con los demás en esos instantes. El chico, después de llevarse el susto correspondiente, le dio indicaciones como pudo para que, justo después, Franz desapareciera corriendo por el pasillo para seguirlas, sin ni siquiera darle las gracias.  
Finalmente logró no perderse y encontrar la biblioteca, entrando de golpe en la estancia poco después de que el otro lo hubiera hecho, para a simple vista no ver a nadie allí. Sin embargo siguió buscando, andando deprisa todavía y escudriñando cada uno de los pasillos que los estantes de libros disponían. Y finalmente lo vio, en la sección de Historia, y se detuvo para tomar aire, que a él también le faltaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera.  
"... Hasta aquí... has llegado...", jadeó, apoyándose también sobre uno de los estantes y mirándole serio para encontrarse con los mismos ojos asustados viéndole de vuelta.

Intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, apartando de inmediato la mirada de la de Franz y dando tantos pasos lejos de él como el lugar le permitía.  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con la voz apagada, volviéndose para sacar un libro cualquiera, como para justificar el encontrarse en ese lugar a esas horas de la mañana, "¿No has hecho los deberes, acaso?"  
"¿A ti... por qué cojones te parece... que estoy aquí?", le espetó Franz, sin poder contenerse ya, aunque aún encontrando dificultad para respirar. "No me vengas... con cuentos... ¿Hasta... cuándo más vas a seguir jugando al escondite conmigo?. ¿Hasta cuando vas a pasar de mí como de la mierda?.¿Piensas seguir todo el curso así?"  
Se acercó unos pocos pasos más hacia él, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal, los mismos pasos que Lucien retrocedió, tratando de mantener aquella distancia mientras encontraba alguna forma de huir, llevándose las manos al pecho al sentir que nuevamente le faltaba el aire.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" le respondió manteniendo la mirada alejada de él mientras daba otro paso más, debiendo detenerse cuando notó que detrás suyo sólo estaba la pared.  
"¡NO ME JODAS, LUCIEN!", le gritó el rubio, perdiendo los estribos luego de que ya por fin pudo respirar con normalidad. Una vez más el frío pareció extenderse por el pasillo, quemándole a sí mismo. "No soy idiota¿sabes?.¡No me trates como a uno!.¡Llevas desde antes de Navidad evitándome, todo el puto rato!.¿Cómo pensabas que...?"  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo para no tener que seguir alzando la voz en la biblioteca, y también para calmarse un poco a sí mismo.  
"... Sólo venía para arreglar las cosas... Pero ya veo que tú no estás en disposición. Pues vale...", se enderezó, apartando la vista de él y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo ademán de dar la media vuelta que quedó a medias en cuanto escuchó a su espalda un sollozo ahogado. Se detuvo en seco y dejando toda su rabia a un lado, se volvió hacia Lucien de nuevo para mirar, preocupado, cómo se llevaba sus manos a su pecho y mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras parecía estremecerse por completo, conteniendo claramente el llanto apoyado contra la pared.

Franz volvió a suspirar, tratando de seguir manteniéndose sereno. Sin decir nada, se acercó unos pasos más a él y se quedó de pie enfrente suyo, mirándole mientras trataba que la misma angustia de Lucien no se le contagiara a él. Entendía que aquél necesitaba ayuda. Y él iba a dársela, tanto si le gustaba como si no.  
"¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?", preguntó, en un tono que trataba de ser pacífico.

"... Te dij..." trató de responderle él pero lo quebrada de su voz le traicionó. Se mordió su labio inferior para luego intentar huir nuevamente, moviéndose rápido por el costado de Franz, pero éste se lo impidió agarrándole del brazo con fuerza. Y sólo entonces, cuando sintió aquel golpe de frio sobre él, supo que daba igual si lograba huir de él en ese momento pues no había forma de poder escapar de lo que le estaba provocando.  
"¡SUÉLTAME!" gritó forcejeando con él para liberarse de él, empujándolo e impulsándose a sí mismo contra los estantes de libros, "¡DÉJAME EN PAZ¡DÉJAME... Déjame... en... "  
Por el impulso, Franz se echó un poco hacia atrás, tambaleándose pero sin caer, acercándose de nuevo hacia él con el ceño fruncido.  
"¿Y si no me da la gana, qué?.¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?", le soltó molesto. Afiló la mirada en él. "Mira, haz lo que quieras... Yo así no puedo estar¿comprendes?.¡Y estoy harto! Así que ya puedes huir, o chillarme, o esconderte, o lo que sea, que yo no voy a parar hasta saber qué narices te pasa conmigo..."

"¿Que qué me pasa?" preguntó Lucien de vuelta con un siseo lastimoso, sintiendo que aquella llama en su interior, a punto de extinguirse, luchaba por permanecer encendida, "¿No entiendes lo que me pasa, Franz...?"  
Lentamente levantó su mirada dolida y llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, enfrentándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejándole observar claramente en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.  
"... ¿Eres tan estúpido para no entender que mierda me pasa, Franz?... ¡Que no soporto más¡Eso es lo que me pasa, imbécil!"  
Franz apretó los labios, conteniéndose para no responder a los insultos con más gritos. No podía dejarse llevar, tenía que permanecer tranquilo y plantarle cara. Y eso fue lo que hizo.  
"... Y supongo que tú eres tan estúpido como para pensar que yo, por ciencia infusa, puedo saber eso¿no?", le dijo, sin perder el porte. "Uno no es adivino; eso nunca se me dio bien... Tampoco yo soporto más, y no por eso he pretendido que ya lo supieras de antes..."  
Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
"Si es por lo que creo que es, te pido perdón... No pensé que... " Suspiró. No, no podía pensar en ese momento en eso... "... Simplemente no pensaba. Y si no es por eso, no sé qué mas quieres que haga para que dejes de evitarme y me des esquinazos todo el tiempo. Quiero arreglar las cosas, y por eso estoy aquí, porque no aguanto que me esquives a propósito como lo llevas haciendo desde entonces. También yo lo hacía, es cierto... Y por eso es que te he estado persiguiendo por toda la escuela, porque quiero hacer las paces contigo de una vez. Ahora, tú veras qué es lo que quieres."

Lucien apartó su mirada, mordiéndose el labio en silencio un momento más mientras se pasaba su mano por sus ojos, limpiándose molesto las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.  
"No entiendes nada... " murmuró finalmente bajando la cabeza luego de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa irónica y herida, "... Hacer las paces... ¿Crees que es llegar y decir 'Ya pasó, lo siento, seamos amigos'?... Pues no, Franz... Yo no puedo, no lo soporto... ¡No me lo puedo tragar más!"  
Y aquella última frase fué acompañada por un golpe de su mano empuñada contra la madera del librero a su espalda, seguido de un leve gemido ahogado.  
"... Esto me está matando, Franz..."

Ahí Franz acabó de entender que él y Lucien estaban hablando de dos cosas completamente distintas. Solo que él no sabía cómo lidiar con el problema de él. ¿Qué podía hacer él, en verdad?  
"Entonces, no te lo tragues", respondió, después de un rato de silencio, incómodo. "Suéltalo. Así sólo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo, y me lo estás haciendo a mí también.Y cada vez que sigas tragándolo, sólo será peor. Será como una bola que irá creciendo y creciendo, como un tanque lleno de agua, desbordándote, hasta que ya no puedas contenerla más. Y créeme..."  
Ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada. Había usado su propia metáfora...  
"... sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando."

Pero la primera respuesta que recibió fue una risita sarcástica.  
"¿Qué mierda vas a saber tú?" le espetó aún sin mirarlo, "No sabes nada... No entiendes nada... ¿Crees que es llegar y soltarlo?...Y luego qué ¿Eh?"  
De a poco levantó sus ojos hasta los de Franz, mostrando la frustración de tanto tiempo soportando aquello en su interior, corrompiéndole las entrañas.  
"Dime, Franz... ¿Y luego qué?" le preguntó en un tono amargo, "¡¿Luego qué mierda hago con ésto que siento por ti?!"

"Eso a mí no me lo tienes que preguntar", le respondió con el mismo tono amargo. "Y el que no entiende nada aquí eres tú. No entiendes ni la mitad. Y luego el que no se da cuenta de las cosas soy yo..."  
No siguió de inmediato porque se dio cuenta de que la voz le había empezado a fallar en las últimas frases. Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos e intentando apartar otros pensamientos que amenazaban con romper su propia estabilidad. En ese momento, era él quien se estaba tragando muchas otras cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro de que Lucien no tenía ni la más remota idea.  
"... ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarte el ombligo, y te das cuenta de que no has sido el único que lo ha pasado mal estos días?", murmuró, apretando los dientes y bajando la mirada.

Se mordió el labio y apartó nuevamente la mirada. Quería huir, necesitaba alejarse de él, buscar algún lugar donde ya no estuviese ni siquiera su recuerdo, pero en cambio no podía moverse.  
"... No quiero que sea así... No quería que ésto pasara..." dijo finalmente, luego de un momento más de silencio, "Traté de evitarlo... Pero..."

Volvió a golpear el librero a su espalda sintiendo esa horrible impotencia llenándolo rápidamente.  
"Pero no pude... Y me duele... No te imaginas cómo me duele saber que tú... Que es imposible, que nunca..."

Lo único que hizo Franz entonces fue suspirar. Pues no sabía qué responder a eso. Ni tampoco qué hacer. No quería que Lucien siguiera sintiéndose mal, pero al parecer, y una vez más, tampoco había nada que él pudiera hacer para solucionárselo. Así que de nuevo, el silencio, el odioso silencio, se impuso por un buen rato, llenando la estancia, y sintiéndose él también ahogarse.

El silencio fue extendiéndose como algo casi tangible entre ellos hasta que finalmente un nuevo sollozo de Lucien llegó a romperlo.  
"Yo... Sólo quería seguir a tu lado..." murmuró volviendo a pasarse las manos por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que no quería soltar, "Traté de pretender que no pasaba nada... Traté de olvidarme de todo lo que sentía... Pero después de lo del aeropuerto... Ya no podía mirarte sin sentir que me quebraba por dentro, que iba a morir si te acercabas más a mi, si me hablabas, si me mirabas de vuelta... Y no supe qué hacer... "

Instintivamente Franz se estremeció, recordando aquél instante que tantos estragos les había causado después. Recordó cuán confundido había estado él mismo al respecto. Y se daba cuenta de que la confusión seguía.  
"...Yo tampoco." dijo francamente, con la voz muy baja. "Esto tampoco ha sido fácil para mí. Yo no podía saber nada de eso... No sé..."  
Hundió las manos en su cabello, mientras acababa por sentarse en el suelo, agotado.  
"...Qué narices quieres que te diga... Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo..." Meneó la cabeza. "No te vayas a pensar ahora que no deberías haberme dicho nada. Lo prefiero... antes de que siguieras esquivándome y diciéndome que no pasaba nada."

También Lucien fue deslizándose hasta quedar arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, aún tragándose de vez en cuando los sollozos.  
Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, provocando que Lucien llegase a sentir el latido de su corazón ya más tranquilo y su respiración pausada. Levantó un poco los ojos para mirar a Franz, con una profunda tristeza en ellos.  
"Sé que nunca vas a sentir lo mismo por mi, Franz" dijo con la voz quebrada aunque con una firme resolución en sus gestos al hablar, "Sé que nunca vas a poder considerarme más que como un amigo... Pero... Yo... Yo me enamoré de ti, como nunca pensé que me podría enamorar de nadie..."  
Se detuvo entonces pues su voz le temblaba demasiado y las lágrimas ya no las podía contener.  
"... Y ya no puedo guardármelo más... Porque es tan grande lo que siento que no me deja respirar"  
Franz se mordió los labios, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. También a él le estaba costando respirar. Pero aún no sabía que contestarle, porque...  
... No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Por eso era que tampoco sabía decirle si realmente estaba compartiendo sus sentimientos o en cambio no le quería como a otra cosa que un amigo. Esas dudas no se le habían aclarado en todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, y era desesperante de verdad.  
"...¿No puedes... abrazarme?", preguntó de improviso, con la voz baja y casi igual de temblorosa. "... Necesito uno ahora... Por favor..."

Lucien lo miró confundido un momento. Dentro suyo trataba de ordenar aquellas ideas que iban poblando esa nueva realidad en la que estaba, donde finalmente había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía, le había confesado todo aquello que lo había atormentado esas últimas semanas... Y donde él le permitía seguir a su lado, esperando un abrazo a cambio.  
Un abrazo de amigo.  
Pues le había dejado muy claro que nunca podría quererle de otra forma.

Lentamente se aproximó a Franz, acomodándose frente a él para tenderle sus brazos y poder hundir su cara en su hombro, sintiendo nuevamente aquella paz y cómo su luz iba iluminando aquella oscuridad que le había estado llenando todo ese tiempo. Inmediatamente aquél le estrechó contra sí de vuelta, con fuerza, comenzando a liberar él mismo las lágrimas que él se había guardado hasta ese momento. Lágrimas de agotamiento y de frustración, pero también de alivio. "Gracias...", balbució después de un rato. "Perdóname..."  
_... Perdóname por no saber qué responderte... ni si darte la razón... o desmentírtelo..._  
No podía comprenderse a sí mismo en ese momento, pero tampoco podía soportar otro período más de alejamiento. Sería demasiado. Confiaba en poder tener más claras las cosas cuando más tiempo pasase; mientras tanto, no le importaba que Lucien le dijera lo que sentía si de esa forma eso le ayudaba a él, y si de esa forma podían volver a estar juntos como antes.  
"No quiero volver... a pasar por lo mismo de estas semanas atrás. Se te ha echado de menos... En verdad", le dijo tras un rato, aún llorando silenciosamente, aunque un poco más calmado que antes. "Así que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, como antes... si me dejas..."  
Enrojeció un poco y se puso algo nervioso por la forma en que había sonado lo que había dicho... aunque no le salía decirlo de otra manera.

"¿Cómo no iba a dejarte? No te imaginas cómo te he extrañado yo... Toda la falta que me has hecho estas semanas... " le respondió Lucien con la voz muy baja, aunque más optimista que antes, "Además que no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso deberías tú perdonarme a mi por... Por todo."

Entre las lágrimas, Franz consiguió esbozar una húmeda sonrisa. Se quedó un rato más abrazado a él hasta que se le separó un poco, secándose las lágrimas y mirándole aún con aquella sonrisa que solía llevar frecuentemente en el rostro.  
"No creo que yo tenga que perdonarte a ti nada tampoco", le respondió, suavemente. Observó los ojos verdes de él, sintiendo que ya con eso tenía la conciencia tranquila... al menos si no pensaba demasiado en sus propias circunstancias. "Estamos en paz"  
A pesar de sus palabras, todavía sentía algo remeciéndosele en su interior. Al ver ese rostro frente a él otra vez, casi tan cerca como la última vez que había sucedido así, de repente pensó que no le importaría besarle de nuevo... No sólo que no le importaría, sino que quería.  
Borró ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato. No iba a fastidiarlo todo de nuevo, no después de lo que había costado reconciliarse con él por fin, y sobre todo porque si lo hacía muy probablemente Lucien fuera a mandarle a la mierda sin posibilidad de una segunda reconciliación.

"Te traje algo..." dijo entonces Lucien, separándose un poco de él mientras se limpiaba su cara con la manga de su camisa, "Pensaba dejártelo en el árbol del salón principal, pero ya que... Bueno, ya que nos volvemos a hablar..."  
Y mientras decía eso se buscaba entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una hoja muy doblada y antiquísima, que al abrirla un poco podían apreciarse algunas notas musicales en su interior.  
"... Es de un músico alemán que tocaba el piano, creo que era sordo... o ciego..." dijo entregándosela con el cuidado que se debe tratar algo en proceso de convertirse en polvo, "La encontré en _Silent Meadow_ y pensé que podría gustarte..."  
El rubio tomó la hoja, mirándola con los ojos aún húmedos muy abiertos e incrédulos. Por la descripción que había hecho del músico en cuestión, debía de tratarse de...  
"... Una... Una partitura... ¿de Beethoven?", alcanzó a articular, desdoblándola poco a poco y con sumo cuidado, tratando de que la emoción que sentía no le traicionase al hacerlo. "¡¿Una original?!"

Lucien se encogió de hombros, viendo con sumo interés como parecía haberle gustado aquella reliquia a Franz. "Pues... Supongo que será original" dijo tratando de entender algo de todos esos símbolos extraños que para él no eran más que divisiones del tiempo en un espacio dentro de su mente nada artística, "No creo que Ragnor la guardase si no lo fuese... Veo que lo conoces, me pareció que era importante, recuerdo haber leído alguna vez algo de él, pero luego me lo salté porque... Bueno, no son mis temas..."  
Por fin consiguió Franz desdoblarla del todo, observando maravillado cómo era así; una obra inédita al parecer y sumamente valiosa, con las notas escritas a mano, y con la tinta algo ida pero perfectamente entendible... Aquello era una obra de arte que merecía ser enmarcada, o cuidadosamente guardada, ya que no se atrevía a tocar en el piano con algo tan antiguo y tan valioso delante... tendría que copiarla en una partitura él mismo si quería hacerlo.  
"Esto... esto es...", balbució, mientras que progresivamente se le iba iluminando el rostro y otro cosquilleo diferente al anterior se había apoderado de sí, recorriendo con la vista cada detalle de aquella hoja. Cuando por fin pudo apartar la vista de ésta, le regaló una amplísima sonrisa a Lucien, acompañada de una risa que hacía mucho que no se oía en él. "... Muchísimas gracias, en serio... No tengo palabras..."

Entonces los mismos labios de Lucien comenzaron a dibujar también una sonrisa, aquella traviesa y que recordaba de alguna forma a un felino.  
"... Tampoco eran palabras lo que quería" le dijo en un tono juguetón y risueño, "... Que ese es mi regalo de Navidad... Ahora espero el tuyo..."  
Y mientras decía eso, esitró su mano muy serio, quedándose así un momento más hasta que finalmente la usó para darle una palmada rápida en la frente, apartándose de inmediato por si venía alguna represalia.  
"¡Caíste!"  
Entre tanto a Franz se le habían teñido las mejillas de rubor, y le miraba en ese momento con los ojos estrechos.  
"Qué gracioso...", dijo, irónico, aunque la sonrisa todavía no se le conseguía ir. Carraspeó mientras se empeñaba en doblar con sumo cuidado aquella partitura de vuelta, para guardársela él. "Pues para que te enteres, yo también tengo algo para ti...", le hizo saber dándose aires, alzando un poco la barbilla en altanería. "...Lo que pasa es que está en la sala común, en mi maleta... Pero deberás convencerme de que te lo entregue después de ésta infame chanza..." Poco a poco se puso en pie y se enderezó la ropa como sólo un príncipe podría hacerlo.

"... Algo así como... ¿Que te diga cuales son las chicas que escribieron tu nombre en sus deseos para Yule?" preguntó cerca de su oido, luego de levantarse también, empinándose a su lado para luego volver a ponerse frente suyo, con aquella sonrisa de gato que él tenía, "¿O cuales son las preguntas del próximo examen de historia?"  
Franz se llevó la mano al mentón, fingiendo pensar.  
"... Hum... ¿Y todo eso es lo mejor que tienes?", inquirió con petulancia. "Vaya decepción... pero considerando la oferta, yo me inclinaría por lo segundo... lo primero no me produce emoción alguna... Mi nombre debe estar escrito en las hojas de la mayoría de la población femenina de Salem... lo que indica que no están ciegas, por supuesto..." Se sonrió, soltando una risita entre dientes y con el ego incrementándosele considerablemente. Aquello le divertía, y también le relajaba a su vez, indicándole que había logrado su objetivo y que, en efecto, las aguas comenzaban a volver a su cauce. "... Yo diría también que mi regalo no carece de valor, por lo que el precio tendría que verse incrementado... No me conformo con las preguntas del próximo examen de Historia. También tendrán que ser las del próximo examen de Herbología... O eso, o no hay trato..."

Lucien comenzó a caminar con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa levemente petulante en los labios, siguiéndole el juego.  
"Y supongo que también querrás las de Pociones, porque como vas con tus calificaciones creo que tendrías que usar tus encantos para salvarte... Incluso con ese tipo..." dejó caer al aire mientras comenzaba a salir del pasillo de Historia, continuando con su jugueteo como si nunca nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Como respuesta, Franz le propinó un capón cariñoso en la coronilla, situándose a su lado mientras salían juntos de la biblioteca.  
Realmente creía que era mejor así. Tal como lo había decidido desde un principio, con tal de poder quedarse junto a Franz, estaba dispuesto a amarlo en silencio, sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo que desde ese momento en adelante, al menos podría estar tranquilo al haberlo lanzado al viento, dejando salir lo que tenía atragantado en el pecho aunque no hubiese tenido más destino que perderse en el aire.

Y juntos llegaron de nuevo a la sala común, donde la mayoría de gente parecía haberse dispersado ya. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas, entre las que se encontraba otra chica del 'club de fans' de Franz que había ido a sustituir a Lorraine en el cuidado de su equipaje, ya que aquella se había cansado de esperar. Dándole las gracias, Franz tomó sus cosas y se alejó de los demás para entregarle a Lucien su regalo de Yule, minuciosamente envuelto en papel de colores: Otra antigüedad, en ese caso un libro de Historia del siglo XX voluminoso y muy bien conservado, que Lucien tomó con una delicadeza inaudita en él.  
"Es... '_La era de las Maravillas'_ por Luis J. Belmont en su quinta edición bajo la editorial Cardemil" murmuraba Lucien con sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos mientras iba recorriendo las páginas de ese libro como si acariciara la piel de alguien, "... La única edición que traía una falla en la página 253... ¡Mira! Aquí está... Es un cabello impreso..."  
Y luego de señalar aquel detalle miró con con ojos maracuyosos a Franz.  
"... Ni te digo lo que te haría en agradecimiento por ésto..." le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano a devorarse ese libro. Franz simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas, aun cuando de nuevo se le había subido el sonrojo a la cara.  
"... No tenía ni idea de todos esos detalles... Ni tampoco sabía que fuera tan valioso... pero sabía que te gustan los libros, y la Historia especialmente...", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y satisfecho por el agrado que le había provocado el regalo a él. "Me alegro de que te guste... Yo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi cuarto, luego vuelvo." Tomó su maleta y demás pertenencias para comenzar a alejarse hacia la sala común de los Leviatanes. "... Por cierto, Lucien..."

"¿Huh?" preguntó éste, levantando sus ojos verdes de su lectura para fijarlos en Franz.

Le sonrió por última vez, aún con rastros de aquél rubor encendido en sus mejillas.  
"... Feliz año nuevo", le felicitó, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar con paso ligero y orgulloso, contento porque había conseguido cumplir con uno de sus propósitos del año. Todavía quedaban unos cuantos más...


	12. Capítulo 9: Tres son Multitud Parte I

Capítulo 9: Tres son multitud (Parte 1)

"... Se supone que si mezclas dos componentes del primer grupo podrías obtener alguno del segundo, y si mezclas uno del primero con uno del segundo tendrías uno del tercero..." explicaba Lucien enseñándole un gráfico con muchos dibujos y flechas, que él mismo había hecho sin mucho talento, para intentar explicarle a Franz cómo iba la lección de pociones de la siguiente semana, "... Luego, lo que debes hacer para nombrarlos es agregarles el sufijo de cada grupo al resultado, entonces sabes a qué grupo pertenecen y puedes deducir sus componentes... ¿Entiendes?"

El rubio, sentado a su lado, observaba el gráfico con las cejas alzadas y sin mucho convencimiento.  
"Ehm, sí... O sea que... los sufijos esos te dicen qué componentes tiene cada poción y de qué grupo... ¿no?", resumió, sintiendo que estaba empezando a ganar dolor de cabeza. Ya era un rato que llevaban estudiando allí sentados en una de las mesas de la sala común. A pesar de que había sido Franz quien le había pedido a Lucien que le ayudase a llevar los estudios al día y que al final no le pillasen desprevenido como solía ocurrirle, y a pesar de que estaba esforzándose en concentrarse en lo que aquél le estaba explicando, ya comenzaba a sentirse agotado. Apoyó una mejilla en la palma de su mano, soltando un suspiro. "Ya, bien... eso lo he pillado... pero el problema no es ese... el problema es recordar el orden de los sufijos... y si una poción tiene dos componentes del primer grupo¿qué pasa?. ¿Se le pone como sufijo 'ico-ico'?. ¿O como 'oso-oso'?. ¿Como 'ico-oso...', u 'oso-ico'?"

Desesperado, hizo una mueca y se llevó ambas manos a la frente, mesándose los cabellos de paso. El problema que tenía con los estudios era que tendía a dispersarse demasiado y no lograba concentrarse; normalmente se trataba de una cuestión de simple desinterés por la materia, y a veces ya sin quererlo su mente no ocupaba el mismo sitio que su cuerpo físico y ya se había ido a vagar a otros asuntos, relevantes o no. Y aparte luego quería abarcarlo todo, sin obviamente poder conseguirlo. Él tenía la idea de que aquello se solucionaría al estudiar acompañado, pero por lo visto no era así.

Lucien suspiró, armándose de una paciencia que usualmente no tenía, mirándole fijamente mientras tomaba con demasiada fuerza su pluma y la entintaba.  
"Le agregas sólo EL sufijo de CADA grupo" explicó haciendo hincapié en cada palabra mientras encerraba aquellos en un circulo, "Y SIEMPRE van por orden de cantidad... a más cantidad, más pronto aparecen nombrados... ¿Me sigues?"

"Ya... sí... oye...quiero seguirte, pero ahora no puedo...", murmuró Franz, masajeándose las sienes. "Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. ¿No podemos hacer un descanso de cinco minutos y luego seguimos...? Llevamos dos horas seguidas..."

El chico de gorra dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras sus hombros se veían subir y bajar agitados por su respiración hasta que de a poco fue calmándose. No entendía cómo era posible que Franz no lograse comprender algo tan simple, que hubiese gastado dos horas sin conseguir nada y por sobre todo...  
"¿Soy realmente tan malo explicando?" preguntó alzando un poco su mirada hacia Franz. Éste alzó la vista hacia él, volviendo a alzar las cejas.  
"... No... no es eso", se apresuró a aclararle, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. "Si ahora lo tengo algo más claro que antes, sólo necesito un descanso... Y tú también, supongo. Distendernos un poco nos va a venir bien a los dos, tampoco va a pasar nada por eso... Luego podremos retomarlo y ya verás cómo se me quedan mejor las cosas..."  
Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello otra vez, ordenándoselo, mientras dejaba vagar la vista por la sala común. No había muchos ahí que estuvieran estudiando realmente; más allá habían dos o tres mesas ocupadas por alumnos que hacían trabajos de grupos, y más apartados, otros se dedicaban al puro ocio. Nadie se estaba preocupando de estudiar aun cuando ya Enero estuviera avanzado y comenzase la cuenta atrás para los exámenes de Mayo; en verdad tampoco él lo habría hecho si no fuera por lo mucho que Lucien había resaltado que tenían que llevar todo al día, porque si no luego sería mucho más difícil retomar el temario al estudiar para los exámenes finales, etcétera, etcétera. Así que como no quería cabrearle habían estado estudiando... con no muy buenos resultados, lo que frustraba bastante al de pelo platinado.

"... Quizás debería dejar de lado mi idea de ser maestro..." murmuró Lucien mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a echar sobre uno de los sillones, "... Si no soy capaz de lograr que una sola persona entienda, mejor ni soñar con un curso completo..."  
"¿Pero qué dices?", Franz se levantó después de él y apoyó los brazos sobre el costado del sillón, mirándole como si lo que acababa de decir fuera igual que si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Le clavó la mirada azul, translúcida como siempre, mostrando una clara preocupación y afán por desterrarle aquél pesimismo que empezaba a mostrar."¿Tú no eras el que decía que no había que renunciar a los sueños?.¡A ti se te da bien enseñar!.¿No te acabo de decir que ahora lo tengo más claro que antes?.¡Ahora ya sé cómo se deben etiquetar los brebajes en forma técnica!"  
Más o menos, pero lo sabía...  
"Llegarías muy lejos, lo digo en serio... No dejes que mis dificultades para poder estudiar te confundan; no es tu culpa, me ha pasado de siempre. A mí jamás se me ha dado bien esto de estudiar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese música, aparte de algunas pocas excepciones... mis notas por lo general son bastante mediocres, tú lo sabes, y aunque siempre he podido pasar de curso y recuperar las que me quedaban suspensas, rara es la vez que paso de los bienes... ¡sobre todo en Pociones! Pero no es porque no sepas explicar... así que ni se te ocurra desanimarte... ¿Me oyes?"  
Por no decir que a él lo de estudiar era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Le aburría en extremo. Aparte de que podría decirse que había estado estudiando magia casi a la fuerza... Pero eso era algo que no podía decir de viva voz. No estaba bien visto, mucho menos en plena Academia mágica.  
"Además que también podrías especializarte en algo... porque no pensarás ser maestro de todo¿o sí? Bueno, no digo que puedas hacerlo, claro; por supuesto que podrías...", prosiguió, haciendo leves aspavientos con la mano mientras continuaba su soliloquio. "Pero a lo mejor te resultaría más fácil centrarte en una sola cosa. Tómatelo como un consejo... ¿Tú que tenías pensado hacer, de qué darías clase?" Considerando que ya no hacía más que dar rodeos, lo mejor era preguntarle directamente a él. Volvió a mirarle directamente, expectante, sólo para encontrarse con aquella mirada levemente idiota que ponía Lucien cada vez que le tocaba escucharle divagar de esa forma.  
Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había terminado de hablar y que no lo interrumpiría, sonrió un poco nervioso.  
"De historia" respondio finalmente, en voz no muy alta, como si le confidenciara algo muy secreto, "Siempre me ha gustado y... Y creo que podría hacer las clases mucho mejor que los profesores que he tenido, que sólo hablan y... Bueno..."  
Se encogió de hombros, mirando a todos lados por si lo habían escuchado, pero los demás parecían estar ocupados en sus propios asuntos, lo que le aliviaba bastante pues aún tenía una reputación de niño problemático y buscapleitos que mantener.  
"Aunque... Anaïs decía que yo no estaba hecho para la vida sencilla..."  
Apartó la mirada un momento para luego dejarse caer de forma perezosa sobre el sillón, acomodándose como si fuese a tomarse una siesta.  
"...Así que supongo que tendré que buscarme alguna forma de dominar al mundo..."

Franz se mantuvo muy callado y atento a lo que le decía Lucien, soltando una leve risita cuando aquél acabó de hablar. Arrastró una silla hasta quedar al lado de él y sentarse de lado, con los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre el respaldo mientras le sonreía.  
"Yo creo que tienes que hacer lo que a ti te guste... Y si te gusta ser maestro, pues selo...", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Con lo que había pasado en Europa ya le estaba empezando a quedar claro la forma en que Lucien dominaría el mundo, y si eso le traía problemas a él no le acababa de agradar, por más buenas intenciones que tuviera. "Y quién sabe, quizás podrías revolucionar el mundo al mismo tiempo de esa manera..."  
Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir con una nueva perorata, la puerta de la sala común para las tres casas se abrió de golpe, y un tipo de baja estatura, casi calvo y ya entrado en años entraba por ella con un saco a rebosar de cartas casi más grande que él a la espalda. Sin embargo, no parecía quejarse ni estar contrariado por ello. Se trataba del celador de Salem, el cual había estado afirmando velar por la seguridad de la escuela desde sus inicios. Por supuesto nadie le creía. Uno de sus trabajos allí parecía ser actuar como cartero, tarea que al parecer era extracurricular. La mayoría de los alumnos, acostumbrados a él, ni siquiera se giraron a verle o prestarle atención, mientras él se afanaba en traer otros dos sacos más con cartas, depositándolos cerca del primero. Cada uno de los sacos representaba una de las casas que tenía Salem, con el color y el escudo distintivos correspondientes.

Viendo que comenzaría a repartir el saco verde, el que correspondía a los Leviatanes, para dirigirse presuroso a cumplir con la tarea de repartición a la sala común de ellos, Franz le detuvo en plena marcha.  
"¡Disculpe!... Perdón ¿pero puedo retenerle un momento...?", preguntó, mientras el celador se detenía y se giraba a verle con rostro inquisitivo. "¿Podría ver si hay alguna carta a mi nombre ahí un momento...? Es que ando esperando una... Me llamo Franz Schwanherz... "  
"Franz Schwanherz...", repitió el anciano, como refunfuñando, aunque no podía decirse que el tono de voz que usaba fuera uno en verdad irritado a pesar de su expresión de viejo cascarrabias. Se descolgó el saco y eficientemente comenzó a buscar entre todas las demás alguna que estuviera a su nombre, con una agilidad asombrosa a pesar de la edad y la estatura que tenía. "... Sí, me suena. Me parece recordar que lo había visto alguna vez, quizás hoy al amontonar los sacos... o quizás fuera de antes... Como sea... " Después de un rato, sacó una carta de entre todas las demás, y después de echarla un vistazo rápido asintió con la cabeza y se la tendió a Franz, con una mano nudosa. "Aquí tienes, jovencito..."  
"Gracias, muy amable..." Entre que el hombre murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes mientras volvía a guardar las cartas que había revuelto y se daba prisa por llegar al acceso a la sala común de los Leviatanes, Franz revisó la carta que tenía para él... y el rostro se le ensombreció de decepción y molestia al reconocer en ella el inconfundible sello del Ministerio Alemán.  
No era la correspondencia que estaba esperando, precisamente.

"Seguro no le ha dado el tiempo" le dijo Lucien ya a su lado,ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba un poco el hombro, "Ha de estar ocupada con lo del traslado y su trabajo... Y no creo que Miri sepa escribir aún, se veía muy pequeñita..."  
"Sí que debe saber escribir... si ya va a cumplir siete años...", le contradijo Franz, todavía compungido y decepcionado de la carta que había recibido en lugar de la que quería ver. "Bueno, de todas maneras... ya me parecía a mí que hacía mucho que mi padre no mandaba nada, desde esa postal de Navidad... del Ministerio, como no..." Se estremeció tan sólo de recordar la sobria tarjeta que le felicitaba las fiestas, que había acabado de amargarle aquél horrible mes que había resultado ser ese Diciembre. Por unos instantes estuvo tentado de tirar la carta al fuego sin abrirla ni leerla, pero tuvo que contenerse. Sabía que no debía hacer eso.  
"En fin... qué remedio. A ver qué dice..." suspirando de resignación, rasgó el sobre para abrirlo. Mientras lo hacía, recordó algo. "... Oye, Lu... No has sabido nada nuevo¿verdad?... Ya sabes... todo ese tema de las iniciales..."  
Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de preguntarle, el chico de gorra ya estaba pretendiendo volver a los estudios, huyendo como siempre de todo ese tema. Dándose por aludido con el silencio, el rubio se encogió de hombros y se enfocó en leer la pulcra carta escrita en alemán formal que su padre le había mandado.  
Aunque finalmente tampoco había logrado averiguar mucho, lo cierto era que ni siquiera eso quería decírselo a Franz para no perturbarlo más con el tema de su familia. Aunque sabía que nunca se iba a olvidar de todo eso, quería creer que en algún momento lo dejaria de lado y seguiría en paz con su vida, apartando esa escoria para continuar en su perfecta burbuja donde todo era hermoso. Aquella burbuja donde él mismo quería mantenerle.

"¿Lucien Porter?" preguntó entonces el celador, una vez que había regresado de la sala de los Leviatanes y comenzaba a repartir la correspondencia de las Gárgolas, con un saco amarillo.  
Él asintió extrañado, pues usualmente no recibía más correspondencia que uno que otro mensaje privado, que nunca llegaban con el resto del correo, y su extrañeza creció aún más cuando aquel hombre le entregó un sobre perfumado y con una letra muy coqueta y llena de adornos.

Entonces supo de inmediato de quién era, sonrojándose mientras miraba de reojo a Franz, que había apartado la mirada de la carta de su padre cuando habían mencionado el nombre de él y le observaba de vuelta, curioso.  
"Anda, tienes una carta... ¿de quién es?" quiso saber, doblando y guardando su propia carta en el sobre mientras se enderezaba en la silla, tratando de ver algo en el sobre. Desde luego, todos esos adornos y la letra tan redondeada sólo podían pertenecer a una clase de persona, a menos que se estuviera equivocando en alguna minoría y excepción a la regla que se le escapaba. "... ¿Una admiradora?", aventuró, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

Lucien se giró, escondiendo la carta detrás de su espalda, mientras reía nervioso y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
"Ehm... No... No es nada... ¿Qué decía tu carta?" preguntó de vuelta, tratando de vuelta, tratando de quitarse la atención de encima.

Obviamente no lo logró.

"Así que una admiradora, eh...", insistió Franz, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta que le había hecho, ya que no quería hablar de eso de todas maneras. Sonrió un poco más mientras se levantaba de la silla, avanzando hacia la mesa que habían estado ocupando antes. "Venga, hombre, que ya nos vamos conociendo... No tienes por qué tratar de ocultarme detalles así, ya sé que tú también tienes tu propio club de fans... Y no pasa nada por eso...", añadió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se afanaba en recoger un poco el material que tenían esparcido por la mesa. No entendía por qué le daba vergüenza admitir una cosa así de repente cuando en el pasado había sido perfectamente capaz de reconocer eso y más.

"¡No es una admiradora!" respondió apartándose un poco más de él, yendo hacia la chimenea para comenzar a abrir la carta de la forma más escondida posible, leyendo rápidamente las primeras lineas, levantando la mirada para asegurarse de que Franz no estaba encima viéndolo, para luego continuar, "... Es... Es mi chica..."

Al usualmente tranquilo Franz, que seguía recogiendo los útiles de la mesa como si nada, le cambió la expresión del rostro de repente al oír eso, deteniéndose de inmediato. Aquellas palabras actuaron como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza.  
"...¿Tu qué?", se volvió a verle, con el rostro descompuesto. Estaba seguro de no haber oído bien... "¿Tienes... novia?", preguntó luego de una pausa algo tensa, entre dubitativo e incrédulo. En todos los meses que se conocían y no había logrado saber de él una cosa tan importante como esa...

"¡No es mi novia!" le gritó de vuelta, girándose molesto hacia él antes de seguir leyendo aquella carta, "... Es mi chica, es diferente..."

"No hace falta que te pongas así... ¿Qué diferencias hay entre una cosa y otra?", inquirió el rubio confundido por la actitud agresiva que estaba mostrando Lucien de pronto. Se afanó en seguir ordenando mientras seguía reponiéndose de la impresión. Para él, una novia y la 'chica de uno' siempre habían sido lo mismo, pero quizás el 'experto en relaciones' pudiera aclararle la duda... Debía aclararle la duda.  
...¿Debía?  
Ni que fuera tan importante... estaba bien tanto si tenía novia como si no... después de todo, él iba a apoyarle igual... Aun cuando estuviera sintiendo cierto resquemor por haberse enterado en ese momento, y no antes, de que Lucien tenía 'una chica especial' a saber dónde. Como de costumbre, a él le llegaban las noticias el último...

"Que una novia es una joda muy grande" respondió el chico de gorra con sus ojos aún recorriendo aquellas lineas, "Mientras que una chica es más como una amiga... Una comp... ¡Dios!"

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Franz, dejando ya por fin de recoger y acercándose un poco a él, dejando de lado las dudas que aún tenía de esas definiciones de lo que era una novia y lo que era una chica, que estaban en conflicto con las suyas propias.

Lucien levantó la mirada, visiblemente confundido e impresionado, mientras le estiraba aquella carta perfumada.  
"... Yo..." murmuró, casi como si se tratara de disculpar por algo, "No lo sabía..."

Sin entender qué quería decir con eso, Franz tomó la carta que Lucien le tendía en cuanto llegó a su lado, comenzando a leerla para ver dónde estaba la causa de tanta turbación por fin... aunque se detuvo al no ser capaz de comprender el idioma en el que estaba escrita. Apartó la vista del papel y miró a Lucien con un tic en la ceja.  
"Sí, muy bien... pero hay un pequeño detalle, que no sé ruso, o lo que quiera que sea ésto... Dime mejor qué pone...", le pidió.  
Frente a él, los ojos verdes de Lucien se apartaban para terminar mirando al suelo. De alguna forma sentía que estaba traicionando todo ese amor que tanto decía sentir por Franz.

"Moira... Vendrá a estudiar aquí..."

Se hizo el silencio un momento, con Franz mirándole aún sin poder entender lo que le pasaba.  
"Bueno... ¿Y cuál es el problema?", preguntó desconcertado. Si era una amiga suya como decía, lo más lógico era que Lucien se alegrase, no que estuviera poniendo esa cara larga como si se le hubiera muerto alguien. "¿No está bien que venga...?"  
Se detuvo un momento, pensando quizás en que él no querría hablar de ello con tanta gente de testigos. Parecía algo serio, además.  
"Oye... ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí, y me lo cuentas cuando estemos más tranquilos?", le propuso, poniendo una mano en su hombro para tratar de animarle.  
Lucien asintió débilmente, tomando de regreso la famosa carta y comenzando a caminar fuera de la sala común, a pesar que los demás alumnos que ahí estaban no parecían ahberse interesado en lo que pudiese estar hablando con Franz. Éste se apresuró en terminar de recoger, cargar con su bolsa y la de Lucien y salir tras él, alcanzándole después de unas cuantas zancadas.

Recorrieron medio colegio, buscando algún lugar donde estar tranquilos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un balcón del cuarto piso, que servía de mirador a los amplios jardines y más allá al bosque que rodeaba la mansión.  
Entonces se giró hacia Franz, suspirando mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.  
"Lo que pasa es..." comenzó bastante decidido, aunque perdiendo el valor a la mitad en cuanto se topó con los ojos azules del rubio, que le miraban expectantes, aunque un poco nerviosos. De todos los lugares que podía haber escogido tenía que ser uno elevado a unos metros considerables del suelo...  
"...¿Qué?", le instó, sin separarse del umbral que daba al balcón, apoyándose contra aquél. Respiró hondo, conservando la calma todo lo que pudo. "¿Qué pasa con esa Moira?"  
Lucien abrió la boca para responder, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y la cerró, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos que se movían nerviosas.

"Es que... No quiero que pienses que... Pues, que ella y yo..." comenzó nuevamente a explicarse, aunque aún sin lograr darle un sentido claro a lo que decía, "O sea, somos más que amigos y la quiero mucho pero..."  
Entonces levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia Franz para agregar: "Pero no como te quiero a ti... Y no me gustaría que pensaras que te he mentido, o que dudaras de lo que siento por ti..."  
Inexplicablemente (o quizás la explicación la tenía, pero no estaba seguro de querer admitir eso), al oír eso, el corazón de Franz dio un vuelco y la sangre se le agolpó en la cara, como solía pasarle últimamente desde que hubiese venido de las vacaciones de Navidad y Lucien le hubiese hecho tal declaración en su momento. A veces se olvidaba de que se lo había dicho, y por eso era que solía reaccionar casi siempre de la misma forma.  
"Ah... bueno... pero oye, yo... Yo no estaba pensando... nada de eso" Quien empezó entonces a ponerse nervioso del todo fue él. "Moira es... amiga tuya¿cierto? Bueno, algo más que tu amiga, vale... pero no tiene... nada serio contigo... me refiero a que... bueno... eh... quiero decir..."  
Detuvo la sarta de incoherencias que estaba diciendo para respirar hondo y poder aclararse un poco las ideas, aun cuando le parecía un mundo hacerlo.  
"... No creo que haya ningún problema con que venga... ", acabó por decir, sintiendo la cara arder y la mirada desviándosele. "Digo, si tú quieres que venga..."

También Lucien apartó la mirada.  
"Quiero que venga..." respondió en voz baja, "Sólo... Quería que te quedara claro que... "  
Se quedó callado un momento más, dejando ir luego un profundo suspiro.  
"Olvídalo..." dijo finalmente, volviendo a releer aquella linea en ruso, "Supongo que no es problema tuyo sino mio..."  
Franz otra vez no supo que decir a eso. Se dejó resbalar por la arcada que daba paso al balcón, sentándose en el suelo y mesándose el cabello.  
Lo que Lucien no sabía era que él sí que tenía un problema. Y no sabía como afrontarlo. Había pretendido hacer que no existía, pero los síntomas se estaban haciendo más fuertes cada vez, y se sentía como un completo estúpido. No hacía otra cosa que pensar en él durante esos días, y eso, junto con todo lo demás, estaba evidenciando algo que él no se atrevía a decir. Un profundo miedo arraigado en lo más hondo de su persona le impedía reconocer que lo más probable era que a él también le estuviera empezando a gustar Lucien.  
Lo peor era que éste no parecía darse cuenta de nada de eso.  
"Y bueno..." habló después de otro silencio, fijando la mirada en los azulejos y tratando de desviar un poco el tema. "... ¿Cómo es ella?"

Una leve risita entonces rompió el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos.  
"Es muy linda..." respondió Lucien, mirando con una extraña añoranza aquella carta en sus manos, "Tiene los ojos grandes y grises y usa las uñas muy largas y da unos besos... ¡Uf! que te mueres..."  
Franz esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que más bien parecía mueca. Vaya descripción para empezar.  
"¿Cuánto hace que no os veis?", siguió con su interrogatorio a pesar de todo, acomodándose bien las mangas de la camisa.

"Desde el año pasado, cuando pasamos una semana de las vacaciones juntos en Moscú..." respondió él sin fijarse mucho en la reacción que tenía Franz a su lado, "Es mi mejor amiga, siempre me ha apoyado en todo, incluso cuando me iban a expulsar de su colegio, ella me defendió..."  
Suspiró recordando el penoso episodio, cuando finalmente habían descubierto que era él quién había estado traficando la comida extra luego de que habían bajado las raciones ese año para '_endurecerles el temple_' a los alumnos.  
"Fue la única..."  
"Vaya... Pero al menos estuvo a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas", comentó el rubio, un poco ausente. "Eso es genial..."  
No lo sabría él que muy pocas veces había tenido alguna situación parecida. Antes de llegar a Salem, todos aquellos que decían ser 'amigos suyos' luego no respondían ante él cuando él necesitaba de ellos. Parecían esfumarse.  
Y si no, dónde habían estado todos ellos cuando...  
Cerró fuertemente los ojos, suspirando también. Ese no era el momento para recordar eso. Aún le extrañaba no haber olvidado eso a esas alturas...  
"Por lo que cuentas... parece maja. ¿Te ha dicho cuándo viene?", inquirió, volviendo a parecer tan tranquilo como usualmente.

"Sólo dijo que vendría" dijo Lucien aún con un deje alegre en la voz, "Ella aparece cuando quiere... Es así de malcriada... "  
Entonces se giró hacia Franz, con aquella sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.  
"Seguro que te agrada cuando la conozcas"  
Éste por fin se giró hacia él, mirándole a la cara con aquella sonrisa de medio lado. En verdad parecía feliz por que llegara.  
"Probablemente...", respondió, ladeando la cabeza. Las personas malcriadas no solían agradarle; en verdad le sacaban de quicio, pero si había conseguido hacerse amigo de alguien tan irreverente como Lucien lo resultaba ser la mayor parte del tiempo, quizás también podía hacerse amigo de aquella de quien hablaba con tanto aprecio. Podría ser...

--------------

Una semana más, y ya habían entrado en el mes de Febrero. Ya no hacía tanto frío como en los meses pasados, pero el clima invernal persistía todavía.

Aquella mañana tocaba clase de Encantamientos. Esa era una clase polémica, ya que el maestro que la impartía, el profesor Janus Maelstrom, no resultaba ser como todos los maestros que solían dar aquella clase habitualmente. Era uno de los pocos Herméticos que no se atenía con exactitud a los esquemas necesarios seguidos por aquellos que decidían seguir su Orden y las enseñanzas de ésta para realizar conjuros, sino que era más flexible en cuanto a la técnica y animaba a usar la creatividad para utilizar la varita y otros focos siguiendo la filosofía de 'el fin no justifica los medios', algo que indudablemente agradaba y aliviaba a Franz. Sin embargo, aquellos que estaban más acostumbrados a que las clases de Encantamientos fueran más prácticas que teóricas se llevaron una gran desilusión con aquél, ya que ponía más énfasis a los aspectos teóricos y metafísicos de la magia que a cualquier otro aspecto de ésta. Muchos que ya estaban hartos de tomar apuntes en la mayoría de las clases protestaban con la forma de enseñar de Maelstrom, excepto por un único alumno entusiasta que seguía con avidez cada clase.

La clase de esa mañana estaba a punto de empezar, y había un barullo general entre los alumnos que se dedicaban a charlar, a reírse o a tirarse bolas de papel y pergamino mientras esperaban por el profesor. De repente la puerta se abrió sin aviso previo, y algunos de ellos empezaron a guardar el silencio y la compostura, esperando que Maelstrom entrara para comenzar una nueva lección que se podría antojar para la mayoría de ellos densa.

Sin embargo no fue el profesor de Encantamientos quien entró entonces sino una jovencita de unos dieciseis años, de cabellos castaños perfectamente ordenados tras un cintillo en tono rosa, que le otorgaba una apariencia increíblemente angelical a sus suaves y dulces facciones. Su uniforme impecable combinaba con sus ojos grises, de aspecto vivaz y adorable.  
Por un momento todo el salón pareció detenerse a apreciar a aquella chica nueva parada en frente de la clase, no sólo por la novedad sino porque a muchos se les soltó la mandíbula con su presencia.

Sin embargo la reacción del chico de gorra de la última fila fue un poco distinta.  
"¡Santa Maracuyosa de los Milagros Escasos...!" exclamó dejando de lado el par de libros que tenía en frente mientras se ponía de pie, observando a la jovencita con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en la cara, para luego agregar una frase irreproducible en ruso, en un tono quizás demasiado sugerente.

La chica se quedó mirándolo aparentemente ofendida un momento, antes de caminar con paso decidido hasta él, observándole un instante para luego darle una bofetada que resonó fuertemente en todo el salón.  
"¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!" le gritó ella con un marcado acento ruso en su voz.

Por toda respuesta, Lucien sonrió de medio lado, acercándose más a ella.  
"Lo recordaré cuando vea una..." dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas para luego morderse su labio inferior.

Y tal como en cualquier otro momento en donde el honor de una linda chica era agredido por ese enano insolente, muchos se pusieron de pie para ir en su ayuda... Deteniéndose todo cuando de improviso aquella dulce señorita tomó por la nuca a Lucien y lo besó, subiéndose luego a la mesa para después abrazarse a él, cayendo ambos sobre la silla que afortunadamente no se fue al suelo con el ímpetu que le ponían ambos en aquel reencuentro.

Franz había sido uno de los que se había levantado para tratar de arreglar un nuevo problema en el que Lucien pudiera haberse metido y hacer de pacificador, una vez más, pero en cuanto vio que no hizo ninguna falta se quedó petrificado donde estaba unos instantes, para después sentarse de vuelta y apartar la vista de tan bochornoso espectáculo. El problema era que él era quien más cerca lo tenía, ya que la mesa de Lucien de nuevo estaba al lado de la suya, y la parejita estaba comiéndose la boca tan sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de donde estaba él sentado. A pesar de lo enormemente incómodo que sentía con esa situación, trató de mantener el tipo, ignorándoles en la medida de lo posible... aun cuando se hacía difícil. Verdaderamente difícil.  
Extendió un pergamino ante él y tomó la pluma para entintarla y seguir con su propio proyecto de composición, el segundo movimiento de una sonata, pero el concentrarse no le resultó. Y sólo podía pensar en una cosa.  
_Los amigos no se besan en la boca._ No de buenas a primeras, ni con pasión, ni delante de toda una clase mirándoles. Al menos en Occidente, pero en Rusia ese concepto parecía ser distinto...  
... claro que Lucien ya le había dicho que eran más que amigos...  
Apretaba tanto la pluma para escribir que en una de esas se quebró, haciéndole una herida pequeña en la palma de la mano. Ni se inmutó, dejando la pluma a un lado para mirar por la ventana, con cara de fastidio, esperando que el dichoso reencuentro acabase de una vez.

Sin embargo fue necesario que llegase el profesor Maelstrom para separarlos justo a tiempo, pues ya varios botones de sus ropas habían sido desabrochados y los juegos de manos habían comenzado a tomar otro significado, alborotando incluso las hormonas de los presentes al ver semejante espectáculo digno de calificación especial.  
"¡Porter!.¡Danilov!" gritó el maestro en cuanto entró a la sala, realizando una floritura instantánea que les separó bruscamente, dejando a la chica sentada en un puesto desocupado y a Lucien casi botándolo de la silla, "¡30 puntos menos para las Gárgolas por esta desagradable muestra de descaro adolescente!"  
Lucien iba a abrir la boca para protestar, como siempre lo hacía, cuando sintió un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima. Literalmente.  
"¡Y eso es para que se calme, Porter!" agregó Janus Maelstrom, observando con una leve sonrisa como aquel chico se desesperaba y se molestaba al encontrarse de pronto empapado de esa forma.

La clase entera estalló en carcajadas, excepto por Moira Danilov, que comenzó a ordenar sus materiales sobre la mesa como la buena chica que había demostrado no ser, y por Franz, que no apartó la vista de la ventana ni aun cuando el agua del balde que había empapado a Lucien le hubiera salpicado a él y emborronando un poco algo de lo escrito en el pergamino. Tenía el semblante serio y parecía estar ausente a todo cuanto pasaba allí, pues de otra manera se hubiera dado cuenta de los manchones de tinta que había resultado de su pluma rota por el pergamino y la mesa... y de...  
"...Schwanherz... ¡Schwanherz!", fue necesario que el profesor Maelstrom le llamase la atención varias veces para que saliera de su estado de ensimismamiento, por encima del coro de risas de la clase. "... ¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?"  
Franz bajó la vista hacia su mano para ver cómo la herida que tenía en la mano, aunque pequeña, estaba sangrándole y dejando caer algunas gotas en su pupitre.  
"... Ha sido... Un accidente", murmuró átono, poniéndose de pie. "Si me lo permite voy a la enfermería un momento..."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó a su lado el chico con la extraña apariencia de un gatito mojado, poniendo su mano, ardorosa a pesar del agua, en su brazo, "¿Voy contigo?"  
Franz asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle, apartándole la mano con la que tenía buena.  
"Déjalo, ya voy yo.", dijo, aún con la voz baja y con una calma que tan sólo era aparente. Dejó el pupitre recogido un poco antes de pasar por el lado de Lucien y avanzar hacia la salida, sin mirar a nadie, solo hacia delante. Cerró la puerta de clases con un golpe seco y se dirigió a donde recordaba que estaba la enfermería a paso lento.  
¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Sabía perfectamente la fama de promiscuo que tenía Lucien, de hecho, hasta hacía poco había pasado todos los rollos que a éste le iban saliendo por alto, asimilando que era un rasgo suyo con el que, aún no estando de acuerdo, había tenido que guardarse su opinión en pro de la tolerancia. Quizás que aquella señorita que había llegado de Rusia sin avisar de cuándo sería que llegaría y que lo primero que había hecho era abalanzársele había sido demasiado de soportar para él, ya que había tenido que ser testigo directo de ello, junto con otras personas más.  
Pero extrañamente no era la naturaleza indecente e indiscreta del numerito que habían montado aquellos dos en clase lo que le había sacado de sus casillas, la implicación negativa que ése acto pudiera repercutir en Lucien. Lo que le había molestado había sido verles besarse, en sí. Y por ello era que no había querido ver nada más.  
Le había hecho tanto daño que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la herida que se había hecho en la mano.  
Pero... ¿Por qué?

Más tarde, cuando pudo encontrar por fin la enfermería para que le realizasen una cura rápida y luego cuando pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta a clases, al entrar descubrió que el sitio que había estado ocupando él al lado de Lucien lo ocupaba la tal Moira, con aquel cinismo con el que aparentaba poner atención a la clase mientras una de sus piernas se rozaba con la del chico de gorra, que sonreia mientras tomaba apuntes de la clase, sin siquiera percatarse que Franz había regresado. Éste tomó aire para permanecer calmado y fue a ocupar uno de los pupitres vacíos; aun cuando sus cosas todavía estaban en el otro pupitre no iba a tener la desfachatez de interferir en la clase para tomar sus pertenencias luego de que había llegado en mitad de ella, y a pesar de que la chica había sido tan grosera de ocupar su sitio sin permiso, no iría a devolverle la misma moneda. Se quedó alli sentado, mirando las musarañas y más distendido que nunca hasta que acabó la clase, perdido en sus propios, confusos y amargos pensamientos. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir pergamino y pluma para aparentar que tomaba apuntes.

Cuando ya el profesor se había retirado del salón y varios ya comenzaban a levantarse para irse, Lucien se acercó agilmente a Franz, llevando de la mano a la chica rusa, con perfecta sonrisa en los labios y cargando consigo las cosas que se le habían quedado en el cambio de puestos.  
"¡Franz!" exclamó Lucien mientras tiraba de la chica para atraparla en un abrazo apretado, dejándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, "¡Ésta es Moi¿A que no es linda?"  
Ella pareció sonrojarse un poco mientras le entregaba con cuidado las cosas a Franz para luego estirarle su mano alargada y fina.  
"Un placer, Franz" dijo ella en su tono cantarín de inglés tosco, "_Mon kot_ me ha hablado mucho de ti..."  
Teniendo que tragarse lo que le parecía que estuvieran tan juntitos y abrazaditos, Franz se volvió a ellos y se puso de pie, tomando las cosas y consiguiendo forzar una sonrisa a pesar suyo.  
"Tanto gusto, Moira...", respondió casi de forma automática, estrechándole la mano en vez de tomarla y llevársela a los labios como solía hacer con la mayoría de las chicas. "Gracias por traerme las cosas. Iba a haberlas reclamado yo antes, pero no iba a interrumpir más la clase..."  
Estuvo tentado de decir que Lucien sólo le habló de ella la última semana antes de que viniera, pero se calló, sabiendo cuándo tenía que guardar silencio. Se cargó la bolsa al hombro, revisando que allí estaba todo, incluso la pluma que se le había roto.  
"Voy a mostrarle el colegio ¿Vienes con nosotros?" preguntó Lucien entusiasmado, sin notar en lo más mínimo el grado de desagrado que estaban experimentando los otros dos, pues la misma Moira retiró su mano rápidamente en cuanto Franz la soltó, observándole un momento con una de sus cejas alzadas, de forma casi reprobatoria.  
"Ah... id vosotros. Yo tengo que ir ahora donde el profesor de música, así que no puedo acompañaros...", se excusó de inmediato el rubio, distraídamente, después de que hubiera acabado de revisar sus cosas... quizás más de lo necesario. "Lo siento..."

"Ah... Bueno, vale" respondió Lucien un poco contrariado, pues dentro de su pequeña cabecita él deseaba que aquellas dos personas que tan importantes eran para él se llevasen bien, sin entender en lo absoluto aquella mirada inquisidora por parte de la chica rusa ni mucho menos darle algún significado especial al hecho de que estuviese más cariñosa de lo que usualmente se ponía con él cada vez que se encontraban, "Nos vemos luego... Almorzamos juntos ¿Si?"

Franz suspiró. No iba a poder escaquearse de eso. Obviamente lo de que tenía que ver al profesor de música se lo había inventado; simplemente no sabía si podría soportar ver a aquellos dos dándose arrumacos mientras le daba el tour por Salem.  
"Vale, nos vemos entonces... Que vaya bien", se despidió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y con la mano antes de abandonar el aula.

Pero llegada la hora de almuerzo ni el chico de pelo platinado ni la jovencita nueva aparecieron en el comedor, sin embargo los rumores se sucedieron por todo el comedor de los alaridos y ronroneos que se escuchaban en la sala común, donde finalmente se habían ido a encerrar aquel par de alumnos y donde permanecieron el resto del día hasta que llegó la profesora jefa de casa de las Gárgolas a detener aquel alboroto que a esas horas de la noche no dejaba dormir a nadie. Lo que fue Franz, que no sabía si era mejor no habérselos encontrado después o aquello, no probó bocado en todo el día y ni siquiera se dignó a pisar la sala común, vagando por los pasillos como alma en pena y con los celos corroyéndole hasta que el señor Higgins, el celador, tuvo que mandarle a su cuarto, ya habiendo pasado de las 12 de la noche.

----

"De verdad que no entiendo tu masoquismo..." dijo de pronto Moira en ruso, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

A su lado en la cama, un aún desnudo chico de cabellos grises se giró un poco para verla, estirando su mano para acariciarle la cintura pequeña.  
"Es sólo un poco... Lo vuelve divertido¿No?" murmuró con un aire risueño aunque cansado en el mismo idioma. Luego de estar retozando todo el fin de semana, no era para menos.

"No me refiero a eso" dijo ella volviéndose hacia él, tirándose a su lado nuevamente para deslizarle sus dedos largos por su pecho tatuado, "Hablo de esa relación enfermiza que tienes con el rubio ese"

Lucien atrajo una almohada para apoyar su cabeza, irguiéndose un poco para poder observar a Moira mientras hablaba.  
"No le veo lo de enfermiza, Moi..." respondió con un tono serio, acrecentado por la dureza de las palabras en ruso, "Yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mi, quizás no de la forma como me gustaría, pero me basta con eso..."

La joven se levantó sobre sus codos, observándole con su hermosa mirada afilándose.  
"No me vengas con esas cosas a mi, gato" dijo ella con un tono molesto, "Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no te basta con eso, sé que quisieras poder hacer con él lo que haces conmigo... ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta cuando lo nombras mientras lo hacemos?"

Lucien se mordió el labio. La verdad era que nunca se había percatado de que pudiese decir esas cosas en sus momentos con Moira, aunque por la forma en que se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones, tampoco le extrañaba tanto.  
"Vale, si, tienes razón" aceptó Lucien dejando caer su cabeza de vuelta a la almohada, quedándose con la mirada perdida, "Pero eso no va a pasar, nunca... Y prefiero estar a su lado de ésta forma a simplemente no poder estar a su lado..."

"Y yo no se cómo puedes conformarte con tan poco" insistió ella, dejándole un camino de besos por su torso que lentamente iban reanimando el cuerpo de Lucien, "Y no sé cómo puedes dejar que se aproveche de ti de esa manera..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó él, deteniéndola.

"Siempre tan ingenuo, mi minino" respondió Moira en un largo suspiro de agotamiento, "¿No te das cuenta como te utiliza para todo? Le ayudas con sus deberes, con su familia, con los profesores... Siempre estás preocupado por él..."

"¡Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo!" la interrumpió apartándola molesto de su pecho.

"Y él no se queja¿No?" insistió ella en un tono ponzoñoso que cualquiera hubiese podido identificar. Cualquiera menos él.  
"Deja que te sacrifiques por él, que hagas todo por él sabiendo que lo haces porque lo quieres... ¿Y crees que a él le importa? Claro que no, porque le conviene tenerte a su servicio de la forma incondicional en la que estás, le conviene aprovecharse de ti dándote migajas de ternura de vez en cuando..."

"¡Él no es así!" le gritó Lucien, ya sentándose en la cama y apartándola definitivamente.

"Él te miente..." continuó ella, afilando aún más su mirada de ojos grises, "¡Claro que es así! Sólo que tú no quieres darte cuenta... Te has enamorado de un tipo que sólo se aprovecha de ti y estás tan ciego que eres el único que no se da cuenta"

"¡No es cierto!" volvió a gritarle Lucien, comenzando a perder los estribos, "¡Él no miente! Es incapaz de mentir... Se le nota en los ojos cuando lo intenta..."

"Lucien..." murmuró ella, con un tono preocupado mientras sus manos delicadas le acariciaban el rostro, "... Tú sabes que te adoro, que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti... Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado pensé que era maravilloso, pero cada vez me convenzo de que es lo peor que te pudo ocurrir..."

"No digas eso... No es..."

"¡Sólo mírate!" siguió ella sin dejarle hablar, "Vives y te desvives por él ¿Y qué recibes a cambio? A penas unas migajas... Te mantiene a su antojo, te utiliza como quiere y sólo le cuesta una que otra palabra de aprecio cada cierto tiempo... ¿No te has dado cuenta cómo ha reaccionado desde que llegué?"

Lucien se quedó pensando un segundo para luego negar con su cabeza, confundido.

"¡Me ha evitado!" respondió ella con un muy fingido tono herido, "¿Y sabes por qué es? Porque ya toda tu atención no está puesta sólo en él, porque ya no te tiene sólo para servirle a él... Por eso me odia, porque ya no puede hacer contigo lo que le plazca..."

Lucien se quedó observándola un momento, tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba.  
Nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma, pero por cómo se lo explicaba ella sonaba extraordinariamente lógico y coherente. ¿Por qué sino iba a querer Franz seguir a su lado? Sabía que le molestaba que le dijera que le quería, pues las pocas veces que lo había hecho había notado lo incómodo que eso le dejaba, sabía que nunca iba a corresponderle y sin embargo nunca le había rechazado, manteniendo siempre encendida aquella pequeña esperanza que aún guardaba. Era perfectamente posible que todo lo hiciera por aprovecharse de él, algo que ya antes le había ocurrido, cuando se le acercaban para tener las respuestas de los exámenes o para pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado sin compromisos.  
Aún así...

Los ojos de Franz no mentían. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

"... No quiero escuchar nada más al respecto" dijo Lucien finalmente, tomando las manos de Moira y apartándolas de él.

"Pero Lu..."

"¡Dije que no quiero escuchar nada más!" le gritó molesto, "Si tienes razón o no, me da lo mismo... No vuelvas a hablar mal de Franz o te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir..."

Los ojos de Moira centellearon un momento para luego apartarlos de manera casi sumisa.  
"De acuerdo, Lu" dijo ella, girándose para continuar vistiéndose, "Luego... No digas que no te lo advertí"

------

Las vísperas del 14 de Febrero, Franz se lo había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre que no usaba para prácticas, vagando por el pueblo de junto a Salem y encerrado en su cuarto, preparándolo todo con extremado misterio y precaución. No quería decir nada a nadie porque le daba demasiada vergüenza, y porque sabía que de decirlo podría resultar demasiado obvio. Por supuesto, había intentado no cruzarse con Lucien ni Moira en la medida de lo posible. Cada vez le desagradaba más verles juntos, por no hablar que la impresión que se había llevado de aquella chica no había sido muy buena precisamente.

En esos momentos, se encontraba frente al espejo, con una bolsa llena de regalos apilados a un lado de su cama y él haciéndose el nudo de la corbata, mirando su reflejo con parsimonia.  
"_... Bueno, Lucien... ya, ya sé que no tenía que haberme molestado con todo esto... pero creo que no se me ocurre una forma mejor para disculparme por la forma tan grosera de la que me he venido comportando últimamente... aunque no pueda abordarte porque casi todo el tiempo estás con ella..._ No... eso mejor no se lo digo... Lo primero estará bien... Sí...", hablaba consigo mismo, mientras muy concentrado ensayaba lo que le iría a decir a Lucien cuando le entregase todo aquello que le había comprado con motivo de San Valentín. "_... Y dirás que por qué te entrego todo esto justo hoy... en una fecha como ésta... No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero que me he gastado, en realidad eso es lo de menos... si hubiera podido comprarlos con todo el afecto y el aprecio que te tengo, ten por seguro que... _No... suena demasiado afectado... Y cursi..." Se llevó una mano a la frente, paseándose de un lado a otro del cuarto. ¿Qué impresión le iba a causar a Lucien diciendo semejante gilipollez? "... olvidemonos de eso... Vamos otra vez."  
Carraspeó y volvió a situarse frente al espejo.  
"_Lucien... ya sé que éstos dias no hemos podido hablar mucho, pero yo quería hacerte ver lo importante que eres para mí... Porque sí que lo eres... Y después de todo, éstas fechas hablan de afecto, y de reconciliación, y de..._" Se detuvo en seco, meneando la cabeza para volver a empezar de nuevo. "_... bueno... que da igual la fecha que fuera, yo lo hubiera hecho igual... sólo que bueno... me pareció apropiado, porque... No, no es porque sea el día de los enamorados... No tiene que..._"

Enrojeció progresivamente y se mordió el labio, mirándose su propio reflejo un rato en silencio.  
"... A quién quiero engañar..." murmuró.  
Había tratado de olvidarse de que eso que había empezado a sentir por él no era más que el cariño propio de la amistad claramente aumentado por el compañerismo y todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos... Claro, aumentado de tal manera que acababa fantaseando con besos suyos por las noches y que se carcomía de la rabia y los celos cada vez que le veía aferrado a la Moira de las narices...  
... Pero estaba claro que no era precisamente la amistad que quería tener con él lo que le hacía sentir eso. Era otra cosa. Era algo más profundo... Y que, muy a su pesar, se había ido haciendo cada vez más evidente para él, apartando poco a poco la confusión inicial con la que había partido. Lo único que le causaba ese desconcierto era ese enorme miedo que había tenido de descubrir que un chico podría gustarle, pero no importaba cuánto más intentara huir de esa idea, ahí estaba en su mente al final, con letreros enormes de neón y todo. Y debía aceptarlo, y debía hacérselo saber a él...  
... Y bueno... ¿qué fecha más apropiada que San Valentín para finalmente confesárselo?

"_... bien...es cierto. Un poco tarde, sí, pero...más vale tarde que nunca, dicen..._", dijo al reflejo de su espejo, como si en verdad estuviera hablando con aquél más bajito que él y de cabellos platinados. "_... pero tú a mí... me... me gustas... me gustas mucho... pero no lo digo en el sentido de que..._ bueno... a ver, cómo digo esto...", murmuró, pasándose la mano por el cabello obsesivamente y observándose mientras tenía ese tic. "... debería dejar de hacer eso, lo hago demasiado a menudo... Y va a pensar que estoy nervios... Vale, sí... estoy nervioso..."

Pero... ¿cómo no estarlo? Declararse parecía en verdad más difícil de lo que había aparentado en un principio...

"_... No es gustarme en el sentido de que... me caigas bien... que también... ya lo sabes, una cosa no quita la otra... es... es más que..._ vamos, no puede ser tan difícil... Otros lo han hecho antes que yo, y han podido hacerlo sin problemas... Y yo, con la facilidad de palabra que tengo, debería tenerlo fácil..." se miró, ya dejando toda compostura a un lado, con desesperación. "¡No me puede estar pasando esto!.¡¿Dónde están las malditas palabras adecuadas cuando realmente las necesito?!"

Dándose por vencido, se apartó del espejo y se tiró a la cama, mirando al techo y profiriendo un largo suspiro.  
Lo cierto era que desde Barcelona no había dejado de darle vueltas al mismo tema. Algo había cambiado entonces; el simple cariño y apego que había tenido por el chico se había ido sustituyendo por algo bastante más significativo. Esa conexión entre ambos que había sentido cuando le había besado en los baños del aeropuerto, que ahora que lo pensaba era la misma que había sentido cuando se habían abrazado de frente por primera vez, esa tibieza que sentía y que servía para desentumecerle del frío de la soledad en la que había estado sumido hasta ese momento...  
¿Era eso amor?.¿Así era como se sentía?  
Fuera lo que fuera, aún no se sentía preparado para confesarlo. A la vista estaba, no era capaz ni de decir a su propio reflejo que le quería; aun cuando otras veces se había mirado al espejo y se había repetido lo mucho que valía, lo apuesto que era y lo bien que todo iba a salirle en aquél día, eso no servía en absoluto cuando visualizaba a Lucien enfrente suyo en vez de a él mismo. Las palabras se le iban, no conseguía decir nada coherente y se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Tenía la impresión de que si trataba de hacerlo resultaría en un completo desastre y en un malentendido, y tampoco era eso lo que quería, no después del tiempo que habían estado enfadados en navidades.

Por el momento valdría con el detalle... suponía. Así tendría más tiempo para poder practicar y para aclararse de forma definitiva.

------

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 9: Tres son Multitud Parte II

Capítulo 9: Tres son multitud (Parte II)

Revisó la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer ese día.  
Nada podía fallarle, pues un sólo paso en falso implicaría que se descubriera todo cuanto había estado planeando las últimas semanas y Franz sabría que todo aquello lo había hecho él... Y ya sabía que a él no le gustaba que le estuviese demostrando lo que sentía.

Ya había enviado a un par de elfos domésticos a llevarle el desayuno a su cama, compuesto por varias delicias que había logrado traer de diferentes partes del mundo sólo para Franz. Había hecho que su ropa estuviese impecable para ese día, perfumada con un toque levemente primaveral que creyó que le podría gustar, al igual que un baño con esencias y aceites esperándole sólo a él. Además de eso, se había encargado de corregir cada uno de sus deberes para que ese día sólo recibiera calificaciones sobresalientes y hasta se había tomado la molestia de arreglar su horario en la sala de música para que pudiese extenderse todo lo que quisiera en sus prácticas, que parecían ser cada vez más importantes para él por todo el tiempo que les dedicaba últimamente, tanto que ya a penas le veía.

Aún le quedaba ver alguna forma de entregarle los regalos sin que supiera que iban de su parte, aunque posiblemente lo adivinase de cualquier forma, después de todo parecía ser más listo de lo que en un principio había pensado, aunque se negaba aún a creer que era el tipo frío y calculador que Moi se empeñaba en hacerle ver.

Ya habiendo pasado su primera hora de castigo esa mañana, se dirigió a su casillero por los pasillos casi vacíos, decorados para la ocasión con corazones rosas y rojos y querubines ilusorios que volaban por el aire. Al parecer al viejo director le gustaban aquellos detalles, recordaba bien toda la decoración con la que había cubierto al colegio para Samhain y luego para Yule y al parecer ésta fiesta, si bien no era pagana como las otras, despertaba el mismo interés en el anciano.  
Esquivó una flecha que le arrojase uno de los querubines, a pesar de que sabía que no eran más que ilusiones, para luego detenerse frente a su casillero... Y quedar pasmado.  
Pues lo que le aguardaba en su casillero no era otra cosa que cinco paquetes no demasiado grandes envueltos cuidadosamente en papel de regalo, algunos con moño incluido, una rosa blanca natural y que se conservaba fresca y abierta en todo su esplendor, sin ningún tipo de mácula o mella en los pétalos y las hojas pero sin espinas, y pegada a ella una nota escrita con una caligrafía grande, ornada de florituras y cuidada que rezaba lo siguiente:  
'_Quien te envía esto está más cerca de ti de lo que piensas_'.

Leyó atentamente la nota, una y otra vez, mirando a su alrededor como si realmente quién le había dejado todo eso estuviese a su lado, esperando a ver su reacción, pero además de los querubines y alguno que otro alumno que pasaba a lo lejos, no había a quién culpar.  
Observó cuidadosamente aquella rosa mientras se le iba dibujando una sonrisa en los labios. Quién fuese que le había hecho ese obsequio había adivinado uno de sus secretos: Al igual que a su madre, también a él le gustaba apreciar la belleza de las rosas, aunque en ese momento lo que más quería era saber, no sólo quién le había enviado todo eso, sino también qué había en todos esos regalos.  
Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su casillero, y comenzó a abrir cada uno de los paquetes, rompiendo los envoltorios de forma nerviosa y casi desesperada. Los regalos entonces fueron saliendo: dos libros antiguos que comenzó a ojear de inmediato; una caja llena de bombones de chocolate suizo que no tardaron en desaparecer; un reloj de pulsera de montura de plata de ley con la forma de la cabeza de un gato en uno de los lados de la correa y otra (tan sólo las orejas) rodeando la esfera, que se puso en seguida luego de ajustar; un frasco de agua de colonia que miró con una ceja alzada, captando la indirecta, y un estuche de lápices que estaba repleto de chucherías variadas con las que se entretuvo un momento más antes de regresar a su admiración a aquella rosa mientras releía una y otra vez la nota.

En eso que llegó a los casilleros un sonriente y bien arreglado Franz, que aún no había acabado de reponerse de la propia sorpresa que había tenido esperando por él aquella mañana y que había alcanzado a ver la cara que ponía Lucien al ver los regalos y la nota, escondido tras una columna todo el tiempo. Trató de que no se le notase demasiado que había estado espiando durante todo ese momento mientras hacía acto de aparición, acercándose a Lucien mientras canturreaba.

"_Déjà je connu le parfum de l'amour, un million de roses n'embaumerant pas autant... mais une seule fleur dans mes entourages, me rend malade... Je ne veux pas travailler, je ne veux pas déjeuner, je veux seulement..._(1) _Bonjour!"_, le saludó entusiasta cuando pasó por su lado, rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón las llaves de su taquilla para abrirla como si nada pasara, aunque que estaba contento se hacía obvio. La verdad es que no era algo que se hiciera fácil de ocultar.

Lucien le vio aparecer mientras sentía que su corazón le daba tres vuelcos seguidos adentro de su pecho, sin saber si esconder todos aquellos regalos o si podía acercársele para desearle un feliz San Valentín, o lo que fuera que se hiciese en esos casos.  
O sólo...  
"_Bonjour_" respondió girándose a su casillero, bajando la mirada avergonzado mientras comenzaba a ordenar todos aquellos regalos en el poco espacio que su desorden le dejaba.

"¿Qué tal?", preguntó como si tal cosa, abriendo su casillero para mirarle de reojo. "Vaya... mira todo eso nada más..." Se sonrió un poco más, entre divertido y triunfal por haber conseguido lo que se proponía... y algo nervioso porque sólo lo había conseguido en parte. "Cuántas cosas..."

Lo siguiente fue ver a Lucien haciendo malabares, pues con aquel comentario sus manos le habían fallado y alguna de las cosas que guardaba amenazaron con desplomarse. Empujó todo y cerró nuevamente la puerta de su casillero casi a presión, apoyándose contra él para asegurarse que no volviese a abrirse.  
Miró la rosa que aún mantenía en su mano junto con la nota misteriosa aquella y se forzó a sonreír.  
"Si... ¿Quién lo diría, no?" comentó encogiéndose de hombros, "Que fuese a tener alguna admiradora secreta por ahí..."

"O un admirador...", dejó ir Franz casi por reflejo... con lo que se sonrojó al darse cuenta y casi fue a tirar todo el contenido de su cartera al suelo. Por suerte la contuvo a tiempo y pudo dejar en el casillero sólo lo que veía necesario. Más valía que contuviera esa boca que Ese de Ahí Arriba le había dado, si no quería seguir arruinándolo todo...

"No creo que sea un admirador..." le dijo Lucien estirándole la nota a Franz, "Por la caligrafía tan adornada sólo puede ser una mujer... O un chico _demasiado_ afeminado..."

Éste se volvió a verle con cara de circunstancias y un tic en la ceja aflorándole por el comentario. ¡Él NO era afeminado!.¡Ni mucho ni poco!  
"...¿Y qué tal de uno que tenga algo más de sensibilidad que los demás y que tú mismo, eh?", le reprochó, tomando la nota molesto y sin darse cuenta de que se ponía a la defensiva con el comentario... y en peligro de delatarle. "¿Qué crees que pensaría él de tu comentario? Anda que..."

Lucien le miró con las cejas alzadas y cara de no comprender qué había hecho para ganarse esa reacción.  
"Supongo que si es tan sensible... Y yo le dijera afeminado... Pues..." comenzó a tratar de hilar las ideas, pero como siempre que se trataba de asuntos de cómo llevarse con otra gente, fallaba estrepitosamente, "¿Se pondría a llorar?"

Franz puso los ojos en blanco.  
"...Déjalo, anda. Eres un completo desastre para esto...", dijo, devolviéndole la nota y cerrando su casillero. "... El ser sensible no implica que se eche a llorar con todo ni el ser afeminado, sabes..." Pero qué iba a saber él de eso... "Probablemente se sentiría herido en el orgullo después de que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en prepararte todo eso y de repente le soltases eso de buenas a primeras... Hay que ser un poco... considerado..."

El chico de gorra se quedó mirándolo mientras trataba de entender su punto.  
"Vale... Supongo que tienes razón" dijo finalmente, tomando de vuelta aquella nota y releyéndola por enésima vez, "Después de todo tú también tienes la caligrafía bien cuidada y no eres afeminado..."  
Franz volvió a mirarle un momento... y sonrió, desapareciéndole así cualquier irritación que tuviera con él. _Cuando quiere puede ser muy agradable...  
... _Aun cuando no había identificado su letra en esa nota, al parecer._  
_"Pues por supuesto que no...", afirmó, estirándose orgulloso. "Es sólo que me gusta hacer las cosas bien; la letra no es una excepción... a ese chico debe ocurrirle lo mismo..." Se apoyó en el casillero de espaldas y le miró, cruzándose de brazos. "Y te ha dejado una rosa también... desde luego, detallista lo es un rato..."  
Ya podía haberle gustado, desde luego. Con todo lo meticuloso que había sido con todo... hasta en el significado que encerraba el símbolo de la rosa en sí. Pues que la hubiera presentado de esa forma no había sido por casualidad.

Lucien se quedó mirándole extrañado. Al parecer Franz estaba completamente convencido de que su admirador era un chico, pero por más que recorrió mentalmente la lista de todos aquellos con los que podría haber tenido algo en ese colegio, no se le ocurrió nadie que pudiese tener esos detalles con él.  
Sobre todo el de aquella rosa.  
"... No sé cómo sabía que me gustaban las rosas" dijo en voz baja, como para que no lo escucharan decirlo en voz alta, después de todo eso si que sonaba afeminado, "Y ésta es muy bonita..."  
Al oírle, Franz abrió mucho los ojos.  
"... No lo sabía... ni yo", admitió, volviéndose a poner un pelín nervioso. No era por eso por lo que había escogido la rosa en realidad, aunque se alegraba de haber acertado por partida doble. "... Pero... vamos... probablemente, supiera del lenguaje de las rosas... es algo muy extraño, ya pocos saben de eso..."  
Sonrió un poco más, enderezándose y dejando vagar la mirada un rato, un poco pensativo.  
"... Con las flores se puede decir lo que uno no se atreve a decir con las palabras... esto incluye a las rosas, por supuesto. Las flores que se regalan pueden tener diferentes significados variando de cómo sean, su color, su forma, cómo se presenten... lo que pasa es que ésto se hacía ya hace mucho tiempo. Nadie se acuerda de los significados ni de los símbolos, y ya se regalan flores sólo por regalarlas... Es un poco triste..."

A su lado Lucien lo miraba con la boca abierta.  
"¿Y tú de cuando sabes todo eso?"  
Franz salió de su ensimismamiento para sonrojarse profusamente.  
"... Pues bueno... a mí me ha interesado siempre todo lo que tiene que ver con los símbolos y los significados de los objetos... ", explicó, un poco abochornado. "... Y por eso miré todo lo que podía haber al respecto... En la biblioteca hay un par de libros muy interesantes sobre eso... porque sí, también leo, aunque no te lo creas..."  
Carraspeó, girándose un poco hacia él para seguir hablando con renovado entusiasmo.  
"... Un solo objeto, palabra, o idea que en un principio puede parecer insignificante puede estar cargado de valor de alguna forma o de otra... Y todo depende del valor que sea que queramos darle...", aclaró, sonriendo.

Los ojos verdes del chico lo observaban con un brillo especial en ellos, mientras iba formándose una nueva idea de Franz en su mente, la de un chico que quizás no se interesaba por las mismas cosas que él pero que sin duda tenía muchos conocimientos que él no, lo que le agregaba un nuevo elemento de atracción.  
"Ya veo..." dijo sonriendo con aquella cara de tonto enamorado, levantando aquella rosa para enseñársela a Franz, "¿Y qué significaría ésta rosa, entonces?"

"Ah... pues...", se sonrojó un poco más, tomando la rosa y observándola, tratando de concentrarse en ella como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. "... La rosa es blanca... y no tiene espinas... el blanco significa inocencia y... y pureza de sentimiento... las espinas que no quieren herir... y la forma... mh... Está abierta... lo que implica sinceridad en el mensaje que manda... y que está abierto a todo... bueno... vamos... supongo que eso es lo que puede significar..." Rió un poco tenso.

Lucien le miró con una ceja alzada, tratando de comprender.  
"... Que esté así de abierta... ¿Entonces es un chico muy abierto?" preguntó malinterpretando todo, "¿Pero entonces por qué no me lo entregó directamente en vez de sólo dejarlo todo aquí con tanto misterio?... "

"Eh... No... Yo no creo que signifique que él sea abierto... sino que más bien sus intenciones son abiertas y no son maliciosas...", explicó, desviando un poco la vista mientras el rubor del rostro aumentaba. "... El que te haya entregado una rosa en sí, significa más bien... que es introvertido y... que le... da vergüenza... expresar sus sentimientos con palabras... Y el que te la haya dejado allí refuerza esa idea..."

En respuesta hubo un resoplido por parte del chico platinado.  
"¿Pero qué le pasa?" preguntó molesto, "Si todo el mundo sabe que yo no me hago de rogar... ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza?... Ni que fuese tan difícil decir '_Oye Lu, me gustas, vámonos por ahí a pasarla bien un rato...'_ "  
Y eso fue el remate. Porque sí que era difícil... Desde luego que lo era...  
"... A lo mejor sí le era difícil", contradijo Franz, pasándose una mano por el cabello y luego por la cara ardiéndole. "... No todos somos tan lanzados como tú, Lucien..."

"... Pero tampoco todos son tan ingenuos como tú..." dijo mientras observaba detenidamente aquella rosa, deteniéndose a recordar nuevamente las advertencias que le había hecho tantas veces ya Moi con respecto a Franz. Levantó un poco la mirada, quedándose prendado de sus ojos azules un momento, como buscando alguna respuesta en ellos, "... Porque... Tú eres ingenuo y sincero¿Verdad?"

Franz entonces se olvidó un poco de su sonrojo y de su vergüenza para atender a esa pregunta tan rara que le hacía Lucien de pronto.  
"¿Eh?... ¿Y eso a qué viene?", preguntó, observándole confundido. "Bueno... ingenuo no sé... supongo que sí, nunca me lo he planteado de esa forma a mí mismo... y de que soy sincero, yo sí me lo considero... Aunque intento tener tacto cuando digo las cosas... A veces sienta mal que te digan las cosas de una determinada manera, y yo tengo eso en cuenta... Pero aun así... jamás me atrevería a mentir con algo o a alguien importante para mí, eso es de cobardes..."  
Con todas las pistas que le estaba dejando, queriendo o no, lo extraño era que Lucien no se hubiera percatado, con la inteligencia que tenía, de que había sido él quien le había preparado aquello, quien había pensado en los detalles de la rosa y todo lo demás.  
... Aunque ya que estaban hablando de sinceridad... ¿no sería conveniente que se sincerara con él en lo que sentía, ya que estaban ellos solos hablando en ese momento? O a lo mejor ese sitio no era el apropiado...Quizás podría...  
"... Oye, Lucien... Ya sé... ya sé que hacía mucho que no hablábamos hasta ahora, y que no me he hablado mucho con Moira, ni tampoco me he preocupado por hacerla sentir cómoda cuando se supone que ha venido nueva... sé que ella es... importante para ti... y es muy poco caballeroso de mi parte, así que te pido perdón por eso...", empezó, intensificando un poco su sonrojo de nuevo. "Me gustaría... ¿Esta noche tienes... algo que hacer?", acabó, algo atropellado. No podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

Lucien lo miró un poco extrañado, aunque terminó sonriéndole. Al parecer él mismo se daba cuenta de que Moi no se sentía a gusto y estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo, tal y como se esperaba de un caballero como Franz. La verdad se había estado preguntando si sería cierto que a él no le gustaba Moi, incluso se había fijado en que realmente parecía evadirla, pero ya se veía que estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo todo.  
"Pues... No, supongo que no tengo nada planead... Ah no, espera" dijo pensándolo nuevamente, "Moi me hizo prometerle que la llevaría a cenar al restaurante del pueblo..."  
Una de las formas que tenía ella de asegurarse de acapararle ese día, aunque tampoco era algo de lo que Lucien se diera cuenta.  
"Pero... Puedes venir con nosotros"

"No creo que eso sea buena idea", objetó Franz, bastante desilusionado... aunque lo cierto era que podía haberse esperado algo así. "Si ella te ha citado a ti para ir al restaurante y a mí no me ha invitado de forma expresa, no será agradable para ella que yo vaya... Quizás quiera tener una cita contigo..."  
Además que lo que él quería decirle, se lo quería decir a solas. Y no sería bueno que Moira le escuchase decir que no le gustaba ver cómo acaparaba a Lucien todo el tiempo, que no le resultaba cómodo a él y que no le había causado buena impresión desde el principio, y que por eso era que había estado evitándola.

Lucien hizo un gesto con su mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto, antes de ponerla de forma afectuosa y cálida en el hombro de Franz.  
"Ella me tiene todo el tiempo" dijo él sin darse cuenta de que aquello pudiese ser la raíz de todo el asunto, "Además que sería un buen momento para que se conozcan y hagan las paces..."

"¿Quienes deben hacer las paces?" preguntó una voz femenina con ese marcado acento ruso que tanto le caracterizaba, abrazando por la espalda a Lucien mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y ponzoñosa a Franz.  
Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Franz cuando le oyó decir eso a Lucien, y se sintió peor cuando oyó a Moira venir por atrás y dedicarle esa mirada asesina.  
"... Nosotros", respondió átono, bajando algo la vista. Podría disculparse en ese momento, y ya no tendría que sentirse comprometido en ir a esa cena a la cual no quería ir. "Le estaba diciendo a Lucien que siento no haberte atendido como debía estos días, ya que has venido nueva... Ha sido muy mal educado de mi parte no haberte prestado atención, aunque también pensaba que debía dejaros tiempo para... bueno, para estar juntos... Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no os veíais. Pero entiendo que debes haberte molestado, así que..." Alzó la mirada hacia ella, muy serio, evitando como podía que esa angustia e incomodidad que sentía por cómo estaba abrazando a Lucien se filtrase en su disculpa. "... Lo siento de verdad."

Lucien se giró un poco para ver a Moi.  
"¿Ves?" le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, recibiendo de ella un beso rápido en los labios," Te dije que era un caballero..."

Ella, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada fría en los ojos de Franz, como si pretendiera sacarle aquello que realmente escondía.  
"Nunca he puesto en duda que sea un caballero" dijo ella, recorriéndole el torso a Lucien con sus manos y observando atentamente la reacción del rubio. Este inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse nervioso otra vez, y trató en lo posible de no prestar atención a ese hecho, aun cuando era algo que le había estado carcomiendo esos días de forma terrible. Que desde que ella había venido, siempre habían estado pegados, agarrados y dándose besos y abrazos delante de él, y casi parecía que fuera a propósito para turbarle. Aún así, mantuvo el porte como pudo, tragándose una vez más todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.  
"... Bueno... Hechas las paces, creo que... ", empezó, aunque no sabía por cuál tangente salirse. Si huía de nuevo, todo volvería a comenzar irremediablemente... No era eso lo que quería, pero al verles tan juntos lo que tenía ganas era de salir corriendo, ya que no se atrevía a decirles que por favor no estuvieran tan pegados por el beneficio publico... siendo aquello una grosería tan grande como el mismo Salem. "... Creo que... No tengo nada más que decir..."

"Entonces ¿Vienes con nosotros esta noche?" preguntó Lucien todo emocionado ante la perspectiva, sin embargo a Moira no le cayó para nada bien esa idea.

"Pero Lu... ¿Cómo va a venir?" preguntó afilando sus ojos grises en contra de Franz, "Ha de tener otras cosas que hacer, debe tener muchas citas de San Valentín, con lo popular que es... ¿Y esa rosa?" terminó por preguntar ella, desviando el tema, "Que hermosa... ¿Es para mi?"

Lucien miró a Franz y luego a la rosa, siguiendo lo que llamaba la atención de su chica.  
"No, me la regaló un admirador secreto" contestó Lucien, mirándola nuevamente, buscando aún el significado que sabía debía encontrarle para llegar a quién se la había regalado, sin llegar a nada.

"Pero una rosa es de chicas..." dijo ella, tomándola de sus manos y acercándosela para olerla, sin quitarle en ningún momento los ojos de encima a Franz, "¿Por qué no me la regalas a mi¿O... Te importa mucho ese admirador secreto?"

Franz se mordió muy fuerte el labio inferior. Cada gesto de esa chica, cada palabra, cada mirada perforándole, era lo mismo que si estuvieran ejerciendo un bombardeo intensivo en su interior, minándole la moral. Cada vez se sentía peor, y peor, y estaba llegando a un punto en que se estaba mareando y le costaba respirar, como si ella se hubiera metido en él y le estuviera estrangulando... Como si esas miradas asesinaran de verdad.  
Aquello fue el colmo, tambaleándole un poco y teniendo que recargarse por obligación contra los casilleros.  
"... Una rosa... no tiene por qué ser siempre de chicas...", murmuró, ahogado, luchando como podía contra aquello. "... Los hombres también las llevan..."  
Miró a Lucien, compungido.  
"... Pero es la rosa de Lucien. Él debe saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer con ella...", añadió, sintiendo una nueva punzada acometiéndole. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? No podía ser que le estuviera dando un acceso de debilidad allí mismo, debía aguantar... ¡No estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo físico, además! Entonces¿por qué sentía que le estaba faltando el aire?

Quizás de haber sabido que era así, la sonrisa de Moira se hubiese extendido aún más.  
"Claro..." dijo ella, aún sosteniendo aquella rosa cerca de su boca, mirando a Lucien de reojo como parecía debatirse entre uno y otro, "Pero si no es más que un regalo de un simple admiradorcito secreto sin importancia... ¿No sería mejor que se la regalara a alguien que le quiere de verdad y se lo demuestra siempre?... Como yo"

Lucien puso los ojos en blanco un momento, suspirando ante tal ataque de sentimentalismo.  
"Vale, quédate con ella" dijo finalmente.

El buen ánimo de Franz acabó por desplomársele del todo en ese momento. Y ya no solo sentía que se ahogaba... Cada vez lo veía todo más y más negro. En todos los sentidos.  
"... Disculpadme, pero... tengo que irme un momento", murmuró, intentando enderezarse cuanto podía, apoyándose en los casilleros. Sentía algo de él desgarrarse y romperse... ¿su corazón?.¿Las entrañas?... ¿Otra cosa? "... No me encuentro bien. Ya nos veremos¿vale...?"  
Y dicho eso se giró para no mirarles, tratando de intentar pensar en algo alegre como solía y evadirse de todo ese dolor intenso, pero todo el optimismo con el que había amanecido se lo habían arrebatado y succionado de golpe. No podía permanecer cerca de ellos. No podía...  
... Le enfermaba verles de esa manera. Y sobre todo... Le enfermaba ella.

"¡Franz!" escuchó la voz preocupada de Lucien a su lado, apoyando su mano en su brazo, "Oye... ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?... Te pusiste pálido... "  
El rubio meneó la cabeza con toda la vehemencia con la que fue capaz de hacerlo, porque cada vez se sentía más y más débil.  
"... N...no... quédate con... ella." dijo con la voz entrecortada, continuando avanzando como podía. Estaba viéndolo todo borroso. "No... quiero molestaros más."  
... _Yo aquí sobro..._  
... _Ni siquiera soy capaz de decírselo a la cara...  
... Soy un inútil... Un idiota... un cobarde...  
_Dió un traspié, pero se mantuvo de pie gracias a que estaba apoyado en los casilleros. Aunque pronto iba a necesitar algo más sólido a lo que aferrarse.  
"... No te preocupes. Quédate con ella."

"No te pongas idiota" dijo Lucien molesto, pasándose su brazo por encima de sus hombros y tomándole de la cintura, "Vamos... Te llevo a la enfermería... Debieron ser los caracoles... Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea darte caracoles tan temprano..."  
Claro. Era _justamente_ eso.  
"... y ella... qué...", murmuró completamente apático, dejándose hacer pues ya no tenía ganas ni ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada, ni tampoco de contradecir a nadie. La motivación que le sostenía cada día ya no existía. Todo estaba desapareciendo...  
... Y él también.  
Dejó caer el peso muerto en Lucien, jadeando, quedando algo en él de esa esperanza de volver a sentir esa calidez que irradiaba de él, que eso pudiera frenar la helada que estaba congelándole absolutamente todo. Sentía que eso era lo único que podría restituirle en ese momento, que volviese a decir que le quería otra vez, aunque sabía que estaba Moira atándole por el otro extremo. Y ella no desaparecería así como así. Y ya lo tenía claro, era ella lo que le provocaba estar de esa manera. El símbolo que le había entregado a Lucien, al haberlo entregado a ella por su capricho, había perdido todo su significado inicial. Y él no podía confesarse directamente ni aclarar las cosas porque era un maldito pusilánime. Igual que su padre...

"Franz... Oye, que..." murmuró Lucien tratando de sostenerle a duras penas, tropezándose y debiendo apoyarse él mismo contra la pared para no dejarle caer, "¡Franz¡Anda, no me hagas esto!... ¡Moi¡Ayúdame!"  
Y sólo entonces, la chica que había permanecido sonriendo detrás viendo el espectáculo, se acercó para afirmar del otro lado a Franz, aún sosteniendo aquella rosa en sus manos, que por tanto problema ya comenzaba a doblarse. En ese mismo momento, el rubio sintió que ya no aguantaba más, terminando por acabarlo de ver todo negro y de perder el conocimiento al solo contacto de ella.

----------

Para cuando Franz volvió a tener conciencia sobre sí mismo, aún todo se veía demasiado borroso a su alrededor, luces y sombras, y algunas figuras moviéndose. No estaba seguro de dónde era que debía de estar, y la desorientación que usualmente padecía se había visto aumentada de forma considerable, aunque entendía que estaba tumbado sobre algo mullido que debía ser una cama.  
"... ¿Dónde estoy?", murmuró, parpadeando para aclararse la vista sin mucho éxito.

"En la enfermería" respondió una voz conocida a su lado, "Te desmayaste en el pasillo..."  
Lucien tomó su mano mientras le sonreía.  
"... Me asustaste, idiota"

Franz trató de sonreír también, aunque sólo le salió una mueca. Apretó la mano que sentía en la suya.  
"... Lo siento... Debió de haberme dado una bajada de tensión, o de azúcar, o algo...", murmuró, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para volverlos a abrir, sintiendo cómo se aclaraba todo un poco más. "... No sé qué me pasó..."

"Lo que haya sido, no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo Lucien con un tono que pretendía ser un regaño, "Que casi me muero cuando perdiste el conocimiento y no respondías... Con Moi te trajimos y no despertabas con nada..."  
Se acercó un poco más, pasándole la mano por su pelo, como si imitara aquel gesto que Franz siempre hacía.  
"El enfermero dijo que era mejor que te dejáramos, que debía ser una baja de algo... Bueno, eso mismo que tú dices..."

Franz suspiró, aliviado con sólo sentirle a su lado, tomándole de la mano y despejándole la cara... aun cuando la pesadumbre de su cuerpo aún persistía.  
"... Siento haberos preocupado... No quería", musitó, moviéndose un poco instintivamente hacia el calor que sentía irradiar al lado suyo. "Esto no es nada, me pondré bien enseguida..."  
Necesitaba, eso sí, recuperarse cuanto antes... para luego volver a huir. Parecía que ese era su sino... Y que no quedaba otro remedio.  
Sin embargo esas manos se sentían demasiado bien.  
"... ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?", murmuró, girando un poco la cara hacia Lucien, sin pensar en lo que decía.

"Claro", respondió Lucien animado al ver que ya estaba mejor, "Me quedo hasta que estés mejor..."

"No puedes" intervino aquella voz femenina tan indeseable, a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Franz, "Tienes que ir a tu hora de castigo con Maelstrom. Recuerda que no acepta los retrasos ni las ausencias..."

Lucien la miró contrariado, después de todo aquel castigo se lo había ganado por cubrirla a ella, al igual que la gran mayoría de los castigos que estaba cumpliendo últimamente.  
"Pero aún me quedan unos minutos..." dijo volviéndose a Franz, "¿Te vas sintiendo mejor?"  
Éste asintió débilmente. Había vuelto a sentir una punzada al oír la voz de Moira, pero sabía que iba a estar sintiéndola cada vez que la oyera, inevitablemente.  
"... Lu, si tienes que irte, vete... No vaya a ser que te aumenten el castigo o algo...O peor, que te lo agraven... Qué habrás hecho ahora para que te castiguen..." dijo con un hilo de voz, dejando hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

Lucien miró de reojo a Moira, para luego encogerse de hombros y sonreír.  
"Ya sabes cómo soy... Ni me doy cuenta de los líos en los que me meto" dijo con un tono risueño, pasándole una vez más sus dedos gruesos por el cabello rubio, terminando ésta vez en una rápida caricia por su mejilla, "Descansa ¿Si? Tienes que recuperarte bien porque mañana comienzan a entregar los temarios de las materias que entran en los exámenes... No querrás perdértelos"

Franz volvió a asentir, riéndose entre dientes. Lucien seguía siendo Lucien para todo...  
"... En media hora o menos ya estoy andando por ahí otra vez, descuida", le contestó, consiguiendo sonreír esta vez de medio lado. "No creo que me los vaya a perder..."  
Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en verdad, tomó la mano que había estado pasándole por el rostro con la que tenía libre para llevársela a los labios y dejarle un beso suave en los toscos dedos, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco.  
"... Gracias...", murmuró antes de volver a caer, ésta vez, en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Lucien se quedó aturdido viéndose los dedos, incrédulo de que Franz los hubiese besado. Volvió a mirarle bastante confundido mientras intentaba procesar ese pequeño gesto.  
Pero ahí estaba Moira para detenerlo todo.  
"¡Ya muévete! Recuerda que tienes que ir por tus materiales antes de bajar a la sala de castigo..." le dijo tirando de él, apartándolo de Franz para sacarlo de la enfermería.

------------

Después de aquél incidente de San Valentín, las cosas habían vuelto a ser más o menos las mismas antes de ese día. Lucien y Moira apenas parecían despegarse el uno del otro, y por más que lo intentaba, Franz simplemente no podía soportar verlos juntos, ni podía soportar que Lucien le hablase de Moira las pocas veces que le veía, como tampoco soportaba las miradas de odio que ella le tiraba, la frialdad con la que le trataba y cómo parecía reírse de él cada vez que se turbaba. Por eso, había vuelto a decidir evitarles lo más posible y a refugiarse en su música cuanto podía, aunque ya no tenía inspiración para componer ni se motivaba tanto para tocar el piano como antes. Cuando no estaba con sus prácticas, se refugiaba y se encerraba en sí mismo, sabiendo que debía permanecer callado para no causar más problemas de los que había causado ya, y dejando que aquel desasosiego gélido hiciera presa en él.

Por su parte Lucien parecía haber comprendido que Franz simplemente no quería verle.  
Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, éste terminaba excusándose de alguna forma, inventándose tareas o ensayos que él pronto había descubierto que no eran tales. Llegado un momento simplemente dejó de insistir, alejándose y concentrándose en sus propios estudios que, por primera vez, estaban demostrando mantenerse en los niveles sobresalientes que siempre debieron estar, sobre todo en las clases de Aritmancia y de Historia, donde demostraba muchas veces saber más que los mismos maestros, pero particularmente en la clase de Janus Maelstrom, quién ya le había cogido cierto favoritismo que no escondía en lo más mínimo, aunque muchas veces le había costado más de algún mal rato con los demás alumnos que no se tomaban a bien las humillaciones a las que sometía a los demás cada vez que Lucien salía con aportes geniales a las ideas del profesor.

Pasó entonces otro mes, y ya adentrándose en Marzo todavía el frío se resistía a irse, a pesar de estar cada vez más cerca el Equinoccio de Primavera y el propio cumpleaños de Franz, por el que éste ya no sentía ilusión alguna, a pesar de que ya serían 18 años los que cumpliría y tendría oficialmente la mayoría de edad, al menos en términos europeos, ya que desconocía cuáles eran los términos de la mayoría de edad en Estados Unidos, y podría hacer cosas que no había podido hacer hasta entonces.

Quizás podría hasta haber pasado por alto, pero al menos para Lucien aquella ocasión le parecía perfecta para tener alguna excusa para acercarse nuevamente a Franz sin que éste pudiese huirle como siempre. Fue así como para la víspera del cumpleaños de Franz se había decidido a dejar de lado por un día las horas de castigo que tenía que cumplir para ir a buscarlo donde sabía que le encontraría: En la sala de música, donde últimamente pasaba más tiempo del que le dedicaba a los mismos estudios. Por una parte él creía que estaba bien, aquello le demostraba que se estaba tomando en serio la posibilidad de dedicarse a la música, como era su sueño, aunque eso significara contradecir la voluntad de su familia paterna. El hecho de que ahora fuese mayor de edad sin duda que le ayudaría a independizarse finalmente para poder dedicarse a lo que realmente quería. Y él estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado apoyándolo en esa difícil decisión tal y como se lo había prometido.

Llegado finalmente al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón de música, algo a trasmano en comparación a las otras aulas, pudo escuchar desde lejos los acordes melancólicos que de inmediato reconoció como alguna de los temas que Franz solía interpretar últimamente. Como siempre que lo escuchaba sintió que se le llenaba el pecho de una sensación agradable, a pesar de que esa vez iba acompañada de una extraña pero hermosa tristeza producto de la melodía. Se asomó en silencio para verle sentado al piano, ensimismado en la partitura que debía seguir mientras tocaba. Estaba pálido y un poco más delgado que de costumbre; quizás podía atribuírsele aquello a todos los días de la reclusión que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Sus ojos azules habían empezado a marcarse con ojeras, producto de las noches que pasaba sin dormir. La obra que estaba interpretando no era suya; la inspiración para componer seguía sin venir y no se sentía con ánimos para interpretar algo de lo que él había compuesto anteriormente. Sin embargo, tocar era lo único que le servía de catarsis para esa angustia que ya no le dejaba en paz ni de día ni de noche; a falta de personas en quien confiar, el piano se convertía una vez más en su más fiel confidente y compañero de penas.  
Sólo una vez que sus dedos se detuvieron y la última nota dejó de resonar en la sala, Lucien se atrevió a interrumpir, entrando lentamente.

"Cada vez tocas mejor" dijo el chico platinado, sonriéndole desde la puerta.

Franz se sobresaltó y casi se cayó de la banqueta al oírle, girándose compungido y con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho. Observó de refilón si Moira había venido con él, y se alivió un poco al ver que no era así. Lo último que le faltaba era que acudiese al último bastión y refugio que le quedaba en ese colegio aparte de su propio cuarto para ver esa sonrisa burlona y esos ojos que parecían querer seccionarle el alma del cuerpo. Finalmente esbozó una ligera mueca, bajando la vista.

"... En realidad no es tan así... el profesor dice que he perdido soltura... y creo que tiene razón", opinó, con la voz baja. Se volvió un poco hacia las partituras, comenzando a ordenarlas y a guardarlas. Luego de una breve pausa se decidió a añadir, "Entra y cierra la puerta, por favor."

Lucien asintió mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, acercándose para terminar sentándose a su lado en la banqueta frente al piano.  
"A mi me parece que cada vez tocas mejor" dijo él mirándole de lado mientras recorría las teclas con sus dedos de uñas mordidas, tocando algunas notas sueltas que parecían desafinar al piano, apartándose de inmediato, "Debe ser que te han servido tantas horas de práctica..."  
Franz trató de sonreír sin éxito, terminando de recoger y bajando la tapa del piano.  
"... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que estabas castigado de todos los días...", murmuró sin mirarle directamente.

Lucien dejó ir una risa pequeña antes de responder.  
"He estado haciendo horas extras para tener algunas libres para hoy y mañana" dijo mirándole risueño, "Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo... Quizás ir a comer algo al pueblo... o quizás podríamos ir al burdel, ahora que serás mayor de edad puedo presentarte a las chicas y... Quién sabe..."

El rostro pálido de Franz tomó el color que había perdido en un mes de golpe, mirándole con cara de susto.  
"...¿Me estás diciendo que vayamos de putas?", dijo, alzando una ceja. De todas formas, eso significaba que se había acordado de que cumplía años al día siguiente... algo que incluso a él mismo se le había olvidado. Aun y todo, no había esperado que se acordase luego de haber permanecido tantos días sin hablar con él. Quizás no contaba con que Lucien tenía agendado ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Bueno... Es lo que se usa ¿No?" respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "En la casa de mi madre era normal que llegasen los chicos que cumplían la mayoría de edad al burdel, casi siempre era mi madrina la que se encargaba de ellos; siempre se les da un trato especial ¿Sabes?"

El rubio dejó ir una risa nerviosa. Aunque respetaba perfectamente las tendencias que Lucien pudiera tener, otra cosa muy distinta era que él también acabase adoptándolas. No sabría cómo mirar a su familia luego de que hubiera pasado la noche en un burdel...  
Aunque hablando de tendencias que antes no tenía...  
"... No, mira, déjalo... No estoy tan desesperado como para eso...", dijo, moviendo las manos a los lados para tratar de disuadir a Lucien de esa idea. "De todas formas te agradezco que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños... a mí ya se me había olvidado... Y tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada...", añadió con una sonrisa triste. "... Pero... "  
Volvió a hacer una pausa en la que se mordió el labio, sin saber si debía continuar o no. Miró de refilón a Lucien, algo angustiado. "... ¿Y Moira?"

"No creo que quisiera acompañarnos al burdel" dijo él pensándoselo mejor, "Pero si ya no quieres ir, supongo que puede acompañarnos donde vayamos..."

"¡No!", exclamó Franz sin quererlo, con el rostro contraído de terror. Luego de haberse dado cuenta de eso, volvió a bajar la vista. "No... perdón, es que... la verdad es que..." Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras sentía agobiarse. "... Es que preferiría que ella no estuviera, sabes... No es por nada... bueno... en realidad..."  
¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir huyendo y comportándose como un cobarde? Iba a tener que decirle la verdad a Lucien, pues acabaría sabiendola tarde o temprano... y él ya no soportaba sentir que se ahogaba al verlos juntos.  
"... En realidad sí que es por algo. Quería hablar de eso contigo... pero... no quiero que te molestes... es sólo una impresión mía, y tampoco quiero que eso influya..." dejó la frase a medias, sin saber cómo seguirla. Clavó la mirada en la carpeta de sus partituras.

Lucien se quedó algo confundido, mirándolo en silencio hasta que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara hablando.  
"No te agrada Moi ¿Verdad?" preguntó mirándole seriamente, "Ya lo sabía... Osea, no lo sabía, pero ella siempre dice que tú no la quieres, ella es muy sensible con esas cosas así que... Bueno..."

"No es que yo no la quiera", interrumpió Franz, con la mirada baja. "Traté de acercarme a ella y ser amable con ella... pero es ella la que me odia. Me mira como si quisiera estrangularme, y me contesta de malas maneras y altiva... y delante tuyo intenta dejarme en ridículo y burlarse de mí. No ha querido darme ni la más mínima oportunidad. Es bastante desagradable notar eso... sabes..."  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda justo después de que dijo eso.  
"No había querido darle demasiada importancia al principio del todo... pero es que ya fueron varias veces... desde que ella vino al colegio." murmuró ahogado. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo contándolo, pero sabía que lo más importante aún estaba por llegar...  
Pero al parecer eso tardaría un poco más, pues la reacción de Lucien no fue la esperada.

"Pues no se por qué lo dices" respondió Lucien cruzandose de brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva, "Porque yo no he notado nada de eso... Y en cambio ella siempre me dice que eres tú quién no tienes interés... Incluso que le tienes celos porque..."  
Entonces se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio para luego apartar la mirada.  
"... Olvídalo..."

Franz cerró los ojos, aguantando el daño que le producía oír eso. No eran esas las palabras que había esperado oír... Aunque...  
¿Qué otras palabras habría esperado haber oído?  
"Ya sabía que no me ibas a creer", murmuró con amargura, tomando la carpeta y levantándose, aunque se quedó de pie un momento parado, procesando lo que le acababa de decir...  
"...¿Que le tengo celos por qué?", preguntó un poco sobrecogido, volviendo la mirada a él.

Lucien le observó un momento de vuelta antes de apartar la mirada, terminando por apoyarse sobre la cubierta del piano, suspirando profundamente.  
"Porque antes sólo me preocupaba por ti... Y ahora... Ella dice que..." se mordió el labio sin querer continuar, "Sólo olvídalo y pensemos en qué haremos mañana ¿Si?"

Sin embargo, Franz ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar la conversación a medias.  
"... No puedo", sentenció, con la voz firme como pocas veces se le había oído en esos meses. De hecho, apenas se le había escuchado hablar. "Ya no puedo olvidarlo. No puedo hacer como si nada pasara..."  
Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho. Tenía las manos temblorosas.  
"... Llevo dos meses... más que dos meses, queriendo olvidarlo, y no lo consigo... De hecho es cada vez peor...", añadió, entre dientes. Sabía que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era lo mismo que le había ocurrido a Lucien en su día, lo mismo que aquél le había dicho en la biblioteca... Lo único que no sabría si eso ya lo habría olvidado o no. "Me está destrozando por dentro. Me he convertido en... una sombra de lo que era antes... así que... Ya no puedo callarme más..."

Lucien se irguió para mirarlo sorprendido por su reacción, pensando en qué había hecho mal ésta vez para recibir semejante respuesta.  
"Franz... ¿Qué... De qué me estás hablando?" preguntó confundido.

Aquél volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando hondo para calmarse y ordenarse las ideas antes de contestarle algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.  
"... No te has enterado¿verdad?", murmuró, ladeando un poco la cabeza. "Claro... tú mismo acabas de decir que no has notado nada... "  
Se mordió los labios antes de volver a tomar aire y mirarle con el ceño fruncido.  
"Sí, estoy celoso. No sé qué motivos tendrá Moira para decir eso... Pero si estar celoso se refiere a no poder aguantar ver cómo estais día y noche juntos, abrazándoos, magreándoos en público... besándoos... entonces sí, estoy celoso... Ella siempre aparece para colgarse de ti cada vez que nos ve hablando... y cada vez que sabe que yo estoy mirando, me mira para ver si me doy cuenta y para ver cómo reacciono... Pues sí, me doy perfecta cuenta... Porque cada vez que se os ve de esa manera, a mí se me va el aire y no puedo respirar... Y no..."  
Se interrumpió a sí mismo, recibiendo la alarma de que la voz le empezaba a temblar. Respiró una vez más para volver a hablar, pero igualmente seguía alterado.  
"... No me podéis pedir que soporte ver los numeritos que montáis. Me parece genial que ella sea más que tu amiga, que ella signifique mucho para ti... ¡pero no me pidáis que encima sea testigo de lo mucho que os adoráis y queréis!.¡Yo no quiero ver cómo pareceis un par de tórtolos!"  
Reprimió un sollozo, encogiéndose en sí mismo mientras apretaba la carpeta contra sí con más fuerza.

Lucien se quedó sin saber cómo responder, queriendo abrazarle para contener ese llanto que amenazaba con salirle, o servirle de hombro para liberarlo, pero sin estar seguro de si era lo que necesitaba.  
Y encima...  
"Dios... Te..." murmuró tratando de hilar las ideas que parecían dejarle en un mal momento, "¿Te gusta Moi?"

Franz sacudió la cabeza.  
"No... Sigues sin enterarte de nada...", murmuró con acritud, la voz empezando a entrecortársele de nuevo. Aún no estaba seguro de si hacerlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás... "A mí... a mí quien me gusta... la persona a la que quiero..."  
Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
"... eres tú."

Un silencio absoluto, roto sólo por los latidos del corazón de ambos, casi sincronizados en su palpitar acelerado.  
"... ¿Qué?"

---------------  
(1) Canción de Pink Martini, "Sympathique". La canción es de tonada alegre, pero la letra no lo es tanto... viene a decir algo así como que está enamorado y no quiere trabajar ni comer... Lo que son las cosas...


	14. Cap 10: La purga de todos los venenos

Capítulo 10: La purga de todos los venenos

El silencio que rodeaba aquella escena era tan absoluto que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, congelándolo eternamente.  
Lo único que le indicaba a Lucien que seguía vivo era su respiración pausada que se contraponía al palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Sólo eso, pues el resto de su cuerpo no quería responder.  
Estaba completamente atónito observando frente a él al joven rubio ligeramente tembloroso, quien respiraba entrecortadamente por el llanto que le quería salir y que aún reprimía a pesar de aquella última frase que había pronunciado después de tanto tiempo ocultándola de todo y de todos, dejándole sin saber qué decir.  
O qué creer.

Después de unos segundos en silencio mirándole a los ojos, Franz lentamente apartó la vista de la de él y apretó los labios. La declaración que acababa de hacer resonaba como un eco en su cabeza, y no estaba seguro de comprender las repercusiones que podría tener ésta desde ese momento en adelante. Lo único era que simplemente lo había dejado salir, sin pensar, pues la sensación de desbordamiento interior había vuelto a hacérsele presente y no se sentía capaz de contener ni un sólo mililitro más sin desoprimirse un poco. Creyó que quizás después de eso el conflicto interior que tanto le había estado atormentando esos meses se iría, pero descubrió que no era así tampoco.

Apretó la carpeta que contenía las partituras fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de conseguir alguna protección o barrera en vano, que sabía que ya de muy poco serviría. Una vez dicho aquello, no iba a poder retactarse. Debía seguir adelante con la idea.

¿Pero cómo?

El miedo aún estaba haciendo demasiado acto de presencia, imponiendo su presa que apretaba y ahogaba con fuerza. Acababa de decir aquello que no se había atrevido a decir en meses. Acababa de decirle a alguien a quien se había empeñado en ver como un amigo, y que finalmente no había resultado sino ir más allá de eso, lo que estaba sintiendo. Y después de eso... ¿qué?

¿Qué ocurriría?

"Qué... Qué quieres decir con..." comenzó a balbucear Lucien frente a él, tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma entre todas las ideas que de pronto se agolpaban en su cabeza, mareándolo. "... ¿Con eso de que te gusto?"

Cerró sus ojos verdes un momento, bajando su cabeza mientras se pasaba su mano por la frente, quitándose su gorra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa incrédula.

"No... No te entiendo..."

"...Yo creo que... está lo suficientemente claro... ¿no te parece?", respondió aquél, bruscamente y con la voz ronca, retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos hasta trastabillar con uno de los asientos que estaban dispuestos allí, acabando por sentarse. Suspiró hondo y dejó la carpeta a un lado, reclinándose y encogiéndose en sí mismo para apoyarse en sus rodillas y mirar al suelo, cabizbajo, intentando respirar bien. "... No creo... que haya otra forma de decirlo... Más directa que esa."

Hizo una mueca, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo mientras continuaba observando la moqueta que cubría la sala, consiguiendo poco a poco el temple que no parecía llegar del todo.  
"... Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien cómo es que llegó a suceder... pero... pasó. Está pasando ahora mismo..."

Ante esa afirmación Lucien levantó su mirada hacia él, observándole cómo parecía encogerse, teniendo de pronto la impresión que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento si no era cuidadoso con sus palabras.  
Pero él nunca había sido cuidadoso con lo que decía, lo que lo ponía en un conflicto aún mayor.  
Lentamente fue acercándose a Franz, terminando por agacharse frente a él, buscando su mirada algo asustado.  
"..."  
Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero cada idea que llegaba a su cabeza le parecía equivocada. Preguntarle cómo era posible, si estaba jugando con él o si era verdad lo que le decía, nada de eso podía ser lo correcto.  
Por primera vez intentó ponerse en el lugar de Franz, recordando cuando él, unos meses antes le había confesado lo que sentía, tratando de buscar lo que él hubiese querido escuchar.  
Puso sus manos sobre las de Franz en sus rodillas, acercándose un poco más, aún buscando su mirada, aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos en los que le gustaba perderse, buscando ésta vez si había algo en ellos que sirviera para ayudarle un poco en ese momento.  
"No... No es una broma ¿verdad?"  
Los mismos ojos que estaba buscando, llenos de lágrimas que no sabía si liberar o no; dificil decisión torturante que no le había dejado en paz ni un solo momento, se fijaron por unos instantes en los suyos con una rabia inusitada. Apartó con brusquedad las manos de las suyas, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose todavía más, sintiendo como si le estuviesen queriendo perforar el pecho.

"¿A ti qué coño te parece?", le espetó quebrado e irritado en su vulnerabilidad. No estaba tan molesto con el hecho de que Lucien no le estuviera tomando en serio, como con que él, que siempre había sido conocido por aguantar toda tempestad que se le viniese encima, quien siempre había querido tragarse todas las penas en pro de sonreír y mirar hacia delante con optimismo, quien siempre había guardado las formas, estuviera derrumbándose en aquellos instantes de forma a su ver tan patética, sin que absolutamente nada ni nadie pudiera remediarlo.

Sin embargo esas manos toscas que había apartado no tardaron en llegar a sus mejillas, tomando su cara para volver a buscar sus ojos.  
"Mírame..." dijo Lucien, acercándose a él un poco más, tratando de asegurarse de que no sólo sus palabras eran ciertas y que sus ojos no mentían, sino que tampoco su cuerpo lo rechazaba.  
"... Si es así... Si..." murmuró él llevando su mirada por todo su rostro, sintiéndo que algo en él se estaba encendiendo sin control alguno, comenzando a arder con esa intensidad que bien conocía, "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes¿Por qué... Por qué hasta ahora me dices...?"

Y con eso, Franz simplemente no pudo aguantar más. Aquél ahogo se estaba haciendo superior a él.  
Volvió a apretar los dientes y los párpados, intentando que se deshaciera aquél nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, las lágrimas empezando a resbalar por su rostro sin control alguno y actuando como un bálsamo extraño para lograr, finalmente, lo que su cuerpo agotado y helado casi de muerte le había estado pidiendo en su clamor silencioso durante mucho más tiempo del que él lograba recordar.  
Tan sólo un momento de respiro para sí mismo.

"... Y-yo... yo no podía... comprendes...", intentó explicarse en su voz alterada por los sollozos. "... No... sabía qué hacer... uno simplemente... no sabe qué hacer cuando se le pone entre la espada y... y la pared... estaba... muerto de miedo..."

Aún tenía miedo...

Y fue ese miedo lo que finalmente pudo compartir Lucien frente a él, comprendiendo exactamente esa sensación de sentir que la oscuridad se volvía palpable y trataba de desgarrar el alma.  
Inspiró profundamente mientras le tendía sus brazos, estrechándolo entre ellos lo más que pudo, queriendo cubrirlo para que ese miedo ya no tuviese cómo dañarlo más.  
"Lo sé... Tranquilo, lo sé" murmuró cerca de su oido, pasando sus manos por su espalda tratando de reconfortarle, "Lo entiendo..."  
Franz sintió, en mitad de aquella brecha de desolación, cómo la calidez afectuosa que Lucien irradiaba se le empezaba a transmitir a él, provocando que la defensa que había querido levantar sin éxito cediera poco a poco, hasta derrumbarse y hacerse añicos por completo. Comenzó a abrazarle él también, estrechándole entre los brazos y dejando que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo durante un rato, el suficiente como para volver a recuperarse un poco y tratar de explicarse mejor. En ese momento nada más importaba, ni siquiera el cómo se estuviese viendo a los ojos de Lucien entonces.

"... Pasó... que desde lo del aeropuerto... todo empezó a sentirse difuso y sin orden... No estaba seguro... de qué sentir... ni de que lo que estaba sintiendo estuviese bien... y no podía pedir consejo a nadie por vergüenza...", murmuró sobre su hombro, aún sin dejarle ir de su abrazo, sacando todo cuanto se había estado guardando. "... Pero no era algo que pudiese controlar... por eso, cuando tú... cuando tú me dijiste...que yo a ti te... que me querías... yo no sabía qué responder... Porque la confusión era todavía muy grande... Y no quería hacerte daño con lo que dijera..."

Hundió el rostro sobre su hombro, dejando ir las últimas lágrimas y las últimas convulsiones, sacudiéndose ligeramente como si estuviera acometido por un frío inmenso que calaba más hondo de los huesos.  
"... Y después llegó ella... Y todo se hizo más cuesta arriba...", murmuró amargamente.

Lucien suspiró, comenzando recién a comprender toda la real magnitud del problema. No sólo se había tragado lo que sentía, sin saber qué era ni comprender todo el daño que se estaba haciendo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, sino que encima había estado presenciando todos sus poco sutiles arrebatos con la chica rusa. Entendía muy bien cómo debía sentirse Franz durante ese tiempo, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría llegar a comprender el dolor que eso acarreaba.  
"Eres un idiota..." murmuró finalmente, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo de frente, llevando una de sus manos a su cara para limpiarle las lágrimas que la surcaban.  
Se quedó un instante más perdiéndose en lo bellos que eran sus ojos al limpiarse un poco de toda esa oscuridad con el llanto, esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.  
"... A quién quiero es a ti... Siempre ha sido a ti..."  
El rubio logró esbozar una ligera y húmeda sonrisa de circunstancias, soltándole para buscar un pañuelo en sus bolsillos y limpiarse la nariz, encogiéndose después de hombros y relajándose tanto su cuerpo como su mente, poco a poco.  
"... No me hace falta que me digas que soy un idiota, ya lo sé", musitó, observándole con una cara que mostraba un profundo agotamiento como alivio. "... Y un cobarde también... Simplemente tenía tanto miedo de todo que tenía que echar mano a los recursos que fueran necesarios para no ponerme de manifiesto con palabras... "  
Sonrió un poco más, decidiendo no rehuir más de sus ojos verdes, de aquella llama cálida y acogedora que le proporcionaba una paz inmensa.  
"... Ya sabes quién era el admirador secreto... ¿no?"

"¿Cuál admirad...?" comenzó a preguntar Lucien un poco confundido con ese cambio de tema, hasta que de inmediato sus neuronas hicieron contacto, sintiéndose de pronto el personaje más imbécil de toda la historia, "... jo de p... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"  
Su momento de sorpresa y de autorecriminación terminó pronto para dar paso a una muy sonora y contagiosa carcajada, relajando con ella también el tenso ambiente.  
Se separó un poco de Franz mientras controlaba su risa, terminando por hipar un par de veces antes de volver a mirarle sonriendo aún más ampliamente, con esa llama en su interior convirtiéndose pronto en un incendio de proporciones.  
"... Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no entiendo bien ese tipo de indirectas..." dijo él de forma casi juguetona, volviendo a acercársele, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Franz y la otra llevándola a su rostro, "Pero escucharlo así de frente, aunque me hayan dolido cada una de tus lágrimas al decírmelo, aunque todavía tengo miedo de que no sea más que un sueño y que me quiebre al despertar... No te imaginas lo feliz que me estás haciendo en éste momento..."

Franz sonrió a su vez aún más, enterneciéndosele la mirada. Aunque a Lucien le hubiesen dolido las lágrimas que hacía muy poco acababa de derramar, para él habían supuesto una auténtica liberación. Y sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al guardárselo para sí, de lo estúpidos que habían sido sus dudas y sus temores... Había resultado peor callárselo que confesarlo al final.  
Y él era quien se atrevía a decir que era mejor sacar el veneno fuera... Cuando él mismo era quien más había estado guardándoselo, hasta un punto en el que había estado a punto de matarle.  
"... Me di cuenta en su momento...", le respondió, atreviéndose, después de guardarse el pañuelo de nuevo, a depositar una mano sobre la que él tenía en su rodilla. "... Que no había tenido ningún resultado, y acabé pensando que no iba a haber ninguna posibilidad. Pero, ya lo ves... a veces, los sueños... se hacen realidad."

Aquella pequeña frase activó una alarma dentro de la cabeza de Lucien, la cual ignoró completamente; no tenía el más mínimo interés en preocuparse por los problemas que podían causar los sueños cuando se volvían reales en ese momento en el que todo se veía resplandeciente, como si de pronto una nueva luz iluminase su forma de ver el mundo.  
"Y ésto es todo lo que he soñado" respondió Lucien, apretando la mano de Franz en la suya, sonriéndole aún más con sus dientes pequeños y filosos, soltando una risa nerviosa en el proceso de acercarse un poco más a él, "... No te imaginas... Cuanto he soñado con escucharte decirme que..."  
"... Te quiero" Aún con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficientemente audible para él y con una extraña fuerza impresa en correspondencia con lo que decía y sentía, Franz completó la frase, manteniendo por fin una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, esa sonrisa que casi siempre se le acostumbraba a ver antes de aquél incidente; contagiándose de aquella tibieza tan agradable que le estaba llenando el cuerpo, desterrando el hielo y las tinieblas de éste. Incluso apartando por unos instantes las dudas de qué sería lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento, a dónde irían ambos correspondiéndose en aquél entorno lleno de obstáculos y de amenazas en el que todavía estaban y que también parecía inminente enfrentar, más tarde o más temprano.  
Pero por ahora, él también prefería quedarse aislado de todo eso, teniendo aquella agradable sensación invadiéndole el pecho que limpiaba, iluminaba y curaba heridas, parecida en cierto modo a la que solía tener cuando acostumbraba a soñar despierto y dejar vagar sus pensamientos en paisajes y lugares maravillosos producto de su imaginación.

Solo que aquello no se lo estaba imaginando. Estaba pasando en verdad.

Era tan palpable como la mano que tenía sostenida en la suya y como el calor del cuerpo que estaba acercándose al suyo.

Bajo aquella nueva luz, todo se veía más claro, más hermoso; se sentía todo más cierto por increíble que antes hubiese podido parecer. En un momento le dio la impresión de que todo cuanto les rodeaba se veía un poco distinto; menos apagado y lúgubre, con los colores mucho más brillantes y los antes oscuros recovecos de la sala más iluminados. Había vuelto a hacerse el silencio, pero ese silencio también se sentía diferente, ya no enrarecido como anteriormente. Lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos anhelantes de ambos, de nuevo al unísono y en armonía. Posiblemente aquella sala de música no podría haber soñado con una melodía mejor en sus paredes.  
Incluso le parecía, de alguna forma muy compleja e ininteligible, que algo tanto en sí mismo como en el otro estaba... cambiando.

"... Y yo te quiero a ti" murmuró Lucien de vuelta, acercándose más a él, menguando un poco su sonrisa mientras soltaba su mano para llevarla también al rostro de Franz, sosteniéndolo al mismo tiempo que continuaba su avance hacia sus labios de forma anhelante, "... Ni te imaginas cuanto te quiero..."

El rubio esbozó una suave sonrisa, un tanto aturdido y apenas dándose cuenta, en la contemplación ensimismada del rostro de Lucien que a él se le antojaba radiante y repentinamente más atractivo de alguna forma, que las distancias entre ellos eran cada vez más cortas, que el calor aumentaba y que la respiración del chico platinado estaba muy cerca de la suya. Casi por instinto alargó sus manos hacia sus costados y le afirmó de ellos, atrayéndole hacia sí; casi al mismo tiempo se inclinó hacia él para comenzar a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquél cosquilleo placentero, algo que común y burdamente se conocía como 'mariposas en el estómago'. Desde la primera vez que había ocurrido que había deseado volver a besarle, y también desde entonces había tenido que reprenderse mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos. Sin embargo, por fin sentía que ya no había nada que pudiera reprimirle, y, posiblemente, nada por lo que sentirse culpable durante un buen tiempo. O al menos pensaba y quería que fuese así.

De modo que, tal como ambos lo querían, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Y en el primer momento en que hicieron contacto, empezó algo que ya no podía de ningún modo revertirse, fuera para bien... o para mal.  
Con una extraña delicadeza Lucien fue atrapando los labios de Franz entre los suyos, besándolos lentamente mientras su cuerpo se apegaba al del rubio, irguiéndose cuanto le era posible para contrarrestar en algo la incómoda posición en la que ese beso lo había atrapado, deslizó sus manos por el cuello y luego por los hombros del rubio, tratando de atraerlo más, de que también él cediera a ese fuego que ardía ahora más desatado en su interior. Y él, sin oponer resistencia alguna, le correspondía, desprendiéndose poco a poco de los últimos vestigios de aquél invierno devastador en que su alma había estado hibernando; desperezándose, contagiándose poco a poco del entusiasmo de una llama que, aun cuando era de distinta naturaleza a la del otro, también había prendido en él, avivándose cada vez más a medida que decidía dejar atrás su timidez y todas las inhibiciones que se había estado imponiendo a sí mismo, por una vez en toda su vida. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en ello, ya que toda su existencia la había pasado autorestringiéndose la mayor parte del tiempo?  
Así, las caricias inseguras y gentiles empezaban a tornarse en un abrazo apasionado y necesitado, misma naturaleza que había tomado las incursiones en su boca, mostrando que debajo de todas aquellas capas de comportamiento digno y correcto, de carácter en principio ingenuo e inexperto, se encontraba un temperamento fuerte que quería despertarse y que rivalizaba en impulsividad y vehemencia con el de Lucien en gran medida, que clamaba por liberar las alas que se le habían visto cortadas de forma tan despiadada y que tan sólo se permitía salir a la superficie en contadísimas ocasiones y que el chico platinado estaba ansioso por recibir.  
De a poco se fue agitando su respiración, abriéndose paso entre esos labios que comenzaban a entibiarse para ir en busca de su lengua, jugueteando luego con ella, al principio de forma suave aunque cada vez más hambrienta, sus mismas manos buscaban asirlo de alguna forma, buscaba poder abarcar más, que esa sensación de libertad que comenzaba a sentir de vuelta pudiera crecer. Quería dejarse llevar por sus pasiones y arrastrarlo en ellas como pensaba que nunca había hecho antes, de una vez por todas ansiaba liberar todo ese caudal de sensaciones que Franz se guardaba en su interior y beber de él hasta saciarse.  
Aunque sabía también que, tal como nunca se cansaría de reflejarse en su mirada clara, esos labios y esa piel podían terminar siendo igual de adictivos.

Las consecuencias de aquel desatar arrollador de pasiones, que a pesar de su curso paulatino se sucedían con una fuerza semejante a la de una corriente de agua que fluía de forma torrencial o a la de un incendio desbocado, no se hicieron esperar.  
El latido del corazón de Franz había alcanzado una intensidad tal que casi pretendía salirse de su pecho para encontrarse con aquél otro que le llamaba con la misma fuerza, como un redoble de tambores que se perseguían el uno al otro, y la respiración se le había intensificado de tal manera que había empezado a convertírsele en un jadeo que le obligaba a tomar aire de cuando en cuando para no ahogarse también de repente con todo aquél torrente tempestuoso que se había desencadenado de pronto... y que, sin quererlo, había arrastrado consigo no sólo aquellas pasiones que había mantenido ocultas y a las que estaba dando tanta rienda suelta sin siquiera ser completamente consciente de ello. Más allá de aquella excitación deliciosa, otros recuerdos que no eran tan agradables como aquello ni mucho menos se estaban desprendiendo también, liberándose de la represión impuesta... y comenzando a erosionarle, provocando punzadas en él que le obligaron a detener poco a poco aquél arrebato, sintiendo de pronto cómo el frío punzante se negaba a irse y persistía, asestándole puñaladas.  
"... Es... espera...", logró decir con dificultad, liberándose de los labios de Lucien y tratando de detenerle también a él, aunque ya a esas alturas era un incendio declarado y completamente fuera de control.  
"Hmm..." murmuró él, aún buscando sus labios, "... No quiero esperar... ya he esperado demasiado.."  
Sin embargo, Franz ya no podía seguir dejando fluir todo aquél caudal emocional sin sentirse perjudicado de alguna manera por él. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, se estremeció para buscar sus brazos e intentar contenerle a la fuerza.  
"... Por favor... ", suplicó, tratando de tomar el aire a bocanadas e intentando rehuir de aquellas imágenes que de nuevo le asaltaban, de nuevo sin éxito. "...Para un momento... Sólo un momento..."

Lucien se vio obligado a detenerse; no sería un caballero, pero una de sus propias leyes era jamás forzar a nadie, aunque esa misma ley ya la hubiese roto alguna vez con el mismo Franz.  
Abrió los ojos de mirada febril para observar al rubio en frente de él, aún jadeante aunque con una extraña marca de dolor cruzándole el rostro.  
"¿Qué... Qué pasa?" preguntó bajando sus brazos, dándole un poco de espacio al alejarse de él para observarlo mejor, aunque pronto su mano regresó a posarse en su mejilla y luego en su frente, por si podía atribuir a un malestar físico esa desagradable interrupción.  
Pero podía adivinar en sus ojos que no era así.  
De repente el malestar que parecía habérsele neutralizado en aquellos breves momentos había vuelto a él de alguna extraña y horrible manera que no podía comprender. También tratando de recuperar la respiración normal, le miró, mortificado y sintiéndose culpable.  
"... Perdona... Pero es que..." Se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Sabía que ya no podía seguir conteniéndolo más, si no quería acabar peor, pero... ¿cómo serían las repercusiones de contarlo...? "... Es que... no se van... las imágenes... no se van..."  
Apretó los párpados, el rostro contrayéndosele en un espasmo de dolor de nuevo.  
"... No quieren dejarme en paz..."

Lucien se quedó mirándolo sin entender, acercándose otra vez a él, arrodillándose en frente para tomarlo de los hombros, preocupado.  
"¿Qué imágenes?" preguntó confundido, mirando de reojo al rededor por si alguna de sus propias pesadillas se hubiese colado a aquella habitación para cargarse su momento, "Franz, mírame... ¡Mírame!"  
Tenía la idea de que si podía verle a él al menos durante ese instante lo que lo estuviese atormentando se iría.  
"¿Qué imágenes?" volvió a preguntar en un tono que intentaba ser calmado sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto.  
Franz volvió a agazaparse sobre sí mismo, tratando de volver a recuperar la calma sin lograrlo. Tomó aire varias veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirarle, con una mezcolanza de sentimientos en los ojos que tan translúcidos resultaban: dolor... impotencia... humillación... y de nuevo aquella maldita sensación de ahogo que le había acompañado durante toda su vida.  
Pero no era por las pesadillas de Lucien por lo que se sentía así. Él ya tenía las suyas propias.  
"... Recuerdos... de cuando estaba en... en Grosvenor." Acabó diciendo en un hilo de voz, apesadumbrado, aquello que ya no se veía capaz de ocultar ni de tragarse más. "... Me llevan persiguiendo... todo el tiempo... desde que vine a América..."

_¿Persiguiendo?_, pensó Lucien, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor como si fuese a ver detrás de Franz a aquellos recuerdos de los que hablaba, como criaturas espiándoles y esperando el momento para continuar molestando al chico rubio. Pero nuevamente no vio nada.  
Otra vez volvió a alejarse un poco de Franz, ésta vez para mirarlo mejor cómo se contraía en aquel estado de sufrimiento en el que lo había encontrado antes.  
"... ¿Qué recuerdos?" preguntó finalmente, decidiendo que necesitaba saberlo lo antes posible para intentar remediarlo de la forma que fuese con tal de volver a ver pronto aquella sonrisa clara y hermosa en los labios de Franz.  
Éste no hubiera querido decirlo... pero de nuevo se encontraba en una tesitura en la que ya no parecía posible ocultar nada. Y no se sentía con ánimos de seguir ocultándole nada más a Lucien, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos y de que aquellas desagradables experiencias se habían encargado de interrumpir y de echar por tierra lo que habían empezado a compartir.  
Ya era hora de drenar el propio veneno que decía a todo el mundo que debía expulsar, de una vez por todas y para siempre.

"Yo no salí de Grosvenor porque me expulsaran... pero tampoco puede decirse que lo hiciera por voluntad propia. A pesar de que nunca quise estar allí...", empezó a explicarse, pasándose la mano por el cabello. "Pero esa es otra historia. Tuve problemas serios allí, problemas que no creo que hubiese provocado yo. Y de los que intenté huir cuando vine para acá... pensé que sería sencillo, y pensé que tuve la partida ganada por un momento... pero me equivoqué."

Comenzó entonces a relatarle, con amargura infinita, cómo habían sido sus años estudiando en aquella academia de magia, en la que él jamás se había sentido parte de los estudiantes que la conformaban, por más que lo intentase, como también le había pasado en la que estaban entonces, al otro lado del charco. Era demasiado distinto a ellos. La peculiar personalidad que tenía extrañaba a muchos y repelía a otros tantos; si bien había logrado hacerse con un grupo de admiradores que le expresaban cierta simpatía, jamás había conocido gestos de verdadera amistad en la mayoría de ellos, por algunos motivos o por otros. Él no se paraba a cuestionarlos. No lo había hecho nunca. Pero por lo mismo, siempre había estado solo. Incomprendido por sus compañeros e incomprendido por sus profesores que no entendían la forma que tenía él de ver la magia, que desde luego no concordaba con unos esquemas fijos que allí enseñaban y que se le antojaban tremendamente rígidos y represores, como casi todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces desde muy pequeño. Siempre había pensado que los Herméticos, por muy Despertados y poderosos que se dijeran ser, estaban muy dormidos en otros aspectos, y eso era especialmente cierto en la estrechez de miras de algunos de ellos. Por supuesto, una opinión que se había guardado muy mucho de expresar en voz alta hasta ese momento, que se atrevía a confesarla a media voz como no lo había pensado hacer jamás. Porque había aprendido que se debía controlar todo aquello cuanto se pensaba para no causar malas impresiones. La única vía de escape era, una vez más, la música. E incluso en eso a menudo se molestaban en contenerle dentro de esquemas necesarios a veces.

A pesar de todo, no se había rendido jamás en su afán por querer caer bien a todo el mundo y por esforzarse en aprender las enseñanzas impuestas, aunque no le gustasen en lo más mínimo. Y por supuesto, tampoco lo logró, a la vista de su poca capacidad de concentración en los estudios en los que de verdad no estaba interesado y en la facilidad que tenía para dispersarse a la primera de cambio, que traía quebraderos enormes de cabeza a su familia paterna. Y menos logró caer a todo el mundo bien, claro estaba. Los había que le profesaban una profunda envidia y rencores y que, en algunos casos, ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo. Otros, por lo menos, lo disfrazaban bajo una actitud menos agresiva, de cuyas segundas intenciones, si no eran demasiado evidentes, él no era capaz de darse cuenta por lo despistado que era. Pero el que hicieran notar el desprecio en él de forma tan notoria, y a veces no necesariamente directa, le molestaba y le amedrentaba al mismo tiempo, tratando de paliarlo con nuevas tandas de actitud positiva. Así era cómo había sobrevivido a los ataques de aquellos que se burlaban de su dificultad para respirar cuando hacía esfuerzos físicos y de su miedo a las alturas, y que ponían en entredicho su masculinidad debido a las facciones más suavizadas que había tenido anteriormente de más pequeño, a sus maneras impolutas, a su afán de no meterse en líos, y al hecho de no realizar deportes por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba.

"Y entre unas cosas y otras, yo seguía en mi búsqueda de mi madre todos los años", continuaba relatando Franz, de nuevo con la cabeza gacha. "Pedí ayuda a algunos en los que creí que podía confiar, pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa. Y entre tanto, se corrió la voz. Y en sexto... me llegó un mensaje que no podía ignorar. Decía que podrían ayudarme a encontrarla, pero que si de verdad estaba interesado en su ayuda, debía citarme con ellos a media noche en los pasillos, fuera de las habitaciones. Y a pesar de que estaba prohibido salir de noche, yo acudí. Sabía que rompía reglas, pero para mí era más importante recoger la información que decían que tenían... Y si hubiese tenido que realizar alguna prueba como atravesar el castillo en una cuerda floja al vacío, probablemente, también lo hubiese hecho... aunque no hubiese durado de pie en ella ni dos segundos..." Volvió a estremecerse y tragó saliva, abrazándose a sí mismo. Lo que en verdad le había estado atormentando vendría sin poderse evitarlo inmediatamente después.

"Se me pasó por la cabeza que podrían no venir y haberme dado plantón, pero allí estaban, esperándome donde lo habíamos concretado. Eran cuatro, sosteniéndome unas sonrisas vacías y desagradables. Sin embargo me confirmaron que sí que habían sido ellos quienes me habían citado, y a la hora de pedirles que me dijeran lo que sabían, uno de ellos me dijo... que iba a tener que pagar por ella. Y bueno... ya sabes que yo por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera posible, lo que me pidieran. Así que así se lo dije, que no me importaba pagar cuanto hiciera falta... y... entonces..."

Se detuvo por unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante una nueva amenaza de la voz por fallarle, víctima de una enorme incomodidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lucien impaciente frente a él, manteniendo aún sus manos sobre los hombros de Franz y su mirada atenta a cada uno de sus gestos, comprendiendo luego de todo ese relato que habían pasado por lo mismo, que ambos habían sido unos parias pero que sus formas de enfrentarlo era lo que los había terminado diferenciando.  
"¿Entonces qué?"

Franz tomó aire para poder seguir hablando, mordiéndose el labio inferior y perdiendo la vista mientras se preparaba para lo que venía a continuación.  
"... Entonces... el mismo tipo me dijo que iba a tener que pagarlo... con mi cuerpo."  
Lucien sintió que se le interrumpía la respiración al escuchar eso, soltando sus hombros como si sus propias manos fuesen a dañarlo en ese momento, asustado y confundido.  
Franz tragó saliva de nuevo, con aquellas imágenes en su mente demasiado vívidas de lo que quería en verdad tener. "... Luego, después de eso, los otros tres se encargaron de acorralarme y me tiraron al suelo para inmovilizarme entre todos. Intenté forcejear y librarme de ellos, pero no podía, porque en el momento en que lo intentaba ya se encargaban de darme una paliza para mantenerme... contra el suelo... aprisionado..."  
Lucien apartó la mirada, cerrando luego los ojos no queriendo visualizar lo que Franz le estaba relatando aunque ya era tarde y las mismas imágenes que habían perseguido al rubio comenzaron a atormentarlo también.  
Él se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar así de obtener alguna protección contra lo vulnerable que aquellos recuerdos le estaban dejando, tembloroso de nuevo.  
"... Luego oí al otro tipo que decía que... si tan orgulloso me sentía de mí mismo... que no me importaría mostrarme ante todos como era... y alcancé a ver que estaba sacando una cámara de fotos, mientras me... estaban arrancando la ropa..."  
No podía. No podía seguir contándolo. El tono de voz había disminuido gradualmente hasta convertirse en no más que un susurro adolorido que apenas y sí podía oírse. Sentía de nuevo las lágrimas venir a él, y de nuevo, como un acto reflejo, hizo lo posible para contenerlas.  
"... Pero... eso no siguió por más tiempo... porque antes de que hicieran nada más, les pillaron... y se los llevaron para ver a la directora." finalizó átono, meneando ligeramente la cabeza. "... Y yo... me quedé ahí unos instantes...solo..."

"¡Cállate!" siseó Lucien frente a él, apretando los dientes mientras trataba de quitarse esas imágenes de su cabeza sin lograrlo, "No... No sigas..."  
Franz se sobresaltó y se encogió todavía más, quedándose en absoluto silencio; tampoco es que tuviera intención de contar nada más de aquello. El chico platinado se llevó sus manos a su frente mientras intentaba controlarse para no ceder a una rabia intensa que comenzaba a crecer en su interior: Alguien se había atrevido a mancillar algo demasiado valioso para él y alguien debía pagar por eso.  
"¿Quienes fueron?" preguntó finalmente, aún sin levantar la mirada ni pudiendo ocultar la ira que estaba sintiendo, "Dime los nombres de esos... "  
"... ¿Para qué?", murmuró ahogado, volviendo a menear la cabeza y sin levantar la vista tampoco. "Ya recibieron su merecido... después de eso, les expulsaron... y ellos no saben nada de que pueda estar aquí..."  
O eso se empeñaba en creer...

Pero nada de eso podía contentar a Lucien en ese momento. No le servía saber que los habían expulsado, necesitaba ver como la sangre les hervía dentro de sus venas, como la piel se les quemaba desde dentro, necesitaba verlos torturados frente a él, verlos pagar con su sufrimiento los años que habían estado atormentando a Franz.  
Como siempre sintió que aquellas tinieblas que siempre le acechaban esta vez se aproximaban para cubrirlo, terminando por abrir los ojos para volver a ver al chico rubio frente a él... Y finalmente calmar toda su ira al verle tan desvalido.  
Ninguna venganza podría borrar lo que habían hecho.  
Suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Franz, terminando luego abrazándolo y protegiéndolo de esos malos recuerdos y apartando en ese gesto también a sus propios demonios.  
"Perdóname..." murmuró cerca de su oido, dejándole un beso sobre su cabello, "No sabía... "

Obvio que no podía saberlo, porque se había encargado de guardarlo perfectamente bien para que nadie más se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido hasta entonces, de forma que tan sólo pudiera afectarle a él.  
Sin embargo ya había llegado a su límite.  
El rubio también acabó por abrazarle a él, todavía encogido y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse después de eso. Recordar aquello le había dejado tan vulnerable y desolado como había quedado entonces, y odiaba sentirse así.  
Sin embargo tampoco era mucho lo que había podido disfrutar del afecto ajeno. Y una vez más, la calidez de Lucien volvía a reconfortarle de alguna manera.  
"... No importa.", murmuró otra vez con la voz quebrada. "Tú no tienes la culpa..."  
Ni siquiera cuando había tenido aquél incidente con él que había hecho que aquellos recuerdos que había querido ahuyentar de sí volvieran. No podía culparle por eso.

"Siempre te guardas todo..." murmuró Lucien entonces, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos mientras continuaba hablándole cerca de su oido, rozandole la piel con su boca al hablar, "... Pero eso está mal, los dos sabemos que está mal, que hace daño... No sigas guardándote esas cosas..."

Se separó un poco para verle de frente muy de cerca, juntando su frente con la de Franz.  
"Ahora me tienes a mi" djo finalmente con una muy pequeña sonrisa, "Y aunque no lo parezca, puedes contar conmigo para dejar salir esas cosas..."  
Franz levantó la vista algo empañada hacia él poco a poco, fijándola en sus ojos verdes compungido todavía.  
Tenía razón, y lo sabía. Ya iba siendo hora de dejase de callarse las cosas, y de guardarse las penas para sí mismo, ya que tarde o temprano acabaría por no seguir conteniéndolo más.  
Sin embargo...  
... esa era una postura que había acabado adoptando sin darse cuenta de forma automática. Y tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.  
"... Sabes... tampoco quiero pasarme al otro extremo...", le hizo saber, todavía hablando en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien más que ellos no pudieran ver se enterara de aquello de alguna forma. "Si me callo algunas cosas es porque no quiero merecerme la lástima de nadie... porque sé que es molesto para los demás... y yo no quiero que otros se sientan mal por mis propios problemas."  
Esbozó una leve sonrisa de medio lado, terminando por apoyar las manos en los brazos de él.  
"Pero... supongo que a veces no queda más remedio¿verdad? Que también es justo... desahogarme de vez en cuando..."

Lucien asintió levemente, acercándose para dejarle un nuevo beso en los labios.  
"Puedes desahogarte cuanto quieras conmigo" le murmuró entrecerrando otra vez los ojos, "Para mi es más molesto no saber qué es lo que te pasa... O sea, no es que me moleste que me lo digas, de hecho es lo contrario... O sea, no es lo contrario de ese contrar... ¡Argh! Tú entiendes..."  
El rubio se le quedó mirando unos instantes, con la ceja alzada... para luego proferir una risa entre dientes, divertido con la confusión de Lucien.  
"... Sí, me parece que te entendí desde el principio...", dijo, sonriendo un poco conmovido, sintiendose mucho más tranquilo y animado ahora que el peso de todo aquello que se había estado guardando parecía estar disolviéndose hasta desaparecer por completo.  
Quizás sí debía plantearse eso de guardárselo todo de ese momento en adelante... en verdad uno se sentía mucho mejor cuando no tenía lastres que cargar ni que arrastrar de tiempo atrás.

"Que bueno que me entiendas" dijo Lucien sonriendo también, volviendo a dejarle un beso en los labios para luego seguir por su mejilla hasta su cuello, "Porque... Usualmente ni yo me entiendo... Lo que trato de decir..."  
Y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarle el cuello, nuevamente arrebatándose al sentir lo que el frio de la piel de Franz le provocaba al contacto con sus labios.  
"... Por eso a veces mejor me callo... y sólo..." dejó la frase a medias, terminándola con lo que sonaba claramente como un ronroneo.  
El rubio entonces de repente abrió los ojos que se le habían empezado a cerrar al optar por simplemente dejarse llevar de nuevo, despejándose un poco de los estremecimientos placenteros que le provocaba. Le observó de nuevo de reojo y de nuevo rió, rodeándole con los brazos.  
"... Ya veo... Y es por eso por lo que te llaman gato...", tras hacer esa observación, hizo una pequeña mueca... ¿a tanto había llegado su fama o es que en verdad los rumores de que por él había pasado casi media escuela eran ciertos?  
Decidió que prefería no saberlo y seguir quedándose con la duda... sólo por si acaso. A pesar de que se hubiera hecho la resolución de no ocultar nada más, creía que por una excepción a la regla que se hiciera no pasaría nada.  
Habían cosas que era mejor simplemente ignorar.

Por toda respuesta Lucien volvió a ronronearle sobre su cuello, bajando sus manos hasta su cintura para finalmente obligarlo a bajarse de ese banquillo para acompañarlo a él en el suelo de moqueta, donde nuevamente volvió a buscar su boca para besarlo de inmediato de forma profunda y ansiosa.  
Iba a empeñarse en borrar cada uno de esos recuerdos horribles que tenía y a reemplazarlos con los suyos, con lo que ocurriera desde entonces entre ellos.  
Arreglándoselas para no aplastar a Lucien mientras bajaba de su asiento para ir a reunirse con él, le soltó un poco para apoyarse en el suelo, quedando encima de él a cuatro patas mientras le besaba de vuelta y esperaba que ningún otro de los sucesos desagradables que le habían ocurrido en el pasado volvieran a atormentarle... al menos durante el transcurso en que se sucedía esa escena, y a deshacerse de una vez por todas de los fantasmas que le habían estado acechando hasta entonces. Si en verdad podía encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas en sus brazos y en sus labios, entonces él tampoco dudaría en creerlo.  
El único problema que podía encontrar en ese momento era que Lucien no tenía la intención de quedar debajo suyo.

"No no.." murmuró el chico platinado mientras se escabullía de entre los brazos de Franz, tomando una de sus manos para que se dejara tumbar en el suelo, para poder montarse encima y comenzar de inmediato a besarle otra vez, "Ésta vez... Yo voy arriba..." murmuró bajando prontamente por su cuello mientras su respiración se agitaba y nuevamente sentía que se encendía por dentro, con el obvio resultado de que su ropa le empezara a molestar.  
El rubio se quedó confundido unos instantes; no acababa de entender el porqué de la importancia del cambiar de posiciones allí. De hecho, no era que estuviese pensando mucho en ese momento, ya que estaba respondiendo a instintos tanto como quien tenía sentado encima suyo, sintiendo que los rescoldos de las llamas de antes volvían a prender en él de nuevo, volviendo a alterarle.  
"... ¿Por qué?", alcanzó a preguntar inocentemente, cerrando los ojos mientras otra vez le rodeaba con los brazos para recibirle.

"Shhh..." masculló Lucien, comenzando a seguir la linea de su cuello con su lengua hasta su clavícula, abriendo de forma desesperada esos molestos botones de su siempre ordenada camisa y soltando el nudo de su corbata, besando cuanto iba descubriendo, "Ya verás por qué..."  
La respiración de Franz comenzaba a hacerse pesada, en anticipación por creer que era lo que venía acto seguido. Aunque no podía saberlo con toda certeza, y aunque confiaba en él, estaba creándole una especie de ansiedad el no alcanzar a comprender por qué él debía quedarse abajo, a merced suya y teniendo que depender de su guía, limitándole a sí mismo en sus movimientos. Decidió entonces que le haría caso, en expectación por lo siguiente que ocurriría, mientras tanto sus manos le recorrían la espalda y los costados, aventurándose sin demasiado esfuerzo por lo holgada que tenía la ropa en colar los largos dedos por debajo de la camisa y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, empezando a sentir su piel bajo ella que parecía arder con más ímpetu que antes, si era posible.  
En respuesta Lucien volvió a ronronear sobre la piel de Franz, disfrutando de como la excitación hacía presa de él, aquella deliciosa fiebre que terminaba siempre haciéndole perder la razón, entregándose por completo a disfrutar de lo que la sensibilidad de su cuerpo pudiese otorgarle.  
Terminó por dejarse caer con cuidado sobre Franz, casi inconscientemente a moverse sobre él mientras seguía maldiciendo cada uno de aquellos botones que lo separaban del fresco alivio que le otorgaba la piel blanca del rubio a sus labios que continuaban ardiéndole, encontrando finalmente en él la forma de saciar esa sed provocada por el infierno que ardía en su interior. Por su parte, aquellos labios bajándole por el torso no hacía otra cosa que avivarle más en el fuego que había vuelto a arder en el rubio, derritiendo la fría coraza que sus inhibiciones le habían procurado. Dobló las rodillas para recibirle mejor en sí, mientras el jadeo y las amplias caricias por la piel de la espalda de Lucien se hacían cada vez más y más notorios. Su propia razón y prejuicios también estaban comenzando a nublarse, dejando un único detalle que era el que molestaba punzandole...

... ¿Hasta donde llegarían, liándose en aquél cuarto lleno de instrumentos y predisponiéndose a que alguien más les pillase de ese modo, quitándose la ropa... o quizás ya sin ella?  
Tendrían que marcharse de allí... pero no podía concentrarse mucho en pensar en mejores alternativas a aquél cuarto cuando tenía un gato hambriento recorriéndole con su lengua y sus manos todo el torso, ya desnudo luego de que varios de los botones de su camisa hubiesen saltado a perderse ante el ímpetu y la impaciencia de Lucien.

"_Je te veux... J'ai besoin de toi..._" murmuró sobre la piel suave de Franz, recordando que en momentos de extrema pasión siempre era mejor regresar a la lengua materna, "_Ta peau est délicieuse... et adictive..."  
_No tenía el más mínimo interés en detenerse ni en medirse en las atenciones que le prodigaba a ese quién finalmente le permitía calmar ese deseo que lo había venido persiguiendo desde el aeropuerto de Barcelona, cuando por primera vez pudo probar el alivio que sólo ese cuerpo le otorgaba.  
Aquello era mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido a imaginar cuando se había dejado por descuido recrearse en unas fantasías candentes y sonrojantes que estaban cubriendo más de las expectativas previstas atrás. Al oírle susurrarle en el idioma nativo que era el de ambos mientras seguía recorriéndole el torso desnudo hacia abajo, Franz se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad que había intentado mantener para arrastrarse con él sin remedio en aquella espiral increíblemente placentera, sin posibilidad de volverse atrás.

"... Lucien... _Je... je voudrais..._", jadeó, respondiéndole en el mismo idioma y tratando de hacerse explicar, encontrándose con que las palabras se le confundían y que había perdido el sentido de cómo hilarlas. Se le escapó un gemido suave de los labios entreabiertos, comprendiendo que de seguir así poco más podría hacer que ceder por completo y arriesgarse... y que tanto el uno como el otro sufrieran repercusiones muy poco agradables.  
_Céntrate y piensa... piensa... dónde podríamos... _  
El hotel no. Estaba demasiado lejos. Y en cualquiera de las otras estancias de esa mansión tenían tanto riesgo como en aquella...  
... Entonces¿no habría más remedio que quedarse allí mientras seguían sucumbiendo a sus pasiones...?  
... O quizás no...  
"_... Ma chambre..._" susurró agitado, acariciándole la espalda hacia donde ésta perdía el nombre, comenzando a enfebrecerse de verdad también. "_Allons à ma chambre..._"  
No había más. Seguía siendo arriesgado, pero el riesgo era menor en cierta medida... además, él podría esconderle estando en su cuarto... o eso creía... ya se las apañaría para eso.

Lucien levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar a Franz, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillándole como cuando lo atacaban esas fiebres repentinas, aunque sin separar mucho su boca de la piel del rubio.  
"... Tu... ¿Por qué tu habitación?" preguntó considerando que las salas comunes estaban a una distancia excesiva en comparación a la ansiedad del momento.  
Respirando hondo, Franz abrió los ojos para mirarle... y sonrojándose ya que se daba cuenta de la posición comprometida en que estaban.  
"... Porque si seguimos aquí el conserje o alguien más nos va a pillar... Y porque no... no se me ocurría otro lado mejor...", balbució, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza caía sobre él como una losa.

Lucien pareció meditar la oferta, aunque en realidad lo que intentaba entre sus pesados jadeos, era concentrarse en los hechos que le estaba mostrando Franz. Era cierto que si seguían ahí podrían encontrarlos, ya le había ocurrido antes con... Bueno, eso no venía al caso, aunque por esa experiencia sabía que la moqueta de esa sala era bastante incómoda pues terminaba raspando la piel y no quería que el cuerpo perfecto de Franz sufriese daño alguno.  
Además que debía admitir que, siendo esa la primera vez del rubio, le debía al menos la consideración de hacerlo en un lugar mejor.  
Suspiró largamente, sentándose en el espacio entre las piernas de Franz, tratando de no observarle mucho para no continuar tentándose con su imagen tendida en el suelo, con el torso semidesnudo y en una actitud de completa entrega.  
"Vale... Vamos a tu cuarto..." aceptó finalmente, aunque sin sonar muy convencido.

Franz asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias y cubriéndose de nuevo el torso con la camisa tan bien como pudo, colgándose la corbata al cuello sin anudarla y tomando rápidamente la carpeta con sus partituras para cubrir un bulto incipiente que había empezado a crecer entre sus piernas, sintiéndose de pronto víctima de un pudor de proporciones gigantescas sin saber demasiado bien a qué era debido éste. O más bien sin querer aceptarlo. Sin decir nada más se puso en pie y empezó a caminar como pudo hacia la puerta, rezando porque no pudieran encontrarse con nadie en el trayecto para ponerse en evidencia y que su ego se quedara todavía más por los suelos.  
Aunque quizás eso iba a estar algo difícil, considerando que Lucien no perdía momento para atraparlo y besarlo contra alguna pared o en las escaleras, aprovechando que a aquellas horas de la noche ya nadie andaba por los pasillos. Y en vista de eso a Franz no le quedó más remedio que corresponderle, aunque furtivamente por la tensión que le producía el que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera sorprenderles.

Así fueron durante todo el trayecto a la sala común, en el que milagrosamente ni se perdieron ni se encontraron a nadie; también la sala de los Leviatanes andaba desierta, estando todos durmiendo. Habría que dar gracias por ello.  
En el momento en que se encontraron la puerta de su cuarto, Franz se precipitó en abrirla de golpe y en arrastrar a Lucien consigo, para después asegurarse de echarle el cerrojo a la puerta cerrada antes de volverse a permitir abandonarse en los labios y cuerpo de él, ya sabiéndose relativamente a salvo.  
Y el peliplateado tampoco quiso perder más tiempo, volviendo a quitarle la camisa que ya en esa arremetida quedó convertida en jirones, sin dejar ni un momento de besarlo pues sus labios eran en ese momento demasiado adictivos, eran todo lo que podía desear y necesitar.  
Ni siquiera se molestó en ver hacia donde lo estaba empujando, nunca había estado en la habitación de Franz, aquel remanso de orden y pulcridad del chico rubio, sin embargo casi por instinto supo llegar hasta su cama sin necesidad de ver el camino, cayendo sobre él en el mullido cobertor, sacudiéndose sus zapatillas gastadas para subirse luego sobre el colchón, sin dejar ir en ningún momento los labios de Franz, ni siquiera para dejar salir esos jadeos que comenzaban a escucharse ahogados.  
Viéndose obligado a respirar por la nariz, Franz tuvo que apresurarse a no quedarse atrás en aquella carrera pasional y violenta en la que se había visto envuelto junto con él. Sus manos tantearon la ropa de él para también comenzar a quitársela, empezando por la camisa que ya tenía abierta y luego la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba para poder sacársela.  
Sólo entonces sus labios se separaron, dejando a ambos respirar mientras Lucien se quitaba su camiseta, tirándola a algún lugar sin importarle demasiado del donde, para regresar otra vez a seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de Franz.  
"... _mon dieu... mon ange... je t'adore..._" continuaba susurrando sobre el torso del rubio que se elevaba y se hundía de forma frenética en su agitación, apartando los jirones de tela de su camisa que quedaban aún molestándole el paso de su boca por la piel tan pulcra y virginal. Franz no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestarle en jadeos y en gemidos pequeños que tímidamente dejaba escapar, reaccionando a la sensibilidad de su piel, incluso moderándose en ello por aquello de que nada se oyera. Sin embargo a él ya tampoco podría frenarle nada ya. 

Las alargadas manos, que no estaban acostumbradas por entonces a tocar con maestría otra cosa que no fuesen las teclas de un piano, continuaban el avance algo torpe por el cuerpo al descubierto de Lucien, delgado y, como había llegado a ver en aquella minimísima pausa cuando se había quitado la camiseta, casi completamente cubierto por tatuajes, de una forma que le impresionó y en un principio le hubo intimidado un poco. A pesar de eso continuaba prodigándole caricias, ora más suaves, ora más intensas, pudiendo palpar con sus dedos aquella sensación cálida que su piel exudaba, de la que se había quedado prendado y de la cual, sin ninguna duda, necesitaba para sentirse vivo.  
"... _montre-moi... guide-moi..._", balbució en susurros sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, deslizando sus manos por su abdomen hacia sus pantalones. "_...et abandonne-ne me jamais..."_

"_Jamais"_ comenzó a responder Lucien sin pensarlo,_ "... je ne t'aband..."_  
Pero entonces se detuvo; No podía prometerle nada que no fuese a cumplir, así que prefirió no continuar perdiendo el tiempo en palabras teniendo aún tanto que hacer con su boca.

Siguió bajando por el torso de Franz hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, deteniéndose en las hendiduras de sus caderas mientras buscaba la mejor forma de desabrochar sus pantalones sin tener que mirar. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en si estaba yendo quizás demasiado rápido, sólo quería apaciguar esa ansiedad que hacía presa a su razón, ya hacía mucho abandonada sólo a sentir cuanto pudiese encontrar en cada rincón que iba descubriendo y recibiendo con sus manos y su boca. Notando que se había detenido de pronto, el rubio abrió los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, para ver que ocurría, y decidido a tampoco perder tiempo dirigió sus propias manos al botón y la cremallera, dispuesto a desabrochárselos él mismo. Lo último que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza era precisamente lo rápido o lo lento que pudieran ir yendo.  
Por su parte Lucien tomó aquel gesto como un claro indicio de que continuara, ayudándole a deshacerse de esos molestos pantalones para después hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, ayudado con sus dientes, tomando de inmediato entre sus manos el miembro de Franz para terminar profiriendo una muy leve exclamación, deteniéndose para girarse levemente y observarlo a contraluz.

"Pero..." murmuró para luego terminar sonriendo para sus adentros ante tal magnitud, soltando una leve carcajada, "Que Dios te bendiga y te guarde, principito..." terminó por decir, recordando viejas costumbres de su casa materna, antes de besarle la piel. Ante ese comentario, Franz se sonrojó un poco para después alzar las cejas y sonreír con una vanidad que no era pretendida, dejando escapar una risa que intentaba que no se escuchase demasiado alto en el silencio del lugar. Mientras lo hacía llevó las manos al rostro de Lucien, acariciándolo, y a pesar de ese breve instante de distensión sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbándole en su pecho, expectante por lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo desenvolverse de ese momento en adelante, así que fuera lo que fuera, no tendría más que dejarlo en sus manos, tal como estaba y como jamás en su vida había estado antes. Prefería no darle más importancia al hecho de que por primera vez estuviera desnudo y de esa forma frente a un chico, ya que si se paraba a pensar la cohibición volvería. Él ya no quería eso, no con él, a quien había empezado a entregarse de forma abierta y así continuaría hasta el final.

Entre sus piernas Lucien se llenaba con todo cuanto sus sentidos recolectaban de Franz: el olor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, la belleza de sus curvas, aquellos gemidos tan placenteros que llegaban a sus oidos y, sobre todo, el dulce sabor que sentía en su lengua al deslizarla por todo el largo del miembro del chico rubio antes de continuar con toda su boca, disfrutando de cómo bajo él éste se estremecía por completo en el empiece de un delirio extático, vibrando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pronto llegó a olvidarse de cualquier pudor que hubiese podido guardar, y aún no siendo especialmente notorio con ello se hundía en aquél placer recién descubierto sin reservas, hundiendo los largos dedos entre el cabello platinado y murmurando enfervorecido el nombre de éste y cada palabra susurrada, cada leve gemido, hasta el más mínimo temblor del cuerpo del rubio, no hacían más que encender los ya prendidos ánimos de Lucien.

Continuó en su labor haciéndo gala de aquella maestría de la que tanto presumía, demostrando que era verdad que era capaz de provocar sensaciones nuevas en cada una de sus lamidas, como parecía conocer a la perfección los momentos exactos cuando aflojar un poco más la presa de sus labios en aquel movimiento arrítmico, completamente caótico e imprevisible, pero que de alguna manera lograba seguir los deseos de Franz, demostrando que comprendía perfectamente el lenguaje milenario de los cuerpos casi como si fuese esa realmente su lengua primaria.  
"...¿Quieres que siga?" preguntó soltando aquel miembro de su boca, pero manteniéndolo entre sus manos mientras miraba a Franz con las mejillas enrojecidas de pasión, provocando que sus ojos entrecerrados resaltaran aún más el verde esmeralda en contraposición.

El rubio se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de normalizar un poco el ritmo de su respiración para tratar de articular algo, sin lograrlo. Sus deseos fluían de forma tan desbocada como su corazón latía; ya no existía en él ningún resquicio de aquél frío atenazador que otrora se hubiera apoderado de él. En ese momento, todo él ardía en el fuego que Lucien le había contagiado, y ninguna otra cosa tendría más sentido entonces que éste fuera propagándose libremente sin temor a nada.  
Tomando aire, alcanzó a abrir un poco los ojos para mirarle de vuelta, el rostro ardiendo tanto o más que el resto de su cuerpo.  
"S... Sí... Sigue... Y no te pares...", susurró entre jadeos, rodeándole con las piernas de forma completamente instintiva para enfatizar su apremio. "... Ni... se te ocurra parar..."

Lucien tuvo que aguantarse la risa antes de volver a abrir su boca, engullendo de una vez gran parte de la virilidad de Franz de una forma que parecía desafiar las leyes físicas y biológicas, continuando con su tarea de brindarle cuanto placer podía, sintiendo que él mismo estaba llegando a nuevos límites de excitación, que ese fuego que siempre había ardido en su interior ésta vez finalmente habían encontrado una nueva forma de expandirse. Podía sentir cómo iba adueñándose de Franz también, como ambos se sintonizaban en ese deseo creciente por obtener más del otro.

Franz ahogó una exclamación, apartando una de sus manos de la cabeza de Lucien y mordiéndose fuertemente los dedos para evitar que el inmenso placer que le llenaba se manifestase de forma demasiado obvia y clara en la estancia. Sus caderas y luego su cuerpo entero comenzaba a moverse ligeramente al son de una melodía diferente a todas las demás, una que él no había aprendido ni experimentado antes pero que sin duda alguna debía conocer de alguna manera, ya que los movimientos que realizaba ni siquiera los meditaba aun cuando le parecían ser los adecuados. Sabía que aquella melodía primitiva no se oía pero sí se sentía, con cada uno de los poros de la piel y todos los receptores de cuanto su ser disponía. No había partituras, no había esquemas, no había nada sobre lo que guiarse más que el propio impulso que estaba en sí mismo.  
"...Ah... ¡Sí! Así..._Fais-le comme ça..._", dejó ir su propia mano un instante para expresarse en un tono gutural que parecía difícil de creer que fuera el suyo propio. De repente le pareció que la excitación que bullía en su interior no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo... "...Lucien... _je vais à_..."

El peliplateado abrió su boca para dejarle ir, deslizándolo por sus labios mientras continuaba masajeándolo con sus manos, cambiando a un ritmo más lento mientras se incorporaba un poco, volviendo a arrodillarse entre las piernas de Franz.  
"Tranquilo... Sólo disfrútalo... " le murmuró en un ronroneo sumamente profundo, para luego lamerse sus dedos y decidir que era un buen momento para comenzar con lo siguiente, deslizándolos entre las piernas de Franz hasta su entrada y presionando levemente, bajando el ritmo con sus manos para controlar un poco más la situación, queriendo extender esa deliciosa ansiedad que llenaba el cuerpo recorriendo cada fibra, para que Franz pudiese deleitarse en todos los posibles matices que esa desesperación previa a un orgasmo podía ofrecer.  
Y mientras hacía eso, entraba lentamente uno de sus dedos en él.

Franz podría haberse esperado entonces cualquier cosa menos eso. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, su cuerpo deteniéndose un segundo y contrayéndose instantáneamente al sentir la súbita invasión en sí.  
"¡Jod...!" Nuevamente se llevó la mano a la boca para contener que su voz rebasara el tono que se había permitido a sí mismo. Habían marcas rojas en sus dedos, de lo fuerte que se mordía; se volvió a verle con la respiración todavía agitada y un ligero rictus de dolor cruzándole el rostro enrojecido. Pues a pesar de toda la preparación, sí que había dolido un poco, no estando acostumbrado en absoluto.

"Relájate... Ya va a pasar" le murmuró Lucien, acercándose hacia él, subiendo sus labios por su torso hasta llegar a atraparle la boca en un beso profundo y apasionado que fue completamente bienvenido de forma abrumadora, continuando sus manos en sus labores: una aún alargando más su orgasmo, la otra preparándolo para que aquel dolor pasara pronto a convertirse en un nuevo placer que le daría a probar, sondeando lenta y cuidadosamente en su interior, en movimientos que iban acompasados con los de su lengua.  
Tardó un buen rato en eso, a veces aumentando ese ondular en embates ansiosos y brutales, otras veces volviéndolo más suave y delicado, como para equilibrar la pasión con algo de ternura, pero finalmente pudo encontrar un pequeño punto casi al final, sonriendose para sus adentros mientras lo rozaba con la punta de su dedo.  
"... ¿Te gusta eso?" preguntó en un susurro sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa extraña en los suyos propios.

Franz abrió la boca para intentar responder de forma más o menos coherente, pero lo único que le salió fue un gemido grave que habló por él y que ahogó de inmediato reclamando los labios y lengua de Lucien para sí, sintiéndose enajenado. Casi al mismo tiempo que le besaba y volvía a moverse al ritmo que él le marcaba, llevó las manos temblorosas hacia el pantalón que todavía él llevaba puesto y tironeó de él, tanteándolo y buscando la forma de quitarle lo único que llevaba puesto encima aún para poder ir a la par. Después de unos pocos intentos fallidos, encontró la hebilla del cinturón que sostenía el pantalón, desabrochándoselo y dejándolo caer para intentar hacer lo mismo con el botón y el cierre de la cremallera.

"Quítame esto..." jadeó Lucien sobre la boca de Franz, sin querer apartar sus manos de lo que hacían por continuar excitando a Franz, dejando que él le despojara de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos con violencia y lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo, para luego regresar a pegar su cuerpo ya desnudo contra el de Franz, frotándose contra él de forma cada vez más desesperada y ansiosa. Sentía como ardía por dentro, como él mismo estaba a punto ya de terminar sin haber sido necesario mayor roce, sólo debido a la pasión que Franz lograba despertar en él, completamente diferente a todo lo que hubiese conocido, como si sólo él pudiese finalmente salvarle de ese infierno que le quemaba por dentro.  
"No... No puedo... Más..." jadeó sobre él, quitando finalmente sus dedos de su interior mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, "_j'ai à t'avoir... j'ai besoin de te posséder... mon prince..._"  
Sabía que a esas alturas no era muy coherente lo que decía, pero expresaba simplemente lo que deseaba, lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos: Necesitaba poseerlo, sentirlo por completo, hacerlo suyo de alguna forma.

Un escalofrío súbito le recorrió la espalda a Franz, en mitad de aquél ardor intempestuoso, cuando le hizo saber eso. Se acercaba el final a aquella increíblemente hermosa agonía, y si también era cierto que había disfrutado de ella, sabía que había que ponerle fin, de la forma que fuera. No había ninguna cabida para dudas ya. Se separó un poco de sus labios respirando a bocanadas, logrando esbozar una sonrisa, para a continuación arquearse ligeramente para facilitarle el acceso.  
"..._Alors... fais-le_", le apremió casi con tono de orden, llevando las manos hacia los muslos de él y acariciándolos. "_Aborde-moi...je suis le tien_"  
Dicho esto de forma clara, volvió a besarle... y entre sus labios, esperó lo inminente, una vez más con la expectación latiéndole en el pecho como si estuviese poseído de alguna forma ya.

Acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a entrar en él, dejando ir en su marcha un jadeo mucho más sonoro que los anteriores al sentir que casi se desvanecía de placer en esa primera embestida; en todas sus incontables experiencias anteriores jamás había sentido que todo su ser se estremecía, llenándose de tantas sensaciones nuevas que no creía pudiesen existir. Por un instante tuvo la clara sensación de que el invierno cedía para dar paso al fuego del estío y que aquel infierno que siempre había arrasado sus entrañas en aquellos momentos de pasión, aquella fiebre incontrolable, se templaba hasta convertirse en una ola muy agradable que lo cubría, recibiéndolo cálidamente como el mismo Franz se entregaba; pese a que aquél en un principio hubiera visto las estrellas al sentir aquella nueva intrusión, se quedó quieto unos instantes mientras se acostumbraba a ella, aguantando el dolor tan bien como pudo... hasta que comenzó a tener una sensación extraña de que estaba empezando a ganar ligereza, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de algún material volátil, y se preparó para ver las estrellas literalmente... y no sólo las estrellas, sino el firmamento completo. Cegado por aquella placentera oleada de sensaciones de la que ambos estaban siendo partícipes ya como si fueran casi la misma persona, reanudó el movimiento de nuevo con suavidad al principio y luego con mayor intensidad, agarrándose firmemente de las caderas de Lucien para no perder el norte en ese viaje que estaban realizando juntos y que se acercaba poco a poco a su clímax definitivo.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, deslizando su boca por la cara de Franz hasta ir luego a atrapar su lóbulo, mordiéndolo un poco con sus dientes filosos.  
"_Je t'adore... mon prince..._ " murmuraba en su oido en jadeos acompasados al movimiento de ambos cuerpos, "_trop parfait ... trop pour moi ... je ne peux plus!_" terminó exclamando mientras sus tientos se volvían más salvajes, incapáz de seguir conteniéndose, sintiendo que se derramaban dentro de Franz cada una de aquellas sensaciones que antes lo llenaron, sintiéndose por primera vez cómo abandonaba por completo la conciencia para ir a vagar un instante en un lugar de ensueño, sintiendo que todo se llenaba de una nueva luz, incluso él.

El rubio no tardó en acompañarle en aquél lugar donde todas las maravillas e ilusiones eran posibles, decidiendo que él tampoco podía seguir soportando el peso de retener su orgasmo por más tiempo. Entre repetidos espasmos y sacudidas fue deshaciéndose de él mientras se sumía en un éxtasis profundo, dejando la mente en blanco unos breves instantes en los que todo fue, simplemente, sublime. El tiempo no existía, ni tampoco un espacio conocido... ni mucho menos existían aquellas preocupaciones que eran propias de aquellos aspectos tan mundanos. Lo único que importaba, en ese momento, es que ellos dos existían. Y se tenían el uno al otro, complementándose en el cúlmine de esa bellísima sinfonía que ya había podido conocer gracias a él. Y todo eso era lo único real y cierto, al igual que las palabras que el rubio dejó ir mientras se desvanecía sobre su lecho, sofocado y exhausto, sin darse cuenta siquiera que las pronunciaba.

"_Je...t'aime_"

Luego de que finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento, Lucien se dejó caer al lado de Franz, abrazándose a su cuerpo sudoroso y aún agitado.  
"_Mon Dieu.._. " murmuró antes de dejarle un beso suave y cansado en los labios al rubio, "Nunca... Había sentido... Algo así..."  
Forzándose a sí mismo para despabilarse después de la obnubilación del éxtasis al que había sido llevado, los ojos azules se volvieron para mirar a los suyos, esbozando una sonrisa tonta y adormecida inmediatamente. Quien podía decir que jamás había sentido nada parecido antes había sido él, en verdad.  
"... ¿Cómo es eso?", quiso saber, curioso, rodeándole también con los brazos, aun cuando todavía no se apegó a él del todo para dejar correr un poco el aire entre los dos cuerpos aún ardientes y agotados, algo que no le importó por el momento al chico platinado, aún demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar todo cuanto había sentido, inclusive esa extraña sensación de que el invierno se había retirado en el mismo momento en el que ambos terminaron. De hecho, la atmósfera a su alrededor había quedado enrarecida en aquél ambiente en el que ninguna otra cosa más existía allí salvo ellos; Franz a duras penas podía recordar en dónde estaban realmente, e ignoraba la hora que era, así como dejaba pasar por alto el hecho de que había roto más reglas y convenciones sociales de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Y descubrió que todo eso le daba exactamente igual. Se sentía vivo como nunca se había sentido; había valido la pena desprenderse de todas aquellas estupideces por ese momento.

"Es... No se como explicarlo" respondió pasándose la mano por su pelo ahora más sucio que antes, apartándolo de su frente, "Pero... Estuvo increible... De verdad..."  
Franz no tuvo que pedirle más explicaciones. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, a él también se le hacía difícil intentar describir en palabras coherentes lo que había sentido, así que sentía que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.  
Sonriendo aún más, se acercó a él para besarle, entusiasmado a pesar de todo el cansancio. Ahora que la racionalidad volvía a él, le costaba creer que se hubiera abandonado a aquella pasión ardorosa con él tan de pronto y con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, lo había hecho, y no estaba experimentando ningún tipo de culpa en absoluto.  
Aunque probablemente, quizás después de eso habría que aventurarse en dar un paso más. Él no iba a conformarse tan sólo con haber perdido la virginidad con él y compartido casi toda una noche a base de besos, caricias y sensaciones nuevas que descubrir. Pero quizás sería mejor hablar con él de eso al día siguiente.  
"... Te quedarás aquí lo que queda de noche¿verdad?", le susurró, comenzando a apegarse a él.  
Lucien lo recibió entre sus brazos, ronroneando una vez más de forma mimosa.  
"Si eso quieres..." respondió con la voz cansada, cerrando los ojos, "... Pero mañana será un lío salir sin que me noten"  
Porque a diferencia de las otras dos salas, la de la casa Leviatán no tenía una segunda salida hacia el pasillo sino que sólo daba hacia la sala común, aunque recordaba que alguna vez había salido por otra parte luego de un encuentro furtivo con una chica de quinto de esa casa, pero no recordaba cómo llegar y algo le decía que era mejor no mencionar ese incidente en ese momento.  
"No te preocupes... ", murmuró, soltándole un momento para tironear de las sábanas y que estas les cubrieran, antes de volver a estrecharle contra sí. "Mañana nos las arreglaremos para que no te vean y no sospechen nada... ahora vamos a descansar..."  
Le sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrar también él los ojos.  
"... Ha sido la mejor víspera de mi cumpleaños de toda mi vida...", le confió en un hilo de voz, acurrucándose un poco.  
Lucien sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose ya bastante adormilado.  
"Por la hora... Ya es tu cumpleaños" informó calculando que la medianoche habría pasado hacía mucho, "... Feliz cumpleaños, Príncipe Franz"  
Le dejó un último beso en la frente, dejando sus labios pegados a su piel mientras se dormía.  
"Gracias... Infame Señor...", musitó de vuelta éste, también adormecido y dejando llevarse por la ligera y pacífica corriente de los sueños, durmiéndose casi a la vez, sin ninguna preocupación atormentándole.  
_Gracias por todo._


	15. Capítulo 11: Mientras el Sol brille

Capítulo 11: Mientras el Sol brille__

A eso de las siete y media de la mañana los pasillos de la casa de Leviatán comenzaban a llenarse de carreras de alumnos despertando que trataban de coger turno para los baños, pues sólo los prefectos tenían baños propios.  
El ir y venir de afuera, con las conversaciones a viva voz y las carreras de todos, terminaron por sacar de su placentero sueño a Lucien, que por inercia se separó de quién tenía abrazado tratando de no despertarle y buscando de inmediato donde había dejado su ropa. Pero en cuanto se dió cuenta de que quién tenía a su lado era el chico rubio por el que tanto había suspirado ese año... Quiso que se lo tragara la tierra._  
_Éste, sumido aún en unos senderos utópicos de los cuales se negaba a salir, se abrazó a su almohada en sueños en cuanto notara la falta del calor de quien había estado durmiendo a su lado esa noche, acurrucándose aún más en sí mismo y esbozando una sonrisa angelical, completamente ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de sus sueños.

Aquella imagen tan tierna hizo que el chico peliplateado se llevase las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras se reprendía mentalmente por lo que había hecho.  
Bien, era bastante normal en él que despertara junto a alguien en una cama que no era la suya luego de dejarse llevar por esos estados de pasión que lo cegaban por completo, pero no así.  
No con Franz.  
Recordaba bastante bien que la noche anterior, en la sala de música, le había dicho que le quería, que le gustaba... Pero todo había terminado como terminaba siempre: En un revolcón desenfrenado.  
También recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido todo con él, lo mucho que había disfrutado todo, quizás porque por primera vez lo que sentía no era una simple calentura sino que era una entrega de corazón, con todo lo mucho que podía llegar a querer a alguien.  
Suspiró mientras se sentaba despacio en la cama, tratando aún de no despertar a Franz y quizás lograr huir de alguna forma.

Sin embargo ya no le resultó posible al rubio continuar durmiendo con el barullo que había fuera y notando el movimiento en su propia cama, así que comenzó a adquirir conciencia, entreabriendo los ojos legañosos y aún somnolientos para alcanzar a ver a Lucien sentado junto a él, desnudo y un poco aturdido. También comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, y lejos de escandalizarse o turbarse por ello, esbozó una sonrisa todavía más amplia, feliz.  
Aún seguía pensando que no tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada de lo que había hecho, que todo había sido perfecto y que a partir de ese momento probablemente continuaría siéndolo.  
"Mhhh... Buenos días...", susurró sonriente, frotándose los ojos con una mano mientras hacía ademán de incorporarse, no sin notar una pequeña molestia que antes no había estado ahí, pero sin preocuparse por ella en lo más mínimo.

"Buenas..." murmuró Lucien de vuelta, apartando la mirada bastante nervioso pues no sabía qué pensar, así que finalmente optó por seguir lo que hacía siempre que se encontraba en esas circunstancias.  
Se agachó para recoger su ropa interior, que había quedado sobre la lámpara del velador, y se la puso antes de hacer un ademán para levantarse.  
"... No te preocupes, me iré en cuanto empiece la primera clase" dijo excusándose por continuar ahí, algo que usualmente incomodaba a todo el mundo, "Así no me verá nadie..."_  
_La sonrisa de Franz menguó al ver a Lucien tan apurado de pronto y tan esquivo. Podría asociarlo a que se había quedado dormido para antes de que alguien más pudiera levantarse, pero le había dado la impresión de que lo decía como si quisiera huir de él. ¿Por qué?  
Alargó una mano para alcanzar la suya y así detenerle.  
"... La primera clase comienza en una hora más", le dijo, poniéndose serio y observando la hora en el reloj de pulsera que él le había regalado. "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?"

El chico se detuvo y se giró a ver a Franz.  
"Es que..." murmuró tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada, aunque terminó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, "No se... No quería incomodarte..."  
Ante eso, el rubio le miró con una expresión extrañada en el rostro, sin entender lo que decía.  
"¿Incomodarme...?.¿Pero qué dices?", murmuró, tratando de escrutarle la mirada a Lucien. "Hemos pasado juntos la noche... ¿por qué iba a incomodarme que estés aquí? Más bien parece que el incómodo aquí eres tú..."

"¡No!..." se apresuró en aclarar él para luego calmar un poco su tono mientras bajaba la mirada, "No... Es... No sé..."  
Se giró un poco de regreso hacia él, sonriéndole un poco avergonzado.  
"Costumbre... Supongo" dijo finalmente, volviendo a cubrirse un poco con las sábanas, aunque durante la noche al parecer Franz se había quedado con la mayor parte de ellas.  
Éste le observó unos instantes con las cejas alzadas, para luego soltar una risita reprimida, meneando la cabeza.  
"...Qué tonto eres a veces...", le soltó de forma cariñosa, sonriéndole de nuevo mientras tiraba un poco de él hacia sí. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le produjo otra punzada que Lucien hubiese dicho que hacía eso por costumbre. Eso quería decir que en verdad estaba acostumbrado a despertarse en camas ajenas...  
...¿seguiría siendo eso una costumbre desde ese momento en adelante?

Ajeno a esos pensamientos Lucien sonrió de vuelta, abrazándose al cuerpo frio de Franz, extrañando de pronto ese ardor que sintiera la noche anterior en su piel aunque nuevamente podía disfrutar de lo agradable que se sentía estar a su lado.  
"Tonto es quién hace tonterias..." dijo él frotando su nariz contra la del rubio antes de darle un beso suave en los labios, "... Así que podría decirse que si soy un poco tonto..."  
Franz le besó de vuelta unas cuantas veces, queriendo volver a atesorar aquella tibieza para sí que le hacía olvidarse de toda duda o problema que pudiera surgirle.  
"... Entonces tontos lo somos todos, porque todos hacemos tonterías alguna vez...", razonó él, sonriéndole de medio lado para luego alargar su mano y revolverle el cabello, reparando en lo sucio que éste estaba y en lo ligeramente pegajoso que se sentía él mismo luego de la pasada noche. "... Creo que nos va a hacer falta una ducha a los dos luego..."

De inmediato Lucien se separó de él para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas.  
"A los dos es demasiada gente" dijo rebatiendo de inmediato esa idea, "Yo ya me bañé ésta semana... "  
Y a quien le tocó alzar las cejas entonces fue a Franz, enderezándose aún más y reprimiendo una pequeña mueca al sentarse.  
"... O sea que pretendes quedarte sucio para el resto de la semana siguiente... ", comentó, pasándose la mano por el pelo instintivamente para ordenárselo. "En serio... ¿No te molesta?"

Lucien nuevamente se encogió de hombros.  
"Pues... No" respondió sin entender cuál era el problema, después de todo incluso quienes a veces se quejaban al principio, luego ni se enteraban si se había bañado ese día o el mes anterior.

Franz resopló y meneó la cabeza, contrariado. Debido a que anteriormente solía pasar más tiempo con él que con nadie, él sí se daba cuenta y se quejaba, pero no mucho por miedo a lo que pudiera éste pensar de él. Y aunque durante aquellos meses apenas y sí se habían visto, aún recordaba la promesa interior que se había hecho a sí mismo de no volver a guardarse nada para sí, al menos con él, tal como él mismo le había sugerido.  
"De verdad no te entiendo", murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros buscando con la vista dónde había quedado su ropa en aquél revoltijo que había quedado alrededor de la cama. "¿Por qué tanto miedo al agua? Si no hace daño... además, no sé cómo puedes soportar en ti mismo el olor a sucio... ni el sentir suciedad encima"  
Iba a decir que si era consciente de que precisamente por eso la gente no se le acercaba, pero desistió de ello. Ya sabía que a Lucien le importaba un comino todos los demás.  
No obstante, él también era en alguna manera parte de _todos los demás_, y resultaba ser bastante escrupuloso en cuanto a eso. A pesar de cuanto pudiera quererle y apreciar su compañía, lo más probable es que continuara sintiéndose incómodo en su presencia si no modificaba en alguna forma sus hábitos de higiene y de salud personal.  
Sin embargo, sin querer había tocado una pequeña fibra sensible de Lucien con eso.  
"No es miedo..." dijo separándose un poco de él para pasarse él mismo su mano por su pelo grisáceo, notando que de verdad estaba mucho más sucio de lo que usualmente lo llevaba, "Simplemente no me gusta bañarme..."  
Terminó por apartar su mirada y perder sus ojos verdes en algún recuerdo de su infancia, cuando escapaba de sus tías que querían forzarlo a bañarse, yendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, que lo acogía riendo de sus locuras y les explicaba a las otras mujeres que ni los sátiros ni los piratas se bañaban, además que su pequeño Lucien, con aquella llama que a penas ardía más que una vela, podría extinguirse en cualquier momento.  
Y hasta ese día, tantos años después, aún sentía que el fuego que ardía en su interior podía apagarse en cualquier momento.

"Aún así, no comprendo que no te guste", insistió Franz, ignorando aquellos detalles de su infancia que tan esclarecedores podrían resultar. "Es básico para verse bien... y para estar saludable..."  
Volvió a encogerse de hombros, resignado y sabiendo que de esa forma no llegarían a ningún lado.  
"En fin... tú mismo", acabó por decir, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y fijando los ojos azules en el techo. "... Tampoco es que yo sea nadie que deba decirte lo que tienes que hacer..."  
Y de alguna manera, aquello le entristecía y turbaba un poco. Si bien juraba y perjuraba que no tenía dones para la política y que por eso jamás podría dedicarse a ella, lo cierto era que siempre había resultado ser un poco mandón desde pequeño, un rasgo del que él no se daba cuenta aun cuando había llegado a comprender con los años que le gustaba tener el control de las situaciones, personas y cosas de algún modo; igual de que no se daba cuenta de que andaba a menudo con rasgos aristocráticos de forma inconsciente ni que a veces cuando se molestaba podía volverse arrogante. Lo mismo que un pequeño monarca consentido.  
Quizás por eso alguna gente tendiera a apartarse de él también y no pudiera llevarse tan bien con todo el mundo como era su deseo.

"Mira... Haremos esto" dijo Lucien suspirando y girándose un poco hacia él, "Por ser hoy tu cumpleaños te daré en el gusto y me daré una ducha ¿Bien?" dijo levantando uno de sus dedos regordetes, apuntándolo de forma amenazante, "Pero que no se haga costumbre..."  
Sorprendido, Franz desvió la mirada del techo para posarla en él, escuchando lo que decía y evaluándolo por unos segundos. Poco a poco empezó a formarse una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, complacido como siempre que las cosas salían como quería. O casi.  
Podía considerar eso una media victoria. Luego podría intentar persuadirle de que tomase la costumbre más seguido. Podría resultar ser cuestión de mucho tiempo, pero su paciencia era infinita... Casi infinita.  
"Supongo que menos es nada", respondió, tendiéndole una de las manos angulosas como si pretendiera hacer un pacto con él. "Trato hecho..."  
Lucien tomó esa mano sin pensarlo demasiado, estrechándola para luego volver a insistirle en su condición.  
"Pero que conste que es sólo porque es tu cumpleaños..." aclaró nuevamente, dejando luego su tono serio y molesto para sonreir, "Lo que me lleva a pensar en qué haremos para celebrarlo... O... Bueno, finalmente anoche no terminé de saber si tenías planes o no..."  
"No los tenía", le aclaró Franz, esbozando una sonrisa ambigua mientras se volvía un poco hacia él. "De hecho, de no ser por ayer, ni siquiera me hubiera planteado celebrarlo... Lo hubiera dejado pasar. No estaba para celebraciones..."  
Fijó la mirada en sus ojos verdes, poniéndose algo serio.  
"Pero me gustaría que, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, lo celebráramos los dos solos... de ahí no me importa qué hagamos, con algo sencillo me basta... "

Lucien sonrió de medio lado, entendiendo que esa indicación de que quería que lo celebraran sólo ellos dos significaba que no quería que Moi se apareciera ese día.  
"Pues... Yo había pensado en que te trajeran el desayuno a la cama y te tuviesen un rico baño de espuma sólo para ti" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Pero bueno, con lo de anoche... -ejem- finalmente no pude preparar nada de eso..."  
Porque claramente no iba a detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la cocina.  
"Pero podemos olvidarnos por hoy de las clases y... ¿Quedarnos retozando todo el día?"  
En respuesta Franz se echó a reír entre dientes, de nuevo moderándose.  
"... Sabes, todavía me duele un poco...", le confesó, aunque desvió la vista para luego alzarla al techo pensativo. "Aunque la verdad a mí no me apetece mucho moverme de aquí ahora, quedarse en la cama suena bien... pero también querría salir un rato luego por ahí... y lo del desayuno y el baño tampoco sonaba mal... curioso, igual que cuando... Un momento..." de repente reparó en algo y volvió a mirarle, alzando las cejas y sonriendo. "... No me digas que fuiste tú quien me organizó lo de San Valentín..."  
Lucien se encogió de hombros.  
"¿Quién más iba a ser?" preguntó de vuelta, asumiendo como completamente obvia la respuesta, "¿Acaso alguno de los idiotas que pueblan ese club de admiradores tuyo iba a ser capaz de hacer todo eso por ti? Pues lo dudo..."  
El rubio contuvo la risa.  
"Tampoco había caído en la cuenta de eso... ni tampoco sabía de las capacidades de mi club de fans... Pero bueno..." Se sonrió ligeramente. "... Saberlo con certeza me deja mucho más tranquilo..."  
_  
_La sonrisa de Lucien se enterneció un poco con ese comentario.  
"Como casi ni hablábamos... Quería hacer de ese día uno muy especial para ti, pero sin que tuvieras que verme la cara..." confesó girándose un poco, tendiéndose sobre su estómago en la cama y levantándose sobre sus codos, jugueteando un poco con la almohada al hundir sus dedos en ella.  
"Además que... Pensé que te molestaba que te hiciera saber lo que sentía por ti, pero yo quería que supieras... Como ahora mismo quisiera que te quedase claro que... Bueno..." continuó algo más nervioso, apartando la mirada de él antes de seguir, "Que lo que pasó anoche fue importante para mi... Que no... No quisiera..."  
Se detuvo para carraspear, tratando de ordenar un poco sus ideas pues más que nunca se le hacía imposible llevar a palabras lo que estaba sintiendo.  
"Yo... Para mi no fue sólo una noche de sexo más..." dijo finalmente de la mejor forma que se le hacía posible dentro de su nerviosismo, acrecentado por el repentino miedo al rechazo que lo venía persiguiendo desde siempre, "Y no me gustaría que sólo fuese eso para ti... O sea, si sólo fue eso para ti, está bien, no... No voy a pedirte nada, yo entiendo si no quieres..."

Franz alargó una de sus manos y la posó sobre sus labios, indicándole que no debía decir nada más. Cuando volvió a recibir la mirada de él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora.  
"Escucha... Lo que pasó anoche también fue importante para mí... Muy importante", le aclaró suavemente, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara mientras lo hacía. Estaba aliviado porque Lucien le había resuelto parte de la duda que había tenido, aun cuando no se acababa eso ahí. "Y no fue sólo porque fuera mi primera vez. Por lo mismo..." Y entonces se puso algo serio. Quizás ese podría ser un buen momento para plantearle lo que la noche pasada había aplazado en decirle. "... No me gustaría que sólo se quedase en eso sin más... "  
Y expresando aquello, quedaba pendiente aquella interrogante de qué pasaría con ambos desde entonces.

Sonriendo aliviado, Lucien tomó la mano de Franz sobre su boca y besó suavemente sus dedos antes de girarse hacia él, con una mirada mucho más animada que antes.  
Al menos no le había rechazado, lo que ya era un gran avance.  
"No tiene por qué quedar sólo en esto..." dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba luego con lo que dentro de su concepción de mundo era lo más apropiado, "Podemos repetirlo cuando gustes..."  
Franz esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.  
"Ya, pero... no me refería sólo a eso, sabes...", le aclaró, enderezándose un poco en la cama. Le miró a la cara durante unos segundos en silencio, como si le evaluara, antes de continuar. "Lo que ocurre es... que llevaba dándole vueltas a una idea en la cabeza desde ayer. Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien... más que eso", se apresuró en aclarar. "Estuvo genial... Pero no me sentiría bien si a partir de ahora ya sólo nos limitamos a hacerlo, y ya está... Lo que quiero decir es que..."  
Hizo una pausa para suspirar.  
"Quiero ir un poco más allá de eso... Lo que no sé es si tú también quieres... Porque bueno, es arriesgado... pero a mí no me importa correr el riesgo..." Rió un poco nervioso. Estaba dando rodeos y eso no estaba bien; tenía que centrarse si no quería dar lugar a malentendidos como los que en ese momento pasaban por la cabeza de Lucien. "Considerando que lo de anoche fue lo más arriesgado que he hecho nunca... En fin, me refiero... a que..." Tomó aire otra vez y, apretando la mano de Lucien, fijó la mirada en la suya, completamente serio.  
"...Si quieres salir conmigo."

Entonces el rostro de Lucien perdió todo color, quedando en un pálido mortecino.  
"... ¿Salir?" preguntó de vuelta, viendo dentro de su imaginación como esa sola palabra lo encadenaba.  
"Pues... no es que no quiera" se apresuró en dejar en claro, después de todo sí quería estar con Franz, "Me gustaría que tuviesemos algo pero... Esto de salir... Bueno, tú sabes como soy yo... de... Bueno, complicado"  
Y luego de decir eso giró un poco los ojos, esperando que comprendiera a lo que se refería, porque lamentablemente a él eso de la fidelidad no se le daba muy bien.  
La sonrisa de Franz y sus ánimos se vinieron un poco abajo, bajando la mirada en desencanto. Suponía que se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones en demasiado poco tiempo, y que no todo podía ser tan bueno como en un principio pintaba.  
"Ya... de todas maneras, yo...", intentó explicarse, buscando las palabras adecuadas para eso. "...Por eso te lo preguntaba, porque tampoco quiero forzar nada..."  
Y porque pensaba que era lo correcto para su forma de ver las cosas, pero una vez más su condición de iluso le volvía a delatar y a estrellar contra el suelo. Volvió a tumbarse, suspirando mientras le soltaba la mano.  
"... Pero supongo que me he precipitado...", murmuró, quedándose un poco ausente. "Bueno... habrá alguna otra manera, supongo..."

Lucien se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de decir las cosas de mejor manera.  
"No es que te hayas precipitado, está bien, yo sí quiero tener algo más contigo... Salir, si quieres llamarlo de esa forma, pero es sólo que..."  
Se volvió hacia él, acercándose para quedar con su rostro sobre el de Franz, mirándolo de cerca con los ojos demostrando toda esa confusión que lo estaba asolando en ese momento.  
"Yo... No quisiera fallarte, eso es todo"

El rubio dejó de vagar un poco en los pensamientos amargos que le habían obligado a quedarse con los pies en la tierra para volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdes, e intentando sonreírle. Entendía lo que quería decirle, y tampoco podía culparle el ser como era. El problema estaba en que, efectivamente, no todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y que le concernía podía ser tal como lo quería. Más específicamente, recordaba en aquellos momentos una reprimenda de un profesor algunos años atrás, bastante desagradable, en que le había instado a 'bajar de las nubes' y en aceptar que, por más que se empeñase, la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y que no siempre terminaba con un 'y vivieron felices por siempre jamás'.  
Ya tenía tristemente asumido que no podía ser todo perfecto, no siempre podía estar alegre por más optimista que fuera y que a veces los planes se torcían. Sin embargo él todavía seguía tropezando una y otra vez con la misma piedra. En lo más hondo de sí mismo, él sí que quería pensar que podía ser todo posible, que siempre uno podría levantarse si se caía y que las historias podrían tener un final feliz.  
El problema era que en la vida real era todo más difícil, y peor aún, que la palabra 'imposible' existía. Y que, en ese momento, estaban intentando construir algo juntos que, si no tenían cuidado, podría desmoronarse al primer golpe, por no contar que las ideas de cómo debía ser una relación para cada uno chocaban entre sí.  
"Sí...", asintió, sonriendo tristemente. "Sé lo que quieres decir... pero... entonces¿qué hacemos?"

Lucien se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en sus posibilidades que en realidad no eran muchas. No podía negar su naturaleza promiscua, eso era algo que lo tenía muy claro, sin embargo quería estar con él, quería tenerlo sólo para él y poder sentir siempre esa deliciosa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con él, que podía besarlo o tan sólo abrazarlo. Y tampoco podía negar que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, todo lo que había sentido y experimentado, nada de eso lo había vivido antes.  
Y dudaba que fuese a encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera sentir todo eso.  
"Podríamos... ¿Intentarlo?" dijo un poco dudoso, sin saber qué más podía ofrecer sin tener que arrepentirse luego, "Yo... Prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por que resulte, que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, para que todo salga bien... ¿Te parece?"

Franz sonrió un poco más, enternecido por la propuesta y por ver cómo trataba de esforzarse con él. Aquello le mostraba que todo eso le importaba tanto como a él mismo.  
Por su parte, él también creía conocerse un poco a sí mismo. Si había pasado un calvario increíble en los últimos meses al estar carcomido por los celos de haberle visto con Moira en plan acaramelado, aun cuando sabía que ellos tampoco tenían nada serio, no podría fingir que no le importaba que hubieran otras personas de por medio de cuando en cuando; aunque fueran en cierta forma irrelevantes o resultados de un calentón que duraba sólo una noche, las punzadas en el pecho persistían si se le ocurría ponerse a pensar con cuánta gente podría haberse acostado Lucien desde que se conocían. Sabía que, ya habiendo estrechado lazos con él y profundizado con él en algo muchísimo más hondo y serio en comparación a como había sido su relación hasta ese momento, le molestaría saber que él no era el único con quien compartía escenas que, si bien no tenían la misma resonancia, seguían siendo igual de íntimas. Y como él tampoco podría evitar sentirse mal entonces, su propia relación se deterioraría a causa de eso.  
Sin embargo, no se estaban exponiendo en ese momento a un total compromiso como tal. Lo seguía siendo en cierta manera, pero deberían avanzar con pies de plomo en él, y procurar no dar ningún paso en falso. Y el esfuerzo tendría que ser de los dos.  
Lentamente asintió con la cabeza, aceptando lo que le decía. Al fin y al cabo, eso era mejor que nada.  
"De acuerdo... intentémoslo", consintió. "Iremos con cuidado... y sin ser obvios para nadie. Así podremos dirigirlo mejor... Aparte... el bienestar de los dos está en juego... Así que te prometo que yo también pondré todo de mi parte... No voy a dejar que nada malo nos ocurra. Sobre todo a ti..."

Lucien sonrió y se acercó para dejarle un beso en los labios.  
"Bien, entonces estamos saliendo..." dijo risueño, imitando malamente un tono serio en su semblante que ya había retomado el poco color que lo caracterizaba, para luego deslizar su mano por el costado desnudo de Franz, alzando una de sus cejas de forma sugerente, "Y... ¿cómo lo celebraremos?"  
Franz alzó ambas cejas, mirándole con una expresión en el rostro bastante difícil de definir.  
"Vaya por dónde... ahora no hay sólo que pensar en cómo celebraremos mi cumpleaños sino también que comenzamos a salir... En eso no había caído...", respondió medio en broma, tomándole la mano que tenía en su costado para evitar ese cosquilleo que le estaba volviendo a aflorar mientras trataba de pensar en claro en otras alternativas que no fueran estar confinados en su cuarto y en la cama todo el tiempo... si bien no era una mala perspectiva, tampoco era esa su intención para ese día.  
La propuesta para un plan inmediato llegó pronto, de parte de su estómago protestando en un gruñido sordo por llevarlo vacío desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

Entonces Lucien soltó una carcajada.  
"Vale, creo que entiendo la indirecta" dijo risueño antes de besarlo una vez más para luego separarse de él y sentarse a su lado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.  
Miró a su alrededor, buscando donde había quedado su ropa mientras se percataba que el ruido de los pasillos ya se había silenciado.  
"Creo que ya podríamos salir sin problema" dijo mientras se estiraba por encima de Franz para tomar su camiseta del suelo y comenzar a revisarla hasta encontrar el lado correcto, "Podemos ir a la cocina... O escaparnos al pueblo y pasar allá todo el día dando vueltas como dos tortolitos... Y también aprovecho de terminarme el tatuaje de mi espalda..."  
Y dicho eso se giró un poco, como si quisiera ver aquel extraño dibujo que se había hecho, siguiendo una imagen recurrente que no sabía por qué siempre aparecía en su cabeza cuando dejaba volar su imaginación sin rumbo fijo: un extraño símbolo en forma de espiral, con muchos círculos y figuras adornándolo en toda su extensión.  
"... ¿Te gusta?", le preguntó a Franz, girándose un poco para que lo viera antes de ponerse su camiseta.

Éste observó con detenimiento el tatuaje, tomándole de los costados para verlo mejor. Lo cierto era que el hecho de tatuarse no le acababa de agradar; le había chocado bastante el ver la cantidad de tatuajes que tenía la noche anterior, y sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a verle así, ya que se suponía que aquellos dibujos se quedaban para siempre grabados en la piel. Se forzó a sí mismo a verlo como si fuera una obra de arte más y no como tinta inyectada en la piel, antes de poder contestar de forma idónea.  
"... Bueno... es bastante... curioso", admitió, aún con las cejas alzadas, siguiendo con un dedo el contorno de espiral del tatuaje. "¿Qué se supone que significa?"

Lucien se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta, cubriendo así todos aquellos dibujos que chocaban a Franz.  
"No lo sé... " respondió volviéndose hacia él, "Es una imagen que tengo grabada, pero no se de qué es... Supongo que debo haberla visto de niño y luego ya no se me pudo olvidar"  
Ante eso, Franz optó por encogerse de hombros también, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. No acababa de entender el por qué de tatuarse constantemente, y menos algo de lo que se desconocía el significado, pero sabía que su opinión ahí estaba de más. Si Lucien se tatuaba sería de alguna manera importante para él, y quizás ni él mismo supiera por qué.  
Le besó una última vez antes de incorporarse él mismo y buscar su propia ropa.  
"Bueno, en ese caso... Yo creo que por un día en que decidamos no pasarnos por clase no va a ocurrir nada", dijo despreocupado, inclinándose al borde de la cama para tomar sus calzoncillos y ponérselos antes de levantarse con cuidado. "Podemos estar en el pueblo todo el día, y allí veríamos que hacemos... Eso sí..."  
Se volvió a mirarle con cara de circunstancias antes de dirigirse a su armario y abrirlo para tomar ropa nueva.  
"No sé tú, pero yo pienso pasarme por las duchas primero."

Lucien refunfuñó bastante, aunque finalmente era un tipo de palabra y si le tocaba cumplir con lo prometido no lo dudaría. Mucho más si aquella promesa se la había hecho a Franz.  
Así que luego de escabullirse de forma magistral de la sala común de los Leviatanes para ir a la suya a recoger ropa y los demás regalos que tenía para celebrar el cumpleaños del chico rubio que ahora tenía por pareja... Aunque aquello le sonaba aún muy extraño.  
Aunque más extraño le sonaba a Franz, que asimilaba el giro radical que habían dado los acontecimientos para ellos en aquellas 12 horas... y que él era quien había contribuido para dar los cambios definitivos. Y hasta había accedido a saltarse un día de clases, él... quién lo iba a decir. Quizás no fuera tan pusilánime a veces como él mismo se había empeñado en creer en aquél acceso de pesimismo en el que se había visto sumido esos meses atrás. O quizás es que estando con Lucien se sentía con fuerzas de hacer lo inimaginable y de llegar a los límites como jamás antes ni en otras circunstancias se lo hubiera permitido.  
Más tarde Lucien se reunió con él en uno de los baños, donde nuevamente recorrió su cuerpo a besos hasta que fue el mismo Franz quién lo obligó a detenerse, explicándole que estando en las circunstancias en las que estaban debían tener cuidado en no dar muestras de cariño y pasión allá donde pudieran verlos o fuera más fácil sorprenderles. Uno de los riesgos que implicaba el ser pareja de un chico en un colegio que encima era de enseñanza Hermética era ese, y si bien él había sido el primero que estaba dispuesto a defenderles a ambos y a luchar contra lo que fuese, pensaba que era mejor evitar posibles conflictos antes de provocarlos directamente. De hecho, así era como le gustaba hacer las cosas normalmente desde siempre.

A regañadientes Lucien aceptó, no sólo las condiciones de Franz, sino también el aguantarse sus ganas casi insoportables de volver a sentir esa increible sensación de completo abandono al placer, una de las razones que lo habían movido realmente ese día a saltarse hasta las pocas clases a las que aún podía asistir para pasar todo el tiempo con él, pero se dijo que ya llegaría su momento.  
Luego de terminado el baño y de un rápido asalto a la cocina, donde consiguió provisiones para el camino hasta el pueblo, tomó de la mano al apuesto cumpleañero para arrastrarlo por la salida trasera del colegio hasta un sendero que llegaba a los suburbios más allá del bosque, luego de aprovechar cada árbol para besarlo una vez más. Y sin más testigos que los árboles, los pájaros y los insectos, él cedía, le consentía y mimaba, compartiendo con él no sólo besos sino también caricias y miradas cómplices, como si todo eso, el escape apresurado del colegio para dedicarse el día a ellos, fuera parte de un juego en que ambos tenían cabida y que se tomaba muy en serio, sintiendo la liviandad de un niño que está cometiendo una travesura y disfruta con ello aun sabiéndolo.

Así, entre besos, risas y palabras susurradas al oído, llegaron finalmente al final del camino que delimitaba con el bosque y a la entrada del pueblo que estaba justo a unos metros. Franz se detuvo unos momentos ante ella, y luego miró a Lucien interrogante, aun teniendo a éste abrazado por el costado.  
"Bueno, ya estamos aquí... ¿y ahora, a dónde?" le preguntó, sonriendo.

El chico peliplateado se detuvo y se quedó pensando un momento.  
"A ver... Podemos ir a la librería a ver qué hay de nuevo... O a la confitería a hartarnos de dulces" comenzó a enmerar él contando con sus dedos hasta llegar al medio y sonreír de forma pícara a Franz, "O podemos ir a dar una vuelta al prostíbulo a ver un rato a las chicas..."  
Y sin duda esa era la que a él más le atraía. Sin embargo, por la cara de Franz, él no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.  
"Y dale con el prostíbulo...", musitó, soltándole y con un pequeño tic en la ceja. De acuerdo que la madre de Lucien hubiese sido una prostituta y su infancia la hubiese pasado en un burdel, pero él ¿cómo se iba a sentir cómodo en ese ambiente? Por no decir que por lo general, a un prostíbulo se iba... bueno, a lo que se iba. "¿Y me puedes decir qué pinto yo ahí? O qué pintamos nosotros ahí ahora..."

"Pues..." comenzó a responder Lucien sin entender la reacción de Franz, "Podemos beber algo, conversar con las chicas... No sé... Usar una de las piezas, pues lo que se hace en un prostíbulo..."  
El rubio alzó una ceja, mirándole de reojo.  
"... Yo tenía entendido que a un prostíbulo se iba a acostarse con las chicas y pagar por ello... no a otras cosas", respondió, notablemente incómodo. No podía evitarlo, nunca se había planteado verse en un ambiente así... y tenía claro desde ese mismo momento que no encajaría allí en lo absoluto. Carraspeó. "Y bueno, aparte... ¿sabes la hora que es, no?"  
Lucien lo miró seriamente y con una de sus cejas alzadas.  
"No vas sólo a eso, para tu información..." dijo casi tomándoselo como una ofensa personal, "Se va también a pasarlo bien, a relajarse en un ambiente sin inhibiciones... ¡Y para eso no hay hora!"  
Franz suspiró hondo, llevándose la mano al cabello. Empezaban bien...  
"... No hace falta que te pongas así... perdóname, pero yo es que no he estado en ninguno", murmuró, manteniendo la calma a pesar de lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente de pronto. "Y además, lo digo porque son las 8 y suele estar casi todo cerrado a estas horas... no por otra cosa..."

Lucien levantó la mirada al cielo, cubriéndose un poco con la visera de su inseparable gorra negra.  
"Pues ya son las 9 y media" le corrigió antes de estornudar un par de veces; se limpió la nariz con su manga y luego se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Franz, "Para que veas que nos entretuvimos mucho en el bosque..."  
Éste esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias antes de ponerse a buscar un pañuelo en sus bolsillos. Finalmente encontró uno nuevo y limpio y se lo tendió.  
"Pues sí, el tiempo pasa volando... anda, toma... límpiate con ésto", le dijo, recordándose a sí mismo que lo próximo que haría sería comprarle algún paquete de pañuelos de papel para que abandonara esa costumbre de usar las mangas de servilletas y papel higiénico. "... Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?", preguntó dubitativo. Daba igual cómo se lo pusiese, la idea de ir al prostíbulo no le acababa de convencer.  
"Veamos..." respondió él luego de guardarse el pañuelo que le tendiera Franz, "Si no quieres ir con las chicas, podemos ir a comer algo... O podemos... No sé... Sólo dar vueltas..."

Franz asintió con la cabeza. Aquello le parecía un plan mejor.  
"De acuerdo", dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a andar. "Podemos mirar qué está abierto, y si no, siempre podemos quedarnos paseando... Parece que por fin hoy va a hacer buen día... Ya iba siendo hora, la verdad..."  
Lucien sonrió aún más antes de volver a estornudar.  
"Ya ves... Ha llegado con fuerza esta primavera..." dijo él volviendo a limpiarse con su manga, olvidando nuevamente el pañuelo que Franz le había pasado, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él, "Creo que me resfrié... Ya sabía yo que me haría mal el baño..."  
Franz alzó la vista hacia el cielo, suspirando.  
"... Pero usa el pañuelo... En fin... " meneó la cabeza, resignado. Una de dos, o iba a tener que acostumbrarse a los habitos de él, o él iba a tener que esforzarse más por cambiarlos... y se temía que tendría mucho trayecto por recorrer. "Apuesto a que no te secaste bien el pelo después de ducharte... a ver... " Se detuvo un momento, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se la pasó también. "Toma..."  
Lucien se detuvo luego de terminar de cruzar la calle, observando extrañado a Franz.  
"No es necesario... Ya se me pasará... " dijo rechazando la chaqueta, "Además que luego podrías enfermarte tú y me sentiría culpable por hacerte daño de alguna forma y no me lo podría perdonar... Además que no me queda bien y ¡Mira!. ¡La cafetería está abierta! Podemos comer un trozo de pastel de manzana y un poco de leche cremosa... ¿Te parece?"  
Aunque antes de que pudiese responderle ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia ella, con un Franz resignado y herido en su caballerosidad después de aquello siguiéndole sin decir palabra y con la chaqueta en la otra mano, prefiriendo callarse por si acaso.  
Sí... iba a llevarles mucho tiempo acostumbrarse estar en pareja el uno al otro.

Se sentaron en una mesa lejos de las ventanas, por si pasaba alguien del colegio que pudiese reconocerles saltándose las clases, y mientras Franz disfrutó de un té con leche, una porción pequeña de tarta de queso con arándanos y una manzana, Lucien acabó con media tarta de chocolate y dos tazones grandes de leche luego de rechazar el café que casi le sirven por inercia las camareras.  
"Imagínate cómo terminaría si encima tomo café" había dicho él pasándose la mano por la frente, "Con lo insomne que soy y encima..."  
Franz hubo asentido con la cabeza, dándole la razón por una vez.  
"Ya... Pero¿todavía tienes episodios de insomnio?", le preguntó después, un poco preocupado. "¿Anoche también? No me di cuenta..."  
Entonces se asomó la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Lucien.  
"Bueno, ya sabes cómo curarme el insomnio..."  
Franz se sonrojó mientras se echaba a reír, luego de que se preparaba para apurar el desayuno y pedir la cuenta que, por supuesto, correría a su cargo; insistiendo en que como él era el del cumpleaños, él era quien debía pagar, a pesar de que Lucien insistió hasta el cansancio de que, por la misma razón, era él quién debía invitarle.  
Más tarde salieron de la cafetería para seguir disfrutando del día, que ya estaba un poco más avanzado y se prometía brillante. Se recorrieron casi el pueblo entero sin darse cuenta, paseando sumidos en conversaciones triviales y sin demasiada relevancia, del tipo de temas que alegran el día por su liviandad, descubriendo que más allá de las diferencias estaba el innegable hecho de que congeniaban perfectamente bien.  
A eso del medio día, cuando ya un sol primaveral iluminaba todo el pueblo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, dejando relucir los brillantes colores de las casas antiguas y de las tiendas nuevas y llenando el ambiente de una temperatura agradable, se habían detenido finalmente en frente de una de las pocas librerías que tenían también viejos ejemplares usados luego de que Lucien se quedara pegado frente a la vitrina con los ojos brillándoles observando una enciclopedia enorme y muy gastada en latín.  
"Dios... Lo necesito..."

"¿Eh?" Franz salió de su ensimismamiento propio, habiéndose perdido en la contemplación de los ladrillos de las casas contiguas que parecían resaltar más de algún modo a pesar de que eran casas viejas, para prestar atención a lo que había visto Lucien. Se situó tras de él y miró por encima de su hombro al escaparate. "¿Cuál quieres?.¿Cuánto cuesta?"

Lucien ni siquiera se volvió para responderle.  
"No importa cuanto cuesta, es hermosa, antigua y en su idioma original... Y con ilustraciones tipo Muchá, como las de... ¡Oh!. ¡Por cierto!" exclamó mientras comenzaba a buscarse dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontrar finalmente un par de paquetes envueltos en un papel ya bastante arrugado, "Oops... Debí sentarme en ellos..." dijo extendiéndoselos con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.  
Quedándose sin saber a qué libro estaba refiriéndose exactamente (por eso había preguntado el precio), Franz observó confundido los paquetes que Lucien le entregaba... para después comprender que eran sus propios regalos de cumpleaños. Soltó una carcajada.  
"Si es que eres un caso... ¡Gracias!", sonriéndole también, los tomó, tomándose su tiempo para abrirlos y desenvolverlos sin romper el envoltorio, con un cuidado que era casi exasperante. Cuando finalmente acabó de desenvolver el primero de ellos, se quedó observándolo con cara de perplejidad.  
"... Eh... '_Flores para el jardín perfecto; cómo trasplantar, elegir plantas de temporada, hacer esquejes y..._' esto...", le miró con las cejas alzadas, como intentando pedirle una explicación al respecto de un regalo tan raro.  
La sonrisa de Lucien pareció menguar un poco.  
"¿No te gustó?" preguntó bastante contrariado, "Como... Para San Valentín me hablabas de las rosas... Pensé que te gustaría algo más de las flores..."

Comprendiendo finalmente lo que ocurría, Franz esbozó una sonrisa entre tierna y conciliadora, soltando una risa entre dientes de nuevo.  
"... Bueno... no era por eso por lo que lo decía exactamente... pero no te preocupes, está bien... supongo que podría replantearme la jardinería como un hobby nuevo, ya van varias señales que parece que me dicen lo mismo...",comentó de nuevo entusiasmado, viéndole el lado positivo a aquél despiste. Sosteniendo aquél bajo el brazo, vino otro momento de esmerado desembalaje del segundo regalo, para después comprobar que era otro libro... éste sobre simbología, al que reaccionó desde el principio de buen grado. Al menos de eso sí que se había enterado bien.  
"Ven aquí..." sonriéndole radiante, extendió un brazo para abrazarle. "Muchas gracias..."  
Lucien se abrazó a él, sonriéndole también de vuelta.  
"¿Ese si te gustó?" preguntó suponiendo que así era por su reacción, aferrándose a él para luego dejarle un beso en los labios para el completo desconcierto de la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. Franz, que pareció ser el único que notificó cómo las miradas de la gente que pasaba se clavaban en ellos como agujas, se incomodó bastante; sin embargo se esmeró en ignorarlas y sonreírle de todos modos.  
"Me gustaron los dos... les sacaré provecho", le prometió, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda para separarse de él y guardar los libros en sus envoltorios originales, que conservaban aún un poco la forma, de momento. "Así no se estropean mientras los llevamos de un lado para otro...", le explicó, cargando con ellos en un brazo. "Y ahora... ¿qué libro decías que era antiguo y tenía ilustraciones...?"  
Lucien se giró nuevamente hacia la librería para señalar la colección de gruesos ejemplares empastados.  
"Esos de ahí..." respondió suspirando para luego apoyar su frente contra el vidrio del escaparate, "Pero si la compro... "  
Sacó cuentas rápidamente, advirtiendo que si se llevaba esa colección se quedaría sin dinero para el resto del mes. Después de lo ocurrido en Europa, sumado a los continuos castigos que recibía, Ragnor decidió que le restringiría cualquier acceso al dinero hasta que no demostrara que se estaba enmendando. Y luego de dos meses intentando burlar esa protección por todos los medios que conocía, Lucien finalmente había aprendido que su padre era mucho más astuto de lo que había supuesto.  
"... Mejor vamos a ver lo del tatuaje ¿sí?" dijo él volviéndose nuevamente hacia Franz, esbozando una sonrisa tierna en los labios antes de abrazarse a él.

Franz le hubiera dicho que no tenía por qué comprarla él, y que podía hacerlo él mismo y regalársela, pero prefirió no decir nada. Después de todo, podría intentar guiarse hasta allí, venir en días sucesivos e ir comprando lo que a Lucien le había llamado tanto la atención; así le daría la sorpresa. Le sonrió de vuelta, aunque algo nervioso al sentir de nuevo las miradas encima suyo.  
"Ehm... de acuerdo... " Y mientras Lucien se tatuaba, él podría ir echándole un vistazo a sus dos libros, se dijo a sí mismo mientras otra vez emprendían la marcha. "¿Y dónde está eso?"

El chico tomó su mano a pesar de las miradas insistentes de la gente y comenzó a guiarlo, convencido de que si lo soltaba podría perderse.  
Luego de recorrer un par de calles llegaron a un local con grandes grafitis por todas partes y un poderoso olor a incienso saliendo de él. En cuanto Lucien abrió la puerta una cortina de humo con un extraño olor a hierbas quemadas les dió en la cara, debiendo tirar pronto de Franz para hacerlo entrar y cerrar pronto, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que realmente trataba de esconder el sándalo.  
"Dios... Ya estas fumando..." dijo Lucien a un tipo que aparecía entre la niebla, de piel negra como el azabache, cabeza completamente rapada y con tatuajes tribales hechos en una tinta blanca cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Un par de protuberancias parecían sobresalir de su frente y de los enormes lóbulos de sus orejas colgaban gigantes argollas plateadas. Estaba sentado con una pipa de estilo arabesco que al peliplateado siempre le recordaba a la oruga de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.  
El tipo se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa idiota en los labios mientras miraba a Lucien con los ojos empequeñecidos.  
"... Hay que comenzar desde temprano" respondió el tipo conteniendo el aire para luego soltarlo, botando una espesa nube de humo azulino, "El día es corto para lo mucho que hay por probar..."  
El peliplateado soltó una breve carcajada, acercándose a él para saludarlo con un abrazo. Entre tanto, Franz pensaba que si el día era corto, él no iba a llegar hasta la noche en esas circunstancias. Se quedó atras, tratando de contener la respiración, evitando inhalar aquellos gases en la medida de lo posible hasta que no pudo más y se contorsionó en un violento ataque de tos, con la mano delante de la boca; la nube de humo que soltó el tipo aquél fue el colmo. Empezó a considerar la posibilidad de escabullirse de allí y quedarse esperando fuera, así que lentamente comenzó a retroceder mientras seguía tosiendo hasta la puerta. Para peor, los ojos empezaban a llorarle y se estaba comenzando a marear.  
Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar la manilla, Lucien había vuelto a tirar de él para dejarlo en frente del tipo de aspecto intimidante a pesar de su sonrisa.  
"¡Mira Joel¡Este es Franz!" dijo Lucien con entusiasmo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, "Es mi pareja"  
El tipo miró de arriba a abajo a Franz, casi como si lo examinara.  
"Pues... Se ve flaquito y debilucho... Y muy fino, como... Como un príncipe de cuentos" sentenció él, ofreciéndole la boquilla de su extraña pipa, "Bienvenido a nuestra casa, hermano Franz..."

El rubio intentó observarle con los ojos empañados, sin saber muy bien si lo que estaba discirniendo de ese hombre era realidad o era producto de aquellos humos intoxicantes. Podría haberse molestado con lo que había dicho de él si no fuera porque verdaderamente aquello era demasiado para siquiera darle una réplica coherente. Rechazó la pipa, meneando la cabeza mientras trataba de sostenerse como podía en sus propias piernas.  
"Gracias... No... fumo", musitó ahogado, antes de volver a darle otro ataque de tos.

Lucien lo miró preocupado.  
"Oye... Calma... respira profundo..." le dijo inspirando profundamente de aquella nube y luego botando por la boca, soltando un humo blanquecino, "Es la única forma de... Ah no, hay otra..."  
Y luego de una sonrisa extrañamente felina tomó la boquilla de la pipa, dándole una larga calada que hizo burbujear la base de la pipa, llenándose de colores y de un extraño olor a chocolate, para luego girarse hacia Franz y forzarle un beso profundo, compartiendo aquel humo con él. De esa forma, no tuvo más remedio que respirar y tomar aquél aire viciado del ambiente y del mismo Lucien, y en vez de sentirse peor como supuso, sentir que volvía a respirar con cierta normalidad... bueno, si podía decirlo así.  
Se agarró a Lucien para no caer y poder volver a sostenerse por sí mismo, siguiendo en el beso un poco más para luego separarse, obligándose a sí mismo a inspirar todavía más del humo... y a observar cómo de repente todo parecía un poco distorsionado a su alrededor, sintiéndose lleno de una curiosa sensación agradable que le llevó a esbozar aquella misma sonrisa idiota, con los ojos entrecerrados, la misma expresión que tenía también ese gato frente a él.  
"¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría... " le dijo Lucien para luego darle una nueva bocanada a la pipa, soltando después un humo grisáceo que iba creando extrañas figuras en el aire, "Mira... Un barco pirata" dijo él apuntando a una voluta que pronto se deshizo.  
Joel observó la voluta cómo se deshacía y luego miró a Lucien.  
"Todavía no te llega la hora, gato" le dijo en un tono críptico para luego ir al punto que los convocaba, "¿Y a qué has venido¿Quieres usar la pieza de atrás?"  
"No, no te preocupes... " respondió Lucien mirando de reojo a Franz, con una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias, "Vine a que me terminaras mi tatuaje..."  
El tipo asintió y se puso de pie de forma perezosa, tendiéndoles un par de mullidos cojines con motivos hindúes para que se sentaran al rededor de la pipa, mientras iba a preparar todo para comenzar a trabajar, poniendo de paso una extraña música de estilo exótico a base de tambores, cuerdas y cánticos en alguna lengua extraña. Franz se deshizo de toda forma que le hubiera caracterizado antes para echarse en el suelo sobre el cojin, desparramando los libros y la chaqueta que aún sostenía, mirando al techo y comenzando a reírse.  
"Mola... las estrellas son de colores... y giran...", dijo en un tono ensimismado y risueño, alzando la mano para intentar tocarlas o siquiera rozarlas con los dedos sin poder lograrlo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquella sensación se expandía en su interior como residuos de alguna bomba, como esas estrellas que parecía ver en su delirio. No sabía qué narices era lo que estaban fumando, y tampoco le parecía que quisiera saberlo.  
Lucien se echó a su lado, pegando su cabeza a la de Franz para ver las estrellas que él veía mientras tomaba otra bocanada más de esa pipa, que continuaba botando un fuerte olor a chocolate.  
"... Y la luna es de queso" agregó él observando como todo cobraba colores nuevos y su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano que le parecía estar flotando, "Algún día iré a la luna en mi barco pirata volador... Y tú vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad, Príncipe?"  
Éste asintió con la cabeza, muy convencido, pasando por alto su acrofobia.  
"... Sí... iremos juntos, y edificaré mi palacio ahí... y seré el dueño y señor de todo cuanto ahí exista, y todos tendrán que reconocer mi poder y mi valía e inclinarse ante mí...", respondió en el mismo tono ensimismado, apenas sintiendo ya su propio cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de desdoblarse y de un momento a otro, cuando abriera los ojos, verse a él mismo y a ellos dos tumbados en el suelo mientras su otro yo estaba en lo alto... y sonrió todavía más. "Y mandaré construir una escala a la luna para que todos los demás puedan subir también..."

Lucien se quedó pensando en lo que le decía Franz. De partida no le había gustado que pensara de inmediato en conquistar un territorio al cual él quería llevarle, pero lo de construir una escalera terminó con su pasividad.  
"¿Cómo una escalera?. ¿Acaso no tienes consideración con la gente?" le preguntó consternado, girándose para quedar sobre su estómago, quedando su cabeza sobre la de Franz, "¿Te imaginas cómo se cansarán subiendo todo eso?... Mejor un ascensor... De esos panorámicos para que puedan ver las montañas, los océanos y a la torre Eiffel... Y la muralla china también..."  
Por toda respuesta el rubio se encogió de hombros.  
"... Como sea... como si son escaleras, ascensores, o globos propulsados por helio... Pero deberían ser capaces de llegar ahí también si tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad... Mucho más cruel sería si quisiera privarles de eso¿no?", replicó, entreabriendo un ojo de lo más tranquilo.  
Sobre él la mirada aparentemente somnolienta de Lucien lo observaba sonriente antes de inclinarse y dejarle un beso en los labios.

"Bueno... Si ya han decidido en qué van a llegar a la luna... " les interrumpió Joel de pie, observándoles con todo su torso desnudo y sosteniendo varias espinas bastante grandes en una de sus manos, "Ya comenzamos, Lu"

El chico se giró para verlo, asintiendo luego y poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad pues, como siempre le pasaba en esos casos, sentía que sus pies no encajaban bien dentro de sus zapatillas, para luego seguir a Joel detrás de una cortina hecha de pequeñas caracolas colgando, hasta una habitación decorada como si fuese la choza de un shamán. Se tiró sobre el diván ahí dispuesto luego de quitarse de una vez la ropa necesaria, quedando listo para que el cultista hiciera su trabajo. Entre tanto, Franz no fue con ellos; prefirió quedarse esperando allí tumbado observando aquellas estrellas girar en el techo como nebulosas y a sus propios sueños con ellas, sumiéndose profundamente en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose por una vez poderoso, firme, más majestuoso que nunca y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza, por muy descabellada que ésta fuera. Sólo tendría que proponérselo. Pero también tenía claro que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo aquellas tareas titánicas él solo por muy Príncipe y por muy poderoso que fuera. Y sabía quién era quien le iba a ayudar, sin ninguna duda.  
El mismo que estaba en la otra habitación aguantándose el dolor de las espinas con las que le terminaban de marcar su espalda.

Pasado un largo tiempo, a pesar de que el mismo paso del tiempo se sentía muy extraño en ese lugar, Lucien regresó a la habitación junto a Franz, con una enorme compresa cubriéndole la espalda.  
"Ya está..." anunció con la voz cansada, arrodillándose junto a él para luego dejarse caer en un abrazo, "Éste es el último... Lo juro..."  
Detrás de él se asomó Joel, saliendo con las manos manchadas y riendose de buena gana.  
"Siempre dices lo mismo..."  
Franz salió un poco de su ensimismamiento para tomarle entre sí y acariciarle el cabello, tratando de confortarle.  
"Ya... ¿te ha dolido mucho?", preguntó, en un tono conciliador y casi paternal. Mientras lo hacía, miró a Joel endureciendo la mirada, sabiendo que era él quien le había procurado aquél dolor, y que no debía tomarse éste a risa, aunque el tipo pareció ni inmutarse, después de todo era su trabajo y el mayor responsable era finalmente el chico peliplateado en su afán.

"No me ha dolido... Pero he llegado a ver a mis ancestros..." dijo Lucien levantando un poco su cara para ver a Franz, "Pero todos Porter... Nunca veo a nadie del lado de Anais, es como si estuviese lleno de humo..."

Joel se sentó junto a ellos, encendiendo nuevamente la famosa pipa y aspirando profundamente de ella, soltando ésta vez aquel olor a sándalo que antes llenara el ambiente.  
"Eres un tipo raro, Lu" dijo el hombre manteniendo el humo dentro de sus pulmones mientras hablaba, "Las nieblas te persiguen..."

Sin embargo lo que Lucien dijo a Franz le llamó mucho la atención. No le gustaban las agujas, pero si a través de ellas los antepasados podían vislumbrarse... si él se hacía algo, quizás él pudiera intentar ver a los suyos. Siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad por adentrarse en su propio arbol genealógico, no sólo en el materno sino más allá del paterno, aun cuando casi se lo supiera de memoria y le repitiesen hasta el cansancio que el iniciador de la familia Schwanherz se debía a un hombre de gobierno de hierro al cual llamaban '_Alma de Dragón_', entre otros epítetos. Quizás pudiera saber quién más venía antes de ese gran hombre que su familia ensalzaba con tanto fervor.

Soltando al chico platino, Franz se enderezó un poco, sintiendo cierto peso en la cabeza quizás debido al 'viaje', para enfocar bien al tatuador.  
"Joel, te llamas¿no?", le instó, apoyándose en el suelo con la mano mientras le miraba. "¿Hay otra cosa que hagas además de tatuajes?"  
Porque estaba claro que él no se tatuaría por más drogado que estuviera.

Tanto Lucien como el mismo Joel se quedaron mirando a Franz un poco extrañados por esa repentina reacción.  
"Todo lo que sea embellecer el cuerpo..." respondió el tipo orgulloso de su trabajo, "Cuanto me ves es una muestra de cuanto puedo hacer..."

Y vaya si que tenía un muy buen provisto muestrario.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa, enderezándose un poco más.  
"Embellecer el cuerpo, eh... en ese caso no se hable más..." Dejó vagar un momento la mirada perdida por las argollas que adornaban las orejas del hombre y otras perforaciones que tuviera en el cuerpo, meditabundo, tratando de debatir consigo mismo lo que quería. Y por fin, dijo con voz firme, sin titubeos de ningún tipo:  
"Muy bien... ¿y cuánto costaría hacerme un aro aquí?", quiso saber, señalándose el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Nuevamente tanto el hombre como Lucien tuvieron la misma reacción, ésta vez la de crisparse al escuchar la palabra 'costo'.  
"Yo a ustedes no les cobro nada" le respondió en un tono que sonaba casi ofendido, "Cuanto dejan aquí es para mi suficiente..."

Lucien miró a Franz con cara de disculpas. Sabía bien que el cultista tenía cierto grado de manía con todo eso. Éste se encogió de hombros, sin entender la crispación en lo absoluto. Todo tenía su precio, despues de todo...

"Bien..." continuó el hombre poniéndose de pie nuevamente para volver casi de inmediato con una caja de acero, dejándola junto a Franz, "¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres?"

"Completamente", replicó Franz sin dudarlo de inmediato. Un aro no era como un tatuaje; podría quitárselo si se cansaba de él. Aunque conociéndose, acabaría llevándolo todo el tiempo tan sólo como parte del simbolismo que representaba haber adornado su cuerpo por primera vez y desatarse de las contenciones que su conciencia incidía sobre él, reprimiéndole.

"Franz" dijo Lucien llamando su atención, "... ¿Est..."

"¡Déjale!" exclamó Joel, abriendo su caja para sacar una botella de vidrio blanco con un líquido parecido a leche que virtió en un pequeño vaso de cristal, pasándoselo luego a Franz mientras sacaba sus agujas, "Si es lo que quiere hacer, no lo hagas dudar, déjale que sea él mismo quién descubra lo que le toque descubrir..."  
Y dicho esto se acercó a su lóbulo izquerdo, atravesándolo sin previo aviso ni preparación, con una aguja de oro.

Franz profirió una exclamación, no tanto del dolor sino de la sorpresa de recibir el aguijonazo de pronto. La vista volvía a emborronársele de nuevo, y sus sentidos alterados lo percibían todo de forma difusa. Acabó por recostarse de nuevo en el cojín, teniendo la impresión de que una calidez súbita le recorría el pabellón auditivo y sus alrededores, y empezando a ver las cosas, a Joel, a Lucien, las volutas de humo y todo lo que le alcanzaba la vista como si estuvieran metidos en una especie de kaleidoscopio, añadiendo al hecho de que aparecían brillos que revoloteaban alrededor de él como luciérnagas que, encima, parecían reírse de él, para luego esfumarse. Para su consternación, no fue capaz de ver a sus antepasados, a ninguno de ellos; era como si todo aquello se encontrase encerrado tras unas puertas cubiertas en una espesa bruma, atadas entre sí con un candado, impidiéndole el acceso.

"¡Franz!" exclamó Lucien sobre él, tomándole su cara y mirándolo preocupado, "¿Estás bien?. ¿Ya volviste?"  
_¿Volver de qué?_, pensó éste desorientado, parpadeando para tratar de ver mejor a Lucien sin demasiado éxito. Frunció el ceño ligeramente; los brillos de nuevo habían vuelto y entorpecían su visión.  
"... Veo lucecitas...", balbució, atontado. Movió su mano como si fueran moscas que quisiera espantar, pegándole de paso a Lucien.  
"Lucecitas no... Lucien" respondió él sobándose su nariz golpeada para luego ayudarlo a incorporarse y acercarle el pequeño vaso que Joel le había servido, "Ven, siéntate y bebe esto... Te vas a sentir mejor"

No estaba muy seguro de si quería beber y dejar que le siguieran envenenando, pero al parecer no le quedaba otra opción. Casi obligado, se incorporó y bebió, y lentamente la sensación de embotargamiento, aunque reacia al principio, fue disipándose, aclarándole la vista y todos los demás sentidos progresivamente y dejándole con un zumbido en su cabeza un poco desagradable.

"¿Estás mejor?" le preguntó el peliplateado aun preocupado, "No estabas listo... No debi dejarte hacerlo..."  
Franz asintió levemente, aún un poco mareado.  
"¿Qué ha pasado?.¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó, parpadeando y mirando hacia los lados. "¿Qué era esa cosa...?.¿Y no estaba listo para qué?"

Lucien suspiró aliviado mientras, junto a él, Joel aspiraba profundamente de la pipa, ajeno a lo que la pareja hablaba.  
"No estabas listo para viajar" respondió el chico a Franz, "O sea, nunca antes habías... ¿O sí habias?"

"Ya déjale, gato" dijo Joel luego de botar volutas de humo verdoso, "Tu novio está bien, fue sólo una perforación así que no puede haber ido tan lejos..."

Lucien miró de reojo al hombre y luego de regreso a Franz.  
"¿Fuiste a algún lado¿Viste algo?"  
Franz se sentó por sí mismo, recordando lo que había llegado a entrever mientras se palpaba la oreja. Se encontró con el frío del metal; un pendiente de aro pequeño le colgaba ahora donde antes estaba el lóbulo liso.  
"Vi unas puertas, apenas se podían ver muy bien, estaban entre nubes... Pero estaban cerradas", respondió, llevándose la mano a la cabeza... ¿cómo había llegado a pedir que le perforasen la oreja? Como fuera, ya estaba hecho... "Vi un candado que las mantenía sujetas... Y las luces..."

Lucien le tomó la cara, mirándole de cerca de forma muy seria.  
"Nunca vayas hacia la luz" le dijo firmemente, "Hagas lo que hagas, veas lo que veas, nunca vayas hacia la luz..."  
O al menos eso era lo que a él siempre le decían.  
Ya un poco más tranquilo le dejó ir, sentándose frente a él y mirando bien su oreja perforada.  
"Te queda bien... " dijo entonces, sonriendo, "Pensé que te verías medio gay, pero no... Te da un toque... O algo así"  
Todavía un poco desorientado, le miró con cara de circunstancias y una ceja alzada.  
"... Tiene gracia que digas eso", murmuró, masajeandose las sienes. "Estás como una cabra, señor pirata..."  
No comprendía todavía lo que quería decir con eso de que no siguiera las luces, pero quizás era mejor no seguir pensándolo. El zumbido de su cabeza no ayudaba a mejorar mucho más su entendimiento. Y decidió que sería mejor largarse de ahí antes de que volviera a ver visiones raras o algo parecido.  
Buscó a su alrededor los libros que le había regalado Lucien y había dejado caer y los tomó junto con su chaqueta, haciendo ademán de levantarse.  
Casi al mismo tiempo que Lucien le seguía, Joel se giró hacia ellos con los ojos inyectados en sangre.  
"Si ya se marchan... Recuerden que allá afuera los sueños son más sensibles, así que cuídense ahora que andan juntos" dijo él de forma enigmática mientras el chico peliplateado alzaba sus cejas sorprendido por esa frase, lo mismo que Franz, que acabó frunciendo el ceño mientras le observaba fijamente.  
"Y antes de pensar en ascensores a la luna deberían pensar en sus propias corazas... A ver si cuando las rompan no sea demasiado tarde..."  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Lucien confundido mientras se ponía con mucho cuidado su camisa y su chaqueta.  
"Estoy drogado, Lu" respondió Joel alzando los hombros, "Hablo incoherencias..."

Franz se quedó un poco traspuesto todavía, como si de repente se hubiera quedado vagando en sus propios pensamientos de nuevo, antes de reaccionar meneando la cabeza y tomando el pomo de la puerta.  
"Sea lo que sea... gracias", dijo, tampoco él alcanzando a encontrarle el sentido a esas frases... aunque estaba claro que alguno tendría que tenerlo, empeñado en que todo tenía que tener algún significado escondido en alguna parte.  
"Y príncipe... " dijo Joel mientras el par de chicos llegaban a la salida, "Lleva su corona chueca... "  
El aludido se llevó una mano a la cabeza de inmediato, pero no encontró nada parecido a una corona. Suspirando hondo, aprovechó para ordenarse el cabello en ese tic característico suyo. Puede que no todo tuviera sentido.  
Sin más, por fin abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle, el oxígeno llegándole a raudales para que acabara de despabilarse del todo, sin embargo a Lucien pareció no caerle bien ese cambio de ambiente; Luego de a penas media cuadra de camino se recargó contra el hombro de Franz, palideciendo.  
"Creo... Que voy a vomitar..." dijo él con su rostro tomando aquel color característico de alabastro de cuando estaba enfermo.  
Franz volvió a suspirar hondo, tomándole firmemente con la mano libre para sujetarle.  
"No me hagas esto..." murmuró, tratando de llevarle a algún sitio algo vacío para que pudiese devolver como parecía amenazar con ello. Hacía mucho que no veía a Lucien ponerse enfermo, pero el sólo verle débil y de un pálido mortecino le quitaba parte de su fortaleza a él también.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una plaza donde casi no había nadie, situándose frente a unos matorrales y dejándole sentado mientras él hacía lo propio a su lado por si le necesitaba en algo, volviéndose a pasar la mano por el cabello y divagando un poco, tratando de alcanzar a descifrar lo que Joel les había dicho. Pero se desvanecía como esas volutas de humo que había visto en aquél cuarto si intentaba agarrar algo.  
Luego de un rato en que Lucien devolvió hasta el alma entre esos matorrales, se tiró junto a Franz en el pasto, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos, como si de pronto sintiera frio a pesar del cálido sol que les iluminaba.  
"Quizás debí quedarme un rato más allá adentro" dijo a media voz, "Esto de salir a la realidad siempre me descompone..."  
Tosió un par de veces, sintiéndose enfermo aunque sabía que pronto estaría bien.  
"¿Tú como estas?"  
Franz sacó del bolsillo de Lucien el pañuelo que le había dado y que había permanecido guardado ahí para limpiarle; luego le rodeó protectoramente con los brazos, intentarlo brindarle de alguna manera la calidez que usualmente él era quien buscaba de vuelta en él.  
"Más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje...", le confesó, esbozando una sonrisa un poco mareado aún. "El viaje ese me ha dejado bastante idiota... Pero, no estoy mal." No tan mal como él; quizás debido al hecho de que no estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba poniendo los pies en ese momento, ni de la hora que era... una vez más. "Eso sí, haz el favor de reponerte pronto... que que te pase esto en mi cumpleaños..."  
Quizás nunca debieron entrar ahí. Pero ya era tarde para eso.  
Lucien se giró un poco hacia él, levantando su mano para acariciarle su oreja recien perforada, sonriéndole tiernamente.  
"Bueno, ya tienes algo que te recordará por siempre éste día" dijo él, tratando de recuperarse también, "Tu cumpleaños, el día que comenzamos a salir... Tu primera vez conmigo... "  
Llevó su mano hasta los labios de Franz, robándole un beso que luego se llevó a su boca.  
"Déjame descansar un momento y seguimos ¿Sí?" dijo acomodándose bien, dejando que el sol le calentara el cuerpo, "Aprovechemos que es un lindo día... Y que estamos juntos y que nada nos espera"

Franz asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa más amplia. Tenía razón. El pendiente había acabado de convertirse en otro símbolo, tal como le habría parecido que sería antes de hacérselo. Aunque igual que el pendiente podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa.  
"De acuerdo...", consintió, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro y de nuevo a su cabello para acariciárselo bajo la gorra que llevaba puesta. "Hoy, todo el tiempo del mundo es para nosotros. Y aún queda mucho día por delante... El sol todavía sigue arriba del todo"  
La lástima sería cuando se acabara y ese sol se ocultara. Aunque, posiblemente después de eso podrían escabullirse de vez en cuando y tener tiempo para ellos también, tal como lo hicieron muchas veces luego de ese día.  
Durante las siguientes semanas hasta los más despistados habían notado que ambos desaparecían, a veces por el día completo, tiempo que aprovechaban para salir juntos a dar vueltas por el bosque o el pueblo o simplemente se escabullían a algún sitio a retozar tranquilos.  
Los tiempos de castigo de Lucien parecían extenderse y amenazaban con dejarle confinado incluso luego de salir del año escolar si no hacía algo, pero a esas alturas lo único en lo que podía pensar el chico de ojos verdes era en poder besar todo el tiempo los labios de Franz.  
Por lo que a éste respectaba, estaba más disperso en las clases que nunca, y tampoco sabía hacer mucho por aparentar interés por ellas. Había descuidado hasta sus estudios de música sólo para poder estar con Lucien y exprimir al máximo todo el tiempo que podía estar a su lado, se las apañaba para esquivar a todos los demás y, aunque trataba de ser la parte sensata de la relación y procurar no ser obvios para otros, no podía evitar abandonarse a veces a dejarlo todo, incluso su comedimiento y cordura, para seguir al chico de cabello platinado a donde quiera que éste fuera.  
Por otra parte, habían muchos que comenzaron a sospechar, pero sólo uno de todos ellos fue más allá de las suposiciones.

Completamente ajenos a éste peligro, esa tarde estaban tendidos debajo de un cobertor de terciopelo, desnudos y abrazados luego de un nuevo estallido de pasión.  
Lucien miraba los ojos de Franz con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro tan delicadamente como su torpeza y adormecimiento le permitía.  
"¿Tienes idea de lo maravilloso que eres?" le preguntó en un murmullo cansado, "De verdad... Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar..."  
Franz soltó una risa que sonaba todavía un poco ronca debido a la excitación pasada, estrechándole contra sí mientras que no apartaba la vista de él. Sus ojos brillaban en un entusiasmo e ilusión que no se había permitido mostrar antes. Luego de esas semanas saliendo con él, sorteando obstáculos y saltándose obligaciones de estudiante a mansalva, no le cabía el arrepentimiento ni las dudas que antes le hubiesen asaltado; muy al contrario, estaba cada vez más seguro de lo que sentía, sabía que era verdad: estaba enamorado perdidamente de él y de cuantas cosas nuevas podía descubrir y atreverse a probar a instancia suya; todo un mundo nuevo que esperaba para ellos y era de los dos. Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos.  
Y por fin ahora podía decírselo; a susurros, pero podía hacerlo, aunque sólo estuviera dispuesto a decírselo a él y sólo a él, sin testigos de por medio. Al fin y al cabo sólo era a ellos dos a los que debía importarles eso. Eso pensaba.  
"Tengo una ligera idea, sí", le susurró medio en broma, sintiendo su ego expandirse como cada vez que recibía algún cumplido de alguna clase. Se acercó un poco más para besarle el rostro, los labios y los párpados, embelesado. "Podría decir lo mismo... jamás, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan vivo... tan real... es como si todos estos años atrás fuera poco más que una concha vacía... intentando recoger y aferrarme a cuanto podía para poder sobrevivir..."  
Ya no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más.  
Lucien sonrió, respondiéndole cada uno de sus besos.  
"Pero ahora..." continuó él, murmurando cerca de los labios de Franz, mirándolo de muy cerca sintiendo su respiración sobre su cara, "Ahora eres mio y eres mi tesoro...Y para mi eres perfecto y eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz... Bueno, quizás un par de chocolates y un par de libros de vez en cuando, pero básicamente sólo contigo me basta... O sea, eres todo cuanto hubiese querido; eres hermoso, eres sexy, puedo hablar contigo, me acompañas en todo... Y no me pides más de lo que puedo darte... Y encima ya estás aprendiendo cómo se hacen las cosas en la cama... ¡Eres perfecto!"

Con esa retahila de cualidades en que la siguiente que venía era mejor que la anterior, Franz ya podía considerarse con la autoestima sobrevolando la estratosfera. Le volvió a besar, de forma más profunda ésta vez, apoyando una mano a un lado de Lucien para darse un poco de impulso e incorporándose para empezar a colocarse encima suyo, colocando su cara sonriente enfrente de la suya, dándose un poco de aires mientras el peliplateado lo rodeaba con sus brazos.  
"¿Has visto que sí que aprendo rápido cuando me lo propongo?", le dijo, apoyando los antebrazos uno a cada lado de él mientras le observaba divertido. "Te dije que valías para ser maestro... De otra forma, no habría podido hacer ningún progreso..."  
Y acto seguido se echó a reír, sin preocupación alguna que le pasase por la mente, inclinándose para besarle la frente.  
"Claro, con todas las clases intensivas que te he dado, era como para que no aprendieras" dijo Lucien riéndose con él, "Pero no tengo intención de enseñar este tipo de cosas cuando sea maestro ¿Sabes?... Y tampoco creo que te gustase la idea..."  
Después de todo había logrado pasar todo ese tiempo sólo con Franz, sin meterse con nadie más excepto por una insignificante carrera de manos en la que se vió de pronto metido con una chica de su casa en la clase de aritmancia; Nunca supo cómo era que de pronto estaba en la parte de atrás de la sala con ella tocando y dejándose tocar, siendo que lo que recordaba antes de eso era a él mismo repitiéndose que debía serle fiel a Franz y que no podía hacerle eso, a pesar de la insistencia de la chica.  
Sólo en ese momento se dió cuenta de qué tan débil era su resistencia cuando se trataba de negarse a cualquier tipo de experiencias sexuales.  
Claro, aquello era algo que no le había contado a Franz y que definitivamente no le contaría: Quería mantenerle feliz en su burbuja donde todo marchaba perfectamente bien entre ellos.

Estiró su mano para recorrer la linea de su mandíbula con sus dedos.  
"¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?" preguntó sonriéndole, dedicándole lo mejor de sí.  
"Claro que sí", le respondió éste sin dudarlo, observándole larga y dulcemente. En realidad no hacía falta que se lo dijera, aun cuando se lo hacía saber todos los días a casi todas las horas; él ya podía observarlo en sus gestos, en cómo se desvivía por él al igual que él mismo lo hacía, dejándole claro cuán importante resultaba para él. Con eso ya se podía dar por satisfecho. No era mucho lo que pedía para poder ser feliz con él, y al mismo tiempo, Lucien también era muy fácil de complacer, a pesar de que a su lado se sentía con fuerzas de hacer lo imposible y podría haber hecho cualquier cosa si se lo hubiese pedido. Cada vez tenía más esperanzas de que lo suyo podría funcionar. Al igual que Lucien era el único para él, también veía que él era el único para Lucien; y las cosas seguramente no podrían marchar mejor para ellos...  
No, debía corregirse. Podían y debían marchar mucho mejor. Aún quedaba por discutir lo que harían ambos cuando se acabasen sus salidas a hurtadillas de Salem junto con el curso y se despidiesen por fin de la vida como estudiantes de magia. Fuera lo que fuese que hicieran, él ya sentía que sus vidas estaban ligadas de alguna forma, y sus caminos ya no podrían separarse. Que ocurriese lo contrario lo veía como algo completamente inconcebible.  
"Y tú sabes qué es lo que yo siento¿verdad?", le preguntó de vuelta, acercándosele un poco más.  
Lucien soltó una risita nerviosa antes de quedarse mirándole los ojos mientras asentía.  
"Sientes... Unas ganas insoportables de que te de un beso..." respondió él acercándose para rozarse los labios.  
Aún le costaba bastante acostumbrarse a la idea de que estuviesen juntos y había comenzado a preguntarse el cuanto tiempo más duraría ese paraíso. Usualmente no duraba más de un par de semanas con la misma persona y los plazos ya se estaban venciendo con Franz y todo parecía ir demasiado bien como para ser verdad.  
Quizás por eso era que no quería seguir proyectándose con él, porque sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le dolería cuando terminara todo.  
Un panorama muy diferente a las expectativas del propio Franz, que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza algo por el estilo.  
"¿Y por qué no me lo das...?", murmuró sobre sus labios, incrementando el roce mientras hablaba despacio como él solía hablar normalmente, arrastrando un poco las palabras en esa ocasión con tono un poco sugerente. "Ya se va a acabar el día, y otra vez nos vamos a tener que ir de aquí..."  
Y ya con esa frase terminó de matarle toda la pasión a Lucien.  
"¿¡Ya¡Pero si recién llegamos!" reclamó dejándo caer su cabeza de regreso en la almohada, mirando de reojo a la ventana como efectivamente ya estaba por ponerse el sol, "¡Argh! No lo puedo creer..."  
Y la partida del sol era el indicio de que ya debían comenzar a recoger sus cosas, pues una vez que se ocultaba el sitio donde estaban comenzaba a cobrar vida y la pieza que siempre les prestaban sería destinada a alguna de las chicas del burdel, que era donde se encontraban, un sitio donde recibían a Lucien con una familiaridad asombrosa y al que Franz, a pesar de las reticencias y el pudor iniciales, decidió acudir al final, acabando por frecuentarlo sabiendo que era un lugar donde podían amarse cuanto quisieran y de las formas que se les antojase sin que a nadie le molestara.  
Aún así, con el tiempo en contra, Lucien comenzó a jugar con sus caderas, frotándose contra él mientras le ronroneaba.  
"¿Una última antes de irnos?"  
Como respuesta y como desahogo a la frustración que había sentido con el intento fallido anterior, Franz, todavía encima de él, fue quien reclamó sus labios para sí sin decir nada más, tomándolo con una violencia insólita en él de las caderas para seguir el movimiento y abandonarse a lo único que tenían para aferrarse antes de marcharse sin hacerlo con un mal sabor de boca.

Unos tres cuartos de hora más tarde, ya vestidos, acabaron por abandonar el lugar finalmente y despedirse de las chicas, que la mayoría de ellas vio marcharse con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.  
Ya la noche había caido y de no ser porque el camino al colegio estaba alumbrado con numerosas farolas, seguramente se hubiesen perdido en esa noche sin luna, pues quién usualmente guiaba los pasos de ambos iba abrazado a Franz, aún adormecido y extasiado.  
"Yo no sé que cosa tiene tu piel que me encanta..." dijo Lucien en su tono cansado y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, "Y tus labios y tus besos... Todo tú eres una terrible adicción para mi... "  
Ya habiéndosele pasado el arrebato caprichoso que le había llevado a tomar la iniciativa, Franz le mantenía sujeto por la cintura con el brazo, agarrándole fuertemente mientras él mismo se tambaleaba un poco por los efectos del último revolcón, volviendo a sonreír halagado por los cumplidos.  
"Sí, pues debe ser algo mutuo... porque a mí me pasa igual...", le comentó, subiendo por el camino guiado ésta vez e intentando no perderse, luego de que ya lo hubiesen recorrido tantísimas veces. Tendría que disfrutar de su contacto cálido durante el trayecto tanto como pudiera. Luego sabía que tendría que separarse de él y tomar rumbos distintos cada uno para que no les viesen llegar juntos y dar paso a sospechas, como venían haciendo de forma casi rutinaria en aquellos días.

Pero lo que no sabían, ninguno de los dos, es que ya había alguien esperándoles a final de recorrido esa noche.


	16. Capítulo 12: Vivir de ilusiones

Capítulo 12: Vivir de ilusiones

La noche había caído ya y la silueta del edificio central del colegio parecía sacado de una película de horror. Conforme avanzaban por el camino marcado en el bosque, ligeramente iluminado, se podía alcanzar a ver cada vez más aquella mansión majestuosa y oscura, alzándose entre los árboles que proyectaban sus sombras como garras sobre ella. Al verla emerger, Franz se estremeció, sintiendo en su interior una punzada de un frío que creía olvidado en todas esas semanas. No era sólo temor exactamente lo que sentía, para su desconcierto. Era, también... rechazo.  
La que contemplaban era una imagen un poco distinta que la que habían tenido ocasión de ver cuando subieron aquél camino por primera vez, cuando estaban a punto de empezar las clases y una nueva vida lejos de Europa. Cuando aún no se conocían. ¿Quién les iría a decir a ellos, la primera vez que se chocaron de forma tan desagradable, que acabarían compartiendo un afecto mutuo, cama y mucho más que eso, y que se harían pareja?  
Había pasado tanto desde entonces... quizás por eso, por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían llegado y que le hacía perder el poco interés que tuviera por la escuela; quizás por un cierto sentimiento de culpa al comprender los riesgos que corrían y a los que, en su inconsciencia, seguían exponiéndose, al rubio se le encogía el corazón últimamente cada vez que llegaban a Salem después de sus escapadas juntos.  
No lo sabía.

"Mejor nos separamos aquí" dijo Lucien en un murmullo, acercándose a Franz para abrazarle, quedándose apoyado en su pecho un momento más para retener su presencia en su memoria esa noche. Olvidándose unos segundos de la turbación que había ido ganando por el camino, Franz, a su vez, le acogió en sus brazos con fuerza, para contagiarse de su calor.  
Le ocurría que cada vez le costaba más separarse de él, como si de verdad su cuerpo necesitase del de Franz para subsistir. Se empinó sobre puntas de pie para darle un beso suave en los labios como despedida.  
"Yo entraré por la puerta de atrás" dijo acariciándole la mejilla mientras lo miraba con ojos soñadores, "No es bueno que nos vean juntos..."

"¿Y por qué no es bueno que los vean juntos?" preguntó la voz muy grave de un hombre mientras salía de las sombras que lo habían mantenido oculto, mostrando su imponente estampa de maestro y jefe de la casa de los Leviatanes, con el largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y sus ojos observándoles de forma amenazante y realmente temible.  
La sola presencia siempre había sido suficiente para que Janus Maelstrom fuese tomado con respeto.  
Y su sola voz bastó para que desterrara toda calidez que Franz había albergado mientras se estaba despidiendo de Lucien, la punzada helada atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Ahogando una exclamación le soltó de golpe para volverse hacia el profesor, sobrecogido. Ya podía entender el mal presentimiento que había tenido por el camino... ¿Cuánto habría visto?

Fuera lo que fuera, su intervención fue exactamente como el balde de agua fría que una vez conjurase sobre Lucien, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño precioso. Se mantuvo de pie, erguido todavía y en silencio, pero comenzó a sentirse mareado. Mucho. Al dar un paso hacia atrás casi dio un traspié, y tomó aire para inspirar hondo, intimidado con el profesor.

Este se irguió frente a ellos, cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles a ambos detenidamente.  
"¿Y bien?"

Casi por instinto Lucien se puso delante de Franz, mirando a aquel hombre con sus ojos verdes demostrando el miedo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.  
"Por nada" respondió él chico de forma automática, "Sólo... Dábamos un paseo... Pero ya nos íbamos de regreso a la cama..."

Maelstrom sonrió de medio lado en una mueca sarcástica.  
"¿Un paseo a estas horas?" preguntó demostrando en sus palabras lo absurda que había sido la excusa de Lucien, "Sólo por encontrarlos acá ya se estarían ganando un castigo ambos así que ahórrense las excusas y díganme qué están haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas"

Franz quiso sacar fuerzas de flaqueza e intervenir. Le costó mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ponerse a hablar. No sabría mentir por ellos, estaban puestos demasiado en evidencia. Y el sentimiento de culpa se ahondó. Iban a castigarlos a ambos porque no se habían medido en sus ausencias. Y eso era porque él no había puesto freno a dejarse llevar por Lucien y por sus propios sentimientos.  
"... Volvíamos... a Salem.", respondió en voz baja, tratando de mantenerse firme y sereno en lo que decía, a pesar de la desesperación. "Eso es verdad, señor... Llevábamos fuera toda la tarde. Si tiene que castigarnos por ello que así se..."

"¡No!" exclamó Lucien, interrumpiendo a Franz, girándose un poco para mirarlo de reojo, "No es que volvíamos, más bien yo volvía... Franz sólo salió a buscarme"

Con la palabra en la boca, todavía abierta por lo desprevenido que le pilló la intervención, Franz se volvió a verle también un instante, fijando los ojos azules en los suyos. Con cierta desaprensión en la mirada, le preguntó mudo qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Si lo hacía para que se salvase del castigo, era tarde: no iban a poder huir de él, ninguno de los dos. Así que tendrían que afrontarlo juntos, o ninguno lo afrontaba. Así de sencillo.

Desde su lugar, Maelstrom arqueó una ceja.

"Yo..." continuó Lucien, tratando de buscar aún alguna forma de sacar a Franz del lío, "Fui al pueblo y Franz sabía que yo estaría afuera, pero como no llegaba entonces... Salió a buscarme y..."

"Deje de mentir, Porter" dijo Maelstrom ya cansado de tanta palabrería, "Ninguno ha estado en todo el día y ya me han hecho notar que se han estado ausentando ambos de Salem... Y ya veo el motivo..."  
Y aquella última frase fue acompañada con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

"¡Oiga!" exclamó Lucien dando un paso al frente, casi a modo de amenaza, "¿Quién lo manda a andar de voyerista?"

"... Lucien, cállate." La mano de Franz le agarró del hombro para impedir que avanzara, aunque su presa no fue lo suficientemente firme. El rubio bajó la mano poco después, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos, constatando que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Los habían descubierto. Sabían lo suyo. Y encima les hacía notar que lo que habían estado haciendo era... repulsivo...  
"Las cosas ya están muy feas", murmuró, adquiriendo palidez y bajando un poco la cabeza. "No eches más leña al fuego."

"Pero..."

"Hágale caso a Schwanherz" dijo Maelstrom, mirándolos a ambos con el mismo nivel de desagrado.  
Por un lado estaba Franz, un alumno de su propia casa que siempre había considerado correcto, sensato, disciplinado y con inquietudes que en cierta medida competían a su materia de estudio, a pesar de lo despistado que solía estar siempre y de la poca atención que solía prestar en sus clases; por otra parte, Lucien había demostrado en su clase que era más que sólo un buscapleitos y que su mente era mucho más despierta que la de muchos magos adultos que se hacían llamar genios, incluso le debía algunos avances en sus propios proyectos y no podía disimular el favoritismo que le tenía.  
Ver a ambos en esas guisas para alguien tan conservador como él era sencillamente asqueroso.

"Me lo hubiese esperado de usted, Porter, conociendo sus antecedentes" dijo Janus meneando la cabeza, desilusionado, "¿Pero de usted, Schwanherz? Usted que siempre me pareció un hombre de principios y moral intachable..."

Inmediatamente, receptivo a su decepción, Franz se estremeció y pensó que le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire. Si había una cosa que no podía soportar aparte de que le pisoteasen el orgullo y le restregaran sus defectos y errores, era provocar decepción y repulsión en otros; más aún en sus mayores, aquellos que en teoría deberían, si no estar orgullosos, satisfechos con él.  
En otra ocasión se habría derrumbado sin más, callándose mientras recibía la regañina; sin embargo, le había tocado una fibra sensible, más allá de sentirse dolido con el rechazo. Sabía muy bien cuál era su código de honor y principios; aun cuando algunas ideas hubiesen cambiado, éstos no lo habían hecho. Y con eso no se jugaba, por muy profesor que fuera.  
"... Disculpe, señor, pero a mí me parece que mi moral y mis principios siguen intactos", murmuró, dentro del respeto pero con un deje irritado. "Y que no les he faltado a ellos, ni un momento. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y no me he arrepentido ni un momento de ello. Si considera usted que debe castigarnos por nuestras ausencias, entonces hágalo; eso es una falta grave. Pero no me parece justo que juzgue la moral ajena."

"Mi labor como docente va también en enseñarles que este tipo de acciones no deben hacerse" le corrigió Maelstrom algo contrariado con la reacción del siempre sumiso Franz, "Ambos están castigados y me comunicaré de inmediato con sus padres o tutores y les informaré de ésto..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó entonces Lucien, bajando su actitud ofensiva de inmediato, "¡No!. ¡No puede hacerle esto!..."  
Miró a Franz y luego volvió a ver al maestro.  
"Mire... estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos convenga a todos..."

"¿Está tratando de sobornarme, Porter?" preguntó Maelstrom llevandose la mano a su varita, listo para cerrarle la boca por la fuerza si era necesario.

"¡No¿Cómo puede pensar eso, profesor?" exclamó Lucien, "Pero piense que este tipo de temas son personales, es algo que debe hablar Franz con su familia, no tiene usted la facultad de meterse en esos asuntos..."

"Porter..." comenzó a decir mientras levantaba aquella varita de forma amenazante.

"¡Pero déjeme terminar!" pidió Lucien, llevándose el mismo la mano a su varita, aunque apartándola al darse cuenta de que era mejor no acudir a ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, "Si quiere puede hablar con mi padre, está bien, él ya sabe que yo soy así... Pero en cuanto a Franz..."

"Basta ya", cortó Franz. Se estaba sintiendo muy violento con la discusión de Lucien y Maelstrom, y se veía al borde de no poder mantener la calma por más tiempo; de perder los estribos. Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente violenta ya...  
Entonces, en medio de la nebulosa de sentimientos encontrados y de dudas que volvían a aflorar, tomó una decisión que sería irrefutable y que cambiaría el rumbo que tomaría en la vida para siempre y de forma definitiva.  
"Muy bien; hágalo. Llame a mi padre. Dígale que venga, si es que sus múltiples ocupaciones se lo permiten, y yo mismo le diré todo cuanto ocurre y debe saber. Me da igual; lo iba a saber de todos modos, tarde o temprano. En cuanto al castigo, castíguenme como mejor les convenga, pero dígale al director que quiero hablar con él."  
Y entonces se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al profesor, una vez más sin pensar lo que decía, llevado únicamente por lo que sentía, por lo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo, de hecho.  
"No quiero permanecer en éste colegio ni un minuto más."

Tanto Lucien como Maelstrom reaccionaron de la misma forma: observándolo estupefactos como si acabase de lanzar una herejía.  
"¿Qué está diciendo, Schwanherz?" preguntó consternado Maelstrom.

Lucien se giró completamente hacia él, tomándolo de los hombros.  
"No es el momento para decir estupideces, Franz" dijo Lucien en un murmullo preocupado, "No vas a encontrar plaza en otra escuela a estas alturas, y créeme que yo sí se de esas cosas..."

"¡No es ninguna estupidez!", replicó éste, tenso, alzando el tono de voz sin darse cuenta. "Ya no puedo continuar con éste tipo de estudios... Ahora mi camino es otro. Y tú lo sabes, Lucien... Lo sabes mejor que nadie."

Clavó unos breves instantes sus ojos azules en los suyos, relumbrando severos, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo sabía, quizás mejor que Lucien y que el profesor, el sacrificio enorme que suponía el dejar los estudios de magia...  
... al menos, de magia Hermética.  
Ya estaba visualizándose, en su mente, el tipo de regañina que le iría a echar su padre en cuanto supiera sus intenciones. Sabía lo mucho que eso iba a decepcionar y escandalizar a los Schwanherz... Y la vergüenza de las consecuencias de su decisión sería tan enorme que acabarían renegando de él.  
Pero, a diferencia de antes, eso ya no le importaba, o le importaba muy poco. Ya tenía personas con quienes respaldarse y proyectarse un futuro nuevo.  
Sólo esperaba que una de ellas, aquél que tenía enfrente intentando disuadirle de que no abandonase la escuela, siguiera a su lado como le había dicho que estaría, meses atrás. Porque si no, gran parte de lo que estaba haciendo apenas sí tendría sentido.  
Sin embargo frente a él, el chico de ojos verdes bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapáz de mantenerse firme.

Desvió la mirada de Lucien hacia Janus Maelstrom, que, a pesar de estar visiblemente desencajado, le observaba con la misma dureza, esperando escuchar explicaciones coherentes para lo que estaba diciendo. Franz le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, siendo que quien estaba desilusionado en ese momento era él con lo que estaba viendo del profesor.  
Había llegado a admirar a Maelstrom, aunque no le gustasen demasiado sus clases, porque había creído que no era un Hermético como todos los demás. Que tenía afán de proyectarse e ir más lejos que el resto, y que no restringía el uso de magia tan sólo a aquellos esquemas determinados que en ese tipo de colegios se empeñaba en enseñar. Ahora que se mostraba tal como era, es decir, igual de cerrado de mente que el resto, toda aquella admiración se esfumó de golpe para dar paso al desencanto.

"Puede que crea que me he vuelto loco, profesor... Quizás sea así. Pero tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hago. No espero que las entienda.", le dijo, muy serio. "Y de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberme atrevido a tomar esa decisión antes, de plantar cara a mi familia antes. Porque siempre lo he sabido... Toda mi vida supe que no podía seguir los estudios que me habían impuesto. Todos los profesores se frustran conmigo, y mi familia se tira de los pelos porque resulto ser un alumno mediocre. Pensaba que llegaría el día en que me echarían en cualquier momento de la escuela en la que estuve estudiando para decirme: 'No eres digno de la Orden de Hermes'. Pero no lo hicieron; me marché por otras razones. Y no entiendo por qué. Incluso con mis notas vergonzantes y conociendo mi historial, no tengo ni idea de por qué me aceptaron en Salem. Intuyo que se debe a la influencia que tiene mi padre. Pero eso se acabó... Soy mayor de edad. Y creo que estoy en plenas facultades para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Considérenlo como que les libro de la humillación de ser probablemente el único alumno de séptimo que no sea capaz de aprobar los exámenes de graduación..."

Se produjo un silencio bastante tenso entre ellos, con Maelstrom manteniendo su mirada fría y analítica sobre ellos.  
Lucien, mientras tanto, se debatía interiormente.  
Por un lado comprendía perfectamente bien que Franz quisiera dejar la magia hermética para dedicarse a la música, tal y como él mismo lo había impulsado siempre. Sabía perfectamente bien que ese era el sueño de Franz y él mismo le había ayudado a encontrar a quienes podrían apoyarlo en su decisión ya que al menos su familia paterna no lo haría nunca. Incluso estaba consciente de que él mismo se había comprometido a estar con él.  
Y aunque realmente creyera que era absurdo que dejase la escuela estando a punto de graduarse, tal como se había comprometido, estaría a su lado si eso era lo que él quería.  
Levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de Franz, sonriéndole mientras rompía el silencio con un murmullo.  
"Contigo... Hasta la luna" le dijo apretando un poco más sus hombros, para luego girarse hacia Maelstrom, sientiendo que el sólo hecho de estar con Franz en su búsqueda por sus sueños, movido sólo por la pasión del momento y dejándose guiar por ella, le devolvía la fuerza y la confianza que había perdido.  
"Yo... Creo que daré los exámenes libres del Ministerio" dijo él, asumiendo que si Franz se iba, él le seguiría los pasos, pero también queriendo terminar graduado para tener al menos una posibilidad de luego poder dedicarse a la docencia, "Si él no quiere quedarse, no hay nada que me retenga en esta escuela"

Janus pareció estar al borde de perder la paciencia, sin embargo se controló al último segundo.  
"Porter..." dijo finalmente, considerando que quizás con él podría razonar, "Tienes un futuro brillante, no puedes dejarlo todo por un capricho, es una locura..."

Entonces los ojos verdes de Lucien parecieron brillar aún más.  
"Véame hacerlo..."  
Franz sonrió entre enternecido y agradecido, aunque un poco sorprendido por lo último. No hubiese esperado otra cosa que Lucien le hubiera apoyado, aunque lo que no esperaba era que él también se plantease dejar los estudios de Salem tan sólo porque él se iba. Él no quería afectar al futuro de Lucien con lo que él hiciera, pero estaba claro que él tampoco podía concebir estar sin él, solo en esa escuela y expuesto a la repulsión de todo el mundo, si él fuera el que hubiese tomado la decisión de marcharse primero.

Puso sus propias manos sobre sus hombros de vuelta, para que él le mirara otra vez.  
"No voy a obligarte a que te marches conmigo si quieres acabar tus estudios aquí todavía...", le dijo, con voz suave y con los ojos también relumbrándole. "Eso no va a cambiar nada... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?"

Frente a él Lucien le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.  
"... _Cada día con la pasión del primero y la urgencia del último_" le respondió casi como si fuese un código, una promesa que le había hecho a su madre y que ahora reafirmaba con Franz.  
Él tenía sus propios sueños por los que pelearía, pero en ese momento todo cuanto importaba, todo por lo que valía la pena luchar y sacrificar hasta la última gota de cordura que pudiese quedarle por seguir una quimera, estaba junto a él.

Maelstrom se llevó la mano a la frente, maldiciendo aquella terrible etapa de la adolescencia en que gobernaban las hormonas por sobre la mente.  
"A mi oficina" dijo finalmente en una orden seca, girándose para comenzar a caminar guiando el paso, "¡Ahora!"

Franz nuevamente tuvo que salir de ese acceso de alegría y calidez que podía encontrar siempre al lado de Lucien, recordando dolorosamente que todavía estaban castigados. Sin embargo, las perspectivas que pudiera tener antes de eso ya no le parecían tan horribles.  
Le soltó de los hombros para llevar una de sus manos a la suya, apretándola con fuerza.  
"Estamos juntos en ésto", le dijo a Lucien, observándole casi de forma tan intensa como la forma en que tomaba su mano y decía esas palabras. "No vamos a rendirnos ahora. Ni nunca."

Dicho esto, le dejó una caricia en la mano para soltarla y empezar a caminar tras de Maelstrom para ir a su oficina, erguido en todo su porte aristocrático, más orgulloso que nunca. Aún cuando todo hubiese surgido de un impulso más que de un razonamiento, para hacer justicia a la verdad, seguía sin arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, y seguiría firme cuantas veces hiciera falta. Tenía razones de sobra para poder mirar hacia delante. Sólo eso importaba. Lo demás daba igual.  
Aunque detrás de él, el chico peliplateado se estuviese preguntando si de verdad estaba bien lo que iba a hacer.

-------  
Franz no se podía creer que de verdad su padre hubiera accedido a abandonar todos sus quehaceres y deberes como Ministro para hacer el viaje hasta Salem, acudiendo a la llamada de Maelstrom. Y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, lo había hecho. Por una vez en su vida, estaba demostrando que su hijo, la sangre de su sangre, era más importante que su maldito puesto de poder.

Wolfgang Schwanherz, un hombre de cabello entrecano y ojos castaños, rasgos regios y sobrios aún más marcados por las arrugas que surcaban su rostro y de aires soberbios que demostraban de quién había heredado Franz su actitud, había llegado a Estados Unidos casi inmediatamente después de que recibiera el aviso, y finalmente estaba en Salem, dispuesto a demostrar que cualquier acusación contra su hijo era errónea, y que el profesor que le había mandado a llamar no podía sino estar terriblemente equivocado. No podía ser cierto eso de que Franz estuviera planteándose dejar los estudios de magia a un mes de graduarse por fin. Y si lo era, esperaba una buena explicación por ello.

Wolfgang no era tan sólo conocido como Ministro alemán, dentro de la enorme institución que, bajo el simple y enigmático nombre de Ministerio, los Magi(1) de todas las tradiciones y de todo el mundo habían formado como sistema de organización, cooperación internacional y defensa contra amenazas externas a ellos. También era presidente de una importante empresa Durmiente de Alemania, guardando así apariencias, y no sólo tenía obligaciones para con los Magi y su gobierno, los tenía también como empresario poderoso. Así que era mejor para todos que no le hicieran perder el tiempo con una nadería, y así lo había hecho saber nada más llegar a la escuela.

Sin embargo, Franz tenía completamente claro que no se trataba de una tontería, de un arrebato o de un capricho. Era su decisión final. Y era su vida. Aunque eso le costase otros aspectos que, antes de entrar a Salem y de conocer a Lucien, hubiese tratado de aferrar a toda costa. No le importaba tanto la opinión de sus profesores, a pesar de que aún le dolía la mirada desaprobatoria de Maelstrom, como la reacción que presentase su padre, y con él, el resto de los Schwanherz. Por otra parte, ahí el Ministro tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que él, su hijo, le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Atesoraba, muy para sus adentros, la esperanza de que, si se mostraba lo suficientemente firme en lo que le dijera, acabaría recibiendo el apoyo que tanto necesitaba de él.

Maelstrom había acabado por dejarles solos en el despacho para que hablaran entre ellos, a pesar de que al principio se opusiera a ello con una insistencia algo sospechosa, y padre e hijo se miraron el uno el otro, en silencio unos momentos y con una tensión que se podría cortar en el aire con un cuchillo. La relación entre ambos nunca había sido muy buena, ni siquiera cuando él había sido más pequeño, y Franz todavía no podía perdonarle que hubiera abandonado a su madre por su trabajo y por el resto de la familia, por lo que después de aquél incidente se había enfriado todavía más. Para peor, aún tenía aquella duda que le hubiera surgido en Francia respecto a que él hubiese tenido algo que ver con el martirio de su madre, aunque fuera de forma remota. Y Wolfgang ya no disponía de apenas recursos para abordar a su propio hijo para hacer las paces sin que éste se sintiera invadido de alguna manera.

Pero había que romper el hielo, porque para algo estaban reunidos allí. Y fue Wolfgang quien lo hizo, hablándole en un alemán de tono neutro pero que dejaba entrever cierta reprobación:  
"¿Qué hace ese pendiente en tu oreja?", quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño debido al descontento que le producía el que su hijo, su muy educado, tranquilo hasta rozar la pasividad y modélico hijo se hubiese perforado una oreja de pronto.  
Y como cupo esperar ante un inicio tan agresivo de conversación como ese, Franz se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.  
"Padre, no estamos aquí para hablar de un aro que me haya hecho en la oreja", espetó también en alemán, mirándole con semblante sombrío y con un ligero brillo de fiereza en sus ojos, a pesar de lo aparentemente calmadas que sonaban sus palabras, como de costumbre. "Te han hecho venir aquí para que te explique personalmente qué ha ocurrido en estos días. Y lo que me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de abandonar no sólo éste colegio, sino también el estudio de magia hermética."

El rubio observó cómo su padre ponía la misma cara que habían puesto Maelstrom y Lucien en su momento al haber dicho aquello en voz alta por primera vez, y se sonrió a sí mismo al ver que abandonaba un poco la expresión impersonal que solía tener siempre su rostro, mientras se hundía en su asiento y apretaba los labios turbado. Su madre le había comentado que le había visto sonreír varias veces, y que la sonrisa le hacía verle más atractivo para ella y, pensaba, para todos los demás también. Pero él no le había visto sonreír ni una sola vez de forma espontánea. De hecho, en los últimos años apenas había tenido más que reacciones autómatas, sin mostrar algún otro sentimiento de alguna clase. El que finalmente reaccionara de alguna forma después de todo le calmó un poco los nervios.

Después de otra breve pausa, Wolfgang habló de nuevo, abatido, tratando de mantener la calma y la diplomacia que le caracterizaban.  
"... Franz, hijo... Escúchate lo que estás diciendo, y piensa. Te lo pido por favor. Date cuenta de que lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido... ¿Cómo vas a abandonar los estudios, más aún cuando estás ya a punto de graduarte?. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás echando todo tu futuro por tierra? Y con lo prometedor que podía resultar..."

"Muy al contrario. Esto va a ayudar a mi futuro, padre. Estos estudios no hacen más que entorpecérmelo, y no habéis sido capaces de daros cuenta nunca...", objetó, con la determinación brillándole en los ojos. "¿No lo entiendes? No voy a llegar a ninguna parte con ésto... mis notas nunca han sido muy buenas... Y dudo que ahora vaya a poder aprobar los exámenes. Dejarlo y dedicarme a lo que de verdad quiero es lo mejor que puedo hacer... He pensado en que puedo meterme a un conservatorio y..."

"No me digas que sigues con esa idea ridícula de vivir de la música...", murmuró Wolfgang interrumpiéndole, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Meneó la cabeza y profirió un largo suspiro, preguntándose quién le habría vuelto a meter aquellas ideas en la cabeza para que se hiciera ilusiones, como venía siendo usual. "Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces... Está bien que te guste y se te de bien, que lo tengas como un pasatiempo... ¡Pero de ahí a dedicarte a ello hay un buen trecho! Tu futuro está en..."

"No", cortó Franz bruscamente, provocando que su padre le mirara sorprendido por no haber sido capaz de acabar la frase. "Ya no tienes derecho a decirme qué tengo que hacer. Ni tú, ni nadie. No tenéis derecho a decirme dónde está mi futuro. Quiero encontrarlo yo mismo, y que sea haciendo lo que a mí me gusta. No tengo ninguna intención de pasarme los días que me quedan amargado dedicando mi vida a la política, como haces tú. Quiero que se me reconozcan mis propios méritos por una vez... No que se me conozca como 'el hijo del Ministro' o 'del brillante empresario'... Tengo claro qué es lo que quiero hacer en la vida, y no me lo vais a impedir, nadie. Aparte de que me gustaría tener una vida un poco normal, que esa es otra..."

"Franz, no puedes tener una vida normal. Al menos, no en la medida ni en la forma que los Durmientes conocen como 'normal'... Y eso se debe a que tú no eres ningún Durmiente", le contravino Wolfgang, muy serio. "Otros no tienen el privilegio como tú a que les enseñen a manejar su magia, deberías sentirte afortunado de poder haber estado estudiando en instituciones como ésta en todos estos años en vez de rechazarlo... Además, eres mi hijo, y el heredero de generaciones de una familia de magi de sangre pura; creí que eras consciente de lo que todo eso representa, de la responsabilidad que todo eso conlleva... De lo mucho que se espera de ti. Desde el momento en que aparecieron éste tipo de escuelas, nosotros hemos estado estudiando en ellas para perfeccionarnos y modelar nuestras capacidades. Tenía mis dudas de que ocurriera lo mismo contigo, pero cuando usaste tu magia por primera vez... cuando Despertaste... supe qué era lo que tenía que hacer, que debías formarte tal como otros lo hemos hecho antes que tú. Y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Y ahora vas y te atreves a tirar a la basura todos estos años de aprendizaje y de esfuerzo?.¿A decepcionar a tu propia familia?"

Franz había estado apretando los puños y los labios, tensándose progresivamente mientras su padre hablaba, le repetía aquello que le había dicho tantísimas veces aunque en diferentes maneras. A menudo había estado dudando de su propia naturaleza de mago, pero tenía la certeza que no podía ser otra cosa. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había hecho magia, y cómo había sido. Era imposible no hacerlo, porque había sucedido en plena discusión de sus padres, antes de separarse definitivamente. Se recordaba a sí mismo, con 10 años, espiando a sus padres y agazapado tras los barrotes de la baranda de las escaleras en la casa de Fontainebleau, tensándose cada vez más a cada grito que se dirigían cada uno de ellos. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un ruido de cristales rotos y un grito sobresaltado de su madre. Asustado y molesto a la vez, volvió a abrir los ojos para ver que un jarrón que estaba a un lado de ellos se había hecho añicos, y todos los pedazos de cristal estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Y no sólo eso sino que también recordaba cómo el agua que había contenido el jarrón se había suspendido unos segundos, flotando y formando una especie de circunferencia en forma líquida, tan solo unos segundos, para caer también al suelo y dispersarse en cuanto el mismo Franz se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus padres habían contemplado aquello estupefactos, y luego le habían mirado a él, y recordaba perfectamente que había murmurado, encogido y muerto de miedo y de rabia:  
"_Dejad de pelearos. Por favor..._"

Ahí era cuando Wolfgang había asumido que era un _magus_, un Despertado, al igual que él mismo y que su familia, y trató de hacer ver a Vivienne que tendría que llevárselo para empezar con sus estudios en serio, y para demostrar al resto de los Schwanherz que era el digno heredero que esperaban. Visto lo que había visto y lo que ella ya sabía acerca de la magia y de la situación peculiar de la familia de su esposo por lo que él le había contado tiempo atrás, cuando ella estaba embarazada de Franz y había comenzado a sospechar de eso, no pudo negarse. Wolfgang jamás podría olvidar la tristeza y la desilusión de su rostro cuando aceptaba lo que su familia había deparado a su hijo, y él tampoco podría perdonarse el arrebatársela de su lado, ni el perderla simplemente por seguir unas tradiciones y unas normas que eran vitales para su familia, y que él, más que nadie, se había visto obligado a cumplir a rajatabla debido a haber hecho lo único que le había granjeado la desconfianza y el rencor de su madre y de los demás Schwanherz: seguir sus propios deseos, enamorándose de una mujer que no tenía capacidad para hacer magia pero sí que la albergaba de alguna forma, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Aún no la podía olvidar, y no mejoraba las cosas el hecho de que su hijo resultaba ser su vivo retrato, y que, aunque había crecido y sus rasgos masculinos eran cada vez más notorios, seguía conservando cierta delicadeza en sus facciones que le recordaba a la belleza frágil de su amada Vivienne, y tenía sus mismos ojos, que como si de verdad fueran espejos del alma, sacaban a relucir sus verdaderas emociones sin poder ocultarlas a nadie. Y por eso, cada vez que veía el reproche, la decepción y la irritación en los iris azules de Franz, tenía la impresión de que Vivienne hablaba a través de él y le reprochaba también lo que había hecho, lo cual no hacía más que acrecentar su culpa, esa culpa que arrastraba durante años como un pesado lastre, sin tener oportunidad de deshacerse ni un momento de él.

No podía reprochar a su hijo que no le perdonara el haberse separado de ella, pues él tampoco podía perdonarse a sí mismo.  
Sin embargo ignoraba que Franz estaba harto también de todos aquellos años sin poder obtener de su padre más que fríos e indiferentes encuentros en los que no hacía más que recitarle sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, y que él también quería que eso cambiara. Quería hacerse notar para su padre, que éste se sintiera orgulloso de él, que le diera muestras de afecto y comprensión, como cualquier otro padre hacía. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos conseguía su propósito, y siempre acababan de la misma manera, Wolfgang desesperado, Franz indignado, el frío muro levantándose entre ellos y separándoles, sin poder hacerse entender el uno al otro. Y de vuelta a empezar, una y otra vez.  
Por eso, y porque últimamente ya no podía seguir conteniéndose en decir lo que pensaba, sin saber exactamente a qué era debido eso, estalló frente a Wolfgang. Se puso precipitadamente de pie y le plantó cara, de forma desafiante, mientras sin pensarlo de forma rápida sacaba la varita que se guardaba dentro del uniforme con una mano. Su padre le miró sin comprender.

"Franz¿qué...?"  
"¡Maldita sea, deja de repetirme que no soy una persona normal!.¡¡YA LO SÉ!!", chilló Franz, fuera de sí. "¡¿Y qué hay de malo en querer un poco de normalidad, eh?!"  
Su padre no tenía ni idea de cómo le dolía eso, del miedo que se tenía a sí mismo al poseer poderes, habilidades, lo que fuera que fuese, que podían alterar la realidad, y de no ser capaz de controlarlos ni de someterlos la mayoría de las veces si no experimentaba emociones intensas. Como en ese momento, en el que le pareció que el torrente de emociones volvía a fluir por él con furia, llenando la habitación de una sensación tan helada que ardía y que se antojaba devastadora. Como otras tantas veces, como cuando también sucedió la vez que usó magia por primera vez.

Él no entendía la normalidad como la entendían otras personas. Muchos de sus compañeros magos aceptaban su naturaleza con agrado, a pesar de que los había que luchaban contra ella al principio, y la aceptaban porque eso les apartaba de la mundanidad de las vidas que habían llevado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, en su caso había sido distinto. Cuando cumplió los seis años su padre apareció para presentarle a los Schwanherz, para ser instruido en el seno de la estricta familia como el heredero directo que era, y a partir de entonces se vio dividido entre un territorio y otro, porque sus padres no podían permanecer juntos. Algo que no entendió hasta años después, y el enterarse de la causa fue como una losa que le aplastó y le hubiera afectado más de lo que lo hizo si no hubiera estado dispuesto a adoptar el optimismo que su madre le había dicho que tuviera ante cualquier adversidad. No había tenido una infancia normal. Ya antes de aquél primer incidente, todos no dejaban de repetirle lo especial (o lo raro, cuando querían herirle) que era. Para alguien que apenas había podido rozar la vida corriente que un chico de su edad podría haber tenido en su lugar, y que lo poco que había conocido de ello lo había hecho de la mano de su humilde y sencilla madre con la que tan poco tiempo había pasado, no podía sino suspirar ante lo afortunados que eran los Durmientes precisamente por ser ignorantes y vivir sus vidas alejados de las sobrenaturalidades, y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber tenido la vida de cualquiera de ellos: sin poderes, sencilla, mundana al fin y al cabo... pero feliz, rodeado de las maravillas que a sus ojos las vidas de las personas corrientes podían brindar.

No podía cambiar sus circunstancias en que había vivido y se había acostumbrado, por supuesto: ya era demasiado tarde. Pero su futuro estaba intacto, lo tenía por delante, y sería suyo y lo dominaría él. Nadie más.

"¿No se te pasa por la cabeza que algo anda mal si no soy capaz de seguir las enseñanzas herméticas correctamente?.¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que me habéis metido en el camino equivocado?", siguió reprochándole Franz a su padre a gritos. Sonaba más angustiado que nunca, desesperado... Descontrolado. La varita en su mano chisporroteó en consecuencia, y Wolfgang se asustó por un momento, pensando que si no hacía algo para aplacarle su hijo iba a provocar alguna catástrofe allí. Hizo ademán de levantarse y detenerle, pero lo que Franz hizo a continuación le desconcertó completamente: tomó frente a sí la varita con las dos manos en cada extremo... e hizo el amago de partirla, para su horror.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches y que me tomes en serio?.¡¿Tengo que romperla?!"

"¡Franz!.¡Detente ahora mismo!", ordenó Wolfgang horrorizado, poniéndose él también de pie. Su hijo había perdido la razón. No sabía cómo, ni a qué era debido, ya que antes no había sucedido nada parecido, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que se había vuelto completamente loco. Éste agitó la varita frente a sí, aún sujetándola con ambas manos, y con los ojos empañándosele de lágrimas.

"¡Este es el símbolo de todos los problemas! Estoy sujeto, por caprichos del destino, a la voluntad y tradiciones de una familia de magos poderosísima e importantísima que se ha perdurado durante siglos y que está cayendo en desgracia... se me ha impuesto el deber de servir al honor de esa familia... de fortalecerla y de hacerla recuperar la gloria perdida... a cambio me han acogido entre ellos y me han nombrado su heredero 'por derecho'... pero el problema es que el heredero principal es hijo de una Durmiente." siseó esas palabras con la rabia que llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose. "Así que debe de cumplir con las expectativas, o si no¡será la vergüenza para todos!.¿Y cómo podrían entonces perdonarse haberse humillado para acoger a un mestizo entre ellos? No podrían mantenerle entre ellos por más tiempo... Ese es tu verdadero temor, lo que en realidad te importa¡¿verdad?!.¡Lo que la familia decida!.¡Lo que la familia disponga! Sin prestar atención a lo que realmente quieres y te motiva... lo sacrificas todo por los Schwanherz, y me habéis educado para que yo haga lo mismo. ¡Pues no!.¡Se acabó!.¡No voy a seguir acogiéndome a una vida de servidumbre porque os parezca que es lo que debo hacer!"

Las manos en la varita le temblaban violentamente, pero aún así parecía dispuesto de verdad a romperla. Desesperado porque sus palabras no hacían acción en él, e irritado con lo que estaba oyendo, Wolfgang no tuvo más opción que detenerle a la fuerza. Y lo que hizo, antes de que Franz pudiera seguir doblando la varita para quebrarla, fue levantar la mano contra él como jamás en su vida lo había hecho ni habría pensado hacer.

La bofetada resonó en todo el despacho, y Franz se tambaleó, soltando la varita por fin para llevarse una mano a la mejilla golpeada. No podía creérselo. Su propio padre acababa de pegarle. Le miró furioso, dispuesto a reclamarle lo que acababa de hacer, pero había llegado la hora para Wolfgang de imponerse con todo el aire de autoridad que podía despedir, igualmente molesto.

"Franz Mäel Schwanherz... Haz el favor de calmarte y de pensar lo que dices" Le llamó por su nombre completo, algo que no le había oído hacer casi nunca, principalmente porque casi nunca le había regañado de esa forma ni le había visto tan enfadado con él. Se le podía ver conteniéndose de todos modos para no caer en la tentación de gritarle de vuelta. "Te guste o no, somos tu familia. Y nos debes respeto a todos nosotros. Sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Por eso quiero hacerte ver lo importante es que hagas los sacrificios que tú, yo, y todos debemos hacer por tu familia, y que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. La vida fuera de estas paredes no es tan sencilla ni tan hermosa como tú crees que es. Cuando te mueras de hambre y no tengas a quién o a qué aferrarte salvo a tus partituras... ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?.¿A quién vas a acudir entonces, si reniegas de nosotros?"

Franz todavía estaba adolorido físicamente y en el orgullo, pero eso no le impidió responder enseguida, mirando a su padre desafiante.  
"A las personas que sé que no me van a fallar nunca, ni siquiera en los malos tiempos", replicó. "A mi madre y a mi pareja, por ejemplo."

Wolfgang no estaba preparado para esa respuesta. Había dado a Vivienne por perdida luego de que no hubiese sabido nada de su paradero, y ahora Franz estaba hablando de ella como si de verdad se hubiera reeencontrado con ella de nuevo. Completamente conmocionado, calló por unos instantes para volver a sentarse en la silla que antes había ocupado, casi desplomándose sobre ella con abatimiento. Franz le habló entonces de que la había encontrado, y en qué condiciones lo había hecho. Y también le habló de Lucien, de lo que sentía, y de que gracias a él había vuelto a recuperar la motivación y había adoptado aquella decisión firme de redirigir su vida, tanto con su aprobación como sin ella.

Quizás había sido demasiada información de golpe, porque su padre le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mareado, petrificado, aún pensando que no estaba en sus cabales en absoluto. Y entonces supo que ya no había nada más que hacer ni por lo qué convencerle. Era una causa perdida.

"Me da igual lo que pienses. Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión", sentenció, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir, con la mano aún en la mejilla. No quería que le mirara a los ojos cuando le estaba diciendo eso... porque en verdad no le daba igual. "Es una pena que no lo entiendas, pero no depende de ti ya lo que vaya a sucederme: depende de mí. Y ya he decidido. Los Schwanherz ya no son mi familia, y tú ya no eres mi padre. Aunque dudo que lo hayas sabido ser alguna vez. No hay nada más que decir."

Esas palabras fueron para Wolfgang como una puñalada en el pecho de la que sabía tardaría en recuperarse, si es que se recuperaba. Su propio hijo le estaba rechazando. Le estaba perdiendo. Igual que le había perdido a ella...  
Vivienne...

"...Dime al menos si tu madre está bien ahora" murmuró él, con la voz apagada. "Por favor."

Franz se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de abrirla, pero no se volvió a responderle.

"Está bien. Está en Los Ángeles", dijo con la voz distante. Una vez más al punto de partida, aunque ya no era como las otra veces. Algo había cambiado y había diferenciado a aquella vez de todas las anteriores. En realidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Sin decir una sola palabra más y dejándose la varita allí a propósito, salió del despacho como una exhalación, y cerró con un portazo, sofocado, sintiendo que necesitaba tomar aire fresco en alguna parte. Muy profundamente le dolía que al final su padre se hubiera mantenido en sus trece como siempre, sin embargo había que verle el lado positivo al asunto. Ya no tenía ninguna obligación a la que le hubieran sometido a la fuerza y a la que él no quisiera responder.

Era libre.

-----  
La mirada severa y fría de Ragnor Porter parecía clavarse como dos trozos de hielo en Lucien.  
Al menos así era como lo sentía el chico sentado frente a él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, manteniendo el silencio tenso entre ambos sin saber qué decir, como la mayoría de las veces en que se encontraba con él.  
Maelstrom le había indicado aquella sala para que conversara lo que necesitara conversar con su padre, sabiendo desde el principio que era mejor dejar a ese Agente inglés solo con Lucien, desentendiéndose de cuanto pudiese ocurrir, pues usualmente lo que hacían ese tipo de hombres que trabajaban en el Ministerio no debía ser siquiera comentado.  
Ajeno a eso Lucien se sentía completamente desorientado, sin saber si estaba tomando la desición correcta o no. Y también herido y traicionado, al enterarse que quién había ido con el soplo a Maelstrom de que él y Franz no estaban en el colegio había sido su chica rusa, Moira, por quién él tanto había sacrificado y por quién él se había jugado tantas veces.

Antes de entrar a esa oficina la había encontrado en el pasillo, sonriéndole con su forma tan única entre maliciosa e ingenua.  
"_Te dije que ese idiota sólo te traería problemas_" le había dicho ella con un tono meloso en su voz, abrazándose a él de forma mimosa, como siempre lo hacía, "_Te lo advertí... Pero como no me hiciste caso, tuve que hacerlo..._"  
"_¿Hacer qué?_" había preguntado él, sin siquiera mover sus manos, ni para recibirla entre sus brazos ni para rechazarla.  
"_Decirle a Maelstrom lo que estabais haciendo para que los detuviera de una vez por todas..._" había respondido ella, mirándole como a un niño pequeño al cual ella estaba protegiendo de su propia inocencia.  
Los ojos de Lucien se habían abierto enormemente, sintiendo de pronto que el suelo que pisaba comenzaba a resquebrajarse.  
"_... Tú... ¿Cómo pudiste?... No tenías derecho a..._"  
"_Lo hice por ti, Lu... Para que te libraras de él y pudieses volver conmigo..._" había dicho ella tratando de excusarse mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el rostro de Lucien, quién se estaba desmoronando por dentro.  
Él había tomado aquellas manos delicadas, apartándolas de sí mientras continuaba mirándola incrédulo.  
"_Pero si no quiero volver contigo..._" le había dicho dando un paso hacia atrás, molesto, "_Quiero estar con él... ¡No tenías derecho a meterte!_"  
Ella había resoplado exasperada, volviendo a intentar acercarse a él, a abrazarle como siempre lo hacía.  
"_Pero Lu..._"  
"_... No me toques..."_ había dicho con la voz quebrada, sintiéndo como una fría oscuridad se apoderaba de él cada vez que ella se le aproximaba, "_No quiero volver a verte..._"  
Un momento de silencio se había instalado entonces entre ellos mientras Lucien trataba de calmar las ganas de evadirse de alguna forma de aquella situación, sintiendo que la realidad lo sobrepasaba, que no podía contra ella.  
"_Está bien, entiendo que ahora que estás con él no quieres que me acerque... ¿Pero y luego qué, Lu?_" le había preguntado entonces, con aquel tono tan ponzoñoso que tenía "_¿Qué vas a hacer cuando él te deje solo, como te han dejado siempre?_"  
Lucien le había mirado con sus hermosos ojos verdes demostrando lo horrible que aquella posibilidad le parecía.  
"_Él no va a dejarme..._" había tratado de defenderse de aquella posibilidad.  
"_Lu, todos siempre se van, tú lo sabes_" le había dicho ella con una voz que pretendía ser suave y dulce, "_Siempre te abandonan, yo soy la única que siempre se ha quedado contigo..._"  
"_¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar más, no quiero saber más_..." había exigido él mientras abría la puerta de aquel despacho, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si para luego ir a sentarse y quedar en la misma posición en la que más tarde lo había encontrado Ragnor. La misma en la que continuaba hasta ese momento.

"¿No dirás nada?" preguntó aquel hombre de cabellos platinados, perfectamente ordenados y atados en una coleta, dejando despejada sus facciones varoniles y atractivas a pesar de su frialdad.  
Ante el silencio de su hijo, Ragnor se quitó sus lentes, aquellos que siempre usaba para todas las ocasiones en las que anteponía un escudo al enfrentarse al mundo, quitándose en ese gesto algo de aquella fría impersonalidad que como Agente del Servicio Británico necesitaba mantener.  
"No te entiendo, Lucien" dijo él observándole decaído en frente suyo, como siempre sin saber cómo reaccionar con él, "Había llegado a creer que podrías terminar el año aquí, que finalmente habías encontrado tu norte y habías comenzado a madurar... Desde lo de Barcelona que no recibía mayores reclamos que los castigos que te daban por tu mala costumbre de actuar sin pensarlo antes... ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Lucien levantó un poco la mirada hacia él, apartándola casi de inmediato pues siempre le había dolido aquella forma tan lejana que tenía ese hombre de tratarlo, tan diferente al afecto que le demostrase siempre su madre y a la calidez que según él debía desprender el cariño.  
"No quiero hablar de esto ahora, Ragnor..." dijo desanimado, volviendo a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"Pero tendremos que hablarlo, Lucien" le respondió él, tragándose como siempre la punzada en el pecho que le provocaba el hecho de que su hijo no pudiese verlo como a un padre, "Van a expulsarte de nuevo y sólo a un par de semanas de los exámenes finales..."

"No van a expulsarme" le corrigió Lucien, mirándolo de reojo, "Yo me voy"

La expresión de total desconcierto de su padre lo dijo todo.

"Voy a dar los exámenes libres que ofrece el ministerio, así podré graduarme durante el verano" continuó explicando el chico, con la mirada baja y el cabello sucio cayéndole sobre los ojos, "No me interesa seguir en éste colegio..."

"¿Cómo que no te interesa...? Por favor, Lucien ¡Estamos hablando de tu futuro!" exclamó Ragnor consternado, alzando un poco más la voz de lo que hubiese deseado.

Lucien levantó los ojos hacia él, finalmente devolviéndole la mirada con la fuerza que sólo la certeza de que hacía lo correcto podía darle.  
"Mi futuro no está en éste colegio, ni en si termino los estudios aquí o en otro sitio" respondió él en un tono firme, "¡Mi futuro está con Franz! Y si él se va, también yo me voy..."

Ragnor cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza al sentir que de pronto le volvían esas horribles jaquecas que sólo su hijo podía provocarle con las locuras que se le ocurrían.  
"No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo..." dijo él en un tono agotado, "Piensas dejar todo botado por seguir a tu amigo en su irresponsabilidad..."

"¡No es mi amigo!" volvió a correjirle Lucien de inmediato, "Es mi pareja, estamos saliendo y..."

"¡Peor aún!" le interrumpió Ragnor alzando nuevamente la voz, "Lo dejas entonces por una calentura..."

"¡NO ES UNA CALENTURA¡ES EN SERIO!" le gritó Lucien perdiendo la paciencia, poniéndose de pie de forma amenazante aunque aquel gesto poco podía intimidar a su padre, ya acostumbrado a sus arrebatos.

"¿Cuantas veces me has dicho ya lo mismo, Lucien?" le preguntó él con toda calma, "Que es en serio, que los líos en los que te metiste fue por querer a alguien... ¿Quieres que te recuerde que fue por lo mismo que te expulsaron de tu anterior colegio?"

Lucien se mordió el labio, sintiendose mareado de pronto al recordar claramente cómo había cargado sólo con la culpa de una travesura por proteger a quién era su pareja en ese lugar, sólo para recibir su rechazo más tarde, una vez que se había visto libre de castigos, dejando que lo expulsaran sin más. Apartó su mirada de la de Ragnor, sintiendo que ya no estaba tan seguro como antes pero queriendo aferrarse a esa única esperanza.  
"Pero Franz es diferente..." musitó él volviendo a sentarse, "Me quiere de verdad y no va a dejarme, vamos a estar juntos en esto... Además que le prometí que estaría a su lado mientras él cumplía sus sueños..."

Ragnor lo miró con un dejo de compasión en los ojos, algo pocas veces visto en las facciones de los Porter acostumbrados sólo al orgullo y la altivez.  
Veía como cada vez se parecía más a su madre, aquella rosa que se negaba a aceptar la realidad, escudándose en sus fantasías románticas y viviendo de ellas. Recordaba como aquella noche, cuando supo que Lucien había despertado su magia, él había intentado convencerla de que partieran con él a _Silent Meadow_, que ahí estarían a salvo de todo aquello a lo que ella le temía y donde podría dedicarse a enseñarle a Lucien a manejar sus poderes como era debido. Sin embargo ella rechazó su oferta, arguyendo que sólo en ese burdel que ella consideraba un palacio, podrían estar seguros de las pesadillas que caminaban en el mundo real. Muy tarde había comprendido a lo que se refería con eso.  
Sin embargo Lucien parecía sufrir del mismo mal que a ella la aquejaba, que era la incapacidad de enfrentarse a la realidad cuando era demasiado dolorosa y buscaban escudarse en sus propias fantasías, vivendo de los sueños.  
Y se compadeció de él, sabiendo que seres como su hijo o como su preciosa Anaïs no estaban hechos para habitar ese mundo tan cruel.  
Sin embargo también él había hecho una promesa y esa era cuidarlo a él hasta que estuviera listo para seguir con su propio destino. Dudaba que ya lo estuviera, sin embargo el verle por fin decidido a dejar sus propios sueños de lado por seguir los de alguien más, le daba un poco de esperanzas de que pronto, muy pronto y si todo salía bien, ya no tendría que preocuparse más.

"Entonces, piensas dejarlo todo por cumplir los sueños de alguien más..." sentenció él con un tono parejo y frío en la voz, "Perfecto, si eso es lo que quieres, yo no voy a impedírtelo"  
Y dicho eso se puso de pie, mirandolo duramente.  
"Ya estás lo bastante mayor como para saber en lo que te metes, pero no esperes de mi nada..."

Lucien levantó su mirada, dolido aunque lleno de rabia.  
Ajeno a todos los secretos que su padre mantenía, para él sólo era un hombre que se había hecho cargo de él por no tener un cargo de conciencia tan grande al haber dejado morir a su madre sin jamás querer ocuparse de ella. No concebía que detrás de esa tumba de hielo que lo cubría se escondiera aún el corazón sangrante de quién ha perdido al único ser que ha amado.  
"Tampoco esperaba nada de ti... ¡Jamás he esperado nada de ti!" le gritó enojado, "Sé que no te interesa, así que mejor ve a firmar los papeles a la dirección y vete a seguir con tu vida, como siempre lo has hecho... ¡Y déjame vivir la mía en paz!"

Ragnor se tragó cuanto pudiesen dolerle sus palabras, aguantando estoicamente como siempre los arrebatos de rabia de su hijo. Bien sabía que se los merecía por jamás haberle dedicado ni una sola palabra de aliento, debiendo siempre estar detrás de todo, apoyándolo y ayudándolo sin que él lo supiera, tal como la misma Anaïs se lo había pedido.  
Se puso de pie sin decir nada más, irguiéndose en todo su porte orgulloso y frío, cual témpano de hielo en un mar de indiferencia, para luego salir con toda su elegancia habitual de aquella habitación, dejando a Lucien nuevamente sumido en sus propios pensamientos oscuros, poblados por sus propios miedos.

-----

Fuera, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

La sala común de las tres casas estaba desierta, excepto por Franz, que no podía conciliar el sueño y contemplaba la lluvia gris caer con aire melancólico, apoyado con un brazo sobre la ventana. Todavía le ardía la mejilla de la bofetada, y aún le daba vueltas a la discusión que hacía unos momentos había tenido en el despacho de Maelstrom con su padre.  
A pesar del mal trago, había sacado varias cosas en claro, dejando aparte el hecho de que su padre era un cabezota pusilánime inamovible. Había observado la expresión que tenía su cara cuando le había hablado de en qué condiciones había encontrado a su madre, y la aflicción que tenía era demasiado real como para ser fingida. Franz lo sabía. Y por eso, podía deducir que él no había sido quien le había hecho todo aquello. Incluso podría decir, por lo último que le había dicho antes de salir, que aún le importaba... aún la quería...  
¿Pero qué importaba eso, si sabía que no iría a buscarla? Ya era demasiado tarde... Además¿dónde había estado él cuando todo lo del rescate de su madre y su hermanastra había sucedido? Encerrado en su despacho, para variar...

Aún no amanecía.  
Esa había sido una noche larga, como si el alba no quisiera asomarse todavía, dejando que las penunbras continuaran cubriéndolos.  
Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la sala común, asomandose detrás de ella la figura pequeña y temblorosa del chico de cabellos grisáceos, quién había logrado levantarse de la sala de entrevistas después de mucho rato luego de que Ragnor se marchara, tratando en vano de olvidar todas esas palabras que amenazaban con destrozarle su hermosa burbuja de ensueño en la que había logrado encerrarse junto a Franz para protegerse de la horrible realidad.  
Levantó su mirada llorosa y agotada hacia el rubio, abriendo su boca para llamarlo, aunque su voz no logró salir de sus labios.  
No hizo falta que lo llamase de todos modos; al oír la puerta Franz se enderezó y se volvió hacia ella, y se llevó un buen susto al ver el aspecto que tenía Lucien, olvidándose de los problemas que le aquejaban a él.  
"¿Qué ha pasado?", susurró. Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó hacia él a grandes zancadas, preocupado.

Lucien dió a penas un par de pasos hacia Franz, esperando a que llegase frente a él para hundirse en su pecho, aferrándose a él en un abrazo desesperado.  
"Dime... Dime que eres diferente" dijo en un tono angustiado y dolido, "Dime que no vas a dejarme cuando salgamos de aquí, que no estoy arriesgando todo por nada..."  
Levantó sus ojos empañados en lágrimas para fijarlos en los claros azules de Franz.  
"... Por favor..."

Franz le acogió en sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarle mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, sobrecogido por el dolor que veía en ellos. No entendía por qué le hacía esa pregunta; suponía que algo debía de haberle dicho su padre para que comenzase a pensar así.  
"...Claro que no...", murmuró, poniéndose muy serio y tratando de no empatizarse demasiado con él para permanecer firme como lo necesitaba. Llevó una mano a su rostro para despejárselo de los cabellos y posibles lágrimas. "¿Qué te hace pensar una cosa así? Ya te dije que estaríamos juntos en ésto... Y yo quiero estar contigo... Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de..."

Aunque antes de lograra terminar de decirle aquello, Lucien había vuelto a abrazarle, hundiéndo su cara en el pecho suyo y dejando salir los sollozos que tenía atragantados en la garganta.  
"... No me dejes" le murmuró aferrándose a él, como si fuese a desvanecerse en ese mismo momento, "No me traiciones, no te alejes cuando ya todo haya pasado, cuando todo esté bien y ya no me necesites más... No quiero quedarme solo..."

Con esas palabras, Franz sintió cómo se removía algo en su interior, como se retorciera dolorosamente. Le abrazó con más fuerza, descansando el mentón en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos compungido, en sintonía con el temor de él.  
Resultaba alarmante lo mucho que se parecían en algunas cosas, a pesar de ser completamente opuestos en otras. Nunca creyó que nadie más fuera a compartir ese temor profundo a la soledad que él llevaba mucho tiempo experimentando. Y finalmente resultaba que ahí estaba alguien más que adolecía de lo mismo, entre sus brazos.  
No había duda. De alguna manera, estaban predestinados a conocerse.  
"Yo tampoco quiero quedarme solo...", murmuró, sin atreverse a soltarle, pero aflojando algo el agarre. De repente Lucien le parecía más frágil que nunca, y peor, tenía la impresión de que igual que su calidez era contagiosa, aquello también. "No tienes ni idea del miedo que tengo de perderte... ahora que te he encontrado..."  
Ahora que ya no le quedaba casi nadie más que él.

Lucien se quedó sollozando entre los brazos de Franz durante un rato más, vaciando finalmente aquella angustia que lo había llenado durante mucho más tiempo del que él mismo se hubiese percatado. Desde la primera vez en que sintió que todos aquellos en los que podía confiar, aquellos que de alguna forma se le parecían, le abandonaban. Y luego, cada vez que se aferraba a alguien, cada vez que se entregaba a sentir con todas sus fuerzas, terminaba destrozado y solo.  
Por eso había optado por sólo dejarse llevar por la pasión y no permitir que se salieran de su lugar sus sentimientos.  
Y entonces había encontrado los labios de Franz, capaces de desatar con su poder aquello que él había guardado, terminando por liberar lo único a lo que realmente le temía: su propia capacidad de amar.  
Porque el amor, como lo sentían aquellos como él o como su madre, podía llegar a matar.

"Lucien... escúchame... mírame", le pidió Franz, casi con desesperación. Se separó un poco de él, tomando su rostro entre las manos, apresurándose a acariciarlo y limpiárselo de lágrimas. Trató de fijar de nuevo su mirada en la de él, que también comenzaba a empañarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de la angustia que se dejaba traslucir, no le tembló la voz ni un poco al hablarle.  
"...Te quiero... muchísimo... no me preguntes qué es lo que me mueve a quererte tanto... sólo lo sé... No he estado nunca tan seguro de nada... Y no me perdonaría jamás el hacerte daño de alguna manera... No puedo concebir el abandonarte... ¿comprendes?"  
Tragó saliva, pues la visión de los ojos verdes llorosos le hacía dificultosa el habla a sí mismo.  
"...No soy capaz de imaginarme con nadie más que contigo... si intento mirar hacia delante... si tú no estuvieras, si tú me faltaras... no sabría que hacer." Sacudió la cabeza. "Tarde o temprano, acabaría hundiéndome por mi propio peso... Estoy seguro. Moriría antes de siquiera pensar en dejarte..."

Lucien se mordió el labio, tomando a Franz por el cuello de su camisa, acercándose a él.  
"Júralo..." le siseó con la voz aún rota por el llanto, "Júrame que no vas a irte, que no me vas a dejar morir solo..."  
Morir como había visto marchitarse a su madre, sumida en la tristeza del amor despechado e incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, tal como le ocurría a él, tal como sabía que terminaría si se dejaba llevar por lo que su propio corazón le exigía, si se lanzaba en aquella aventura sin medir las consecuencias y con todo en contra.  
"¡Júrame eso!"

Franz volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando los párpados y los labios unos segundos para contenerse y poder pensar en frío aquello. A pesar de que se suponía que en los sentimientos, la razón no mandaba. No tenía nada que hacer.  
Se ponía en un compromiso enorme si le juraba que jamás le abandonaría ni le dejaría a su suerte. Jurar no era algo que alguien como él tomase a la ligera; era muy serio. Y le hacía responsable de él y de todo cuanto pudiera ocurrirle. Si sufría, sería culpa suya por no evitarle el sufrimiento. Si lloraba como estaba haciendo en ese momento, sería culpa suya por hacerle llorar, porque en sus manos no estaba sólo el permanecer a su lado, sino el protegerle de cualquier mal que pudiera dañarle. Aun cuando él no fuera quien se lo causase.  
Y sin embargo... sabía que podía hacerlo. Ya que él había sido quien había dado el primer paso en comprometerse con él en algo serio¿por qué no iba a hacerlo para algo mucho más importante?  
Puso las manos sobre las suyas, agarrándolas con fuerza, mientras abría los ojos para mirarle de nuevo y tomaba aire.  
"Te lo juro." dijo, en voz baja, sintiendo que él mismo comenzaba a quebrarse.

Lucien contuvo la respiración, soltando de entre sus dedos la camisa de Franz mientras lo observaba incrédulo.  
Sólo entonces se dió cuenta de que no esperaba que le jurase aquello, mucho menos el encontrarse con aquella resolución en su mirada, aquella transparencia que le decía que era verdad, que lo que le prometía lo hacía de corazón.  
"... ¿Qué?" preguntó a media voz, mirándolo con los ojos aún conteniéndo las lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a salir.

"Te lo juro" repitió el rubio, un poco más alto que antes. No le soltó las manos mientras le hablaba. "Ni me iré ni dejaré que te vayas. Voy a protegerte como tú haces conmigo. El destino ya nos ha unido antes de que nosotros decidiéramos hacerlo, así que lo haré. Y si no lo hago... que me condene a la soledad entonces. Te doy mi palabra."  
Podría decirlo más alto, pero más claro no. Y lo que era más importante: ya no podría volverse atrás. No sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que el destino tenía ahí algo que ver, pero él creía en esas cosas. Y los acontecimientos se habían sucedido de tal manera que se le hacía imposible no pensar de otra forma.

Lucien debió cerrar los ojos pues de pronto se desenfocaba todo y el mundo le daba vueltas en una sensación deliciosa a pesar de lo vertiginosa que se volvía.  
Terminó por apoyar su frente de regreso en el pecho de Franz, respirando de forma pesada mientras lentamente esbozaba una sonrisa.  
"Y yo... Yo te juro que..." murmuró volviendo a abrazarse a él, dejando ir por primera vez aquellas palabras que se había negado a decir hasta ese momento por no volverlas reales, "Te juro que te amo... Que de verdad te amo y que voy a hacerte feliz, voy a dar todo de mi por que seas feliz conmigo, para que nunca quieras dejarme, para que sólo me quieras a mi y no necesites nada más ni a nadie más..."

Quien sintió entonces que perdería el equilibrio de un momento a otro fue Franz, de alguna manera también siendo partícipe de la sensación increíble que Lucien estaba experimentando. Trastabilló con él, abrazándole, hasta toparse de espaldas con uno de los sillones, desplomándose en él como pudo y arrastrándole a él consigo, sentándole sobre sus piernas y estrechándole contra sí mientras Lucien se dejaba guiar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Y sin saber por qué, quizás por la liviandad que sentía en su ser como si su alma no pesase nada de repente, comenzó a reír, tan sólo por el puro placer de reírse... y porque sabía que lo que había hecho en verdad valía la pena, y se convertía en algo que merecía ser celebrado.  
Cualquier otra cosa en comparación se convertía en secundaria. Incluso la otra cosa que en un principio le había llevado a decidir abandonar Salem y por lo que también pelearía, pero no sería tan importante como verle sonreír a él, como ver saltar chispas de ilusión en sus ojos verdes. Lo sabía. De la misma forma como comenzaba a resplandecer, contagiado de aquella risa que lo liberaba de aquellos miedos que le habían estado atormentando, dejando salir aquel sonido tan especial que tenían las carcajadas de Lucien que parecían ser capaces de traer al mismo verano y que en ese momento despertaban al sol del alba que comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente.  
Rieron hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas, y una vez Franz se hubo calmado un poco, se volvió a mirar a Lucien y a sonreírle.  
"Hemos dicho." murmuró, y si todavía no estuviera risueño, se podría adivinar que había intentado imprimirle solemnidad a sus palabras.

"Amén" dijo entonces Lucien, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos nuevamente en una alegría enorme que se le desbordaba como antes se hubiesen derramado sus lágrimas.  
Se acomodó junto a Franz, quitándole un poco de su peso para que luego no se quejara de que se le adormecían las piernas por cargarlo. Apoyó su espalda contra los cojines del sillón en el que estaban sentados y se quedó observando a Franz en silencio un momento, recorriendo sus facciones con sus dedos en una admiración casi devota.  
"Bueno... Entonces ¿Cual es el plan?" preguntó como si hablase de lo que harían ese día en lugar de deber planificar en parte el resto de sus vidas, "Yo había pensado en quedarnos en Boston, al menos yo no tengo mucho que hacer en Europa y creo que tampoco me recibirán muy bien por esos lados... Y para ti sería también más fácil conseguir audiciones y esas cosas acá, supongo..."  
El chico de gorra se quedó pensando un momento más en sus posibilidades. Debería postergar sus deseos de meterse en la docencia, pues si Franz iba a ser músico entonces el otro debería tener un trabajo que los pudiese mantener a ambos cómodamente. Y eso obviamente le tocaba a él, pues dudaba que...  
"Porque... No volverás con tu familia en Alemania¿Verdad?"

Una ligera punzada de dolor le acometió cuando Lucien le mencionó aquello, recordándole lo que había perdido al estar con él y ponerse a perseguir sus propios sueños. Decidió ignorarla de todos modos. Ya había decidido que eso ya no era importante para él.  
"Mi única familia ahora sois mi madre, Mireille y tú", respondió Franz, sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura. "En Alemania ya no hay nada para mí. Y prefiero que así sea..."  
Lo que hubiese preferido de verdad era que su padre se hubiera puesto de su parte, y de esa manera hubiera resultado todo más sencillo; pero una vez más, no todo podía salir como él lo quería.  
"Así que tendremos que quedarnos en éste país, me da igual dónde... Boston está lejos de Los Ángeles, pero siempre está mucho más cerca que si volviéramos a cruzar el charco de nuevo... ¿Habías decidido Boston por algo en especial?"

Lucien se quedó en silencio un segundo, apartando la mirada.  
"Me gusta la ciudad..." respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "Además que moviéndonos por las redes del Ministerio no tardaremos tanto en ir de un lado a otro, así que no es como si costara tanto ir a visitar a tu familia..."  
No iba a decirle que en verdad hubiese querido estudiar en las facultades de Boston, que en esa ciudad estaba también Carmen, aquella mujer que los había ayudado a salir de Europa cuando huyeron con su madre y su hermanastra y que sin duda podría ayudarle a él a encontrar una forma de vivir sin preocupaciones.  
Aunque si le daría una pequeña pista.  
"... Y tiene muy buenas bibliotecas"

"Bueno, como quieras..." el rubio también se encogió de hombros, antes de abrazarle de nuevo y ahogar un bostezo, cansado. "Mientras podamos visitar Los Ángeles de cuando en cuando para ver cómo están ellas, no me importa la ciudad en que nos quedemos... Si tú quieres Boston, Boston será"  
Porque ahora que ya sabía dónde estaban ellas, debía tener un ojo puesto allí no fuera a ser que volviera a perderles de vista.  
"... Y tendremos que buscar piso y ahorrar para él... Ya iremos ideando cómo..." Apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Lucien, mirando unos instantes hacia el infinito, pensativo, hasta que comenzaron a cerrársele los párpados y la voz comenzó a oírsele somnolienta. "Además... si al final decido estudiar en un conservatorio, necesitamos reunir todo lo que podamos..."

El peliplateado le abrazó, tratando de que se acomodase mejor contra él mientras sonreía.  
"Tú no te preocupes por eso" dijo risueño, "Deja que yo me encargue de todos esos detalles, a ti sólo debe importarte el ser el mejor pianista del mundo... Aunque ya lo eres, pero tendrás que mostrárselo al resto del mundo..."  
"Mh, ya... pero yo también quiero ayudar...", balbuceó Franz. Volvió a bostezar, decidiendo rendirse al sueño. "Ya... mañana lo hablamos... cuando salgamos de aquí"  
Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarlo, eso y otras tantas cosas más. Entre tanto, tenía la impresión de que no pasaría nada porque echase una pequeña cabezada, acurrucado al lado del calor de Lucien. Aun sabiendo que aquél no era el mejor lugar para quedarse a dormir; de todas maneras, ya no pasarían mucho más tiempo entre esas paredes.

Por su parte, Lucien suspiró acurrucándose también junto a Franz, acariciándole la espalda mientras le dejaba dormir.  
Al menos él no tenía sueño ni tenía intenciones de moverse por un buen rato, disfrutando de la deliciosa presencia del chico rubio mientras dejaba a su cabeza volar.  
Se quedó observando como el sol comenzaba a asomarse en ese, su primer día del resto de su vida; una vida nueva junto a alguien que hacía poco se había convertido en la única persona importante para él, alguien que había logrado vencer su miedo a enamorarse, su miedo a atarse a alguien y a darlo todo por esa él.  
Aquel miedo profundo con el que había crecido a quedarse solo, a morir como había visto agonizar a su madre, sufriendo con los sueños rotos y apagándose como una llama sin aire. Ahora que todos sus sueños estaban con él, aquel que también era dueño de su corazón y, desde ese momento en adelante, dueño de él.  
"Te amo..." susurró comenzando a acostumbrarse a esas palabras, "No te imaginas cuanto..."

Unas horas después, cuando aquél sol ya empezaba a alcanzar el punto más álgido en el cielo primaveral y parcialmente oculto por nubes de ese pequeño pueblo estadounidense, dos figuras despojadas ya del uniforme escolar y vestidas de calle salieron de la enorme mansión para no regresar, al menos a corto plazo, ya estando aprobadas sus solicitudes de abandono por sus respectivos y resignados padres. Iban agarrados de la mano, y en la que tenían libre llevaban cada uno el equipaje que tenían consigo.  
A partir de ese momento, todo cuanto sucediera dentro de aquella mansión sería ajeno a sus vidas. Todo cuanto antes les hubiese preocupado allí estaba quedándose atrás, contenido entre esos muros. Y tal como Franz no había decidido mirar hacia atrás cuando hubo acudido allí por primera vez, no miraría hacia atrás mientras la abandonaba. Pasase lo que pasase.  
Todo cuanto necesitaría a partir de entonces lo llevaba consigo, y lo tenía a su lado, caminando.

"Cuando te avise, corre" dijo Lucien mirándolo de reojo.  
"¿Q...?" Franz también le miró de reojo extrañado, saliendo de su tranquilo ensimismamiento de golpe. Pero no pudo acabar la palabra.  
Un par de segundos después se escuchó un enorme estallido seguido por un burbujeo. Lo siguiente fue ver como de los subterráneos salía un humo verdoso que recordaba aquellos vapores que en algún momento hubiesen probado en el negocio de Joel.  
"¡Corre!" exclamó Lucien, comenzando a arrancar de las volutas que salían por todas las ventanas mientras él reía a carcajadas.  
Y el rubio tuvo que obligarse a correr lejos de lo que fuera que fuese eso, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza. Los oídos le pitaban por el estallido.  
"... No podías irte sin hacer de las tuyas¿no es cierto?", murmuró entre dientes, apresurándose a adentrarse en el bosque junto con él.  
Lucien se detuvo después de una buena carrera, apoyándose contra un árbol y volviéndose a mirar a Franz.  
"Para que no digan... Que el Rey Pirata no dejó su huella... en Salem..." dijo aún recuperando el aliento, sonriendo de una forma nueva, dejando de lado aquella mueca maliciosa para mostrar finalmente aquella sonrisa limpia y rebosante de felicidad, iluminando su rostro.

Franz, apoyado en el arbol continuo mientras se recuperaba de la carrera con mucha más facilidad que en años anteriores, comenzó a sonreír también poco a poco, olvidándose de cualquier reticencia que pudiera tener acerca de la 'huella' de su paso por aquél colegio.  
"No tienes remedio...", suspiró, meneando la cabeza suavemente. Se acercó a él para volver a retomar su camino... hacia alguna parte. Pues habrían que hacer una parada en algún otro sitio antes de emprender rumbo a Boston, o a Los Ángeles... o a donde les fuera a llevar su vida en común. Donde quiera que fuesen, estaría bien, siempre que fuesen juntos.  
"Anda, vámonos."

----  
Este capítulo está dedicado a una de las pocas personas que han seguido desde el primer momento la historia con fidelidad, con motivo de su cumpleaños. Gracias, Tat.

(1) Magi: Plural de magus, otra denominación que los magos de las tradiciones se hacen a sí mismos.


End file.
